


Always Belong to You

by singularity0711



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, fantacy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 209,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularity0711/pseuds/singularity0711
Summary: A cursed treasure hunter and a vampire servant with a unknown past.A new background of adventure and love story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!I am so lonely so I post it on AO3.Maybe there will be some readers...(with Google translation)

一

 

“听说你有这个？”

一个吊在银链末端的深蓝色小球晃来晃去，球面上闪耀着钻石和宝石的光芒，金色、银色和红色的线交织在上面，细看就可发现上面有些刻度正在移动。

“翡翠城的天球时计，自从翡翠城崩毁以来，全世界就只有三个。”

银链子的末端握在一只黝黑的手中。这只手属于一个肥壮的中年黑人，他身着猩红色的缎袍，袍子的领缘缀着珍珠，斜坐在黄色孔雀木的凉椅上。身下是墨绿色金绣的垫褥，他正询问面前站着的一身黑袍的高大男人。他们正处在宫殿的外廊上，宫殿外面就是山坡，斜向小山脚下的内海海湾，夏季的风在摇晃着碧绿的热带树木。

“我听说你有第四个。你开价多少？”

“高贵的奥尔城主，我也只是听说有。”那个男人说，“我知道一些关于它的消息，并不等于就拥有它。”

“把罩袍脱掉，我们可以好好喝一杯，谈谈这件事。”奥尔城主说，他身后的两名仆人立刻上前。他们都是年轻的男子，裸着上身，穿着肥大的褶皱灯笼裤。

男人挥手让他们站住，只是掀开了罩袍。

“原来你是一个老人。”城主毫不掩盖轻视的态度。

“我以为我的声音早就泄露了这一点呢。”男人说，仍然站着，不理会仆人推来的椅子。他花白的头发梳向后面，编成一根发辫，蓄着一把同样花白的浓密的胡须，穿着一身漆黑的长衣长裤，布料发亮，显然夹杂有金属丝，用这种工艺织成的衣服一般的刀剑都不易穿透。腰系一根宽大糙边的皮带，挂着一把银柄的剑。

“你的武器可以取下来了。”城主道，“别担心，剑会放在你看得见的地方。”

“可以，但我要继续穿着罩袍，不必担心，它没有什么机关。”

在怀疑的目光中，老人将剑和罩袍交给仆人，仆人检查过后，将罩袍还给老人，而将剑放在巨柱旁边的孔雀木剑架上。午后的风从高大的柱间吹进来，送来水面凉爽的气息和棕榈树的气味。

城主吩咐仆人上酒。连续不断地进来一些年轻的男女，将酒水和食品盛在银杯盘子，跪在桌边献上来。这些人都半裸着，有些人还佩戴着漂亮的首饰。但老人却极少注意他们。

“我听说，第四个翡翠城时计在西方的日落之海里，”老人声音嘶哑地说，“但在水下一千码的地方，还有海怪看守着，那不是我这个小小的宝物猎人能够得着的。”

“你太谦虚了。我早就知道你，亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安。你以为我找你来只是为了买些不痛不痒的古铜器？”

“但你连我是个老人都不知道。”

“对于一位于宝物深有研究、总能搞到别人搞不到的东西的宝物猎人，年纪并不重要。海怪固然不是什么人都能降服，可我想你弄来那些东西，也不只是用这把剑去硬抢来的吧。”

老人没有说话，视线转向了城主的后面。城主回身看了一眼。

在通往内殿的走廊门口立着一个个子不高的人，手中也托着一只银盘，上面有一只雕花的水晶酒瓶。和那些仆人的衣着不同，他穿着一件黑色薄纱的袍子，透过袍子轻薄的质料，隐约可见他的身体和身上佩戴的宝石。其中，最显眼的是脖子上编织的项圈，其中缀着一颗硕大的白色宝石。

他并不是一个年轻人。目测似乎有四十来岁光景，但却有一种奇怪的魅惑力，好像他的外表只是一张面具。他的眼睛如同蓝宝石一般，嘴唇鲜红，头发是白金色的。塞特拉基安看出那是一顶假发。他冲塞特拉基安微笑了一下，深深地行了个礼。

“怎么样？这是我新到手的漂亮玩意儿。过来，艾霍斯特。”

风吹起了绣满花枝的垂幕。偏西的太阳照射进来。艾霍斯特轻轻叫了一声，向后退了一步。

“把帘幕拉上！”城主不耐烦地向仆人喝道。艾霍斯特在阴影里走近来，带着甜蜜的微笑为二人斟酒。塞特拉基安的目光一直追随着他。

“漂亮吗？猎人？我用三个连张向北方的城主赢来的，他再后悔也没用了。这东西现在对我言听计从。吻我的脚，艾霍斯特。”

艾霍斯特顺从地跪下去，把嘴唇贴在领主漆黑的脚面上。领主哈哈大笑。黑袍的领子滑落了一点，露出他背上的肌肤——它是青灰色的，不属于人类的颜色。

“是血族吗？”塞特拉基安问道。

“不错，果然见多识广，”领主回答，“不过他可不是一般的血族，他不仅能懂得我的命令，还能识文断字，甚至比我的一些文吏还要聪明呢。至于在床上……就更别提了。”

领主做了一个猥琐的眼色，哈哈大笑。艾霍斯特起身来，继续为他满上酒。塞特拉基安一口喝尽了杯中的酒，也伸过杯去，在血红色的葡萄酒倾入水晶杯时，他直直地盯着血族那张妆容精致的脸。

而对方也回看了他一眼。

“我可以考虑您的要求，不过不是无代价的。”塞特拉基安说。

城主高兴地把手一拍。

“说吧，猎人，你想要什么？你可以去我的宝物库看看，你想要用几件宝物换那个时计？”

塞特拉基安瞥了艾霍斯特一眼。城主登时拉下脸来。

“他不行，只有他不行。我两个月前才得到他——但是，如果你能把时计拿到我面前来，那时我想商量的余地就更大了。”

“我要考虑一下。”老人说，“给我安排一间屋子，但不要仆人，天亮之前，不要打搅我休息，这很重要。”

 

次日，猎人要求参观城主的收藏以考虑报酬，被准许了。在艾霍斯特带他走过排列着木架的长屋时，除了木架上光怪陆离的宝物，塞特拉基安留意到每个木架的尽头都站着一个仆人，虽然他们几乎一动不动，但眼睛却一直不曾离开他和艾霍斯特。

“给我说说这是什么，艾霍斯特。”塞特拉基安从木架上取下一叠东西，把它竖了起来，原来是一个折叠的屏风，在它上面绘满了古文字一般的东西，但将它对着光就可以看出，那些古老的丝绢中间还透着一幅奇怪的图画。对面的仆人被挡住了，现在能看到他们的还有艾霍斯特背后那边的一个。

“这个啊，这是东方海洋的海图。”艾霍斯特说，“东方大陆在三千年前失去了支柱，渐渐沉入了海底，但城市却没有毁灭，而被鱼人和蚌人占领了……您喜欢这些棋子吗？据称就产自一座水下的城市。但谁也叫不出那座城市的名字，因为地面上的生物无法发出水下的声音……”

塞特拉基安随着他的手看去，那只青灰色的、指甲涂着珍珠釉的手拿起一只贝壳做的的盒子递给他。在盒子将交而未交到他手上的一瞬间，忽然间滑落了，盒子摔破了，黑色、白色和透明的棋子滚得满地都是，艾霍斯特看起来惊慌无比。

“是我的错，是我的错。尊贵的客人。”他不断地说着，跪下去把头贴在地面。塞特拉基安也蹲下身来，和他一起拾棋子。艾霍斯特把手伸进自己两膝之间，好像要拿取落在那里的一颗星形白棋，但他只是分开了双膝，撩起小腹前重叠的纱襟，一角青灰光滑的肌肤暴露出来，甚至可以看见腿间那条缝隙。艾霍斯特从纱袍的褶里解下了一个东西，他把它和几枚棋子一起，塞到塞特拉基安的手里。

“您知道吗？我是他赢来的。”他们走出宝库的时候，艾霍斯特说。

在黑人城主痛快地说不值钱的棋子可以丢去后山铺路后，塞特拉基安回到自己的房间，从口袋里掏出艾霍斯特塞给他的东西。那是一枚二十面的水晶骰子，像最普通的骰子那样，二十面都以红、黄、蓝色的漆点出点数。水晶澄澈透明，毫无杂质，份量均匀，从最高贵的皇帝，到最卑贱的船奴，只要是丢骰子的赌局，十有八九会有这么一枚骰子。

然而这枚骰子不一样。塞特拉基安花了半个钟点丢了五百次，超过四百五十次，投出的点数都固定在二十个点中的三个上面。秘密不在骰子本身，而在点数的漆上，针鼻大小的漆点便决定了一个面的份量。以塞特拉基安的见识，这种骰子他也是第一次见到。

 

就着“我将会给您带来那第四枚时计”的许诺，奥尔城主喝饱了西方的美酒。醉醺醺的他挥手召来艾霍斯特，奉上一皮袋沉甸甸的金子和一串明亮而昂贵的宝珠。在艾霍斯特殷勤地将这些财宝装进猎人的行囊时，城主不时用一根细长的银鞭子戏谑地抽打着他，黑色的纱袍被抽破了，被银灼伤的肌肤冒出轻烟，艾霍斯特却从不躲闪，只是低声呻吟着。当他直身回去的时候，鞭子撕开了他身前的衣服，露出了一片身体。血族咬着嘴唇，将衣襟拉起来，遮住自己，还不忘看了塞特拉基安一眼。

“回去吧，换件衣服，搽好油，晚上等着我。”城主抬抬手说，转向猎人，“到西方没钱使用可不行，对吧？你需要多少，只管开口。这一路我也有不少熟人，我会跟他们打招呼，你需要什么，也可以问他们拿。”

“高贵的城主，我不需要更多——我已经考虑好了您的报酬。”老人说着，望向那位正扶着自己的伤口走回内殿的血族的背影。

城主哈哈大笑。

“我就知道，塞特拉基安，我就知道。什么宝物也不会让你的眼神变成那样，对吧？我们可以说定，只要你把时计交到我手上，我就让他跟你走。”

“把时计交到您的手上，您就让他跟我走。”老人一字一句地重复着，“您说话算数吗？”

“当然算数。”

“那么，我想求您一件事，”老人起身道，“请您把他叫回来，我想再看看他。”

城主狐疑地盯着宝藏猎人。他一起身，兜帽就落下了。此时将近黄昏，他的脸完全埋在阴影里了。

“可以，”城主最后说，“但我要先跟你说好，我可不当着他的面把他当赌注——别想跟我打牌什么的把他赢过来。”

“我不打什么牌，我也不跟您赌。”

“真的？”

“当然。”

过了两个小时，重新修饰的艾霍斯特回来了——仍穿着一身黑色的纱袍，但纱袍的下面还罩着用金丝织成的长衫，虽然遮罩得更多，但却更引人浮想。他的尖耳朵上戴了金耳环，额头上用染料画出奇靡的蓝色图案，妆容闪闪发亮。塞特拉基安定定地看着他，血族露出甜蜜的微笑，屈身行礼。

“就是这样了，塞特拉基安，别再要价了，现在我可连一个吻也不想跟人分享。”城主说。

老人盯着血族，慢慢地把手伸进口袋，取出一个玩意儿，丢在桌面上，正是艾霍斯特昨天塞给他的水晶骰子。奥尔城主不明所以，拾起来看了看，随手丢了两下，突然变了脸色。

“这是你从哪里拿的？”他吼道，同时看向血族。艾霍斯特的脸色也变了，晃了两晃，斜靠在身边的柱子上，又望向塞特拉基安，眼里满是惊恐和气恨。

“别责怪他。”塞特拉基安说，同时快步走向放剑的架子。

“你要做什么？”城主大声说。

“并非不利于您，您马上就会知道了。”塞特拉基安回答。远处，夕阳的余晖透过层层云彩，照在银色龙头的剑柄上。塞特拉基安将剑取下，立在剑架旁边，缓缓拔出了剑。一屋子的仆人全都跳了起来，从他们的灯笼裤里抽出各种武器。

“这个不忠实的玩物！”城主恨恨地说，反手一鞭抽向艾霍斯特。鞭稍扫过他的脸，白血溅了出来，血族尖叫一声，跌在地上。

塞特拉基安将剑隐在身后，只把剑鞘对着城主和仆人们，慢慢地，鞘口冒出了了阵阵深色的烟雾，却没有扩散开来，而是缓缓下沉到了地面上，聚成小小的一团。烟雾越聚越多，越聚越浓，逐渐显现出一个坚实的形状。最后一缕烟雾冒出鞘口，塞特拉基安将剑插回鞘中，低身拾起那东西，走向城主。在城主惊疑的目光中，他把那东西放在桌上。

一个深蓝色的时计，闪耀着宝石的光辉，上面的刻度在缓缓运转。

“这是您要的宝物，”猎人回答说，“现在，请把我的报酬给我。”

 

夜色渐浓，一身黑袍的宝物猎人领着他新得手的宝物走下长长的水磨青石阶。岸边系着一只带篷的船，站着一些持矛背箭的兵士。猎人走到船柱旁，拉着船绳将船扯过来，随来的仆人把他们的行李搬上船就离开了。船头轻轻地撞在木板包着的码头上，猎人示意艾霍斯特先上去。  
血族畏缩地摇摇头。他头上蒙着一顶黑色的面纱，缀着一些光亮的银色箔片——并不是真的银。  
“我忘记了，血族不能独自过水。”猎人说，低了一下身。血族忽地被他抱到半空中，叫了一声。他跨上了船头，将血族放下，回头解开缆绳。正当他把绳子一圈圈绕到手上时，忽然四下亮了起来——月亮钻出了云层，照亮了士兵、码头、船只和他自己，也照亮了血族刚刚拿下面纱的脸。鞭子抽出来的伤还没有合拢，一条焦黑色的痕迹从右侧耳下斜过嘴角，延伸到喉头。

“糟，”猎人说，加快了手上的动作。

突然，从上面的宫殿传来一个喊声：“抓住他们！抓住他们！”

猎人拔出短刀，一刀砍断缆绳。船随着水流漂开了，扑上前来的士兵抓了个空，有人掉进了水里。岸上的士兵弯弓搭箭，第一支箭呼啸而来，血族扯住猎人，两人一起卧倒在船里，箭砰地一声钉在船篷上。猎人伸手将船上的盖板拉下来，藏身在下面，更多的箭嗖嗖地飞来，当当地钉在盖板上，有的几乎穿透了盖板。血族低吟着，缩向猎人的身下。

“别怕，我知道这儿有条很快的水流，所以才把船停在这里。水流会带我们远离他们。”

果然，没过多久盖板上便不再有箭声。猎人钻出盖板，月亮明明地照着他，也照亮了远远岸上的宫殿和码头。在他刚刚走过的青石阶上，有一个身形肥大的男人正带着一群人急匆匆地下来，正是城主。城主看见他站在船上，便冲着他一阵大喊大叫，虽然听不清楚，但一定是在骂他。

塞特拉基安将双手围拢在嘴边，默念了一个咒语，让自己的声音变得异常洪亮：

“对不起，奥尔城主！报酬我拿了，您就等我取来真正的时计给您吧！”

他估计了一下船的位置，摇动船橹，穿过这道急流，进入另一道通向大海的缓流。然后他好整似暇地坐下，把盖板上的箭一支支拔起来。当他折起盖板，血族轻快地跳起来，坐在他的身边。

“你真棒。”艾霍斯特说，甜蜜蜜地贴近他，“他将我转赠给了你，从现在起，我是你的东西了，主人。”

见猎人好像没什么反应，血族便去摘他的兜帽。帽子滑落下来，血族猛地往后一跳。

“你是谁？”他喊道。

兜帽下露出来的，不再是那张衰老的脸，而是一张青年人的脸。这个青年人才二十出头的样子，相貌英俊，一头浓密的黑发，双眼明亮。眉眼和鼻梁的轮廓，隐约有点像那位老人。

“亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安。”青年人淡淡地说，“你白天看到的我的样子，是因为我中了诅咒，只有在夜间才会年轻。”

艾霍斯特看了他一会，渐渐放松下来，嘴角又露出微笑。

“好呀……”他说，“我知道，气味是一样的……我喜欢你……”

他重又溜到猎人身边，抓住他的手臂，想要吻他。年轻的猎人犹疑了一下，还是抱住了血族，一起倒在船里面。猎人解开了纱袍和里面的长衫，血族苍白色的皮肤点缀着许多饰品，他毫不讲究地将它们扯掉。血族的乳头上镶着白金的扣环，猎人舔着它们，用牙齿轻轻摩擦着乳头的皮肤，听见血族轻微的呻吟，感到血脉贲张。

血族天生的气味并不好闻。但用作玩物的血族都特地处理过——用腐蚀性的药液浸泡所有碰得到的部分——包括口腔和下体——再用牛奶、鲜血和香料浸洗。这个过程对血族来说是极其痛苦的折磨，但活下来的血族就会散发出诱人的甜香味道。施过魔法的项圈使得他们不能吐出内部的肉刺来吸血，只能用特殊形状的管子将血食灌进内部。

“你是甜的。”年轻猎人喘息着说，血族报以亲密的抚摸。他的衣衫已差不多全部褪掉，腹部和大腿上挂着珍珠穿成的流苏，遮住了下体。猎人一把撕掉这些金丝穿成的饰品，洁白的珍珠丁丁当当地掉落了一船。月光照见血族下身那条幽深的缝隙，猎人将手指插进去，一种透明的、琥珀色的液体流了出来。

这是血族专用的催情油，由棕榈油混合着秘制药物配成。可以增加血族的香气和敏感性，更神奇之处在于可以和人类的体液产生反应，特别是在射精以后，这种油会使血族感受到烧灼和快感，能延续很长一段时间。当年轻猎人插进血族的身体时，对方轻轻地叫了一声，扭动起来，随着猎人的动作忽高忽低地叫喊。猎人最后喷射在他体内，他带着哭腔大叫，蜷缩起来，不断颤动着。猎人整理了自己，将他抱到船篷里去，放在床铺上，点起一盏灯。血族抓着他不放，眼泪不断从闪光的睫毛上滑落。

“主人……主人……”

猎人闭起眼睛，休息了一会。血族也渐渐地缓下来，他找出一件旧衣服，给对方披上。血族的白金色假发已经乱了，额上的图案也化开了，不过却显得更加妩媚。  
猎人伸手抚摸着血族的脸。忽然间血族一声低叫，猎人已经取下了他的一只瞳片。

“原来是蓝宝石玻璃。”塞特拉基安说，“我还从没见过做得这么精致漂亮的……”

他沉思着，盯着艾霍斯特那只没有了瞳片的眼睛。眼白带着野蛮的血红色。现在血族似乎显得不是那么柔弱了。

“戴上，”他把它还给艾霍斯特，“然后我们来举行那个仪式。”

“什么……仪式？”

“不要告诉我你不知道，艾霍斯特，我已经见识过你的狡猾了。”

“我不明白您的意思，我已经是您的东西了。”

“不要装傻。”年轻却富有经验的猎人说，“口头的契约只能让你在主人的视线范围内不说谎、不背叛他。这就是你在奥尔城主的上个赌局中做的事情，你站在先前的主人背后，用目光把对方的牌透露给他。对不对？奥尔城主并不知道必须举行真正的血约才能获得血族完全的忠诚，所以你想要找下家了。”

血族脸上那讨好的、温顺的笑消失了。

“你看到他怎样待我了，”艾霍斯特说，“我也是迫不得己。”

“所以你指望我会怜香惜玉？”

“你喜欢我，”艾霍斯特很快地回答说，“而且你有激情。”

“有激情就不会虐待你吗？”

“不，我赌要么你会爱惜我，要么会喜欢把我的头砍下来，或者把我丢在太阳底下烧死，”艾霍斯特冷冷地说，“我见过这种事……我羡慕那些血族。反正，你不是那种无聊到反复折磨同一只生物寻求情趣的人。”

猎人盯着他，然后凑近去，把他按在床铺上亲吻，吻了很长时间。艾霍斯特顺从地听凭他的舌头在嘴里翻搅。猎人直起身来时，他把衣襟分开了。

“你看，这是第一个主人留下的，这是第二个主人……”

在那些饰品曾经遮挡的部分，有一些不显眼的伤疤。猎人的眼睛移向血族的脸，方才被银鞭子抽烂的部分已经几乎愈合了。而这些伤疤却是一直留存了下来。

“奥尔城主一开始也很爱惜我。但只过了两个月，他就觉得用银鞭子抽我更有趣了。再过两个月，或者两个两个月——他也会像我之前的几个主人那样，往我的体内塞银制的阳具，或者用剑在我身上开一个洞，然后操它，反正我还是会长回来的嘛。”

猎人只问：“你是怎么弄到那枚骰子的？”

艾霍斯特轻轻地说：“在奥尔城主最宠我的那几天，我要求看他的宝物，假装调情，他把我压在一地珍宝中间时，我偷偷将这枚骰子吞进肚里——他没有告诉我那是什么，但我的眼睛看得见人类看不出的东西。他的收藏太多，少这么一样不会注意到。”

猎人说：“你的名字就是艾霍斯特吗？”

血族有一瞬露出了含怒的表情，但马上换了一张顺从的脸，说：“托马斯•艾霍斯特。”

“你确定你喜欢这个名字，因为马上要开始仪式了。”

“是的。”血族不情不愿地说，虽然没有写在脸上。

猎人从身后拔出一柄小刀，将自己的十个指头分别划开一道小口，然后将左手的小指送到血族嘴边。血族张开嘴，他将指头塞了进去。

“第一句：你的名字是托马斯•艾霍斯特，你将忠于你的主人我——亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安，直到我们有一方死亡，或者这个契约结束。”

他说着这句话，感觉血族从他的指头里吮吸着血液。然后他抽出指头，换上左手的无名指。

“第二句。”

他没有说内容，就将指头抽回来了。和血族的契约即是如此：在血约本身——血族对主人绝对服从，不会背叛，不会说谎，不会自杀——的基础上，主人可以用十句话规定一个附加的契约。这对那些愚蠢的低级血族很有用，可以将他们改造成任何想要的样子，不过如果指定得不合适，那些有意志的高级血族就可能会成为失去意志的木偶。只要在血约时声明过“第某句”，这个契约就永远存在，尽可以在任何时候再指定第某句的内容。

“第三句。”

“第四句。”

血族木然地按照他的指令吮吸着血液。现在是最后的一个指头——右手大拇指，有些主人会在这一句说一些惩罚或自毁的内容，诸如“在某些情况下你必须结束自己的生命”。

“第十句，”年轻的猎人说，“我第一眼看到你就想要你。我对你约定，我将永远以那时的心情待你，如果我没能做到，在我做出错误行为的一刻，血约自动解除。”

血族惊异地睁开眼睛，血渍还没完全从嘴角抹去。猎人看着他，血族低下头，从床铺上爬下来，赤身裸体跪在他面前，吻他的脚。猎人将衣服给他披上。

“我不会在你身上开一个洞什么的，不过，跟着我也不轻松，毕竟很快我们要去面对海怪了。而你必须全力帮助我。”

“我会的，主人。这么说你给奥尔城主的不是真时计了。”

“叫我亚伯拉罕就行。那是一个黑暗影像——没有月亮时才能存在，但我实在等不到不出月亮的夜里了。”

“亚伯拉罕……”艾霍斯特低低地念着这个名字。

“你一定很贵，”塞特拉基安说，“说吧，还要给你买些什么？我可不想带着一个蓬头垢面的血族在街上走，而且，有时你装成人类应该更有利。”

“最近我只需要食物就行了。任何必需品，喂食的管子，香粉、胭脂、香料、衣服，还有，用在我身体上的油……在行李里都有。如果要我扮成人类，只要合适的衣服就够了。”

“行了，你有这么多‘陪嫁’，还有奥尔城主给我们的那笔钱，到达西方时，我们肯定还能装一把阔。虽然我没那么正直，非要把你的身价还给奥尔城主，但也一时没有别的事做，再说，我还没见过海怪呢。”

艾霍斯特慢慢倚靠在他身上。

“我累了，主人……亚伯拉罕。”

“睡吧，这是血约在起作用了。你至少要睡一昼夜，等到我手指上的伤完全愈合才会醒来，那时契约就正式生效。”

“很高兴……很高兴是你做我的主人，亚伯拉罕……”血族喃喃地说，眼睛已经闭上。塞特拉基安将他放倒在床铺上，吻了吻他，血族彻底睡熟了。猎人走到船舱外，开始一颗颗地将珍珠拾起来。为了安全起见，他希望至少漂到大海后再休息，那之前要找点事情做做。（再说，这可都是钱呢。）

1

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

为美观和方便起见（。）本文吸血鬼设定为有鼻子的。

二

 

“很难受吗？”

亚伯拉罕•塞特拉基安走进房间，他穿着一件淡黄色条纹的旧亚麻长袍，和这艘客船上最一般的长途客人没有两样。那些人都知道他是去南方看女儿的，现在正在回乡的路上。

“反正不舒服。”墙角的一堆织物说。艾霍斯特把自己裹进一堆旧渔网，缩在那里。

“我以为你们只要有人领上船就不要紧了。”

“路程短可以忍。”

“这算是晕船吗？想吐？”

“不。要说的话，就像是灵魂被装进了一个半空的瓶子在晃荡。”

“灵魂？你们不是没有灵魂了吗？”

“我也不知道，也许还剩一半。”艾霍斯特又往里缩缩。他今天束着褐色长发、戴着淡蓝色的瞳片，头发上还装饰着金环和珍珠，这模样坐在渔网里显得特别滑稽。塞特拉基安在旁边的床铺上坐下。

“你戴这个并不好看。”他说，随即知道自己说错了话，虽然艾霍斯特的脸色一点没变。

“听你的，但非常抱歉，我现在没办法让自己好看，你为什么不去甲板上看风景呢？”

“我得换身衣服，和船主吃午饭。他好像想跟每个人聊天，但没人喜欢他。我不小心多跟他说了几句，好不容易才推掉晚饭。”塞特拉基安想向自己的血族解释，“我不是说你现在不好看，而是……”

突然门板响了两下，然后门开了。一个秃脑袋伸了进来：“塞特拉基安先生？您在吗？”

宝物猎人心中暗暗诅咒，但却只能赶紧站起来迎出去：“好天气先生，您怎么来了……”

“我啊，我来看看您的房间舒服不舒服。您不是还有一位旅伴吗，他在吗？”好天气伸头张望，马上就发现了缩在渔网里的艾霍斯特，“是您吧，您怎么啦？”

“我不舒服。”血族含糊地说。

“怎么不躺到床上去呢？”好天气自说自话地走过去，“我们的船开得很平稳，近海处也一直没有什么风浪。您要是体质不太好的话，可以服用我们在饭厅煎的药汤……”

塞特拉基安想跳脚，但也没有办法。血族除了瞪着他更是无所作为。好天气越走越近，突然，像发现了什么东西一样“噢”了一声，往后退了一步。

“这是人类吗？”他冲向塞特拉基安，“您可没说您是魔法师！我不是歧视魔法师，但我们的船上有些魔法建造的东西，虽然完全在合理范围之内，但接待魔法师是有严格规定的。您……”

“我不是魔法师。”塞特拉基安没好气地打断他，“您抬举我了。我是会几个小戏法，但您说的那都是受封拿执照的级别了。”

“可我认得出魔法的……非人类的生物！”好天气大声说，“要不然就是什么危险的……”

他又仔细看了艾霍斯特两眼，突然间如释重负，太如释重负了，显得有点瞧不起了。

“原来是血族啊！”他长出一口气，“您不早说，咳！西方这玩意儿满大街都是……我还卖了您两张票呢！真是的！得退给您！宠物只收半价！”

“您怎么认出是血族的？”塞特拉基安说，虽然还是不高兴，但总算放下心来，就不去管气得鼓鼓的艾霍斯特了。

“尖耳朵，有点僵硬的……脖子，我见得多啦。西方人喜欢养这东西，特别是沿海几个大城……不过您这个挺聪明，还会回话呀！”

“真不好意思，我现在要换件衣服，您看……”

赶紧哄走了好天气，塞特拉基安转向自己的血族。这个好天气口中的“玩意儿”撇着嘴，怒不可遏。

“真想吸干他！” 

“知道了吧，他这个人就是这样。”塞特拉基安想起刚才的话题，“我不是说你不好看，而是……”

“我知道了。”血族咕哝。塞特拉基安又语塞了，他觉得无论怎样解释，都已经传达了错误的意思。

而是这也太华丽了，我感觉有点消受不起啊。一直都是孑然一身东奔西走的猎人想道。他取出压在枕头下的剑，将剑抽出，默念了几句咒语，剑鞘中涌出一阵白黄的浓烟，在床上聚成一摊，慢慢变成一件长袍。

“这也是黑暗影像吗？”虽然坐船的症状一点都没有好转，血族还是忍不住问。剑鞘里可以存放无限的东西，但猎人偶尔也会使用黑暗影像。

“这是真的长袍，”猎人说，“虽然是白天，但现在有月亮。”

血族点了点头，看向他自己的那几箱东西，那是他不顾塞特拉基安的反对（“要那么多衣服干嘛，扔掉算了”）费了九牛二虎之力才拖上船的，要知道血族把自己的意见坚持到这份上，可需要极大的勇气啊。

“只有我自己的东西才能放进去，”猜到艾霍斯特的心思，老人说。

“我的东西不就是你的东西吗，连我都是你的东西。”

“有灵魂的不能放，会弄丢的，也许有魔法师可以，但那是高阶的禁忌法术了。”

“真希望我能确定我没有灵魂……”血族抱怨说，“至少把我的东西放进去吧。”

“不行，你得明确地知道里面有什么才能拿得出来。所以我放在里面的都是必需品，和有数的几件宝物。你那些家当我哪儿记得住啊。”

“是啊，你觉得不好看。”血族嘀咕说。

“……今天我要和好天气吃午饭，你一会儿就自己睡觉吧。”塞特拉基安把剑系在腰上，用长袍遮住它。

 

和好天气不一样，女船主诺拉倒是个非常热情、招人喜欢的女人。她的皮肤是南方常见的浅黑色，长长的黑色卷发用金色细绳绑了许多缕，穿着鱼皮缝制的紧身短上衣和短裤。她很爱笑，只是眉间常有几分无奈，塞特拉基安认为这一定是因为她找了好天气这个男人。好天气以前是医生，还是东方海岸某个国家的一个什么医官，但自从爱上了诺拉，他就和以前的妻子离了婚，把自己带出来的一点私房钱和诺拉合资买了这条船。

“您呀，知道我为啥找他吗？就因为他的姓当船名特别吉利。”诺拉笑着说，为老人打开一只牡蛎。

“不错，好天气，不错。但你是太惯着他了。”塞特拉基安说，他已经学会了像真正的老人一样用絮絮叨叨的语调说教。

“今天真的是好天气啊。”

他们都望向一侧的海岸。“好天气”号是一艘客船，从不往深海去，总是沿着海岸线开。现在它正缓缓地驶过一片郊区，人们正在碧绿的甘蔗田里忙碌。小片的香蕉林中有放鸭人出入。前方，隐约可以望见城市稠密起来的尖顶小楼房，还有一座高大的银色三尖钟楼，那是海王教会的教堂。

“那就是比格菲尔德。”好天气权威似地说，好像别人都不如他会看地图，“一座可爱的南方沿海小城，有商船港口，市长非常好客。不过我们没有到这里的客人，所以就不停船了。”

“您的血族呢？”诺拉问塞特拉基安，“我听他说是个模样很好看的血族。”

“他不舒服，血族坐船都不舒服。但我会把你这句话告诉他的，他最喜欢别人夸他漂亮了。”

“我们船上什么客人都有，所以我们也准备有宠物的食品，只是好久没人带血族坐船了，您要是乐意，我们可以送您一些——”

他们突然向一边倒去。桌椅都是固定在甲板上的，然而桌上的盘子一直滑到了另一头，然后又滑了回来。可是天空仍然晴朗，目力所及处风平浪静。塞特拉基安疑惑地看着两位船主，诺拉站起来想去查看究竟。突然他们头顶上，观海哨的水手大叫起来。

“翻车鱼！翻车鱼！”

好天气也蹦了起来，看了塞特拉基安一眼，意思好像是您反正也没有什么用，就跑向船头。老人也丢下牡蛎向那边跑去。甲板上的乘客们纷纷拥向前去张望。一个穿着银白色夹袍的胖男人，一看就是来自北方，热得用一块丝巾不断地擦着汗，一摇一晃地沿着船边向前走，边走边抱怨道：

“女狼神啊，他们在说什么，翻车鱼？值得大惊小怪吗？倒是船怎么回事？”

“南海的翻车鱼，和你们的翻车鱼不是同一个东西，”塞特拉基安说，“您知道它为啥不叫翻船鱼吗？”

“为啥？”

“图个吉利。”

前面的人群突然一片惊呼。一根巨大的蓝色水柱从水里冒了出来，反光耀得人睁不开眼。倾泻而下的水沫打在人们脸上，那水柱转向一边，人们刚认出那不是水柱，是一根巨大的鳍，它就重重地砸在海面上。水手们喊“抓紧！抓紧！”两秒钟之后，船头忽然翘了起来，没抓住什么的人堆成一堆滑向船尾。塞特拉基安紧紧抓着船栏，身子斜吊起来，他只担心了一秒钟艾霍斯特，一是艾霍斯特出来晒太阳会更不安全，二是他自身还难保呢。船又落了回去，剧烈地左右摇晃了两下，胖男人脱了手，像一个球一样沿着甲板滚到桅杆下头。灵巧得像猴子似的水手正忙着下帆。一排白浪从塞特拉基安这一面升起来，把他浇个透湿，从海中升起了一个平坦巨大的东西……

这简直不能叫鱼，而应该叫做岛。

船向后斜去，抛起了几个人，他们飞向天空，然后重重地拍在塞特拉基安面前的蓝黑色鱼身上。船往下一沉，这一次飞起来的是整条船，但没飞很高，向前一倾，就倒扣在了海面上。

幸亏塞特拉基安没抓太牢。他被船甩了出来，飞过了那个胖男人，落在一个浪头上。他放平身体，滑进海里，一直沉到深处。在往上浮的时候，他看到“好天气”的甲板扣在他的头顶，被折断的桅杆挂在缆索上，在海水里轻轻飘荡着，旁边是一个至少有它十倍大的有鳍有尾巴的黑影，像一朵乌云遮住了阳光，这就是那条翻车鱼，它还在缓缓游动，似乎对被打扰了晒太阳这件事很困惑。

然而没有时间去观察它了。

塞特拉基安浮出水面，吐着水。四周浮着不少乘客，有人抓着一些桨和桅杆的碎片，但碎片不多，“好天气”号只是翻了过来，但船身基本没有受伤，黄白色、生着成片灰黑色藤壶的船身就浮在前面的海面上，像一座平顶的房子似的。

但这座房子没有窗户，船舱上的两排窗子都扣在水下面。

塞特拉基安心里咯噔一下。他拼命向前游去，途中经过了抱着木板在水里扑腾的好天气，身为一个船主竟然不怎么会游泳，也是难得。塞特拉基安好不容易游到了船跟前，幸亏他记住了自己的房间在船身上的位置，很快找到了那扇窗户，就在水下两码深的地方，关得紧紧的。

“等着我！”他想。他从长袍下面抽出剑，沉下水去。窗口很小，就算把窗棂劈开来，他也不可能钻得进去。他不得不把剑按在船身上，默念了一个咒语。一道红光在水里闪过，差点没炸伤他，窗子一侧的木板碎了，他掰开一个洞，游了进去。

“空气。”他默念道，把剑鞘对着嘴，吸了一口。剑在灌满水的昏暗房间里发出银光，他看到了飘在墙角的渔网，看到了散落在水中的瓶瓶罐罐，但再怎么看，也没有血族的影子。耳朵在水下嗡嗡直响，他心急如焚，血族是不可能自己离开船的，但当引导他的人类离开了船，还留在船上的血族会怎么样呢？何况现在的这种状况，还能叫在船上吗？

他游出房门。沿着长而窄的走廊寻找，每个房间都进去看一眼。唯一的安慰是血族不需要呼吸，肯定不会淹死。他移动得很慢，尤其要拔开不时漂到他眼前的浮尸。

最折磨他的是每一个浮尸他都必须辨认一下是不是艾霍斯特。

这一层没有。他磕磕绊绊地走到更接近船底的下一层——船翻后就是上一层了。这一层的尸体更多。光线也好不到哪去，剑光照着的每一张脸都发青。不知道过了多久，他才又找完了这一层，船似乎在晃动，不知道是不是翻车鱼走了。如果它不走，港口不会有人敢来救援。

他决定到底舱去找。底舱被隔成好多间，每一间有独立的顶门——现在是底门。有几扇门已被震开，在他头顶晃来晃去。第一间和第二间的门被舱里的行李堵住了。他钻进了第三间，不多的货物散落在舱里，水没有灌满，上面还有很大的空间——但里面没有人。剩下的货舱，不是被行李堵住了就是打不开门，要么就是里面空空如也。

但他不会轻易绝望。他游回去，又从头开始搜索。两轮搜索过后，只剩下两间被行李堵死的货舱了，他知道舱里的行李或许都堆到了顶，但这是他唯一的希望，艾霍斯特如果被抛出船就必死无疑，在船舱里或许还有一线生机，毕竟，领他上船的人类还在这儿呢。

他让剑发出更强的光，想看看头顶上的行李有多少，光几乎照不到顶。他想了几个办法，用移动咒移开货物钻进去？太难了，旁边的一定会塌下来。难道用焚烧咒烧掉它们吗？里面真有人的话，会伤到的。他只是宝物猎人，不是魔法师，也不可能改变自己的形态从缝隙里进去。

他把剑顶着舱顶，念动咒语。红色闪光再次闪过，木板咔咔开裂。货物的重量压在裂开的木板上，逐渐撕开了裂口。一晃，又一晃，木板轰然裂开，他只觉得自己的耳朵轰轰作响，货物缓慢而沉重地，一件件落了下来。他找到一个可以容身的缝隙挤到了舱里，把头伸出水面——这里有人，还不止一个，或许是在货物还没翻倒前钻进来的。

但他们都死了，闷死的。他把行李全都推到一边，里面仍然没有艾霍斯特。

他把剑抵在隔板上，另一侧就是那个他唯一还没有搜索过的船舱。“至少要见到尸体。”他想。

整块隔板被震碎了。对面的货物山崩一样滚落下来，夹杂着人的尸体。在剑光中他辨认着每一张脸，尽量不去想他曾和脸的主人说过几句话。还是没有他要找的，他几乎绝望，开始移动水下的货物，他的手臂和腰开始疼了，虽然他不是真正的老人，却也不是真正的青年人了。何况，他本来也不像那些故事中的英雄一样强壮。

他终于找到了一根发辫。他小心地移开上面的两个铁箱子（创世神哟，怎么这么重），血族的身体夹在另外两个箱子中间，软绵绵的，看不出有没有受伤，但意识是没有了——如果还没有死掉的话。

他把艾霍斯特拖出走廊，血族身上的衣服撕破了，假发散乱，但在头上箍得很紧，他拽了几次都拽不掉，只好做罢。他游到一间房里，推开两个大人和一个孩子的尸首，从歪斜的柜子里扯出几张床单，将艾霍斯特结结实实地包起来。再一次用魔法劈开窗户，将艾霍斯特拖出船身，他感到精疲力尽。剑鞘里虽然有大量的空气，却没有牛皮筏之类的东西，哪怕是一块木头也行啊。塞特拉基安只好将床单的角绑在自己身上，才往上游。血族比相似体形的人类要轻，但在水里仍然是个忽略不了的负担。

他往前游，阳光透过海面，翻车鱼不见了，“好天气”的前方是许多小船。他吸了一大口空气，向上升去，当他冒出蓝绿色的水面时，空气和人声一起向他涌来，感觉像是死而复生。水面上到处是小船在救人，几艘大点的船只正在把“好天气”拖回港口。

一只微黑的漂亮的手抓住了他的手臂。是诺拉。她身上覆着一层海水晒出来的盐霜，但神采飞扬，鱼皮衣上浸了不知道什么血。

“老先生！快上来。”她把他连同血族拖上船，船只有一张单人床那么大，被他们坠得晃了两下，“您是去救您的宠物了！”

她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，看来这超出了她的想象。为了转移她的注意力，湿淋淋的老人问道：“翻车鱼呢？”

“海神呀！翻车鱼走了，是我去给它的眼睛上盖了一张床单，它觉得天黑了，就沉下去了……我跟着它，把它的鳍尖割了下来，今天有肉吃了！比格菲尔德的市长人很好，跟我们很熟，您别担心，会安排你们的……您怎么啦？醒醒，醒醒！”

“我没事，”塞特拉基安闭着眼睛，把手放在自己的血族身上，说，“就是太累了……”

 

两个小时后，当他坐在街道拐角晒太阳打盹时，诺拉把一张盖了市长的印章的纸条塞进他手里。凭这张纸条，“好天气”号的幸存乘客可以在比格菲尔德免费享有两天的平价食宿，以等待领回他们的行李。他能这么快领到是因为他是个老人，其他幸存者还在市政府前面排队呢。诺拉显然哭过，但却很坚强，毕竟在那些活人以后，她还要去排列那些尸体。

第三家小旅店终于答应接纳血族，而没有以“那根本是一具尸体”为由拒绝他们。说实在的，塞特拉基安自己也不是很确定这点。他也没有时间多想，他把他们俩都弄干后已经是黄昏了，他躺在血族身边就睡着了，半夜里才醒来。

他差不多是吓醒的。从一种莫名其妙的恐惧中惊坐而起，他一时不知道自己在什么地方，比海水还要冰冷的寒意从他背部掠过。理性使他冷静下来，摸索着爬过身边一动不动的血族，点着了床头的油灯。这是一间小房间，除了这张大床还有一个床头柜，一把椅子和一张小桌，此外的地面除了能放下一个澡盆和一张小板凳，就只够站两个人了。现在小板凳还放在那儿，上面丢着一块毛巾。湿衣服被送去洗了（塞特拉基安庆幸穿的不是黑暗影像），猎人穿着旅店提供的旧袍子，血族裹在一块床单里，剑压在枕头底下，除此之外，这间屋子称得上是东西的就只有床垫、窗帘、一只陶水瓶和亮着的灯了。

血族还没有醒过来。猎人意识到了刚才的恐惧从何而来，他在睡梦中以为身边躺着的是尸体。灯光下，不能呼吸的青色身体的手脚僵直地伸出被单。猎人握住那只手臂，平日艾霍斯特会在身上涂油，体温虽然不高但也和物件有区别，但此时摸起来冷冰冰的，或许因为在海水里浸太久了。皮肤的质感像一般的皮革，猎人凑近去看血族，妆基本上脱光了，眉毛和睫毛都已不复存在，假发湿乎乎的，发底是一层薄薄的胶，紧紧地贴在头皮上。猎人就动手把它撕下来了。现在血族除了那脱不掉的项圈，几乎毫无妆饰，嘴唇是青紫色的。

猎人饿得要死。可是他现在不再是白天的老人，不想冒出门被发现的险。但他惊喜地在床头柜里发现了两块硬面包，就着凉水狼吞虎咽地吃光了。血族一直没醒，猎人摇晃他，捏他的脸，拍打他的身体，但血族一动不动。不过猎人凭直觉断定他没有死，就像判断一只青蛙是死了还是冬眠一样。

“他可真的不怎么像人。”猎人想。虽然那深眼窝、高而直的鼻梁和脸的轮廓并没有因为无妆而改变，但眼前这个冰冷青灰的身体除了轮廓，和人类并没有什么相似之处。他意识到艾霍斯特不仅仅是通过化妆，而且是通过动作、声音和表现，来使自己更像人类的。而现在他去除了一切的假象。

“不可思议，我对他的感觉并没有变。”猎人想，发现自己并不仅仅是执著于那张漂亮的脸。但这让他迷惑了，如果不只因为那个模仿人类的漂亮容貌，那他还因为什么才第一眼就觉得一定要得到这个生物呢？

“反正，我肯定不是喜欢他的人格。”年轻人想着，用指尖轻轻摩挲血族的眼皮。他以前也见过血族，甚至杀过几个，但从未这样仔细地观察过。这也是理所当然的，这可是属于他的高级血族呢。和人类不一样，血族的眼球在睡着时是一动不动的，就像冷血动物。他翻开血族的眼睛，把瞳片拿出来。就算火光照着瞳孔，那带血色的眼球也一动不动。另一只眼睛的瞳片碎了，他怕自己动手会伤到艾霍斯特，只好作罢。

然后塞特拉基安做了一件当时就觉得很蠢的事，他低下头吻那张没有带妆的嘴唇。这是他第一次这样对没有化妆的艾霍斯特（血族就连卸妆都不愿让他看见）没有口红的光润和甜香，冰凉的的嘴唇吻起来好像更有韧性。血族的唇齿间有一股咸腥气，也许因为肚里灌了太多海水。他吻了一会，有点怜惜身下这个一无所知的生物，当他抬起头，不出所料地，血族完全没有醒来。

“说什么亲吻可以唤醒一切魔法生物是骗人的。”他想，又觉得好笑，这明明是走江湖的杂耍班子才会一本正经地说出来骗观众眼泪的瞎话。他把血族裹好，放在自己身边，然后躺下睡熟了。

 

第二天他是被血族的一声惨叫惊醒的。早上的太阳透过没拉严的窗帘缝照在血族的光脑袋上，血族嗷地一声从床上滚到地上，向后窜到墙角。塞特拉基安迷迷糊糊地爬下床，却感到异常愉快，至少血族没死，看起来还挺有精神。

血族拒绝吃东西，专心致志地清理自己眼睛里的碎片。塞特拉基安就去给自己弄来了早饭。他问起血族昨天的经历，艾霍斯特面朝墙角，不想作答。在主人的坚持下，他只好用床单包着自己坐到桌边没太阳的地方。包得实在严实，床单的一角垂下来，把脸完全挡住，坐在猎人对面的就像是一个幽灵。

艾霍斯特在船乱晃的时候非常害怕，最后晃得太厉害了，他不得不跑到走廊上，想看看是否应当逃生。就在此时船翻了，他当时就失去了意识。

“我能感觉到你从船上掉下去了，”艾霍斯特在床单下面说，“那就像装着我灵魂的瓶子破了一个窟窿。当我恢复意识时，已经掉到了走廊另一头，泡在水里，我知道你正在赶过来，虽然还没有到达。我很害怕，不敢离开活人，血族从来不敢想象自己一个人在水里，不然我会设法回到房间。但那时我恍恍惚惚地跟着其他人一起往上游。第二层也马上就满了水。我找到离我最近的货舱钻进去，还没有升到水面上，货物就塌了，我想瞳片就是在那时碎的，我被压在水底下，很快就什么都不知道了。”

“找到你可费了点气力，”老人说。

他吃完饭便出门去看船打捞的情况。可是船才刚刚被翻过来，甲板上的一切都惨不忍睹，船身也裂开了好几个口子，其中至少有两个是塞特拉基安的作品。修船工正在用巨大的鱼皮斗把水抄出去。他只好回到住处，给艾霍斯特买了一瓶鸡血，但血族仍然表示不想吃。

“你怎么了，”塞特拉基安问，“你应该很饿才对。”

“你会觉得气味不好闻。”血族回答。

“我觉得你吃饱更重要。”

“不，”床单下面的血族说，“主人的感受更重要。”

“我不在乎那些。”

“那是不可能的。”

“你不用包这么严实，”老人想起昨天对艾霍斯特说的话，“我不介意你打扮不打扮。”

血族嗤地冷笑了一声，没有回答。末了说：“你的好意我心领了，可是我要为主人考虑。”

塞特拉基安说：“我在乎你的样子吗？昨天我自己游到船里把你救出来，我给你洗的身体，卸的假发……昨天我还吻了你。”

血族没吭声。塞特拉基安走到他面前，想把床单掀起来，血族死抓着不放，最后没拗过主人。他还是想把脸转到一边，塞特拉基安捏住他下巴要他看着自己，那灰色的、充血的眼睛冷冰冰的，但还是挤出一个假笑：

“你高兴了吗？”

塞特拉基安弯身把自己的嘴唇贴在血族的嘴唇上。咸腥气没有昨天那么浓了，隐约有点血族自身的气味。很淡，还不至于令人不舒服，但能闻得出是冷血的、阴湿的动物。猎人抱着他，直到对方的嘴唇被自己温热，然后才抬头看着他的眼睛。

血族什么都没有说，只是垂下眼睛。猎人把他拖到床上，手伸到他的床单下面去。手指插进血族下体时，艾霍斯特短促地惊叫了一声。

“主人……”

猎人伸手沾了一点床边油灯里的油，血族挣扎着，腿还是被分开了。他喉咙里发出微弱的叽叽鸣叫，塞特拉基安意识到他从未见过艾霍斯特如此。以前艾霍斯特在床上总是挑逗、熟练和投怀送抱的，即使有点儿挣扎也都只是故意的引逗。

“不要……”血族微弱地说，“求求你了，主人……”他的身体因惧怕而颤抖。

塞特拉基安并不想停下，在犹豫中他的手指摸弄着血族的内壁，没有了特制的棕榈油，内壁显得很脆弱，一碰触到就收缩。这让猎人感到兴奋，但血族似乎很痛。艾霍斯特绝望地把头蒙上，牙齿咬住了被单。

猎人终于控制住了自己。他把手指从血族体内抽出，重新将血族盖好。感到安全的血族蜷缩起来，他揭开被单，吻了一下紧闭眼睛的对方。

“痛吗？”他问。

“痛……”血族低声说。

猎人想法让自己的欲望平复。好在他现在是老人，做到这点并不很难。

 

他们在第二天拿到他们的行李，主要是艾霍斯特的东西。为了不引起注意，塞特拉基安不得不租了一个大房间，把艾霍斯特的衣服挂在里面晾干。这活儿整整用了十天。血族损失了一些香料和少数几件衣服，箱笼则都已泡得变形，无法再用。当塞特拉基安说要去买几只新箱子时，血族忽然向他提出这个问题：

“如果你不知道箱子里放的是什么，那你的剑可以保存一整只箱子吗？”

“保存东西的不是我的剑，也不是我的剑鞘。这只是一个‘门’，我把它放在剑鞘中而已。”塞特拉基安说，“至于你说的问题，我没有试过。”

“试一试啊。”血族热切地说。

试验成功了。血族激动得快要哭了出来，这是塞特拉基安第一次看到他这么开心，禁不住有点嫉妒那堆东西。于是他去订做了十只箱子，每一只都长得一模一样，只是在箱面上有编号。血族最后的财物打包了五只半。

“还有四只半是空的，留着你以后用。”塞特拉基安大度地说，果不其然，艾霍斯特高兴得要命。

“其实还有更好的，”猎人说，扔给他一个长相平平的小手袋，“这是在集市上买的。”

那包是黑布的，绣着银线，用带银丝的绳子系住口。艾霍斯特把它拿起来，疑惑地看看塞特拉基安。老人笑了笑。

“你也感觉到了？”

“这不是普通的包，”艾霍斯特说，“你做了什么？”

“这也是一个‘门’，不过是为你设的。通过它你可以拿到你的东西。但是如果你变动过箱子里的东西，就不能再放回去了。”

“怎么可能不变动呢？”

“所以你可以拿出来，但只有我能放回去。”

“那没什么，反正我一直和你在一起的。”艾霍斯特说，专注于整理首饰。塞特拉基安又给了他一个小箱子，用来装日用品。艾霍斯特高兴得就差跳起舞来。借着这个机会，塞特拉基安提出他平时能不能穿得朴素些，血族听进去了，把挂着金色丝网的发辫换成了一顶普通的金色假发，配着湛蓝的瞳片和淡红色的嘴唇。衣服也换成了普通的式样，太普通了，塞特拉基安真是没想到血族还有这么普通的衣服，一身黑色，蓝黑色的软面靴，只在领子上系了一根红丝带。塞特拉基安发现这么打扮的血族简直和人类一模一样。而且，说真的……

他真是好看。

他走过去吻艾霍斯特，对方很顺从。但在谈起接下来的行程时，塞特拉基安却不时有种奇怪的感觉。这是他第一次看见如此像人类的艾霍斯特，却觉得莫名熟悉。

“我以前也掉在过水里……”艾霍斯特随意地说。

“你还是人类的时候吗？”

血族锐利地看了他一眼。

“对，我还是人类的时候。”然后他忙着去整理最后的行装，不再接腔。

tbc

2


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

“我听说您要走午夜森林……？”清晨时分，老人带着他戴着黑纱的血族来到门厅结账时，旅店店主问，“您可以等两三天，有个商队也要去庭克，他们有五六辆马车，三十多号人呢。”

“我们急着赶路。”猎人说，从袍子下面拿出钱袋。那是个寒酸的磨毛了边角的布袋。他戴着手套的手从里面数出几个银角子，又加上一把铜币。

“还不知道您的行李都运去了哪里……”店主吹灭蜡烛，计算着铜币，说。

“收拾了半天，也没剩多少，我们带的主要是吃的，还有香料……”猎人嘶哑地说，“只卖了几个银币，想来买主是拿去喂猪了吧。虽然我外孙女会不开心，但想必她外祖父比蜜饯和鱼干更重要。”

“那您就更不该从午夜森林走了。”店主把钱丢进磨得发亮的木钱箱里，那钱箱至少有一百年的历史，“您可以在比格菲尔德雇只小船，我认识许多诚实可信的船主，连市长都可以为他们担保呢。”

“谢谢您的好意，不过我想我们一天可以走到庭克了。”

店主怀疑地打量了老人几眼，又仔细看了看血族，那眼光如同觉得血族可能是一匹骏马。艾霍斯特在黑纱下面冲他讽刺地微笑，不过他看不到。

“就算白天，午夜森林里也非常昏暗，森林中心更是伸手不见五指……”

“是啊，所以叫午夜森林，”猎人打断他的话，“但我们还是相信我们可以走到的……艾霍斯特，咱们走吧。”

血族优雅地行了个屈膝礼，跟着主人走出旅店的门。留下啧舌的店主。

午夜森林是一座位于比格菲尔德西面的森林。林中都是据说有千年历史的巨木，不知为何生长得特别繁茂，即使在大白天，森林中也昏暗如同夜晚，因此得名。其他古代森林中经常隐藏着魔怪或是魔法遗迹之类危险的东西，而午夜森林虽然幽深古老，但所有的魔法师都知道这座树林有一种特别的封印，魔法无法在其中留下痕迹，魔法生物也不能建立巢穴。但也正因如此，这片林子就成为强盗和猛兽出没之地，一般人不结伙到十人以上，少有人敢通过此处。虽然午夜森林大道是比格菲尔德到庭克的最快路径——要是走海路，就要绕过两地之间的羊角岬和周围的许多危险暗礁，光距离就是陆路的六倍，但两三个单身又无车马的客人是绝无可能敢于走陆路的。

不过塞特拉基安和他的血族却不在此限。

连看城门的卫兵都觉得他们应该再坐下来考虑考虑，不过塞特拉基安却坚决地要求升起大门。卫兵们把血族当成了女人，艾霍斯特甚至看见一个年轻的士兵对着他那优雅的行礼姿态红了脸。要是别人告诉这毛头小子真相，那他就要窘得不知道怎么办了吧。

城外轻风吹拂。两个人走得很快，经过了一座又一座的小农场，路上有些推着小车准备去城中售卖的农民。他们没怎么注意我们的主角，对他们而言，塞特拉基安和他的血族只不过是一个普通的老人带着一个穿丧服的女人，虽然丧服的花边精致了一点，也很快在带着泥的车辙旁边溅上了泥点子。太阳渐渐升高，血族尽量走在树荫下面，虽然裹得严严实实，但他还是不喜欢阳光直射。“那就像一把隔着衣服扎你的针。”他跟主人说。阳光太强烈又没有遮挡时，他就打一把伞。

路面渐渐下坡，又上坡，再下坡。两旁的树木逐渐高大，枝叶向四面八方伸展，在道路上方交织在一起。终于笔直地伸入一片茂盛的森林，正前方一片黑暗，好像黑夜降临在了那边。光线渐弱，道路两边也浸入了深水一般的昏暗，血族向前跑去，一声欢呼，把面纱掀了开来。

“真的……阳光很弱。”他高兴地说，“我好久都没有在外面露出脸来了。”

这对猎人来说倒不是很好，因为他和夜里一样看不清楚东西，却又没有变得年轻：“你真的感觉不到太阳了吗？”

“还有一点点刺痛，但是和夜里差不多了。”

正午时分，他们走到了森林的中心。这儿是字面意义上的不见天日，猎人从剑鞘中取出了几件厚衣服来御寒。还好现在是夏天，虽然南方的冬天不会下雪，但冬天的午夜森林中，道路会结满厚厚的坚冰。血族也相当不喜欢这种低温，他们举起了火把，火光照亮猎人口中哈出的白气，撩起面纱的血族自然是不会有呼吸，但他近于冷血的体温让他的面庞上盖了一层极薄的霜。

他们在路边坐下，生了一小堆火，取出牛肉条和血糕来吃。后者是诺拉送给他们的，被海水泡过，但好歹也是专门为血族制作的食品。艾霍斯特用火上热过的牛奶把它化开喝下去，这让他舒服多了，不再一直打寒战。血族并不真会像人类那样冻死，但作为冷血动物，总是更喜欢温度高一些。

这就是为什么血族战争是在南方爆发的。

“我们得赶紧到庭克，”起身时，猎人说，“船如果不翻，现在我们已经在那儿啦。你去过庭克么？”

“倒是没有。”

“据我所知，庭克的大图书馆里有一些海怪的记载。去偷海怪的东西，免不了要先研究一番。”

“我很好奇你是怎么知道有第四个时计，而且确切知道在什么地方。”艾霍斯特说，帮着把最后一块未燃尽的木柴上火星熄掉，好让猎人装回剑鞘里，资源是不可以浪费的。

“你的好奇心变重啦，艾霍斯特。”猎人瞧了他一眼说。

艾霍斯特狡黠地一笑：“难道这不是您允许我的吗？主人。”

血族能够有多少意志，取决于他们的主人是否允许。这种允许不仅是血约中的明确句子，也是由主人的意志决定的。血族在一个严厉苟刻的主人面前会自动变得胆怯沉默，但在宽容怜爱他们的主人面前，行为语言都会大胆得多，甚至有可能看起来会违背主人似的。

塞特拉基安知道这个，内心倒是有点高兴的，觉得这说明他们的感情良好。

“这是猎人之间传递的一个消息。你知道翡翠城的崩毁吗？”

“隐约听过，倒是很乐意听你再讲一遍。”

他们收拾完所有东西。血族此时已把面纱取下，穿着普通的装束。猎人边走边讲：

“三千年以前，南海发生大地震，许多岛屿沉没了，也有许多岛屿从海中生长出来。有一座岛，岛身虽然像别的岛一样是海底突出的岩石，但上半截却是一整块巨大透明的翡翠。

“当时那些伟大的魔法师们，想到了一件宏伟的事业：用这块翡翠来雕琢出一座城池。经历了三年之久，一座真正的城市终于从这块翡翠中浮现出来。市政厅、民居、喷水池、商铺、诊所、道路、城墙、钟楼……全部都是晶莹剔透的翡翠。所有的建筑都是一体的。那些被凿下来的翡翠也没有浪费，被做成了各种各样的器具，放置在居民家里，甚至有魔法师在薄如蝉翼的翡翠片上书写，做成了翡翠书……

“当一切准备完成，就有许多人搬进了这座城池居住。但问题却马上显现出来，翡翠太容易吸收光线，南方的太阳照射下，这座城的地面和建筑吸收了太多的热量，令人难以忍受。那些高高竖起的翡翠柱子和城墙折射着太阳光，驱散了云层，导致城里几乎不会下雨。

“为了调节城中的天气，魔法师们就一起制造了天球时计。这时计中包含的巨大能量可以改变一地的气候。因为岛是三角形的，三个调整好的时计被放置在三个角上，于是翡翠城中的天气就像这三个时计设定的一样有春夏秋冬，一年中大多数时节并不太炎热也不太寒冷，夏天炎热的日子有七天，供人享受酷暑中游泳的畅快，冬天严寒下雪的日子也有七天，供人在雪中嬉戏打闹，欣赏雪景。

“这样的日子持续了七百年。不算长也不算短。七百年后的一天，南海又发生了大地震，翡翠城在地震中崩裂成碎片，天球时计也落入海中……魔法师们抢救回了它们，从此它们就在世界上不停地从魔法师转手到收藏家，又从收藏家转手到国王。”

“可是，这不还是只有三个吗？”血族问。

“别急，我马上就讲到了。

“天球时计是由不同的魔法师制造的。为了保证它们完全一样、走时一致，在它们之前有第四个——或者说第一个时计，用作它们的范本。它就保存在翡翠城市政厅的地下，一旦哪个时计出了什么问题，就可以依照它来制造另一个。

“七百年后，当年知道此事的魔法师已全都死去了。它的记载也就仅仅是市长备忘录中的一章。当城池崩毁时，城中的魔法师们奔向城墙角落去抢救那三个时计，而它就被遗忘，而沉入了海底。不久后，有人在记载中发现了它的存在，但已经不可能再从地震后面目全非的海底中找到它了。所以世界所知的，仅仅就是这三个时计。

“一直到三百年以前。在大陆最西面，西南方的日落之海里，有一座罗格小岛，岛的周围生长着大批的石斑鱼和月桂鱼，渔民们靠卖鱼发达起来。可是有一天，这些鱼忽然间大量减少，起初人们不明所以，但在连续翻了许多船后，终于发现，原来是在附近的一座礁石下面，出现了一只十足海怪。

“这种海怪的身体就像一艘船那样大，长着尖尖的嘴和一只可以把房子都装进去的大眼睛，在十条长几十码的腕足的末端，长着其他的眼睛和吸盘。最可怕的是，如果你砍掉一只要两个人才抱得过来的腕足，它马上就会长出一只新的来。但是这种海怪从来不会出现在离海岸这么近的地方。如果出现了，只有一个原因，那就是它据有了一件宝物，依靠这件宝物强大的法力，它才能活在陆地旁边。

“渔村因为这海怪而没落了，现在只有少数挖海沙和贝壳的居民住在那里。但从此这里就成了宝物猎人的一个宝地，能够让海怪住在浅海的宝物，一件就顶得过一般的宝物猎人一生的功绩。所以三百年来，不断有猎人到那里去探险。他们从古代典籍中找到了方法，可以斩断海怪的腕足而不长出新的。但即使这样，也有许多猎人死在了海怪手中，有些在海面上就被海怪杀掉了，连宝物是什么都没有来得及看到。很长时间，对海怪究竟掌握着什么，各种说法都有，但终于有人发现，虽然西南海气候温暖，但海怪所在的位置，会在冬天连续下七天雪。由此，才推断出海怪的宝物就是第四个天球时计。”

“这就意味着我们要战胜那个十只触手的怪物。”艾霍斯特说，“这些我也多少听说过，但从没人讲得像你一般详细。”

“这是因为相关的消息在宝物猎人之间流传得更多。有个消息说，经过三百年的搏斗，那只海怪已经只有五只触手了。”

“那咱们的工作量就小了一半。”血族用自得的语气说。

“关于这事我已经收集了不少资料，要不也不会造得出天球时计的黑暗影像了。天球时计除了操纵气候，自身强大的法力也是很多人垂涎的，利用得当的话，说不定可以起死回生，破除诅咒也应该在情理之中。”

血族瞧了老人一眼。老人灰白的发辫在黑暗中比较显眼。

“我受到的诅咒，是一种和时间断裂有关的诅咒。一半的时间年老，一半年青，如果能一直保持这样下去，说不定也不是坏事……但我的身体并没那么稳定，如果不是经常服用一种治疗药，我或许早就在一阵剧痛中，心脏开裂而死了。但是，我手里的药是有限的，而我没有更多的材料了。”

“是什么材料这么希罕，连你这样的猎人都说不能有更多了呢？”

老人瞧了一眼艾霍斯特，后者倒是认真地在发问。他上下看了对方几眼。

“血族的血。新鲜的、带着血虫的白血。”老人说，“血族战争的时候，我制作了很多这种药。”

艾霍斯特沉默了。

“不用怕我会把你做成药……如果有这么易得，我倒不担心了。血族战争失败后，发起战争的第七血祖被封印在一个中了毒的残破躯壳里，失去了转生和控制自己后代的能力，留在世上的血族虽然没有死去，血里也没有活的虫子了——话说回来，我还没有问过你，你是他的后代吗？”

“不是。”艾霍斯特马上回答。“我属于第五血祖。战时非常混乱，你一定也知道，人类联军施放的毒剂殃及了盟友。好几位血祖都中了毒。虽然他们马上得到了解毒的方法，重新转生，之前失去联系的后代却是永久地失去了。战后，像我这样的血族也就流落到了人类世界中。”

猎人仔细地看着他，火把的光在装了瞳片的眼睛亮闪闪的。艾霍斯特冲他笑。在黑洞洞的森林里，一切都是那么寂静。火把能照亮的也不过是几尺之内，路两边的树丛只是极深暗的影子，其余全是一团漆黑。猎人抚摸着血族那冰冷的嘴唇。

“我还没问过你是如何变成血族的呢。艾霍斯特。”猎人说，仿佛觉得这个气氛有助于谈心。

艾霍斯特甜蜜地笑着，并不回答。猎人凑过去吻他，原来他嘴里一直含着一块薄荷糖，这让猎人流连了比预想更长的时间。

“然而我可不会因此就不问你。”结束一个吻后，猎人挨着他的嘴唇说。艾霍斯特沉默了，好像动作也僵住了，只是抓住老人举着火把的手臂。

“多一个吻也无妨。”猎人想，便贴上去继续。料想不到的是血族推开了他。

“亚伯拉罕……你听见了吗？”

“什么？”

“有响动。”血族睁大眼睛，望向一侧的森林。那儿在猎人的眼里就是一片泼墨般的黑暗，连远近都没有。

于是猎人也竖起耳朵仔细听，但什么也没听着。就算有小动物溜过地面的嚓嚓声，在这大森林中也好像被吞噬掉了，他听得都要幻听出什么来了。

于是他说：“别转移话题，艾霍斯特。”

“不，真的有声音。”

猎人再次仔细倾听，但仍一无所获。时间过去了至少五分钟，他越来越肯定是血族在忽悠他。这让他怀疑起血族的出身一定有什么内情，就非要艾霍斯特告诉他。

“我不过是运气不好地被一个小卒变成了血族，”艾霍斯特心不在焉地说，仿佛仍然在听着什么，“我倒也不怀念我原先的家人，因为太太早就和我分居了，连同我那四个如今连名字也想不起的孩子。”

猎人想问更多，这时血族突然转向他。

“扔掉火把！”他低声说。

“什么？”

“我看见他们了。扔掉火把！”

随着这句话，血族猛地把火把从他手里夺了过来，丢往来路，低声说：“跑！”

猎人还没去看火把落没落地，艾霍斯特已经拽着他往前跑了。跑了十几步后他们才停了下来，回头看火把，已经成了黑暗幕布上的一个晃动的光点。现在他们完全在黑暗中了。

猎人还在震惊中，回想着血族打他手里抢掉火把的一刻。“什么时候我给了他这么大自由了？”他想。

艾霍斯特停了下来。

“给我一把剑，主人。”他说，“我现在能看得见他们在树后面，他们以为自己躲得很好，但我能看见他们心脏的跳动，还能闻到他们的敌意。”

“你不是在开玩笑吧？”猎人怀疑地说，到现在为止他都没察觉到一点动静。

他还是从腰间拔出剑来。把剑鞘举起，微光闪烁的烟雾在鞘口慢慢凝结，直到显现出一个青铜的柄。器物完全成形后微光便熄灭了，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他只能凭着握鞘的感觉，知道艾霍斯特把剑抽了出来。

“也拿好你自己的，主人。我看他们仿佛在黑暗中有一定的视力，但当然比不过 我的。”

“有一个人很近了。”血族悄声说，“现在，你往前跑，离开我，我不会让他们追上你的。”说完这句话，艾霍斯特突然间从他身边消失了。

猎人朝前跑了几步，又回过头去，徒劳地看着看不穿的黑暗。突然间不远处响起一声惨叫，然后是重物砸在灌木丛上的声音。

“跑啊，主人，往前跑吧！”艾霍斯特叫道，“不要点火！”

但猎人实在看不见路的方向，又迈了两步就绊倒在路边的石头上，不得己用了个小的法术，短暂地亮起一团光线，看了一眼路，又多跑出几十步。在这期间，他身后似乎发生了一场战斗，传来两三声惨叫和许多乱七八糟的跑动声。接着他听到有人向他追来，他不确定是什么人，接着是艾霍斯特的声音：“主人，退后！”这句话响起时还在离他十步远的前上方，话音结束时却是在他的面前。他惊得往后连跳几步，前面几步远的地方响起武器相击的声音。他点亮一团光，瞥见艾霍斯特正和一个留着胡子的男人对打，他们的动作非常快，一瞬间双方的武器已相撞三次。那个男人面朝着他，被忽然亮起的光闪了一下眼，剑马上被艾霍斯特打飞。在艾霍斯特直刺向他时，男人的另一只手忽然从身后甩出一柄匕首，笔直扎在艾霍斯特的小肚子上，趁血族痛得弯下腰时转身逃走了。

猎人奔向前去。

“好像没有……其他人了，他们逃了。”血族呻吟着说，已经把匕首从肚子上拔了出来，坐倒在地。

“你要紧吗？”猎人看出伤不严重，知道对于血族来说，这种程度的伤不过是点皮肉之苦，但还是忍不住要问。

“不要紧，等一会儿就好了。”艾霍斯特把外衣撩起，肚子上的伤口在涌出白血，他用手绢把血擦掉。

“有五个人前来攻击，我杀掉了四个。”他说，“他们一定是出没在这林中的强盗。”

“你的动作很快。”猎人说，“一般的血族远没有你这么灵活……”他突然打住了。他想起在血族战争中，只有一些特殊的、被当成武器来培养的血族才可能有这么敏捷的动作。

“我啊……我以前是个军人。”仿佛感觉出了他的疑问，艾霍斯特轻轻笑了一下，不过因为伤口痛，仍是皱着眉头，“我还是人的时候，就是军人，变成血族以后也还是。”

“……那可真是失敬了。”猎人说。想起他平时的样子，有点不太能接受这种设定。“看你的外表完全想不到……”

“诱惑也是战斗的一种，”血族回答，伤口虽然深，但是很小，已经开始收口了，他就开始整理衣服，“而且是更难的战斗。”

猎人把剑重新装回鞘中。艾霍斯特还坐着不起来。

“我内脏受伤了，”他说，“关系不大，但是愈合得会比较慢，我要等一会儿才能行动。把光灭掉吧，万一暗处有人射箭，我没办法保护你。”

我现在倒需要你来保护了，猎人想，轻轻微笑起来，就把光熄掉了。

“不过你会这个魔法，为什么还要点火把呢？”血族在黑暗中问。塞特拉基安的心脏在他眼里轻快地跳动着。

“啊，我没有那么强的魔力，能把火把那样强的光维持那么久。”猎人回答，“而能发光的宝物又太显眼了，还不能随时扔掉。”

他们在原处待了一个钟头，随意地聊着天。但猎人仍不忘记握着自己的剑。

“有声音。”血族忽然说。

猎人猛地紧张起来，握紧了剑。但血族却没有那么紧张。

“不，不是森林里，是来路上……”

没有过多久，猎人也听到了一些辚辚的声音。一会儿，来路上就浮现出了几点火光，隐约传来马蹄声。接着黑暗中远远地出现了马车，一辆接着一辆，至少有六七辆两匹马拉的车，每辆车前头都坐着两个人，车顶和车后也坐着人，人人都带着剑。猎人点亮了光团，头一辆车明显地抖了一下，马夫拉紧了缰绳，高声唿哨。后面的车上接连跳下人来，都把剑抽了出来。

“我们不是坏人！”猎人喊着，“我们需要帮助。”

马车驶到他们面前，停下了。后面的人拥上前来，为首的一个仔细把他们打量了一番。

“原来你就是他们提到的，徒步穿越午夜森林的那个行人。”他对塞特拉基安说，“他们跟我说了你的样子……但这一位是怎么回事？我听他们说，跟着你的像是个女人，还是说你家乡男人也会戴蒙头的面纱？”

“你们是商人么？莫非你们就是我听人提过的商队？可是别人告诉我们，你们要两三天后才起程。”

“没错，就是我们。因为恰好碰上了来自同一个地方的朋友，日程提前了……我们人人都全副武装，就是为了应付这种地方。”

“东方的商人见多识广，你们一定知道血族了。我正是有他保护才敢在这里走路。”

商人们放下心来。有两个年轻人没见过血族，凑上前来瞧热闹。艾霍斯特很有耐心地任由他们看来看去。

“你要带血族去庭克？”有个年长的商人对塞特拉基安说，“庭克这地方可不太欢迎血族，血族战争让他们到如今都心有余悸。”

“我知道，我只是要去办事，然后就离开。我听说他们虽然讨厌血族，但商旅往来众多，倒也不会攻击带着血族的人。”塞特拉基安回答，这种时候他对自己老年人的外表很满意，因为人们总更容易相信一个头发灰白的老人。

“但是旅店店主不一定会乐意接待你们，特别下个月就是海神节了。我可以介绍给你们一家店，那家店主也不喜欢血族，但是只要多加一点钱，他不仅会让你们住店，还会乐意帮你们隐瞒，比如，亲自送血食到房里，而不让那些多嘴的伙计经手。”

他们在天晚时赶到了庭克城，并找到了那家店。猎人非常满意，一是如商人所说，老板多收了一半的钱，但却贴心地帮他们安排了一间窗外就是墙的房间——既照不到太阳，又不容易被偷看。二是艾霍斯特的伤到晚上已经全好了。三是，他晚上相貌变化，不能出去见人，艾霍斯特和老板交接一切，老板也客客气气，并不因为是血族而慢待——毕竟要在别的客人面前装成他是人呢。总而言之，他觉得这个头开得不错，晚上亲吻他的血族时，想到对方以前是军人，还带了一些敬意。

不过接下来的事情就没有那么顺利了。

tbc

3


	4. Chapter 4

四

 

庭克是大陆西南的大城。光是那四通八达的淡金色石板铺就的道路，就够初来的游客惊叹几天了。市中心广场上，多孔的石塔中涌出的泉水沿着细砂的沟渠在广场上织就复杂的图案，千万道细细的瀑布落入广场下方凿成的地下湖，再在广场山的侧面从许多精美的雕塑口中喷涌而出。上千年历史的海神教堂，三个尖顶上都镶嵌着水晶透镜，透镜将阳光聚焦在城中不同位置的巨灯上，日夜不停地燃烧。西南最大的图书馆，光卷轴就装了整整一座塔楼，盘旋在外墙的楼梯是玻璃的，每一片玻璃板上都刻着完全不同又涵义深刻的花纹。

但是猎人和他的血族却无法像成千上万来自世界各地的游客一样观赏惊叹这些奇观。血族进了店门后就再没出去过。猎人一天到晚待在图书馆，但是半个月过去，他翻书页翻得手指起了泡，所得不过是排除了大约一千本不需要的书。

而海神节就要到了，在这个历时近二十天的狂欢节中，大街小巷将不分昼夜地挤满奇装异服的居民和游人，人们会杀死各种动物给海神献祭，把它们穿在三叉戟上绕城游行，在花车上上演戏剧，在广场上跳舞，燃放焰火，在湖渠里放满鱼，在花池里堆放水果和糕点，每个人都可以大吃大喝，在用鲜花搭起的棚子里寻欢作乐。

游人们成群结队地涌入庭克，每一间旅馆都住满了人，订不到房间的旅人把帐篷扎在道路尽头。而学校、医院和图书馆将会在过节期间闭门休息。这是猎人最不想发生的事情。

海神节前最后一天，猎人早早起了床，正准备出门，突然传来砰砰的砸门声。

“怎么了？”血族从被单里探出头，含糊地问。他最近闲得实在难受，索性进入了半休眠的状态，没什么事就一直躺在床上。

猎人去开了门，肥胖的客店老板一进门就回身把门关上，一脸惊慌。

“我劝你们，赶快离开。昨天有人发现了你带着血族，把这事捅给了没订到房的旅客。现在他们还只是客气地要求腾房而已，如果你们不走，他们嚷嚷出去，你们麻烦就大啦！”

“我们会有什么麻烦？”猎人问，警惕地看着他。

“你们不知道海神节会用各种动物献祭吗？不瞒您说，几年前也有过这样的状况，有人在海神节前抢了别人的血族，钉在三叉戟上……最后不过是赔了一点钱。市民们爱看这个，特别是血族在阳光下烧起来的时候……”

猎人望了血族一眼，后者已快速爬了起来，开始梳妆打扮。老板把门开了一条缝，探头出去。走廊远处传来蛮不讲理的叫喊声：

“你们的店开来是让人住的，不是吗？难道是让动物住的？海神节前，涨价，可以。有房间却不让人住，不可以。不是吗？……”

老板又回头看他们一眼，黄褐色的小眼睛在肥如面团的脸上紧张地转了又转。

“好吧，艾霍斯特，咱们走。”猎人说，“您这儿有后门没有？”

一小时后，两人在老板的指点下，从窗户爬了出去，用了半个小时，沿着宽不到一臂的狭窄小道拐了七八个弯，绕到了旅店前面的街上。血族一身丧服上蹭了不少黄一道白一道的石灰。他们在一家咖啡馆的天篷下找到了两个位子，和一群闹闹嚷嚷的南方人挤在一起。远远望去，旅店门前一片祥和，老板刚刚把“客满”的牌子喜气洋洋地竖在门口。

“我猜咱们被骗了，”猎人喝着节日期间加了许多香料的咖啡说，“他不过是想用更高的价钱把房间卖给更省心的客人。”

血族在面纱下发出低沉的咕哝声，这是愤怒的表示。

“但咱们也不能说他说的全是假话。万一真的有人冲进来要把你钉在叉子上……”猎人往四周看了看，人很多，哪个民族的都有，有人戴着高得差点刺穿顶棚的帽子，有人脖子上挂着一串猫骷髅头，有一家七八个孩子的脸上分别涂着七八种颜色，来自荒地的几名强壮得像大象的武士梳着发辫，上身只穿着皮革马甲，挤在一个角落从一个瓶子里分享啤酒，嘴唇上穿着环的女战士背扛比她还高的大剑，傲慢地回答本地一名梳发髻的女官员的询问……相比之下，猎人和他的血族真是非常极其地不显眼了。

“我本来要今天去见一位朋友的，”猎人叹了口气，“但现在这样，真不知该让你待在哪儿好了。”

“你在庭克有朋友？”血族问。

“是啊，她也是一位猎人，住在城市另一端，有一所不算小的房子。但我前几天去了，家里没人。邻居告诉我她这几天才会从外面回来。”

“或许可以去她家借住几天？”

“她不喜欢血族。”猎人又叹了口气，“她的……她在血族战争中受了伤，失去了两只小腿。而且……”

“而且？”

“……而且我和她以前交往过。”

血族想了一想，撩起面纱，对猎人露齿微笑了一下：“她很漂亮吗？”

塞特拉基安开始头痛，绝不是因为那一股香菜味的咖啡：“求你了，艾霍斯特，别吃醋，我不是要去和她叙旧情的。”

“哦，那么你是上门去要债的了。”

“得了，亲爱的……我想她也许有些新的消息。再说，我们也算是老朋友了。”

“所以还是旧情。”

“……随你怎么说，但现在的问题是要把你放在什么地方等我。”

“我啊，我在这里就很好。一个穿丧服的外族人，就连咖啡店老板也不会忍心多看一眼的。”

猎人犹豫起来，这主意不坏，但在这时说出来，多少带着些赌气的味道。可是他实在想不到更好的办法。

“要不然，我带你去图书馆？那里人会少些，也更安全。”

“用不着。图书馆虽然人少，但就更显眼了。再说别人如果疑心我在面纱下面藏了书怎么办？别担心，我没那么不识大体，因为你去看前女友就赌气。毕竟你不过是去看看她，收集情报，聊上半个小时就回来，对吗？”

 

米利亚姆的家是一座米黄色的二层小房子，门口的院子里开着鸢尾和万寿菊。猎人走到那棕色的篱笆门口，推开缠绕鸢萝的小门，喊了一声米利亚姆的名字。房子的女主人很痛快地从二楼那挂着白花边窗帘的窗子应了一声。一分钟后，油漆的大门打开了，一头黑色卷发的女猎人出现在门边。她脸色鲜艳，有一双又大又黑的眼睛，头发束起，挂着黄铜串珠的首饰，身着一件打着补丁却非常结实的皮外套，一条肥大的灯笼裤，下面是一双旧棉布拖鞋，沾着水渍。

“好久不见了！我正在打扫卫生呢！听邻居说你来过。你留的字条我看到了，你想去海怪那里抢时计，是吗？恰好我有一些好消息，一会儿讲给你听。”

“那可真是太好了——今天穿的是哪一双？”猎人登上台阶，瞧着她的脚说。

“你真是我的朋友。”她笑了起来，把裤管拉起，露出装着精钢齿轮的黄铜假肢。

“打扫卫生还穿得这么重吗？”

“我不觉得重。”她笑道，“我还有一双陨铁和铅的腿，那才是真重，不过我倒很喜欢那双，因为不知情的人，拔出剑就会被它们的磁力吸得抬不起手来。”

她让塞特拉基安进来，给他倒上花草茶。

“我想要请你喝点东西，”猎人站着，握着茶杯说，“我们一会儿可以去某街上。”

“多坐一会儿吧，我可是刚从外面回来。”米利亚姆拿起一块大抹布，“我走的时候窗户没关严，楼上全是灰。你要等一阵子了。”

她径直上楼去，黄铜的假肢在楼板上踩得咚咚作响。猎人喝干最后一口茶，跟着她上去。

“我不想坐着，来陪你干活儿吧，还能给你打打下手。我说，一会儿去街上不好吗？海神节前这么多奇奇怪怪的人我还是第一次见到。”

米利亚姆刚踩上了一把椅子去擦玻璃，听到他这话大笑起来。

“亚伯拉罕！你这话就奇怪了，你什么时候变得喜欢看热闹了？为什么一直让我出去？”

他还没回答（也没编出话来），她就意味深长地看了他一眼。

“莫非你有新的爱人啦？所以才不愿意留在我这里？”

他张了张嘴（老年人的好处是，不需要反应太快），她又说话了：

“不过一定不是的。要不然她怎么会让你一个人来呢？但这样我就有点想不通了……给我拿块干净抹布好吗？就在那边的桌子上，这块你帮我去水桶里洗一洗。”

猎人听从她的吩咐，将新抹布递给她。她跳下椅子，快速地移动到另一扇窗户，揩净窗框顶上的尘土，又换过猎人洗净的抹布。

“我想问问你，关于怎么对付海怪的资料，在庭克图书馆哪个位置？我找了快十天了，还是一无所获。明天图书馆就不开门了。”

“啊，啊，原来急着去干活儿！你这可真是问对人了。庭克图书馆确实有一些关于海怪的珍贵手抄本，但你自己去却是找不到的！那些资料在‘第十一座塔楼’里面。”

“第十一座？可图书馆不是只有十座塔楼吗。”

“没错，第十一座不是人人都进得去的，需要有推荐信才可以……但你也不用问我要推荐信，海怪的资料，我几年前恰好研究过，看得到的我都已经记录下来了，你一会儿把需要的抄一份就可以啦。更好的消息是，我隔壁的隔壁邻居是一个退休在家的讲道师，如果你需要，可以把东西送到他那里去，给他一个银币，他就可以帮你抄一百页。”

“太好了，米利亚姆！我更要请你喝一杯了。”

“先别谢我，这些可还是不够用的。那些最珍贵的资料在市政厅里，就我所知，那里保存了一本特别难得的海怪研究小册子，叫什么《退潮之歌》还是《潮汐之歌》……不是诗集，而是历史上如何把海怪引到浅海来的方法，你知道它们轻易是不会离开巢穴的，但是按照那本小册子，只要你学会了它教的方法，你就可以在光天化日之下看到它像座头鲸一样在海面翻身了。”

“说得真诱人。那要怎样才能看到这本书呢？”

“这就没办法了……认识市长也许可以吧！我也一直想要进去，不过我感兴趣的已经不是海怪了，我最近一直想在北方的雪山上猎获雪人的心脏，据说用它可以熄灭龙的火焰。”

“这真是厉害，一会儿要听你好好讲讲。你真的非要现在打扫卫生吗？我明天就离开了，还是去喝一杯吧。我准备了礼物给你……”不等米利亚姆细问，他就赶快从剑鞘里取出三套衣裙和一副弩箭。

米利亚姆非常高兴，扔下了抹布去洗手，拿着它们仔仔细细地看。她知道必须准确地知道这些东西才能准确地取出。就是说它们是他特意存起来送她的。她很开心，踮起脚尖在他脸上吻了一下。

“夜里来我家住？”她微笑着说，她知道他在夜里会变成青年人。

“不，不用了，谢谢你，”老人赶紧说，“我赶时间……急着离开。”

女猎人怀疑地看他一眼。老人十分不祥地觉得她已看穿了一切。

“亚伯拉罕，我跟你说，北方有很多好男人，”她吃吃笑起来，“我认识一个，也是宝物猎人，他的外祖母是一匹狼，他身材高大，一头白发，眼睛在夜里会发光，但人却比最好脾气的狗还要温柔……这些年来，你也应该认识了一些好姑娘吧？”

塞特拉基安赶紧把话题转移到坚果可可和香草咖啡上去，但他觉得自己根本没有还手之力，如果说她暂时放过了他，也只是因为她一时犯懒而已。

他们把资料送去给那位戴着单片眼镜的退休讲道师。他保证可以在晚上九点前抄完一个副本还包括所有的图——这很容易，他有四五个满脸雀斑的年轻学生，其中有两个还像他一样戴着眼镜。

然后塞特拉基安就带她来到放下艾霍斯特的那家店。血族还像他一小时前离开时一样，坐在角落里的一张桌子边，仿佛在凝视着桌上那杯深蓝色的饮料。这会他看到了塞特拉基安，就移动了一下杯子，塞特拉基安总算一块石头落了地，但马上就发现另一个考验到来了。他带着米利亚姆正要坐在远离艾霍斯特的一个座位上，却突然被一群十几岁的女孩子抢了先。她们都穿着灰蓝色的长袍，戴着绣三叉戟的头巾，是海王教堂修女院的女学生。这些女学生叽叽喳喳地推开他们，一下子就把两三张圆桌挤得满当当的。

结果，唯一一张空桌子就是艾霍斯特那一张。更不幸的是，那张桌子还挺大的，一看就肯定可以而且应该拼桌。

塞特拉基安慌慌张张地扫视周围，看看有没有其他可以代替的店，米利亚姆已经快步跑过去， 把外套搭在艾霍斯特对面的椅子上了。

“太太，这儿没有人吧？”

艾霍斯特可能也怔住了，没有表示同意或反对。米利亚姆就觉得“她”默许了。

“亚伯拉罕，快来！——小姐，可以拿份菜单来吗？”

塞特拉基安觉得可以透过黑纱看到艾霍斯特是何等冷冷地看着他。但已经来不及了，只得硬着头皮走过去，坐在血族的对面。

饮料端来了。猎人要了杯非常浓的茶汁，而女猎人点的则是一种五彩色的酒。她把柠檬小块放进酒里，然后陶醉地啜饮着。她向猎人讲起她猎取雪人心脏的计划，猎人心里非常希望她说得多些、再多些，这样他就可以不说话了。但米利亚姆太有谈兴也不好，如果今天剩下的时间他都得陪着她，那先不说吃醋的问题，就是安全问题也够他操心的。要是米利亚姆叫他陪她去逛街呢？

“亚伯拉罕？亚伯？”米利亚姆叫他，他才发现自己走了神。

“啊……那个……”

“我说，你还知道哪种龙？除了我刚才说的……”

塞特拉基安根本不知道她刚才说了啥，想来是要说一些珍稀的龙种才能打发她，只好说：“……日落群岛的小红龙？”

“我说过了。”

“镜子洲的两头龙？亚历山大岛的蓝绿孔雀龙？雪山背面的冰眼龙？……”

“我都说过啦。”米利亚姆打他一下，“我就知道你没有在听我说，你想什么呢？”

塞特拉基安战战兢兢地瞄了血族一眼，血族安静得像个黑色的衣架一样立在对面。

“亚伯，”米利亚姆用他这会最不想听到的甜美的语气说，“是时候问你了，她是不是很漂亮？”

“没有什么她。”塞特拉基安话一出口就后悔不及，血族很明显地动了一下。“你要不要讲一下你那位四分之一狼人？听起来你的眼光很不错……”

“我可不信。以前你不是这样的，亚伯，我以为你有新恋情时会干脆得多呢。干嘛吞吞吐吐的？莫非你追求她失败了？你忘记以前怎么追求我了吗？你可真令我失望啦。”

猎人支支吾吾地应付着。这时，一个本地人带着三四个外地的亲友，在天棚底下兜来兜去找位子，兜到了他们身边。很不巧，刚才一直是阴天，这会儿太阳忽然间出来了，照到了血族身上。虽然是厚厚的黑色丧服，血族也感到不舒服，只好起身来，想往里移一移，被这个本地人看到了。

“过来坐这边，有人走啦！”那个包头巾的褐胡子矮壮男人很兴奋，说着就跑了过来，要去移椅子。

“……对不起，”血族在面纱下面捏着声音含糊地说，“我不是要走……”

这时那些亲友全走过来了。矮男人很尴尬，亲友里有一个很不礼貌的尖下巴女人，穿着一件扣到下巴的有三十个扣子的厚袍子，在路上走得流汗，完全失去了耐心，嚷道：

“刚才老板说你在这儿坐好久啦！就不能换一家坐吗？”

“玛丽塔，别生气……”她那比她矮一头、瘦一圈的丈夫说，但他那畏畏缩缩的语调有如火上浇油。

“我一定要坐在这里！”玛丽塔嚷道。血族并不理睬她，就打算扯过椅子自己坐下。她把椅子一拉，不料勾到了面纱上一根掉下来的线，一下子把面纱扯了下来。阳光扫过血族的一侧面颊，他痛得尖叫一声，往里猛跳，玛丽塔以为对方要打架，立时揪住他往前推。血族无论如何也要躲阳光，根本无暇装模作样，就用全力一扔，把她扔过了一张桌子。其他女人尖叫起来，那个矮男人和她丈夫上前要打艾霍斯特，他一闪身就从桌子上跳了过去，他们扑了个空，一头撞在天棚的支架上，撞得整个天棚都晃动了。

客人们全站起来。武士们叫好，年轻人大笑，父母急忙把小孩子拉到身后，血族面纱掉了，躲在塞特拉基安的身侧。他并不太像个女人，但毕竟海神节前什么奇怪人物都有，也一时没人说什么。但有一点围观人群全都看得出来：这个不管男女的穿丧服的家伙，显然是受这个穿黑衣挂佩剑的男人保护的。

而米利亚姆看出的还多一点，然后靠着这多的一点猜到了剩下的其余。

“原来他是……原来是这样！”她说，“难怪你刚才一直在看——他，是他吧？我就知道你有什么瞒着我！”

她发起火来。虽然她不再是塞特拉基安的女友，也没打算复合，但任何女人在此时都会觉得受到了极大的得罪。当你甜甜地对前男友笑，回忆往事，打算暧昧一下让饮料变得更有滋味时，他的现交往对象——哪怕只是床伴对象——哪怕还不是人——就在对面看着你们！而他也知道！只有你不知道！

这时饮料店的老板跑来了，她是一个个子不高但行动十分灵活的圆脸卷发女人，系着一条用粗线绣出店名的围裙。她来得正是时候，因为米利亚姆正喊叫：“老板呢？老板呢？”

“我是老板，怎么啦？”

米利亚姆掏出一块金币，啪地一声拍在老板白胖的手里，另一只手干净利落地掀了桌子。玻璃杯和陶瓷杯把里面的饮料溅了围观者一身，圆桌飞在空中翻了一百八十度，差点儿就拍在塞特拉基安脸上。

武士高声叫好，年轻人鼓起掌来。那几个抢座位的人被吓着，悄悄溜了，其他人很是兴奋，不知谁带头起哄，唱了一支歌，歌词内容讲的是一个怕老婆的丈夫被老婆打出门去，要他取回送给情人的一条裙子。店里店外的人都兴高采烈地和起来，还拍手打拍子。米利亚姆推开人群走了。

艾霍斯特找回面纱，但已经被踩得全是脚印。塞特拉基安尴尬地想去扶桌子，被老板劝住了。

“您年纪这么大，别闪着腰了！不过，您晚年生活真充实呀！”

艾霍斯特冷哼一声。这时他靠墙站着，躲在一盆高过人头的芭蕉旁边，抖着那块面纱，正眼都不看塞特拉基安，只问女老板可不可以借一杯水把面纱上的脚印洗洗。血族的态度非常正经平静，女老板被他迷惑了，看看他又看看老猎人。

“您……您和他是一起的吗？”

血族从喉咙里恨恨地叹一口气，仿佛在说：“我真他妈的苦命！”

在艾霍斯特往花盆里拧面纱上的水时，老板在角落里拾到一个墨绿色的布包，用银色的皮绳扎着口。塞特拉基安认出这是米利亚姆的东西。米利亚姆作为猎人，带剑的时候比带手包的时候多得多，方才桌子一掀，她只记得拿了剑就走了。

“我……我去还给她，”他接过包，对艾霍斯特说，“你进屋里等我回来。”艾霍斯特像没听见一样。

他赶紧走出去。客人们唱完歌，已经都坐下了，但外面还闹哄哄的，十几个人聚在太阳底下向里张望。海神节前，人们总是特别在意任何一点响动，觉得说不定是提前助兴的节目。

他低着头只想赶紧走。突然听见艾霍斯特在后面大叫：

“亚伯拉罕！亚伯拉罕！”

“怎么了？”他心想，“又惹到你什么了？”回过头去，艾霍斯特已经冲到天棚旁边，手里还握着湿的面纱。

“回来！快回来！”

“嗨！什么事嘛！”他说，但只好转身回去。

事情仿佛在一瞬间发生。艾霍斯特把面纱蒙在脸上，竟然在大太阳底下向他直冲过来。他被推开了，跌坐在地上，看到一个戴帽子的人的剑刺穿了血族的身体，那把剑本是冲他来的。那人把剑抽出来，又要扑向他，血族再次扑上前去，卡住了对方的脖子，他却扯掉了血族的面纱，血族一声惨叫，黑衣服上升起了蓝色的火苗。

老人跳起来，恨自己的动作太不敏捷。一手抽出剑，一手扯开自己的外袍。血族惨叫着跌进他怀里，把他撞得往后退了两步，他只来得及把血族裹进袍子，执剑的手不觉一低。那个男人把剑直直对着空隙刺进来。太快了，塞特拉基安已来不及防卫，他已做好胁侧受伤的准备，但愿这一剑不太重，还有机会反应——

剑尖却突然倾斜了，划开了他的衣服，匪徒在他面前飞了出去，和半条黄铜假腿一起摔在地上。男人站了起来，晕头转向，握紧了剑，又要冲向他们。突然，他瞪大了眼睛，动作凝固了，一个红的刀尖从他胸口慢慢冒出来，又忽地退回去。尸体一头栽在地上，露出身后单腿站立的女猎人冷漠的脸庞。

塞特拉基安拖着血族，直往后退回天棚的阴影里去，这时才尖叫四起。

奇装异服的人群一下子散开来，人们不知道发生了什么事，武力不足的人只管逃跑到街的另一头，武士和伪装成普通人的武士跳起来，拔出兵器。老猎人看见了五把剑、七把刀、五六件不知道是什么的兵器，和一大片警惕凶狠的眼睛。

艾霍斯特靠着墙滑下去，把打湿的面纱捂在脸上，疼得缩起来。猎人用外袍盖住他，但这时有人突然喊道：“血族！血族！”

“血族杀人啦！”一个不明所以的人大叫道。

“有血族！血族杀人啦！”此起彼伏的叫声从这条街传到那条街。猎人额上开始冒汗，这时那些逃跑的本地人开始一个个从远处走近来。有的人蹲下研究那具尸体。米利亚姆走过来，黄铜假肢在石砖地上当当作响，她刚在外衣上拭净刀子的血迹。

“人是我杀的，”她对那些人大声说，“不是什么血族。”

猎人非常感激她。但她说的话毫无作用。那些人全盯着缩在袍子下面的艾霍斯特，好像在想象中已经把他钉上了三叉戟。最前面的几个人越走越近，如果不是忌惮米利亚姆的刀子，他们或许已经扑上来了。

幸好此时跑来了几个男人，他们穿着灰色的上衣和黑色的裤子，系着灰白灰相间的绶带——这是庭克城的警察。有一个警察跑近前去察看尸体，他把尸体的帽子揭掉，仔细看了一眼，大声喊起来：

“这个人是黑暗森林的一名匪首！”

 

清晨。空气清凉如水，庭克街巷上一片静悄悄的。

但人们早已披着素色的长袍等在那里，许多人直接披着白色的床单。整座城市笼罩在一片诡秘的宁静中。

天色渐渐放明，海神教堂的三戟尖上忽然闪烁起初升太阳的金色。

寂静的街道发出欢呼。方才安静地等待黎明的群众掀开长袍，露出五彩纷纭的节日盛装。

游行开始了，主要的街道上都有三叉戟上叉着的动物，有的是肥猪，有的是绵羊，有的则是肥美的大鹅或公鸡。

在喷泉广场上，一支高达十几呎的银色戟上，钉着一头黑色的公牛。鲜血不断滴下，人们绕着它高声歌唱，向它泼洒海水，流出广场的小瀑布混入了血色，戴着鲜花的女祭司郑重地举起双手宣告节日开始……

市政厅的高处，银色露台的栏杆前靠着一位老人，沉吟着凝视露台下方街道上浩浩荡荡的游行队伍。

直到他的沉思被一位活泼的女猎人打断。

“亚伯，”米利亚姆走到他旁边，在朝阳的金光中一起看着队伍经过，“你起得真早。”

“现在我是一位老人。”

“你的血族告诉我你在这里。”

塞特拉基安的脸上露出无奈的笑：“好吧……你总算是赏脸，愿意跟他说话了。”

“看在他保护了你的份上。”

“那不过因为我们立有血约。”

“不完全是。怪得很，我差点想用‘勇敢’这个词来形容一个血族。”米利亚姆摇摇头，“但你我都知道像他这样的血族，血里根本没有勇敢二字……所以我想一定是你们的关系不同寻常。”

“或许真是这样……”塞特拉基安思索着说，“我也真想知道为什么……”

“多亏他，你才逃过一劫；而也多亏他，我才得到了市长的接见。午夜森林里的匪首已被通缉多时了。一颗强盗的头颅换一夜庭克市政厅的客房，很划算嘛。”

“而且你也得到了市政厅藏书楼的通行证。”

“今天你就可以拿到那本《潮落之歌》的抄本了。”米利亚姆嫣然一笑，“看来，时计落进你手里只是时间问题。”

 

塞特拉基安走进那间装修高雅的客房，血族坐在靠近门口的一把象牙椅上，他的脸大部分被绷带缠着，太阳的烧伤没有那么容易痊愈。不过，他昨夜还是尽可能地做了修饰。金色的假发向后拢着，嘴唇淡红，露出来的一只眼睛戴着淡蓝绿色的瞳片，一抹黛色眼线。身上则是许久没使用过的珍珠装饰，上身赤裸，下身穿着褶皱精巧的白色纱裤，吊着细细的金链。见主人进来，他便轻巧地起身，用一个吻当作招呼。

猎人很喜欢他这样，他觉得缠着绷带的血族不那么过度精致，更像人而不像玩具。

“所以，你告诉米利亚姆我到露台上去啦？”猎人把脸埋进他带着木香的发间，问。

“她啊，还算是位有礼貌的小姐，”艾霍斯特很明白猎人心里的想法，“我们聊了两句，关于你……”

“什么？你们？聊天？”猎人惊得差点心脏痛起来，怀疑艾霍斯特竟有权对自己撒谎。

“就算说谎也是你允许的，对吧？”艾霍斯特轻快而得意地说，“不过这一回不是谎言——她告诉我她的腿被血族咬到，为了不被变化只好砍掉了呢。”

猎人退到一边，抓着自己的头发，恨不得把发辫揪下来。

“你你你……你对她说什么了，除了我在露台上以外？”

“我什么也没说。我能说什么？除了说你在露台上，其他的话全是她说的。而且我没有惹她生气，你应该也看到了。”

“她对我说，感谢你保护了我。”塞特拉基安总算缓过气来，“她还说……或许能用‘勇敢’一词来形容你。”

“但这词不该用在血族身上的，亚伯拉罕。如果说那时的我感觉到了什么……应该是和你的联系起作用了吧。”

他们都回想着血约的最后一句话。

“我第一眼看到你就想要你，我承诺，我将永远以那时的心情待你。”

“血族于主人的关系，主要取决于血约。”艾霍斯特说，“我不知道你是以怎样的想法立约的……就算我有灵魂，它也不完整、非常软弱……是你决定了我怎样做。”

“是我决定了你怎样做……”老人重复，重新把血族抱进怀里，仔细思考着这句话，“是我……但我还是不太明白，我第一次看见你……”

血族舔着他的耳朵，他有点思考不下去了。

“艾霍斯特……你刚才说‘这一回不是谎言’是什么意思，你以前骗过我吗？”

“就算是，也是你给我的自由，不是吗？”血族越来越软地缠住他，他不得不紧紧搂住对方，“按血约，无论说什么，无论做什么……我都不会真正对你不利，而只是为了约定，为了我们的关系……所以，你还要问吗……”

猎人抚摸着他的身体，血族轻轻地呻吟起来，猎人一把将他抱起，向床走去。他这会儿已把之前的话题忘记了大半，只记得要去取资料的抄本，然后……然后的事然后再说吧。

4

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

五

“来吧。”血族抬起脸说。他正站在一个古代城门倒塌形成的大坑中，坑后方是深不见底的隧道。在他身后，太阳刚在地平线上收敛最后一丝光芒，紫红色的晚霞盖满西天。

塞特拉基安甩掉罩袍的兜帽，青年人在暮色中皱着眉头，打了几次火，点燃了手中的火把。火光照亮乱七八糟地堆叠在一起的青色石块，上面的花纹和雕刻已被时光漫漶。

“你有点紧张呢，亚伯拉罕，”当他跳下来时，血族说，“以前你点火总是一次就着的。”

“别惹我生气，艾霍斯特，”青年说，举起火把照亮前面隧道入口，入口是由整块岩石雕刻而成，边缘有几条大的裂缝，他皱着眉头打量了一阵。

“古城斯黛阿……如今的斯黛阿已经是第四座城了，我们马上就要进入第三城，然后下到第二城、第一城……图书馆里我们不是看到了很多关于海怪毁灭第一城的歌谣吗，那些诗句都有千年的历史了。”

“原来你是在感慨，”艾霍斯特笑着说，“不过这有点不像你，亚伯拉罕，你一向都不是很有情趣的。在图书馆里待了两个月后，你应该更没有情趣才对。”

“我怎么没有情趣了？我不过是研究了两个月的地下城地图……倒是你不许我看完那本诗歌抄本，没准里面还有什么其他线索。”

“亲爱的主人，这是因为我们得抓紧时间，斯黛阿图书馆只给我们两个月画地图，这地方又是名胜，马上就到旅游季了，咱们会烦死的。”

“行了行了，”年轻的猎人用火把照着那份好不容易拼凑出来的地图，“‘曾披盖夕阳金色婚纱的城门，垮塌仿佛祖母无牙的口’……我记得这句诗证明了这里是第三城的西门，所以诗歌集不是无用的 。”

“可是后面呢？‘金发有如黄金，泪水好比珍珠，十字路口乞丐成群，荡子身无分文’，”血族故意压低了声音背下去，“‘国王又算什么，我有她的一百个吻，即使一吻值黄金万两，我也不会出让一枚’。”

“艾霍斯特，我特意睡了好几天，好能整夜保持精神，不是上这儿来听你……”

艾霍斯特微微笑了，火光把他银色的假发染成金红色。他走近猎人，抬手去碰青年人那鲜红饱满的嘴唇，但青年人往后跳了一步。

“……调情。”

“这样你可以不那么紧张，”艾霍斯特露出了受挫的神情，“年轻的身体容易激动，这不是你完全能控制的，何况我们又很久没有整夜行动了。”

“你倒变成内行啦。”塞特拉基安说，避免看血族的脸，因为他的确觉得情绪有点起伏，但今晚的正事还多着呢，“难道你听说过这个咒文吗？我是在血族战争时……”

“我之所以知道是因为我拥有过两种不同的身体。”艾霍斯特说，转身往黑暗里走进去。

他们走过一段长长的盘旋下坡道。这段路还不是那么难走，从前的探险者早把碎石踢到了一边，但那盘旋下降的穹顶却越来越有压迫感，雕在头顶的怪模怪样的龙头骨张着深不见底的嘴巴，开裂的石缝里小壁虎哧哧地钻。血族走在前面，偶然发出嘶嘶的声音，在地下听着令人汗毛直立。

“我在恐吓蛇之类的东西，”血族说，“我们虽然失去了吸血的力量，但等级依然比它们高。”

地下的凉气越来越重，仿佛进入一座古代的大墓。

“今天的任务是核对完第三城的地图，”猎人对着前面只能照见一点点的血族的背影说，刚刚感受到自己是这儿唯一的温血的动物、活人。“第二城估计要花两到三夜，根据米利亚姆给我们的那些资料，银匣书就在第一城的中心。几百年了，除了几个魔法师，就没几个人到过那里，咱们可有得忙活了。”

“一千年前这儿还是海吧？”

“一千年前这儿是海滨。当年第一城被毁的时候，海水从天而降，魔法师就在城顶上漂浮的层层尸体上和海怪战斗。” 

艾霍斯特打了个冷战：“想想都可怕。”

海啸带来海砂和岩石，掩埋了两座斯黛阿，第三座毁于地震。海岸线在地震中远离了城池，第四座斯黛阿才摆脱了被海怪袭击的命运。第一城被毁后，斯黛阿的魔法师把与海怪战斗的方法记载下来，此后斯黛阿的图书馆便开始收集如何击败各种怪物的方法，渐渐形成了一本大书，这就是银匣书。

银匣书在斯黛阿的图书馆里有一部分抄本，但本来的书究竟长什么样子却众说纷纭。有人说那是一本银子封面的对开大书，有人则说那是一支细长发黄的银轴手卷，还有人猜测那只是放在银制盒子里的一叠石板。只有一点是确定的：这本书不能被带出斯黛阿的第一城。但为什么不能带出来，这点又各有各的说法了。

在第三城的时代，那些需要阅读银匣书的人，都只能亲自下到第一城里去。不知是不是因为某种魔法，银匣书可以抄，但一次只能抄一页，更奇怪的是，斯黛阿的图书馆里有几百页的银匣书抄本，然而却没有关于海怪的记录。

在第三城毁灭后，就极少有人能踏进第一城了。而最后一个谜就是，十几年以前，大魔法师们根据银匣书的记载，最终将第七血祖封印，然而，明明图书馆里有关于血族的抄本，那些魔法师们却还是下到了第一城里去

“你听说过些关于血祖封印的事情吗？”猎人说，“有人说第七血祖其实就被封印在第一城，甚至有人说他就被封印在银匣书里。”

“我不知道。”走在前面的艾霍斯特淡淡地说，“血族战争后活下来的高级血族不多。我在奴隶市场上见过很多低级同类，但血祖死后就无法再和他们沟通，我也不知道他们是属于哪个血祖的。”

“第五血祖是个怎样的主人？你还记得他吗？”

艾霍斯特没说话，过了一会才说：“他是个非常平淡、无可无不可的存在，他的第一任寄主是个银匠，即使如此他也没对这事有过什么想法。据说第三血祖的第一任是个军人，而他的后代就没少听他赞美战场上血腥的氛围。”

“主人死去的时候你们会不会很痛苦？”猎人觉得自己的话有点多，可能是因为坑道太长太长了，他已经数不清自己走到了第几圈，也许有九十圈了。

“会的，”艾霍斯特的声音低得听不清了，“特别是刚离开他的时候……”

前方突然安静了，塞特拉基安的火把只能照亮很短一段距离。

“艾霍斯特？”青年人等了一阵，喊道，意识到哪儿不一样：坑道里嗡嗡的回音不见了，仿佛前方空旷了很多——第三城就在前面。

他加速往下小跑，火把照见脚下一下子从台阶变成了平地，他一个踉跄，连着往前冲了几步，火把都掉了。他直起身时艾霍斯特忽然出现在他身边，把他吓得往后一跳。血族在黑暗地下里的行动力比地上惊人多了。

年轻人觉得很丢脸，强装镇定说：“我还真有点不习惯这身体啦。”

艾霍斯特体贴地没有说话。猎人在黑暗中摸到他凉丝丝的手，使劲握了一下，忽然间有点不太想放开了——不止情绪，今晚这个身体确实有些冲动。

两个月以来，他们一直在斯黛阿的图书馆里研究地图。每个探险者都有自己的一份地图——要把自相矛盾、不断变化却又各有道理的记录碎片拼在一起可不容易，少有人会公开自己的研究成果。

斯黛阿的图书馆比庭克的图书馆要大方很多——第四城的古铜色图书馆大厅灯火通明，彻夜不息，探险者、猎人、诗人、游学士……各色人等只要提出合理的研究要求，尽可以24小时迷失在那些古卷和珍本中。塞特拉基安和他的血族也得到了一个角落，图书馆的怪人很多，没人注意他们，夜间他只需要一个做工不怎么高明的皱巴巴的面具，再往头发上喷点面粉，在火光下就仍然是一位老人。

“制作地图”的申请只得到两个月的时间。为此他们没日没夜地赶工，在终于拼凑出一份属于他们的地图并将研究成果上交图书馆后（所以，斯黛阿也有它小气的地方，比如那么多地图抄本从不公开），他们在一间旅店的地下室里休息了好几天，猎人同时把自己的生物钟调到了夜间行动，希望抢在旅游季之前把活干完。

一直都在赶时间的问题是，他已经几个月都没怎么碰过自己的血族了。图书馆禁止任何亲密行为——男男女女是人不是人的，要是都能在书架间搞起来了，那还得了！

而作为立了血约的血族，艾霍斯特需要主人一定程度的亲近，但也到不了人类伴侣的地步，他知道主人一心想完成目标，也就一直很得体地保持一点距离。

直到刚才。

青年人说不好艾霍斯特是不是真的在刻意勾引他，因为眼下这身体异常容易被挑逗。他一动了这个念头，压根用不着血族做什么，顿时就口干舌燥起来。那股想在所爱之人身上证明自己的血气，几乎就和他真的二十岁时一样新鲜强烈。他抓住血族的手臂，想把对方拉进怀里……

突然间一阵剧痛穿过他的胸口，他眼前一黑，向前跌倒。反应过来时，他已经躺倒在地，胸口一阵阵疼痛，身下的地面像在颤动。

“主人，主人！”艾霍斯特在昏暗的火光里焦急地摇晃着他。

猎人呻吟着伸手抓住自己的发辫，扯断了编结辫子的布带。几粒不规则的灰白药丸落进他的手心。

“主人，是你之前说的身体的问题吗？” 

猎人疼得连头也不想点，只是看了血族一眼，希望这能让对方得到回答。他把手里的药丸塞进嘴里，硬吞下去，闭上眼睛躺着。血族不说话了，伏下身来，靠在他的胸前。猎人忍受着药物起效前的疼痛，昏昏沉沉地躺了半个小时。

当他有气力开口说话的时候，血族搂着他的脖子，紧紧抱着他。他吃力地抬起手安抚对方。

“所以，你看，这个身体并不稳定……如果不是这些药，也许我会死去的。药剩得不多，每一次却越吃越多了。”

“所以我是真的不能用。”血族很快地说。

猎人意识到他在说什么时，心脏一阵悸动。但他不敢再激动自己，只是捏了捏血族的手。

“即使是老人的智慧，也驾驭不了少年的血气……”他叹了一口气，扶着血族坐起来。在黑暗里，血族的眼睛发出微光，但太微弱了，他只能靠身体接触感觉对方。

“也许是制作地图太劳累了。”他半闭着眼睛说，“我吓到你了吗？”

“真的吓到我了，”血族说，“那一瞬间我感觉到你的心脏抽了一下……”

理性渐渐回到猎人的头脑。虽然他的身体还很想逞强，但他知道他不能。

“别担心，休息休息就会好的……我们歇一阵子，然后回去。”第三城是探险者、甚至是旅行者都经常来的地方，并没有什么要应付的危险。猎人只担心自己能不能很快恢复到能爬上那一百圈坑道。

血族把他扶起来。他眼睛一阵阵地发花，靠在血族身上。血族不理会地上的火把，只是扶着他在黑暗中走了一阵，然后让他慢慢坐在一个什么地方，靠在一块石头上面。

“这是哪儿？”猎人觉得自己睁眼闭眼都一样。

“凤凰喷泉。就是连小孩子都能摸到的那个喷泉池。”血族仿佛在四面打量，“不过所有的雕像都损坏了，你背后这座鹰的雕像没有了头，……中间的凤凰尾巴上刻满了‘到此一游’。”

“那我们两边……就是环廊。”

“是的，很漂亮的柱头和雕刻，但左边的环廊中间才刚倒塌了一大截，石头的断面是新的。”

“后面就是讲演亭了。”

“没错，两边还立有刻着古字的方尖碑……有一座歪斜了，有蛇在石缝里爬。”

塞特拉基安虚弱地笑了：“我们好像成了旅行者了……我听一个导游在这里讲解这些没意思的景点。”

“我们是该度个假，”血族安静地回答他，他这会儿情绪恢复了一些，“工作了那么久……我不像你那么容易劳累，我会好好伺候你的。”

他这个腔调好像一个普普通通的人类，猎人想。这给他一种很可靠的感觉，心里涌起一股依恋。他托起血族的手吻了一下，然后就靠在对方的肩上。

“很疲倦吗？”艾霍斯特问。

“嗯……”

艾霍斯特把他抱住。他的肩比对方宽，艾霍斯特抱着有点勉强。

“剩下的药在这里面吗？”血族的手指摸索着他扯得半散的发辫。

“那里只有几粒……”他回答。那布带是空心的，打了几个结，每两个结中间有几粒药，“剩下的在剑鞘里面，但也不多了……”

艾霍斯特把布带轻轻地扯掉，手指插进猎人的头发，梳理它们，让它们披散开来。年轻人感觉到对方抚摸着自己的头发，把它们重新分成几股，再编在一起，他觉得脸上发烫。他不好意思让血族看见聚集到自己脸上的血液，就微微向前倾身，把脸埋在对方的肩上。

这是他们一起旅行以来，他身体的问题第一次发作，也是第一次在艾霍斯特面前这么虚弱。塞特拉基安知道此时的自己格外软弱，但他从没想到会在感情上变得这么敏感，他和米利亚姆在一起的时候也发作过两回，但两回他都是老年人，除了闭眼喘气之外没感觉过别的。

艾霍斯特编好了他的头发，手指把布带打了个结，猎人感觉到他做完了这个工作。

“把火把取过来。”他在血族耳边命令说。它还在离他们十码以外的地方燃烧。

血族让他靠好在雕像上，然后走过去把它举起来，想照亮一些雕塑。

“我不是要看那些东西，”年青的猎人说，“我想看看你。”

血族讶异地看着他，走过来坐在他身边，猎人让他把火把插在一旁，血族不动声色地移动了一下，离火远了一点。虽然在主人需要的时候他不会表露，不过他讨厌火。

猎人捧住他的脸，血族温顺地配合着。艾霍斯特的表情很安静，玻璃瞳片反射着火光，脸孔半边隐在黑暗中，有一丝冷酷的感觉，可能因为他本就是属于黑暗的种族。猎人端详着他，血族轻轻侧头，咬他的手指。猎人突然觉得一股强烈的、压抑的感情吞没了他，他没有余力再去分析这是什么心情，因为他的心脏又一阵抽动。

艾霍斯特慌忙扶着他。

“没事儿……”青年喘着气说，倒在自己的血族的肩膀上，一阵头晕，发作后的疲劳涌了上来。“我想看见他，”在强烈的睡意中他冒出一个奇怪的想法，“我想再看见他。”这个念头怪异地柔软，不符合他们一向的相处模式。

“主人，”血族在叫他，声调有些紧张，“主人……”

“没事的，”塞特拉基安说，抬手搂住对方，像个真正的这年纪的孩子一样紧紧靠在他身上。艾霍斯特僵了一下，手足无措——血族从来都是服从的、依赖的，哪怕没有血约时也是低姿态的，绝不会是被依赖的那一方。当然，塞特拉基安会需要他帮忙，但从来都没有在感情上如此过。

但是不知为什么，年轻的他此时真的想短暂地依赖对方一下。

“主人。”艾霍斯特怯怯地叫他。

“我想睡一会。”他含糊地说，眼睛有点睁不开了，以前发作时他能睡一天一夜，他想赶快回旅店，但真的无力一下子爬回那些台阶，“大约两个钟点，然后带我走。”

“好的，主人。”艾霍斯特在他耳边轻声答应，他没听完这句的尾音就落入了睡眠。

中间他醒了一阵子，感觉自己的头靠在血族的怀里，他们靠着一面石墙坐着。他忘记了自己在哪里，以为在做梦，黑暗中艾霍斯特和他交握的手让他很放心，他就又睡着了。

5

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

六

 

……火光四起。

……四面哭喊尖叫。

面色青灰的新血族摇摇晃晃地追逐着尖叫逃奔的活人。一个昨天还是和蔼可亲的面包贩子跳出来，僵硬地张大嘴，喷出赤红的舌头，钉在吓得叫不出声的年轻母亲的脖子上。

他在矿山中间拼命地跑啊，跑啊，夜色下起伏的小山黑影横亘。血族追在他身后，嘶嘶的叫声就在他的耳边。他看见了矿井的栅栏，那么高，那么密，但是有一个被石头砸开的孔洞。他钻进去，飞来的肉刺撞在栅栏上，缩了回去。一个血族想跟着钻进来，他回头用石头砸烂了那颗头，肥胖的尸体堵在栅栏上，其他血族在对面嘶嘶叫着……它们暂时不会追上来了。

他转身继续逃命。但只迈了一步就掉进了一口井，漆黑无光、无边无际的深渊，他不在乎这个，只要安全，只要没有血族。但越向下掉，就越有什么在撕咬着他……撕咬着他的内部，饥饿，越来越强烈的饥饿，他要死了，要饿死了，身体在挣扎着想要活下去，他正在慢慢地消化自己的肉……

他猛地睁开眼睛，醒来了。

他是真的饿了，肚肠隐隐约约地痉挛。视野里灰白色斑驳的天花板，被单缠绕他的肢体，头陷在软乎乎的什么里面，是枕头——他在一张床上，接着他认出这是他们在旅店地下室的住处。心口些微的气闷叫他记起了自己在地下城的发作，他挣扎着想坐起来，猛然间，他意识到现在是白天了，他已经变回那个老人。

门口进来了一个人。

不是艾霍斯特，也不是旅店的人。这是个黑发蓝眼、身材魁梧的男人，接近四十岁了，个子比一般男人高一头以上。如果是旅店的人，他不会不认得的。

他伸手去取剑。

“嘿，嘿，别慌，”男人赶紧说，他虽然体格像个武士，穿着却很邋遢，头发蓬乱，还隐约有一股怪味儿，他身上看得见的地方没有武器，“我不是坏人……我们帮你的血族把你弄回来的。”

“他呢？”

艾霍斯特紧跟着进来了，见他醒了，一脸喜色，跑过来站在他们中间。他的妆都脱了一些，衣服头发也脏乎乎的，显然从地下城回来还没有收拾过。

“这是费特，”他说，“他去地下城灭鼠，刚巧遇上我们。你睡了一天多了，我们是昨天夜里把你抬出来的。”

“那你看到我了……”塞特拉基安恶狠狠地说，虽然觉得身体无力，还是紧紧握住了剑。

费特把一只手指竖在嘴唇上。

“我恰好知道这个咒语，我的女朋友告诉过我。斯黛阿的怪人多了，你不用觉得这有什么。”

老人把眼睛转向艾霍斯特，血族缩了一下。

“别怪他，他当时急得都要哭了。”费特继续说，这定是个很不识趣的人，“但他还是差点杀了我。不过，我只是个灭鼠匠哇，而且，是个认识你们的灭鼠匠。”

“什么……？”

“图书馆最怕什么？一怕火烧，二怕虫蛀，三怕耗子啃。你们待了那么久，我早就认识你们了。所以一看你是个年青人，我就猜到是那咒语了。你的血族胆子还挺大的，一般的血族见了我，就像大老鼠见了我……”

艾霍斯特撇了撇嘴，他背对着费特，只有塞特拉基安能看见。

“你大可等我醒了再一起回来。” 猎人不知道说什么，或者说根本不想理费特了，就转向自己的血族。

艾霍斯特一声没吭，他以血族身份露面时，在外人面前从来不跟主人争论。

费特依旧不识趣地继续：“别怪他，他是个好仆人，只是不想让你在那种地方一直躺下去，你个子那么高，他能把你搬上三分之一的路，太难得了。我们跟你们撞个正着，还以为你是具尸体……”

“你说‘我们’，当时除了你还有谁在那里？”

“我的女朋友啊。”

“她也是灭鼠匠？”

“她不是，只不过给我打打下手。”

老人还想问下去，但他的肠子极不争气地叫了起来。

“你饿了。”费特像个白痴一样地说。

“滚。”老人说。

费特看来并不怕挨骂，耸了耸肩膀，说：“你家乡说‘谢谢’的时候都说‘滚’吗？”

塞特拉基安瞪着他，但他实在是没有气力再跟对方拌嘴下去。费特也继续不识趣地回瞪着他。

“谢谢……。”老人心不甘情不愿地说，“我会请你喝……两杯。现在请你走吧。”

费特行了个礼，因为他个子太大，看着挺滑稽的。然后他走了，出门时低了下头以免撞上门框。

 

“我是真的搬不动你了，”血族端饭来给他时抱怨说，“我也会饿的……第一城一只老鼠也没有，不知道他们去灭什么鼠。”

“你可以从我给你的那个手袋里拿吃的。”

“我还真的拿不出食物，那些东西又难吃又难看，我可不关心它们。”

“对不起啊，没有新鲜的血给你喝。但是你真的会考虑吃老鼠吗？”

“急了什么都吃。”

塞特拉基安无言以对，尽可能终止自己的想象。

“你的心脏时强时弱，我守了你一夜一天。第二天夜里我想把你弄回去，爬到三分之一时，我碰见了费特和他的女朋友，那时是后半夜，不会有探险者在那个时候来，我以为他们是什么盗贼，差点动了手，但马上我就认出他是图书馆的灭鼠匠。”

“我倒没认出来。”老人说。

“那是因为他只在夜里来，而你夜里都不会抬脸看人。” 

猎人开始狼吞虎咽地吃。血族倚在床边等他吃完，蓝眼睛漫不经心地看着床单的边缘。猎人吃完时他在垂着头看自己的指甲，前额的假发散下来，侧面的轮廓有几分妩媚。

老人有一种古怪的感觉。艾霍斯特属于他已经快一年了，他们之间本已经非常熟悉，熟悉到艾霍斯特有时候真的就像一件趁手的器物，他很爱惜艾霍斯特，对方也很服从和体贴，但是，随着血族的态度变得更加淡然和顺从，猎人却常常不知道对方在想什么了。他不再是起初那个时刻打算满足主人某方面需求的奴隶，也越来越少娇声娇气地讲话了——说实在的，那种模式猎人还习惯一些。

猎人把碗盘交给他带走，自己躺下来，闭上眼睛，想再休息一阵，但总是不断想起他在地下做的梦，确切地说不是梦，是一些血族战争的回忆片断，这让他很不舒服，多年以来他以为战争对他来说已成往事了。

他又朦胧地回想到在地下的黑暗中身体崩溃的前一刻，想到黑暗中艾霍斯特的脸孔，以及不应该对血族产生的奇怪的依恋，他好像又回到了那个时刻，紧紧地抱住艾霍斯特的脖子，整个身体都贴过去，就像期待对方给自己什么保护，就像对方是一个和他一样的人类似的。

他渐渐又沉入睡乡……突然间，火光又亮起来，飘来血的气味，他又从烧着的木板房中拼命逃出来，血族在他背后僵硬地追赶他，嘶嘶地把舌头喷到他背后，他面前，他又往井里跌下去，拼命地想抓住谁——他大叫一声惊醒过来。

艾霍斯特站在床前两尺的地方，显然也吓了一跳，他手里端着一盏灯，天色已暗。

老人头上全是汗。他吃力地坐起来，灯光下的血族显然是刚洗完澡，换上了淡金色的假发和灰黑色的亚麻睡袍，妆也重新化过，金色睫毛长得翘起，嘴唇是樱桃红的，唇形很美。摇动的油灯照亮他半张脸，一瞥之下，塞特拉基安觉得胸口一闷。

“亚伯拉罕？好点了吗？” 

老人摇头，心里还在纳罕方才的感觉。血族担心起来，就靠近来问，猎人心不在焉，只摆手让他别吭声。血族问了几句都没回应，忽然在床边跪了下来。

“你干什么？”

“您可以责罚我。”血族说，仰起的脸上眼睛蓝得像是宝石。

“我没想责罚你，”塞特拉基安说，“起来。”

突然一阵奇怪的愤怒席卷了他。

那强烈的压抑的感情又涌上来了。猎人紧紧攥住床单，眼前发黑，仅存的理性弄不清楚怎么回事，他转向艾霍斯特，血族瞪着他看，他不知道自己脸上现在什么表情，但血族明显地哆嗦了一下。一股折磨眼前这个生物的冲动自胸口向上窜，强烈得不像一个老人会有的，强烈得像不仅想折磨他，而且想弄死他。他好像看见自己把银剑钉进血族的喉咙，看着青烟从艾霍斯特大张的嘴里冒出来。

他用了一分钟才回过神来，血族匍匐在地上颤抖，而他震惊到说不出话。

这是怎么了？因为我梦见了血族战争吗？

他回想着梦提示他的记忆，回想着他在战争中杀死的血族，白血在剑锋下喷出、青色的头颅滚落。他恨它们，当然。血族战争在他的家乡不远处爆发，几天后的一个夜间，它们突然袭击了村庄，那时他不过是个十几岁的孩子，靠着躲进矿井才保住了性命。

然后他孤身一人逃到海边，搭船逃到没有血族的北方，在那里成为一名宝物猎人。当他觉得自己已经足够成熟到可以复仇时，他就南下去加入对抗血族的战场，不过那时正面的血族战争已经快要结束，他一个人到处寻找那些躲在山里的血族，比起战斗来，他对那些血族做的更近似于杀戮。死在他剑下的血族不算特别多，但有好几个死得丝毫也不干脆。

所以这就是我对他也产生愤怒的原因吗？因为我记起了那屠杀时的快感？

可是，这个可怜的生物对我绝对忠诚，而且，见鬼的，虽然刚把他弄到手时的激情可能已经退却了，但他对我来说并不是可有可无的啊。

我将永远以那时的心情待你。

“起来，”老人张口说，尽量显得温柔，“我不怪你……我没有吓着你吧？”

血族抬脸看着他，脸上的惊恐仍没有退去。曾在火光下显得冷酷的眼睛现在满是卑微，卑微到好像活着和死了没有区别。这令塞特拉基安吃惊了，他印象里的艾霍斯特一直是聪明、狡猾、优美，在血约的力量下屈服时也不会失态的。

他把血族拉起来抱住，艾霍斯特在他怀里发抖，像一只被惊吓到的猫。

“我不知道是怎么了，”老人有点心痛，抚摸着他的头发说，“也许我记起了一些血族战争时的事情。”

血族没有说话，老人就继续说下去。

“我在战争末尾中了这个诅咒后，用了一年才适应这个变化的身体。当时是米利亚姆在照顾我，我不断地发烧，十天半月才能起一次床，作为老人时我行动不惯，脾气暴躁，作为20岁的青年人时我又情绪激动，恨不得用头撞墙……我甚至都没法正常地在外面过夜，因为一到变化时我就大喊大叫，全身疼痛……

“我的记忆变得很糟，当我慢慢适应后，我发现我在血族战争中的很多事情，虽然大体上没忘记，但却记不得细节和感觉了。我又消沉了好久才渐渐找到新的目标，那就是寻找解除诅咒的办法。在寻找的过程中，我不时地又会重新记起一些东西……”

“您想起了什么？”血族微弱地问。

“在战争中，我杀过很多血族……虽然他们都是第七血祖的后代，但在我看来，想必各个血祖的后代都是一样的。我砍断他们的肢体、剖开他们的肚子，把他们活活地放在开水里煮，挤出他们的血提炼各种药物……”

血族瑟缩得更加厉害了。

“不要怕，我不会对你做那些……我可能是想起了自己当时的感觉，我想复仇，因为我的家人和朋友在血族战争刚爆发时全都死去了。他们就在我面前被吸干……我们那是个小地方，但离战争爆发的地方很近。那是个叫做波雷斯的小镇子。如果你听说过，那很可能是因为那儿有矿山……我跳进一个矿井才躲过血族的追杀，如果不是有人救了我，我只怕要饿死在那里……。”

艾霍斯特没有说话。猎人吻他。

“行了……我也回忆不起很多细节……你不要怕了，我不会对你做什么的。”

他吻着自己的血族，艾霍斯特也柔顺地服从他，但是情绪很明显地受了影响，那张好看的嘴唇好几个小时都没再说过一句话。

6

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

七

 

“这就是我的女朋友达奇。”费特介绍说。

酒馆在地下四层，这儿是第三城时期的遗址，现在被改造成了漂亮的商铺和居所。阳光从天井里射进来，穿过重重叠叠的植物和长长的帘幕，变得像黄昏一般柔和。塞特拉基安和他的血族坐在靠里的一张桌子前，桌子是用整块第三城时期的浮雕石改作的，上面刻着缺损的海怪图案。

费特换了一身干净点的衣服，也许吧，至少没有那股夹杂着石灰的老鼠味道了。一个金、黑发交杂的女人从他身后走出来，她化着很浓的妆，穿一身轻便的细麻布衣裤，引人注目的是胸前、手臂、腰间等地方都包裹着薄皮子，扣着铁色扣环，上带一把短刀。她的唇膏是银紫色，眼皮上也抹着微微反光的银粉。她随便地点一点头，在酒吧的桌边坐下，看得出她跟费特并不多亲昵，费特倒一脸“老子有女朋友”的傻乐呵相。

老人和艾霍斯特对望一眼。

“这……你也介绍一下我们吧？”

“噢噢，”费特说，“我之前跟她说过了。你中了那个时间什么的诅咒，你是他的血族。你这个血族挺会打扮的嘛，我说。”

达奇刚才一坐下就开始抿酒，同时一直盯着艾霍斯特瞧。血族今天的妆色调很淡，嘴唇是淡金色的，只在唇中间有一点沁红。尖耳朵上扣着银色的镂空装饰，敞开的衣领里露出青灰色的颈子，颈圈外面缠了几圈带刺的麻花皮绳，这装束一眼就看得出不是人类。

“你的眼影很细腻嘛，买得到吗？”达奇施施然地问他，嘴里嚼着冰块。

血族礼貌地微笑了一下，他明显不喜欢她。

可能因为你们一样装腔作势，塞特拉基安想。眼影？反正他根本看不出来血族抹了什么眼影，太他妈细腻了。

“我们抹的东西人类不能用。”血族甜蜜地说。

达奇扬起下巴。“您可真有福气。”这句是对塞特拉基安说的。

“你们到地下城灭鼠？”老人问，“那种地方有没有老鼠有关系吗？”

“本来没什么关系，但最近城里的老鼠忽然多了很多，还到处乱窜，”费特咂咂嘴，“市长要求我们找出原因，城中的下水道都看遍了，没什么异常，只有几条通往地下城的裂缝好像突然有很多老鼠乱跑，所以我们就说去地下城看看。刚巧，认识了达奇……”

“她可真爱你，竟为了你去杀老鼠。”艾霍斯特微笑道。

费特似乎没听出话里的讽刺意思。达奇往后一靠，把一条腿翘在另一条上。

“我又不是一般女人，”她自得地说，“我原来是个信客。”

“信客？”

“送情报的。干我们这行的有一样本事，就是跑得特别快，算是魔法的一种吧，骑马两天才能到的，我们只要半天。有时我们还得去从没去过的地方，比如战场。”

“所以她对漆黑的地下迷宫很感兴趣。”费特补充说。

“那你现在为什么不是了？”血族问。

“呵，因为我看不惯一个领主发动的战争，所以送了假信。”达奇满不在乎地说，“他输掉了战争，赔上了四百顷土地和一个女儿……别吃惊，她嫁得不错，照她爹那德行，她本来会被送给一个又老又丑的公爵，现在她虽然只是个穷子爵的夫人，可至少那男人年轻好看多了。”

血族咂咂嘴。

“眼影嘛，我倒可以跟你推荐一些人类用的。你知道卡波城吧？那儿香柏木灰做的眼影很好，但你要买最贵的那种。一小盒要卖……”他看向费特。

“你就别看他了，他赚的钱不到我的零头，”达奇虽然不知道血族为什么突然改变了态度——其他两人就更不知道了——但她对眼影的兴趣压倒了别的，“只要不比金子贵我都买得起——开玩笑的，金子算什么。”

一个小时以后，血族和达奇已经在凉台上浓密的花架下聊得不亦乐乎，两个男人叫了第五杯酒。

“她们之间总是有话谈，”费特说着，举起了六角形的玻璃杯，“谢谢你的酒。”

“我没看出她为什么看上你。”塞特拉基安说，能问出这种话说明他们之间也已经聊到了一个程度，和酒也不无关系。

“我有魅力。有一天我拎着灭鼠笼从市政厅出来，她就在街上拦住我，说想和我去喝一杯。然后我们就……回了我家，你知道，这种跑南闯北的女人都很……活泼，就是有点不那么……好驾驭。不过她爱我，我在床上……”他压低了声音，“让她前所未有地……她原话怎么说来着……就是她没见过我这样的男人。”

“这倒也有可能，”老人上下看了他几眼，“我是看不出你有别的优点了。”

“人嘛，有一‘长’处足矣。”费特的杯又干了，“再来一杯，再来一杯……那个黄色的是什么？我尝尝。对了，我还没问您是做什么的呢，好像遭了那个咒语的……也不一般呀。”

“我是宝物猎人。”老人说，在斯黛阿这算得上正经行当了，仅次于雇佣兵，“老和各种怪物打交道，所以……”

“地下城有什么宝物么？莫非你们是去找银匣书的？传说那本书出不了第一城。”

“我们只不过是游山玩水，顺便想去看看。”

“是啊，为了游山玩水，情愿不雇导游，自己在图书馆画了两个月地图。”

“你不傻嘛。”老人说。

“哪里，哪里，傻得很呐。”费特接过侍者端来的酒，回头看一眼越聊越热乎的达奇和血族，“我也不知道她为啥看上我，我是有点‘长’处，但不怕你笑话，我之前还是处男……自知之明要有。但，我计较什么呢？她那么漂亮，今朝有酒今朝醉。”他一口把酒喝光。

 

第二天夜里，塞特拉基安带着他的血族再次进入斯黛阿，下到了第二城。

和第三城不同，第二城不是漆黑一片，带着磷光的砾石星星点点地从地面一直铺到城顶，城顶异常地高，空间广大，城尽头处有缝隙通到百哩之外的大海，有时居然还会有风。

最震撼的，无过于混杂在砾石中的巨大鱼骨，它们也发着或蓝或绿的荧光，在黑暗中仿佛游动在地狱。

旅行者到此处的已经不多，倒不是他们不想来，而是这里的空气有毒，若没有海风吹进来，可以直接将人薰倒。因此探险者们都会用浸了药汁的口罩将口鼻捂住。

血族倒没有这个顾虑，他轻巧地走在前面，核对着地图和实际地形。要穿过整个第二城才能到达第一城的入口。地图并不是百分之百准确，因此他们得在这儿花上好几夜时间先修正地图。

砾石经常从城顶掉落，道路会崩塌，地下溪流会运来泥浆慢慢阻塞水流，然后又冲垮它，城西北有不断生长的钟乳石，城东南有巨大的蚁巢侵入城区……第二城的地面本就高低起伏，街巷曲折，又加上这些变化，更加难走。他们花了大半夜时间，才前进了预期的三分之一。

“只好明夜再来了。”猎人决定。血族用铅笔在人眼完全看不清的地图上做了个标记。

前方传来老鼠的叽叽声，血族抬起了头。

“这里倒有老鼠。”

“没错，所以费特他们才会来。”青年人在浸透药水的口罩后面打了个呵欠，“费特说他们最近每天都会来，现在可能在第三城忙着呢。”他说话的声音很含糊，但艾霍斯特的耳朵非常好，加上习惯主人的口音，听懂毫无难度。

“不……”血族说，“从第三城到这儿，一只老鼠也没见着，是不是？”

“这不见着了一只。”

“我可以听见老鼠在地下跑动的声音，但这一路走过来，即使是石缝里也没有老鼠的踪迹。但是，”血族抬起手，“我听得见那前面……那下面，有很多老鼠，都聚集在……”

“有意思，但咱们今天不要节外生枝。”年轻的猎人说，他这两天的情绪略微稳定了一些，或许之前的暴躁激动就是身体问题发作的前兆，“明天我们还会来这儿的。”

他准备走，血族突然拉住了他。

“有人。”

“什么？”

“灭掉火把，亚伯拉罕。”

猎人已经养成在黑暗中听从艾霍斯特的习惯，反手将一个黑油布罩扣在火把头上，一片漆黑。他过了一会才适应黑暗，借着荧荧磷光辨认出近处的轮廓。

他们静静地等了一会儿，血族靠在他身侧。

没有过多久，猎人也听到了说话的声音。地下城非常静，他很快认出了达奇的声调，虽然听不出说的是什么。

“啊，是他们。”他说，但马上被血族按住了嘴。

达奇似乎在告诉费特什么，过了一阵子，说话的声音停了，另一个声音响起来，像脚步声，但伴着碎石子被踢到墙壁上的声音，并且移动得很快，有时向左，有时向右，但突然间朝着他们来了。

血族一把抱住青年人，把他扯进一处坍塌的缺口。猎人在黑暗中什么也看不清，只听到身后一片哗啦啦的踢散碎石声。远处费特忽然喊了一声：

“这里被堵上了！你那儿能走通吗？”

达奇的声音就在他们一墙之隔处响起来：

“这边也不能！我跳了一堵墙，但现在又进了死胡同！我想你那边才是对的，你爬过去试试？”

脚步声又响了，一片碎石扬进他们所在的缺口，洒了他们一身。达奇转眼间就走得远了。

“她在说谎，”猎人悄声说，“这一边是通衢大道。”

艾霍斯特只管要他安静。猎人只好不做声。他们又静静地待了好一阵子，那两个人的声音时远时近。艾霍斯特专心致志地把自己头上和身上的砂子慢慢拣下去，猎人无聊地坐着。

大约过了一刻钟，猎人开始犯困了，艾霍斯特捅了捅他。

“费特离开了，”血族轻声说，“但是达奇还在，这个距离上我还能听见她说话，她的理由是要再看看剩下的路。”

“费特一个人走了？”

“是的，而且她对费特说今天肯定找不到第一城。她走的路线很奇特，”艾霍斯特在微弱的荧光里瞧着猎人根本看不见的地图，“按我们的调查，这儿有一大片废墟，没有道路，按理说她这种疾行者，走起来应该非常吃力，但她很快地穿了过去。但之后……我就听不见了。我可以去看看吗，主人？”

“我们一起去？”

“咱们一起行动会太慢，也容易被她发现。现在情况不明，我只想去打探一下就回来。而且，离天亮不到两个小时了，你现在太累了。”

“好吧，你去吧，”猎人打了个呵欠，“你之前让我们别打招呼，也是因为听见了她说话？”

“我一直都觉得她很奇怪，在这个时候忽然做了费特这种人的女朋友。前天我们聊天，她提到最近接了一个什么委托，要不然才不会去地下灭鼠。虽然她马上解释说是钱多得无聊，但我总觉得有问题。”

“你怎么没有早说？”

“因为你喝醉了啊。”

“……好吧，你觉得这会妨碍我们找银匣书吗？”

“很可能。她不希望费特到第一城去。她那天也试图套我的话。”

“你说了什么？”

“我说我的主人是在奇怪的地方才有性欲的人。我告诉她，我虽然不知道你具体在忙什么，但你每到一个新地点都要上我。”

这番话从艾霍斯特的嘴里说出来淡定得像在念什么说明书，猎人完全不知如何接话。

“亚伯拉罕，你听了可能会尴尬，但要堵住她发问，没有更好的理由了。我还说你每到这种时候……放心，我都是编的。好了，我去了。”

“你要去多久？”猎人尽量不去想他编了什么。

“我想一个小时足够了。”艾霍斯特把手放在腰上，那儿挂着猎人送给他的手袋，一阵发着微光的烟雾冒出来，转眼间凝结成他掌上的一个小物件。

“好快。”血族轻呼，“我以前取东西从没这么快。”

“越着急越是快。”

艾霍斯特把那东西塞到猎人手里，冰凉沉重的金属感。

“这是个哨子，你吹一下。”

“什么哨子？”猎人依言把它塞进口罩里，舌头很快找到一个缺口，他含着它吹了一下，但什么声音也没有。

“行了，就是这样……”血族还没说完，猎人屏足了气，用力一吹，还是没有声音，只有轻微的气流嘘声。血族哎哟一声，一头栽倒在地，捂着头。

“只有你才听得见？”

“是的……你吹得太大声了，亚伯拉罕，头要炸了……这是血族战争中防血族的哨子，你如果有什么事需要我，吹一声，我会听到的。”

“你为什么会有这种东西。”

“因为是金子做的，上面还有钻石。” 

“唤狗笛的原理也是这样。”猎人说，然后就后悔了。血族轻蔑地哼了一声，起身走了。

猎人从怀里摸出一个夜光时计。旋转着的波纹告诉他现在已近凌晨五点。等血族回来，他们再爬到地面，那时天应该已经亮了。

他本不想干坐着，但想到举火行动很可能会把达奇引过来，也没别的办法。他很快就又瞌睡了，平时不会这样，是他前两天发作，体力还没有完全恢复。他靠在墙边，眯着眼，很快就打起盹来。

……又是火光，又是尖叫，嘶嘶叫的血族一拐一拐地追上来。他跳进矿井，砸断了十几根木架，忍着疼痛隐身在参差不齐的砖缝间，风从井底吹上来，混着潮气和煤尘的味道。血族在几十尺的上方嚎叫……他又难过，又恨，又怕……然后他饿了……

猎人睡得并不沉，隐约察觉这是梦。

“确实饿了……”他模模糊糊想，“他会给我准备吃的……”

血族从井口往下探着头，吐着舌头。他缩进井边的阴影里去，希望风把他的气味彻彻底底吹散，不要引得它们跳下来。这些活尸跳下来会摔断手脚，但万一还有哪个能动……它们转动着脖子，突然张大了口，带着腥气的舌头从喉间喷出……

他哆嗦了一下，不想再梦下去了，醒来算了……现在至少过去半个小时了吧。

血族摆动着头，喉间咕咕作声，脖子发出响亮的咔咔声。

他睁开了眼睛，荧光点点，黑暗间传来一个嘶声。

“我还在做梦，”猎人想，他使劲摇了摇头，移动了一下身体。一个硬东西从他腿上滚下去，他伸手去取，手心一凉。

艾霍斯特的哨子。

那嘶声到了面前。

猎人猛然跳起，正是时候，一阵腥风打他耳边擦过，他全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，向后滚倒，把哨子塞在嘴里，死命地吹。伴着哨子里的气流流过，前后左右好几处响起了血族尖声的嘶叫。

他把哨子叼在嘴里，不敢停气，腾出的两手打着了火绒。火光一闪，照见面前滚倒在地上的人形怪物——光秃秃的脑袋，赤裸的身体，空无一物的胯间只有条深缝。他呼吸一停，血族便抬头对他吼叫，漆黑带血丝的眼睛，尖利的牙齿，随着他再次吹起哨子，又栽倒在地抱头挣扎。

他一身的冷汗。

血祖死后，残留血族动作变得迟钝，也不再会对人类穷追猛打，甚至饿了都只是缩起来休眠。而一般市场上交易的血族，喉头都有魔法制作的项圈，让它们伸不出吸血的肉刺。艾霍斯特就是这样。

没颈圈的血族就已经少见，而会聚集起来主动攻击人的血族……

他拔出剑，一剑挥去，那呲牙咧嘴的头颅应刃而落。白血淅淅沥沥地淌出来。他不敢停止吹哨，举起火把，低身察看，火光下白血把一片砂砾染得湿漉漉亮晶晶。

但是没有扭动的白虫子，一条也没有。

他松了一口气，几乎坐倒在地。

背后有声音，是石墙上方。他猛地转身。火光照亮了上面十尺左右的黑暗，他看见一个跌落下来的血族，还有另一个——另一个属于他的血族。

“当心！”艾霍斯特尖叫。

塞特拉基安感觉自己被推了一把，倒在地上，火把在一片碎石尘沙里飞了出去。

墙塌了。

7

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

八

 

塞特拉基安觉得自己要断气了，字面意义上的断气。

咬紧哨子，大吸一口气，往外吹，再大吸一口气，再往外吹……他不知道自己这么干了多久。只有在猛吸气的间隙，他才来得及把被碎石块压着的手脚往外抽一抽。

还好，它们都没有断。

他觉得自己上方应该有好几块巨石相互支拄着——要不然它们早就把他砸成肉饼了——因为他抬头时看不见应该悬在头顶的那半条鱼骨的荧光了。

前方有一片三角形区域，隐隐浮动着一层极薄的火光。他已经把手脚全都抽出来了，稍微往上支了一下身子，就碰到了石头的顶。

他不敢用力，怕碰塌它们。他开始断断续续地吹哨子，一只手握着剑，向那个火光的出口移动，外面好像很安静。

他心一横，先把一只手伸了出去。没有血虫的血族不会感染，他屏住了气，做好了被袭击的准备。

但是很久也没有动静。

“主人……”一个微弱的声音在他后面响起，高度紧张的猎人头往上一抬，撞到了石头。

“艾霍斯特？”

“没有……危险了，外面没有声音了，连老鼠也没有。”艾霍斯特的声音很吃力，“您没受伤真是太好了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为没有血味。”

猎人把手向前伸，想推开石头。

“不要动那里，那儿卡得很紧。您的左边，后面，有几粒像星星的荧光，它们在一根石条的上端……您把那根石条抽出来……”

猎人依言照做，这不容易，他趴在地上转身就转了一阵子。

但那根石条抽掉后没什么反应。

“现在上面的那块石板，它下面全是碎石头……”

猎人总算在怀里摸着了火绒。啪地一声，短暂的火光燃起，他看见如艾霍斯特所说，一块石板倾斜地从他头顶横过，压在一堆碎砖断瓦上。他伸手托了托这块石板，纹丝不动。

火绒灭了，他开始拆除空间一角的碎石，希望它不要突然垮塌。干了有一刻钟，他拆出一个缺口，火光透射进来，他能看见快烧完的火把还在地上。有光照着，动作方便多了，他马上就打开了一个能钻出去的缺口。

“艾霍斯特？”他说。

“您先出去。”血族在他身后说。

他钻了出去，从地上拾起火把，举了起来。

他先前身后的石墙不见了，那里本是一座华美别墅的侧门，上面还有些墙柱啊雕像啊之类，现在它们全塌了下来，变成他眼前一座黑乎乎的乱石堆。他把火把拿近了些，看到有几块整块的巨石条横七竖八地交叉在一起，断掉的雕像头、残破的柱头等等填满了它们的缝隙。

“艾霍斯特？”他冲里面叫。

“我被压住了，主人，”血族的声音从里面传出来。

猎人绕着转了一圈，想找到血族的方位。他仔细观察那些石板的缝隙，有一个东西，不像是石头……他把火把举近去照。

那是一条腿。

“艾霍斯特，这是你的腿吗？”他问。

“我不知道。”血族在里面说，但猎人从声音位置确定了这就是他的腿。

他想移开上面的石板，但实在是太重了，他谨慎地移动周围的石头，费了九牛二虎之力才把它挪了两指宽的距离。

现在看得更清楚了。那条腿一定是断了，它变了形，软软地耷拉在那里。在它下方的石头上有一大片湿的痕迹，就是从里面淌出来的白血。

不过它却忽然动了，确切地说，是被往里拖了一下。猎人看到那条缝隙统共也只有四指宽，但是那条腿却能在里面松动了。

腿继续往里面拖，很快就全拖了进去。

两分钟后，他的血族就从他拆开的那个洞里钻了出来，准确地说是靠两条胳膊爬了出来，他的两条腿拖在身后，像两条风筝尾巴似的。

“我的腿不行啦。”艾霍斯特说。他说得太淡定，塞特拉基安愣了一下。

“它们的血好像流干了。”血族指指身后，“它们被石头挤到了。”

塞特拉基安目瞪口呆：“不……”

血族的肌肉和人类不一样，看起来结实的身体里充填的大部分是白血，如果把血挤出来，肢体会变得细瘦很多。塞特拉基安解剖过不少血族，很明白这里的意思。

他蹲下仔细看他的血族的双腿，裤子全部被白血浸透了，腰以下的部分变细了好些，怪异极了。

“我没事，”艾霍斯特镇定地安慰自己的主人，“身体已经自己把血堵在了腰以上了，我想是腿上有了太大的伤口，只要把它们缝合，就可以慢慢愈合了。”

塞特拉基安有点慌，他觉得是自己的身体的原因，如果现在是老人就会镇定得多。他定了定神。

“我得把你运回去，”他从剑鞘中取出一辆小板车和绳子，把他的血族捆在上边，那两条腿软绵绵地盘着，实在有点惨不忍睹。艾霍斯特蜷在板车上面，满身砂土，形状扭曲，像一堆破烂儿似的。

“你不疼吗？”年轻人终于鼓起勇气问。他觉得自己平时绝没有这么软弱，也许是太关心对方的原因。

“我不太疼，骨头应该没有断。”艾霍斯特轻声说。

“你要吃点东西吗？”

“不。我的身体损耗太大了，现在吃了东西会马上进入休眠状态，万一有危险就听不到了，我还能坚持到我们回去。”

天哪，猎人想，就算没有危险，那些来路不明的血族不再出来，也没有更多塌方，现在他们可是在第二城，他们还得原路返回，爬上坡道到第三城，再穿过整个第三城，再爬上那些坑道……

他的体力本就不是在最充沛的时候，刚才和那些血族僵持了那么久，又从塌方的石堆下面爬出来，还移开石块让他的血族出来……

而且……

他连表也不想看了。赶紧拉着小板车往回走。地面坑洼不平，小板车一跳一跳的。

“你忍一忍，艾霍斯特，”他不断地说，“我们得赶时间，至少先爬回第三城……”

他们来的路就很是曲折，艾霍斯特不断地给他指路，他慌慌张张的，几次险些把小车翻倒在路边的沟里。碰到石块和水沟之类的障碍，他就把小板车抬过去。天顶的鱼骨和闪烁的荧光看起来很像漫天的星座和星斗，但没经验的探险者会被它们骗到。因为有水流从天顶经过，它们经常会微妙地移动，靠它们分辨方向可是靠不住的。

在第二城的入口处，有一根很高的石柱，柱子上用荧光石镶出一条粗糙的龙的图案，是从前的探险家的杰作。在这根柱子的前面有一片斜坡。青年人在斜坡前面把血族从板车上解下来，收起板车，把他半抱半扛着，赶紧向前走。血族的两条腿晃荡着，他也来不及把它们固定一下。

但是当他走到那根柱子跟前的时候，他还是变成了老人。

在柱子的后面就是通往第三城的路，它可不像第三城到地面的路有整齐干净的台阶，基本上，它还像是一个台阶，但是铺就它的不是方方正正的石条石板，而是一块块形状不规则的大石头。高的地方足有两尺，个别地方还要手脚并用爬上去。

老人沮丧地坐了下来，想暂时歇息一会儿。他吃了一点东西，歇了一刻钟，然后开始移动身旁的艾霍斯特。艾霍斯特抓住了他的手。

“……有声音，向这边来了。”

老人把剑拔出来。那声音来得非常快，转眼他也听见了那碎石散落的声音。

远处亮起一个火把，那火把一定也施了什么魔法，不然移动那么迅速，早就被风吹得半灭了。

来的是达奇。

 

塞特拉基安现在一点儿也不想知道达奇和那些血族是不是有什么关系，也不想刺探她到地下城来忽悠费特有什么隐情。他只希望她能像一个善良的熟人一样，帮他这位老人把宠物搬上几百码高的崎岖不平的坑道，再拖过第三城那好几里的地下街道，再把它搬上一百圈台阶，再把它好好地送回旅店找医生来救治。

所以他像一个真正的需要求助的老人一样，向她说：“你凑巧也在，真是太好了！”

达奇可能不习惯别人对她这么客气这么热情，毕竟她的妆永远化得令人一望而生敬畏，何况在口鼻都要用难闻的药汁口罩捂上的黑漆漆的地下，她呆了一下。表情就像在说“你是不是快去世了，所以讲话的语调这么客气？”

“你是和费特一起来的吗？他在吗？”塞特拉基安往后面张望。

“他啊，他先走了，他走得慢嘛……”达奇一脸漠不关心地说。

然后她看见了艾霍斯特。老人这下可不担心她不帮忙了，因为她认出这堆东西是艾霍斯特后，顿时笑了。

“他腿断了。”老人说，“被石头砸断的。”

“哎哟，好可怜。”达奇说，看得出她调动了眉毛的角度，尽量让自己显得还有一点同情。

艾霍斯特双眼紧闭，一动不动。

“他还好吧？”达奇高兴地说，她确实想假装一点担心，但是这回没有成功。不过塞特拉基安已经很感激她有这份心了。

“我不知道。”老人说，他是真的担心艾霍斯特此时不是装死而是真的失去了意识。

达奇愉快地仔细看了个够，然后提出：

“我跑得比你快很多，可以直接帮你把他送回旅店。”

塞特拉基安犹豫了。

“你放心，我不会把他半路扔掉的。”达奇明显在忍笑，“我又没说白送……你要给我一整套印乔埃城产的化妆品，外加一套彼提福城的口红……他知道这都是什么东西。”

塞特拉基安出于猎人的敏感，说：“你得确定我付得起。”

“得了吧，老先生，你不要讨价还价了，贵是贵了点，但我很确定这绝对是个公道又合适的价钱，绝对用不着你卖了他来还账。又不是让你去猎龙，比猎龙简单多了，我说真的。”

于是他们成交了。达奇带来的东西里有麻袋，猎人把血族塞进去时，被狠狠地掐了一下，这下他可放心了。

 

老人用了两个小时才爬回第三城，差点就想在第三城睡一觉。但他还是坚持又用两个小时走到坑道的入口，再用两个小时爬到顶上。外面是正午，阳光照得他睁不开眼，他用黑纱蒙在眼睛上，踢醒睡得流口水的马。在马背上颠到旅店时，店老板马上迎上来，告诉他说，他的血族被打得半死送回来了。

“我知道，我知道，他出了点事，没关系的。”

店老板松了一口气，但还是走在他前面领路。塞特拉基安不明所以，跟在他后面。门一开，他看见费特躺在他的床上，正在呼呼大睡，艾霍斯特堆在地板上，在白天的光线下看着仍然像一堆破烂似的。

老板上去推醒费特。

“哦？哦……”费特揉着眼睛，“怎么回事？哦，我想起来了……”

“那个女的说自己要回去，我也不知道她是怎么回事啊，我就叫她等你回来。她还跟我吵了一架，”谨小慎微的店老板说，“她那个样子我真怕她打人……我还怕就是她把你的血族揍成这样。最后她说什么‘要不是塞特拉基安答应送我化妆品，我现在就把你也揍成这样’，然后她叫人喊了这家伙来……”

“请问我现在可以回去睡了吗。”费特嘟哝道，显然睡意正足。

店老板看向老人。

“好了，走吧……”塞特拉基安说，走向艾霍斯特。后者一动不动，直到费特和店老板一前一后出了门，才微弱地碰了猎人的手一下。

“你怎么样？”老人急切地问。

“我需要吃点东西。”血族有气无力地说，“我现在可以吃了……”

塞特拉基安急急忙忙地给他弄血食，血族连抬头吞咽的气力都没有了，老人用一根管子塞进他的嘴里，把化开的血食灌进去。这活儿他做得还算熟练，以前他会这么给血族嘴里灌开水或是水银。这回忆让他不是很愉快。

他不晓得要灌多少，想起来问艾霍斯特时，对方已经一点反应也没了。他自己琢磨了一下。决定灌两倍于平时一顿饭的分量。这样，他需要再化一份。期间管子又堵住了，他不得不想办法通。折腾完后，他累得坐下发呆。现在他是晚间行动白天休息，相当于他累了一天，又忙了大半夜，虽然他不算真正的老人，但也够受的。

地面上的白色液体本已经凝固了，现在又在缓慢地往外淌，他闻到一股有点刺鼻的味道，痛苦地皱起了眉头。血族食用食物后很快就会排泄，但是他对艾霍斯特如何对付就一无所知了。事实上，他觉得艾霍斯特很希望他忘记血族的这一生理特征，反正每次他们办事时，艾霍斯特都把自己收拾得好像刚拆包装似的，哪怕在各种即兴的场合都是这样，这个家伙一定费了很多心思。

他搜肠刮肚，无论如何都想不起曾在哪里见过艾霍斯特对付这件事情，他在市场上和富贵人家里见过高等低等的、当玩物或是当奴仆的各种血族，职业关系，他也懂些行情，但是他从来都不知道那些血族贩子或是高等血族自己是如何处理的。

“毕竟我没做过这生意啊。”他郁闷地想。

最后他用了一大堆吸水纸来处理，它们在地板上堆成了气味难闻的小山，猎人不 得己在上面喷上了石灰——这都是他存放在剑鞘里的必需品，宝物猎人的必需品定义可与普通人不同——现在这儿他妈的更像一个厕所旁边的垃圾堆了。

“我应该准备一些尿布之类的东西。”猎人想，他把血族的衣服和妆饰全都剥下来，衣服撕破了不少，猎人就把它们和纸丢在一起。用床单包住又脏又软的血族，叫人进来收拾。

他丢了两个银币才让那名胖大妈转怒为喜。她撸起袖子露出比他还粗壮的胳膊，上前准备把血族扛出去，他赶紧拦住。

“别，这个我还要。”

他把血族拖到洗澡的地方。斯黛阿是座开放的城市，因为经常有各种奇怪的人类和非人类住店，澡堂里有很多隔间可以遮人耳目，泡在浴池里的大爷大叔也不怎么有好奇心。艾霍斯特很满意这儿的风俗。

他关上隔间的木门，把艾霍斯特抬上长凳。水从一个木桶上的龙头流出来，一次只能用一桶水，多一桶要加两个铜币。艾霍斯特身上被血和排泄物弄得粘糊糊的，粘满灰尘，他用了半桶水把血族冲干净，那伤口让他倒抽一口凉气，整个臀部和一边的大腿上的皮肤全部撕开了，腰间的皮肤紧缩皱起，阻止上身的血往下流，这大概就是艾霍斯特说的，血族身体的自我保护。

塞特拉基安见识过血族伤痕的愈合速度，但显然这么严重的伤，身体无法及时修复。下身的血流得精光，两条腿变成了皮包骨头的形状，中间缠着一些筋状物。

还好，正像艾霍斯特自己估计的那样，虽然血流干了，骨头却奇迹般地没有断，只是一边的大腿吊着晃晃荡荡，应该是脱臼了。他对了一会儿，没办法把骨头对回去，就听凭它吊着。

他用了两桶水洗净血族和自己，然后摇摇晃晃地回到卧室。房间已经打扫干净，还喷了好多薰衣草味还是什么的花水。太阳已经偏西，照在地下室顶上的一条窄长窗户上面。他把血族丢在床上，伤口已经粘合了，他用几条布带紧紧缠住血族的大腿，给他穿上睡袍。做完这些事，他累得胳膊也抬不起来，随便擦了擦头发，包上被单就睡死过去了。

他一觉醒来，窗户还是差不多那么亮，他以为自己只是眯了一阵子，但是窗沿照亮的方向不一样，他才发现是太阳已经从东方又升起来了。他浑身酸痛，躺了一会，伸手去摸旁边的血族，血族还在睡，他掀开睡袍看了看对方的伤，能看得出愈合了一些。

他起身吃了些东西，然后到前台去问有没有医生可以帮血族接上脱臼的大腿。

“血族是人变的啊，这可头痛了。斯黛阿的医学协会可是有名的规矩多，讲究足，年头他们才搞了个夜间出诊诊费加倍的规矩，中途换牙医还要交改牙费……”

“改牙费？”

“反正就叫这个名字。多一笔钱呗。他们还骄傲得很，时不时还游行。你现在找个外科医生干兽医的活儿，搞不好他会打你，外科医生打人的家伙多着哩。比方说，锯大腿骨的锯，你见过吗……”

“我倒知道一个医生，外地来的，住在西红柿街头上那家旅店，”旁边一个跑腿的少年人说，“他在那边住了三天了，好像是老婆跑了，来找她的。他说要是有活儿尽管介绍给他，就是要低调点，他也怕挨打。”

“我看行，给血族接大腿，这个活给这儿的医生看，他们也不看。”

老人给他一个铜板，让他去把医生找来。没多久那个医生就从后面的走廊来了。结果，塞特拉基安认出了那个光脑门，在光线昏暗的走廊上特别显眼。

好天气。

“哎呀，原来是老先生您呀！真不容易！真不容易！缘份！”好天气一脸他乡遇故知的激动，拉住老人的手，摇了又摇，摇了又摇。

祸不单行。塞特拉基安想。

他想得倒没错，因为没过几天，他自己也病倒了。

tbc

8


	9. Chapter 9

九

 

“真没想到要你照顾我。”塞特拉基安絮絮叨叨地说，他一生病就特别像真正的老年人，“而且还是现在这样的你。”

“伺候主人是应该的。”艾霍斯特轻快地回答。他只化了很淡的妆，几乎都没盖住那青灰的肤色。这都是因为他自己伤还没好，精力特别有限。他坐在跟店主借来的轮椅上，下半身盖着被单，腰两边还塞着枕头，不然那失血的下身根本坐不稳。

“好天气说你只是太累了，又着了凉，好好歇几天就好。”

“也只能这样了。”老人叹一口气，“看来旅游季是避不过去了——把水递给我好吗？”

“休息休息也好，我们已经加班加点太久了。”艾霍斯特轻巧地取过床头的水瓶，往陶杯里倒了一杯水，“有时真想和你散散步，只是散步，不是寻什么宝，赶什么路——”

“我何尝不想，”老人说，“但是时间不等人……”

他喝完了水，看见艾霍斯特脸上露出倦容。

“你又累啦。”

“我本来应该还在睡的，”血族说，“但是主人需要我……”

他拿了调配好的血食，大口喝下去，然后又喝了两口水，就伏在床边，马上就睡过去了。

塞特拉基安怜惜地摸摸他的假发，那是一顶非常简单的淡褐色假发，朴素得就不像艾霍斯特会有的东西。

塞特拉基安病了后，艾霍斯特就醒了过来，只是不时地又要进入睡眠状态，毕竟，有那么多血要造呢。

正因如此，除了无关紧要的闲话，他们也没什么精神谈及别的。

猎人想到艾霍斯特说的“一起去散步”的话，有点感慨。“米利亚姆都没这么说过呢，”他想，“她总是觉得我太笨太呆，不解风情。”

话说回来，艾霍斯特在这点上，跟她的意见倒是一致。只是血族的脸皮要厚得多，在他不那么想解风情的时候，艾霍斯特硬是把他拖下了水。

“但不知道他自己怎么想的，”猎人又想，“是因为我是他的主人，他才这样花样百出地讨好我吗？”

一想到即使是另外的人得到了他，血族也会如出一辙地勾引那人，猎人就感到一股强烈的醋意。

虽然他自己也知道，吃这种醋全无必要。

何况，正事还多着呢。

达奇何以在地下城诓骗费特，第三城为什么完全没有老鼠，第二城为什么又会出现袭击人的血族……这些他们都还没来得及仔细谈论。

就连艾霍斯特最后去查看的那一个小时，猎人也都还没问起。毕竟艾霍斯特现在说睡就睡。

也许他们真的应该休息几天了，哪怕旅游季即将到来……斯黛阿的旅游季开始得一向很低调，那是因为游客本来就太过喜气洋洋，根本不需要什么狂欢。

不过，旅游季也总有许多乐子可寻。斯黛阿作为血族战争结束之地，附近又有温多斯、道尔斯等等产出血族的大城，还有直到今天还能捕到零星血族的木什群山——现在干脆称之为血族群山了——旅游季的中间，会有一个血族嘉年华。嘉年华上，主人们会带着自己的血族出现，血族贩子会展览他们的货物，还有各式各样的血族用品和制品出售。白血可是相当昂贵的药材，干血虫的价格也是越炒越高。一只填了香料的血族手或脚可以卖出20个金币，用水晶做眼珠的血族婴儿标本现在恐怕已是有价无市，只能指望哪个爱炫耀的富豪发善心摆出来给大众开开眼了。

说不定我可以带他去玩玩，塞特拉基安想，还可以为他准备更好的血食，身为猎人，塞特拉基安清楚那些最好的血食都是货真价实的人血做的，他是不会喂自己的血族这种无辜者的鲜血的。但是用人鱼血做的血食倒是可以考虑一下，虽然价钱很贵，但听说，如果说鸡鸭血做的一般血食，血族吃起来就像人吃粗粮做的窝头一样，那人血在他们口中就像白面包和甜肉酱，而人鱼血就好像涂着鲜奶酪的面包干。

艾霍斯特动了一下。血族睡觉时一般不会翻身，艾霍斯特这样是因为睡得不沉。塞特拉基安看到他嘴角边还有血食的血痕，有点意外，艾霍斯特一向都把自己打理得干干净净的，像这样嘴没擦干净就倒下去睡，说明真的太疲倦了。

他想用手帕擦一擦自己的血族，却不料把对方惊醒了。

“亚伯拉罕？”

“没什么，我只是……”但艾霍斯特已经看到了他手里的手帕，还有上面的血迹。他自己抹了一把。

“天呀！”艾霍斯特的表情就像自己断了一条腿，“我怎么会……”

“你是太累了，”猎人说，“你再睡一会吧。”

“我不能……”艾霍斯特有点崩溃了，“我不是那种脏兮兮的低级血族。这样会给你丢脸的。”

“我不在乎……”

但艾霍斯特已经摇着轮椅，准备去把自己洗干净。猎人明白他为什么这么大反应，他见过不少关在笼子里的低级血族，和一栏活猪没有两样。

“别去，我命令你休息。”猎人不得不拿出主人的架子。

“亚伯拉罕，别这样，你不会喜欢这样的我的。”

“等你的伤好了再说，”塞特拉基安说，想转移他的注意力，“让我看看你的腿，现在。”

艾霍斯特看穿了他，嘟哝着服从了，但还是要求先喝薄荷蜂蜜水。他一边喝水一边把下身盖的东西掀开让塞特拉基安看，大腿还是皱巴巴的，不过皮肤的颜色比前几天好了很多。他很快就把床单盖回去了。

“没什么好看的。”血族微弱地抗议。

“你还是觉得我会嫌弃你难看的时候？”塞特拉基安说，“别忘了是我给你洗的身体，又找医生来看你。”

“别提医生。”艾霍斯特想到好天气就头痛，“如果他不是医生，我一定吸干他。”

“你做不到了——而且你没醒过来的那几天是我给你换的……”

“求求你别提，主人。”艾霍斯特捂住脸。

血族吃下血食没多久就会排泄，那几天塞特拉基安就像照料什么小动物似的，不断地给他换下身垫的东西。如果不是他病了而艾霍斯特醒来，恐怕他这会儿还在换呢。

“这是一个高级血族最后的尊严，”艾霍斯特说，“让主人做这种事是我不对。”

“我不觉得，艾霍斯特。你是在昏迷不醒中，而且你是为了救我……”

“我当然要救你了。”

“你为了救我被墙砸伤了。”

“你把哨子吹得那么响，我头痛得都站不住了，不然你我应该都不会受伤。可是有什么办法呢，那些血族在围攻你。”

“等我们有精神了再谈这个。”老人说。

艾霍斯特对他微笑，随后又趴在床边睡了过去。

塞特拉基安静静地看着他，回想起自己在遇到他之前一个人冒险的过去，和眼下比起来那些记忆有些模糊，仿佛他已经接受了艾霍斯特作为自己的一部分。

==

过了一个星期，旅行季到了。街面上全是彩色帐篷，穿着简单利索的旅行者和头上绑着色彩鲜明的布条的本地导游在街道上推来拥去。

带着血族来参加嘉年华的主人们也是一景，有一个富翁用四名血族当马来拉车，经过塞特拉基安他们住的酒店。围观的人们都说不好那些血族是“他们”还是“它们”，像艾霍斯特这样聪明的血族十分少见，但其他血族也不全是像蚂蚁一样愚蠢。这四名血族就能听得懂主人的命令，姑且称之为他们吧，他们全都是七呎以上的强壮大汉，胯下覆盖着青铜护裆，身上和脖子上也挂着青铜的装饰和挽具。当然最华丽的还是脸上的面具，四个面具上分别刻着春夏秋冬四神的面孔，一看就是来自中北方——四季鲜明的地方才有的信仰。

而那些被主人炫耀地放在马车顶上的女性血族就更是引人注目了。这种车辆总是在黄昏太阳快落山时招摇过市，她们都待在车顶上用香木搭起的凉棚下面，周围围着薄纱，恰好能隐约瞟见她们曼妙的身姿，有时她们还会从纱帘下面伸出一只纤细的手，惹得年轻男子一阵起哄。女性变成血族后乳房会萎缩，需要专门填入一种软蜡。塞特拉基安曾经做过一桩这种生意，这种软蜡产自西方的一种蜜蜂，和它们的蜂蜜混在一起。它在血族身上的用处还有很多。

夜幕降临，猎人回到住室时已是一名青年。他摘下兜帽，心满意足地坐下，就和艾霍斯特说起今天的见闻。

艾霍斯特的身体好转了不少，已经能扶着东西勉强走上几步。因为太闲了，他索性拿了一本诗集来看，猎人头一回知道他那些嫁妆里居然有书。

“我觉得你不比那些血族差，”青年人说，“哪个主人看到你，也会羡慕我的。”

不过诚实地说，塞特拉基安觉得自己还是有点夸大——总不好说自己的血族是天下第一吧？但他已经学会在这一点上尽量哄着艾霍斯特。

艾霍斯特果然很开心。不管怎么说，能得到主人这样的夸奖，本身就是一件美事了。

“再过几天血族嘉年华就开场了，到时候，我就带你去，你想买什么吃的喝的都可以。”

塞特拉基安本以为自己的血族会开心，但艾霍斯特却显得非常淡漠。

“怎么，你不喜欢吗？”

“我就是在那个嘉年华上被卖掉的，”艾霍斯特说，没有看他。

“……你从来没提过。”

“那是血族战争结束一段时间以后的事。”艾霍斯特说，“如果你想听的话……”

“我想听。”年轻猎人毫不犹豫地说。

==

你知道，主人，血族在血祖被封印后，会变得迟钝麻木，不再攻击人类。第五血祖在战争中间被封印了，但如我所说，他是个很随便的主人，在战后封印解开后，他也没有再去回收他的后代。

我应该是和一大群同类一起，在木什群山里游荡了很久。但我记得我们被捕捉的那天，我们聚在一个山谷里躲避阳光，这时山顶有人叫喊，扔下了很多包在棕榈叶里的东西，那是调配过的血食，我们已经饿了很久，只能吃些老鼠之类的东西，现在掉下了食物，自然是一阵争抢，甚至很多人咬在了同类的身上。作为一个有意识的血族，我隐约知道这一定是陷阱，但饿得太久以后也阻止不了自己的本能。

吃下那些血食后，我的身体很快就麻木了。我跌倒在地，看着其余同类继续大快朵颐。没多久，我们就全都倒地不起了。那些人从山上下来，带着绳子网袋之类，把我们一打打地捆起来拖走。他们拖的时候很不小心，有些同类的手脚被绳子缠住，就折断了。

我一直都很清醒，他们在夜里将我们运到一座小城里，后来我知道那就是温多斯，把我们拉进一个大院子，从车上卸下来，排列在地上，用水冲洗我们。随后他们举着火把，开始挑选我们，我猜是挑出好看的、强壮的等等，用来做不同的用途。

我被一辆小车拉进一个房间。后面发生的事情我想我已经无法忘记了。

他们首先用热水冲洗我身体的里外。水很烫，有一个同类被烫死了，他们相互指责。然后又用一种有酸味的液体冲洗我，冲了好几遍，每一次都是里外都要冲洗。每一次我都觉得我一定会死。那个房间的角落的确已经堆了好几具尸体。

=

“我知道这种处理，”猎人说，“只有三分之一的血族能活下来。”

=

我不知道他们冲洗了几回，最后把我浸泡在一个大缸里的乳白色液体里，或许是牛奶，还有很多香料。我完全无法移动，只能忍受着，后来就失去了意识。后来我又在不同的液体里浸泡过，其间他们会给我喂一些东西，我想是有毒的，里外都火辣辣地疼。那时我还不知道他们想要拿我做什么，最后我被清水洗干净，那时似乎已过去了好多天，我还以为他们准备杀掉我了。

他们喂了我一些真正的血食，我就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，醒来时我被捆在一张床上，旁边还有好几个同类。他们的皮肤都很光滑，干净漂亮，气味和以前很不相同。我也和他们一样。

不久进来了两个男人，一个五十来岁，皮肤很黑，穿着魔法师那种打褶子的长袍，戴着银子的首饰，手里拿着几个金属的东西。另一个四十多岁，穿着身料子很好的绸缎衣服，头上围着头巾，嘴里咬着支长长的水烟。

那魔法师走到一个同类旁边。那是一个女血族，还没有醒过来。魔法师把手上的东西扣在她的脖子上。随后将它们合上。我看到四只长长的细爪子扎进了她脖子上的软皮里。她哆嗦了一下。随后魔法师拿出一个小瓶子，把里面的血抹在项圈上，合上双手，开始念咒语，一阵青烟冒出来，那项圈绞在了一起。

“这样你就是她的主人了，除非你把她转让给别人。”魔法师对另一个男人说。

我并不想成为他的所有物。不过，无主血族的意志很虚弱，虚弱到只要有人当面宣布要拥有我，并把他的血给我喝，我就无法拒绝成为他的奴隶。那时我还想反抗一下，魔法师走到我跟前时，我尽力抬头，吐出了舌头，但他只用一句咒语就制服了我。项圈在我脖子上埋下去时，我痛得晕了过去。

那可恶的魔法师还看出了我有意志。在我刚醒来时，那个男人就走到我面前，问我：“你是不是有意志？”

我不能违抗他。直接建立在魔法项圈上的血约是所有契约形式里最强大的。我告诉了他他想知道的一切。

他把我带到一个大房间里，那里有许多漂亮的衣服、首饰、化妆品和香料，还有不少年长的女人在为一些血族梳妆打扮。我也成了其中一员，她们给我戴不同的假发，涂脂抹粉，教我不同衣服的穿搭，我被迫学习这些东西，和许多那方面的技巧。

那个商人把我交给他的一个身强力壮的侄子，为的是“训练”我，我被强奸了很多次，总算学会了如何忍着疼向主人献媚。我还记得他把我还给商人那天，商人看着我的眼睛都在发亮。他把我留了一个月，做什么你也猜得到，随后就把我带到血族嘉年华上。

我是被拍卖的，为了刺激那些人，每个被拍卖的血族都被银钉子钉在柱子上。那些狂欢的人做什么，我在高台上看得一清二楚。有些血族被买下后，为了烘托气氛，就丢到人群里任凭蹂躏，最后再把尸首或肢体拾去作别的用处。

商人为了证明我有意志，问了我很多愚蠢的问题。最后我被一个血族贩子买下，我还以为我也要被丢进人群里去。不过他把我带到住处，就要我陪他睡。还要求我和别的血族……我不想再说起那些。总之，我隔天又被卖掉了，这回服伺的对象变成了四五个年轻公子哥儿……以后我就被不断地转手，经历大致都相同。被强奸、被虐待……被丢到老虎笼子里取乐……

我离死最近的一次是在赌场里被当成赌注。他们把血族拴在高台上，用不同颜色的花冠标志主人。每一个血族都脉脉含情地对着台下微笑，场子中间有个天井，正午时天篷拉开，阳光照得我们都缩到柱子后面。那时台上约摸有十几个血族，我头上戴着一顶紫萝兰花冠，而有四五个都戴上了金黄的葵花。那个葵花拥有者站起身来，他是个身材高大的北方人，一口银灰色的大胡子。他对两个赌场的男人说了什么，那两个人便上台来，把属于他的一个血族架下台去，那是个十几岁的男孩模样的血族，有一头长长的黑色假发。他被装进一个铁笼子里，随后那个铁笼子就被拖到了天井正中。在他被烧得吱吱直叫时，那些富豪都非常快活地相互碰杯。

葵花富豪持续走着赌运，把他的收获品慷慨地拿到太阳下烧掉助兴。富豪们马上就不满足仅仅看到烧死的场面了。不知从哪里来的专业的屠师把血族的白血一点一滴挤出来，把他们的皮剥下来，观看一个下半身只剩骨头的姑娘在太阳下挣扎，最后传递观看她镶嵌着钻石的头颅。在我被摆上赌桌时，荷官叫我念了一首诗，以证明我是高级血族，我微笑着看他们往赌桌上掷黄金的筹码，筹码堆得太多，滚到桌子下面，一直滚到台子边上。虽然还没有开出胜负，他们已经开始争论我的死法。我听到了“水银”“酒”“剑”之类的字眼，我一直没有停止微笑。

最后骰子落下去了。随着一阵叫喊，有人跑上台来，取下我头上的紫萝兰，换上了一朵睡莲，这是这个台子上第一朵睡莲。我相信我的末日就要到了，虽然我期待这一天，但我还是不由自主地颤抖起来。

这时我看见了我的新主人，他从桌边站起来，他的个子很小，脸色黧黑，眼睛慌张地左顾右盼。最后他终于肯盯着我看了，我乞求地看着他，这是本能，血族会不惜一切代价活下去，虽然我心里在说，请快点处死我。

但他居然被我打动了。在那么多富豪名流急切期待的眼神中，他居然被我打动了，我不知道我有没有高估自己，他事后告诉我说，我是他见过的最精美的东西——他竟然对侍者说，他要把我带走。

在一片嘘声和叫骂中，我跟着他离开了会场，在回去的马车上他用一根银棒子强奸了我。后来我才知道他没有那方面能力，他因为丢了脸，所以变本加厉地虐待我，如果不是他在酩酊大醉中摔破了头，丢了性命，把我传给了他的养女——顺便说一句，她对我兴趣不大，很快就卖掉了我——我想他最后还是会想个花样把我弄死的。

==

年轻的猎人神情专注地看着他的血族。艾霍斯特最近的装扮都非常朴素，短短的银色假发，深色麻料的短上衣和裤子，除了带一点粉色的嘴唇，烛光下看起来就像一个普普通通的人。

血族对他笑笑。

“……所以，我该怎么说好呢？有那么多事情我并不想回忆……亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安，亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安——你给我太多自由、太多善待了，甚至我可以对你撒谎……”

年轻人的蓝眼睛仍然盯着血族：“过来。”

血族顺从地走过去，投入他的怀抱。青年人炽热的吻顺着他的耳畔一路向下。血族闭上了眼睛，继续说：

“……我可以对你撒谎，但是，请您一直记着，下面这句是真的：亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安——我希望你是我的最后一个主人。亚伯拉罕……”

9

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

十

 

喧嚣的旅游季过去了一半，凑热闹的人不少离开了，观光客拥向斯黛阿周围的景点，地下城，血族群山，以血族售卖和表演为特色的温多斯，出售各种血族制品和药品的道尔斯，等等。主人公们居住的旅店周围也安静了下来。老人终于可以悠闲地坐在旅店的后院里晒会太阳，艾霍斯特白天蜷在床上睡觉，傍晚才起床帮主人准备饮食。

不过他这天的好梦在下午就被主人打断了，塞特拉基安爬上床来，血族睡眼惺松地翻过身，出于伺奉主人的敬业精神，他睡觉的时候也不会松懈，身体涂了油，穿着白纱的睡衣裤，嘴唇的妆淡到近于无色，却刷了一层轻薄的金粉，就连微乱的假发也是干干净净的。

“亚伯拉罕？你要……”发现主人在解他的腰带，他虽然还没清醒过来，已经娴熟地轻轻分开双腿，作出诱惑的样子。

“不用，我不是……”老人稍微有些尴尬，他本不想惊醒自己的血族，“我只想看看你恢复得如何了。”

白纱褪下，青灰色的皮肤上伤口已经愈合，肌体也结实多了，但因为伤得太重，撕裂处虽有缝合，也并非了无痕迹，深浅不一的伤痕断续从身后延续到大腿。塞特拉基安有些心疼，弯下身，吻了那伤口一下。艾霍斯特轻轻叫了一声。

老猎人有些心动。不过他想把美好的时光留给更年轻的自己，压抑住冲动，重新把血族的衣服系上，血族乖巧地移过来靠在主人身边。

“不出去晒太阳了吗？”

“在屋里坐会儿，”老人倒了床头柜上的柠檬水来喝，“你还要休息吧？”

“这会不累了。”血族接过猎人给他的杯子也抿了一口。

“今天下午好天气要来给我检查，我在这里等着他。”

艾霍斯特一阵头痛，决定不说话。

“我知道你特别不喜欢他，老实说，没几个人喜欢他……不过他的医术还算高明，再说，你的大腿不也是……”

“亚伯拉罕，我不要听。”

老人又喝了一口柠檬水。

“那天的事，我们还没好好谈过。你那天看到什么了吗？怎么会有那么多血族？”

“那天啊，我没能走多远，路特别不好走，咱们画的地图错误不少。但我倒是看到了许多老鼠在逃跑，那时还没想到会有血族。——不过旧城就在木什群山的脚下呀，会有血族也不奇怪。”

“但它们聚众攻击了我。”

“我几乎走到了第一城入口，周围没有路了，全是废墟。我绕来绕去时看到了一个血族。那时我没觉得奇怪，只以为是山里跑出来的，那一带有好多巨大的裂隙通往别处。但现在想起来，那血族的动作确实不像一般无主无食的，它很镇定，站着，不时往四周看看，好像在等什么指令。”

“你还看到什么了？”

“……没有了，我当时想也许老鼠乱跑就是被它们赶的。但我还在找路进去时，就听见了你的哨音。那血族也听见了，一下就跑掉了。而我只好忍着头痛，违背本能去找你。”

“一定有人在操控它们。”塞特拉基安说，“达奇很可能就是收了那人的钱，然后引开费特的注意。可是不管那人在下面干什么，干嘛要驱使一群血族呢？”

“如果驱使得法，它们在黑暗中比人好用多了。”艾霍斯特说。

“一般人再怎么训练恐怕也搞不出这样一支进退自如的血族小队。必须得是魔法师……但魔法师要进第一城不是难事，为什么要弄些血族护驾呢？”

“因为他不想让人知道他在下面做什么呗。不管是探险家还是旅行者。”

“说起来，第一城可供魔法师利用的东西倒也不少，光是死难者的骸骨，说不定就够他做点什么了……至少还有一种可能，就是他在和我们找一样的东西。”

“——银匣书上海怪的记载，”艾霍斯特说，“但是这难道需要很多血族来帮忙吗？”

“没准还真有可能，毕竟那么多抄本都抄不到这儿。”猎人思索着，“不管那人想做什么，我们进第一城的危险都加大了。”

“我不会让你遇上危险的。”艾霍斯特声音甜美地说。

猎人想要吻他，那淡金色的唇色吸引他注意已经很久了，但就在他们的嘴唇刚刚碰触的瞬间，门被敲响了。

塞特拉基安只好庆幸好天气至少还记得敲门。在他去开门的时候，艾霍斯特把一件黑红色的睡袍穿在身上，挡住那身半透明的睡衣。

 

好天气一脸假模假式的乐呵呵，他一定是知道大家全都不欢迎他的到来，才练就了这副假装的本事。

“老人家，身体还好吧？”好天气一面问着，一面熟络地抓起塞特拉基安的手把脉，又让他伸出舌头看舌苔的颜色。“上回从您脸色就看出来了，您身体里的血太多了……”

“不不，我可不放血了。”塞特拉基安赶紧说。

“您需要一些清凉的药汁，”好天气说，“最好加一些矿石炼的药片，但是具体名字我一时想不起来在斯黛阿怎么叫了，是白硫矿里的一些铅灰色的结晶，加上……”

“埃奇拉。”艾霍斯特凉凉地说，“这东西血族经常用，可以让它们——我们变得不那么烦躁。”

“对，对，埃奇拉药片，您的血族真聪明呀。道尔斯有一种药，是拿血族的脑子做的，一份在道尔斯卖三百斯黛阿金币，那还是最普通的什么都不懂的血族……”

“听说你是来找跑掉的老婆的。”艾霍斯特冷冷地回答说。

“对了，诺拉，她不要你啦？那你也该上海边找，怎么会来旅游季的斯黛阿？”

好天气的光脑门上开始冒汗。

“那个，其实……”他搓着手说，“不是这样的……我先给您开个药方……”

他从随身带的提包里拿出一杆巨大的羽毛笔和一小叠灰色的纸，在纸的顶部写上“药方”二字。他接下去划拉的东西主仆二人一个字母都不认得。他把这张纸划拉满了，签上自己的名字（至少那团线条看着像个签名）就把它交给塞特拉基安。

“您拿这个到药店去……”

“所以诺拉也来了吗？”艾霍斯特懒洋洋地问。

他问得正是时候，因为突然有人大声敲门，用力得像要把门敲烂。

“谁呀？”塞特拉基安提高声音问。

敲门声停了一下，一个女人的声音问道：“好天气医生在这里吗？”

刚把纸笔塞进皮包里的好天气猛然蹦了起来，看他的样子，真不敢相信他其实并不是个瘦子。

“您别说……”他刚对塞特拉基安说了半句，艾霍斯特就大声回答：“他在这里。”

塞特拉基安疑惑地看着好天气，后者脸上汗水涔涔流下。门被砸得更响了，但那门没那么容易砸开，猎人租下这间屋有一个原因就是看中了这门结实。

“别敲了，我来开了。”塞特拉基安说着，站起身来。

与此同时好天气冲向窗户。

但这是间地下室，窗户是开在地面上的窄长一条。艾霍斯特让到一边，高高兴兴地看着好天气拔下窗户上的销子，把窗格扒掉。他的动作非常快，难以相信他这种身材的人能有那么利落。

那女人已经跳进了房间，但她在塞特拉基安那里卡了一下，因为她认出了老人——来的正是诺拉本人，她穿一身旅行者的粗布裙子。

“老人家，你怎么也在这里？”她来不及等回答，就冲到了窗户旁边，好天气已经把皮包丢了出去，正在钻出窗户，但是他的肚子卡在了那里，他就像一只橡皮虫一样扭来扭去，拼命吸气，想把自己压过那条缝。

诺拉提起裙子跳上前去，用力拽住他的两条腿，使劲一坠就让他的努力毁于一旦。

“让我把我的包拿回来，”好天气无力地哀嚎，“里面还有我看病的家伙呢。”

 

最后是塞特拉基安走到街面上去，拿回了那只包。好天气一拿到包，就抱着它缩到墙角的凳子上，把脸埋在里面，好像粗皮革的气味很好闻似的。

而诺拉一经确定自己的确已经控制住了好天气，就立刻瘫坐下去，拿着手绢开始抹眼泪，马上两眼就哭红了，看她的样子，完全想象不到刚才她是如何像一头小老虎（或者用海边人的说法，一头小虎鲸），把好天气生拉硬拽拖出了窗户。

塞特拉基安站在他们中间，一脸仿佛很有智慧的样子。但这个房间里只有艾霍斯特知道，他不仅不是真正的老人，而且在这方面比一般人还没有智慧。

而艾霍斯特愉悦地躲在阴影里，一面瞄着其他人，一面偷偷补着妆。

在诺拉一把鼻涕一把泪的哭诉、塞特拉基安外强中干的严厉脸和艾霍斯特嗑瓜子般津津有味的注视下，好天气不得不开始讲述他的过去。

 

我先前是卡米尔城的医官。这个我没跟诺拉说谎，我年轻的时候就在那里的医学校学习，后来因为成绩优秀，老师就把我推荐到了宫里，我治好了几个达官贵人，升得很快。在正式当上医官后，就有不少人向我吹风，要我娶个女贵族，下半辈子就稳当了。

不巧当时宫中往来的几个单身的女贵族，要么太穷，有头衔但领地只剩三间茅屋，要么太老，脸上的褶子比我奶奶还厚。我就到处打听，求人介绍，不久就有了回复，有人向我推荐一位年纪比我大几岁的美貌寡妇，她是一位伯爵，领地是卡米尔北方领海中的一座小岛，岛名叫做纳盖尔，她自然就称为纳盖尔夫人。

她似乎也对我很有意思，没多久，我就收到一封邀请信，请我到小岛上住一段时间，顺便帮她检查一下身体。我自然是乐呵呵地去了，一见到她，我就爱上了她，她看起来成熟而美丽，虽然脸色苍白了点，但在我认识的那些贵族中，比她好看的还真不多。

（诺拉从鼻子里哼了一声。）

在她之前几任纳盖尔伯爵都是女性，她们都深居简出，很少离开领地，因此总是需要从外面招婿。我知道这个后，心里犹豫了，我到卡米尔城，就是想享受荣华富贵，最好还能高升几阶官职，如果婚后要常住这个荒凉的岛上，再怎么衣食无忧也得闷死了。

纳盖尔夫人知道我的想法，但她似乎看中了我，因此频频主动向我发起攻势，挽着我的手在月光下的海滩上漫步，向我倾诉衷肠，投怀送抱……（诺拉又哼了一声），我当时年轻无知，头一次有地位这么高的女人主动追求我，我实在不能不沦陷。本来说只住一个月，却一直住到了第三个月还没走，结果，她告诉我她怀孕了。

这下我没有办法推托了，还好她对我说，婚后我可以常住卡米尔，她一个人在领地照顾孩子就可以。再加上当时已是秋冬之交，北方小岛上树叶落尽，一片肃杀之气，她的侍女，我之前没提过，都是一些板着脸的怪人，容貌丑陋，力气却大得惊人，我担心我要是坚持拒绝，恐怕再也没法活着走出小岛。

这样，我们就在她肚子大起来之前，赶紧在四季神像前成亲了。

婚后，她果然遵守诺言，放我回卡米尔行医。同僚们知道我娶了个女贵族，都对我越发客气，也是后来，我才知道纳盖尔夫人有点神神叨叨的，擅长调制些恢复青春的药剂，虽然这药的效用不清不楚，但却很受那些夫人们的欢迎。我倒不在乎这些，反正我有官职又有钱，很快也有了一个儿子。

儿子长到两三岁后，她的态度却发生了转变，要求我回小岛陪着她。我自然是拒绝，但儿子却很喜欢我，总是拉着我叫爸爸，我也有些心软。但我左思右想，还是觉得离开卡米尔不值，我就带着她和儿子来了卡米尔几回，希望她能爱上这个城市，不再老是想着回那个冷冰冰的岛。

但她却和我翻脸了。我们最后一次到卡米尔，她和我大吵了一架，然后就带着儿子回了纳盖尔。我也气得不想理她，足过了两个月，我才给她写去一封信，告诉她我气消了，准备回去看儿子。

她没回信，我也不想等，就直接赶到海边，但以往给我摆渡的渔夫却不在了。我到渔村询问，才知道他在两个月前突然失踪，此后再也没人见过他。我问起纳盖尔，却惊讶地发现，根本没人知道什么纳盖尔岛。我到邻近的小镇，找镇上的官员查看地图，地图上也没有这个岛。他们都以为我发疯了。

我惊慌地赶回卡米尔，到图书馆查阅贵族名册，那几页小岛的封号翻得烂了，也没有找到一个纳盖尔女伯爵。之前介绍她给我的人也找不到了，我几乎以为自己真的疯了，还好我有个好友吉姆，他也是医生，前几个月在城中暂住，见过纳盖尔夫人和我的儿子。我找到他，才证明了真的有这两人存在。后来我们又陆续找到了一些见过她的贵族，但大家相互对证之下，才发现没人知道这个纳盖尔女伯爵的来历。

原来我是被她骗了。我以为自己结了婚，有了儿子，还不断地给她送钱，实际上这些全都不是我的，我不过是被这个来历不明的女人利用了。

这件事情在同僚中传开后，我就成了卡米尔城的笑柄。我没脸继续待下去，就卖了所有的东西，到南边去行医。后来遇见了诺拉，我只好说我跟妻子离婚了。

 

诺拉睁着眼睛，眼泪不时地还往下掉，但脸上的表情说明她已经被吸引住了。塞特拉基安也停止了踱步，仔细听着。

“那么你为什么来这儿呢？”阴影里的血族突然出声问道。

“因为我的朋友吉姆，他在那之后又继续到处旅游，”好天气垂头丧气地说，“就在一个月前，他捎信给我，说他在斯黛阿看到了那个纳盖尔夫人，和我的儿子扎克……他已经十岁了。我接到信就连忙赶了过来。”

“他骗我说是朋友家出了事，”诺拉说，她不哭了，满脸仇恨地瞪着好天气，“但是我读了他扔在家里的信，那上面说什么妻子儿子的，我看了一眼就气炸了。您瞧瞧，您瞧瞧。”

她打怀里掏出一卷纸来。好天气想拦她，但自己也知道没用，唉了一声，又坐回去抱着皮包。

“可你就确定吉姆说的是真的吗？我不是说他骗你，没准他认错人了呢？他问过吗？”老人问。

“他当然不会傻到去问。她用的名字也肯定不是纳盖尔夫人。但吉姆是个好画家，他见过的人脸就不会忘记。他还画了一张画像给我，不过奇怪的就在这里……”

诺拉已经打开了那卷纸，最里面是羊皮纸上画着的一张小像，上面是个苍白的尖下巴女人，浅褐色头发，倒的确十分美丽。

“吉姆画了多年的画，了解各个年龄的人……他说……”

塞特拉基安把那张像接过来，像是倒着的，他把它正过来。

“她和七八年前一模一样……没有变化……”

塞特拉基安盯着那张像，他的脸色渐渐变了，胡子微微地抖动。

“虽说女人打扮起来或许真能多年不变吧，但是在画家眼里也能一点都不变的……”

“您怎么啦？”诺拉看出了老猎人有些不对。

“这个人……这个人我认识，”塞特拉基安说，捏着画像的颤抖起来，“她……她不是什么纳盖尔夫人，她不是贵族，甚至也……不完全是人。”

“什么？”

“她是一名懂得一点时间法术的……魔女。她的真名叫做，至少在血族战争中别人是这么叫的——卡莉夫人。她用她的法术，让她自己能够不衰老。”

“你是在开玩笑吧？她的那些青春药剂都是真的了？”好天气叫道。

“不，那些药剂其实——这不是重点，重点是你居然和她生了儿子？”

诺拉目瞪口呆，好天气还端着没反应过来。

没人注意角落里的血族。艾霍斯特面色阴沉，用手指捻着假发，把上面打的蜡都捻下来了。

 

10

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

十一

 

要让好天气这种人真正相信他和魔女结了婚，还生了儿子，可不是一件容易的事。他嘟嘟哝哝的，咂着嘴，摇了半天头，说：

“既然是魔女，那随便改变容貌不是很容易吗？凭什么说她就是你认识的那人？”

又说：

“既然她骗了我，说不定也骗了你呢？我能相信她是个伯爵夫人，你也能相信她是个魔女吧。”

塞特拉基安如果是青年人，大概已经和他扭打起来。所幸现在他是老人，也只能说：

“你不信算了。要是想知道她是谁，上图书馆去查血族战争史吧。”

斯黛阿是血族战争结束之地，许多研究血族战争的学者都集中于此，《斯黛阿血族战争史》在学界是出名的大部头，十余年来巨细无遗地搜集各种史料，去年刚出了第二版，但终版编成的日子还遥遥无期。在图书馆里，《斯黛阿血族战争史》占了书架的整整一格，第二格和第三格第四格分别是《斯黛阿血族战争史注释》和《斯黛阿血族战争史论丛》

好天气嚷嚷起来：“您这是敷衍我，您说服不了我，就让我去查这么难查的书。”

塞特拉基安不想理他了，转身咳嗽。诺拉赶快上前拍他的背。

“我主人累了。”艾霍斯特说，从角落里出来，小心地避开阳光射进来的地下室窗口，“如果您不介意……”

好天气起初还犹豫，忽然意识到这是从诺拉身边脱身的机会，马上站起来告辞。但诺拉反应何其快，一转身就插到他和门之间，把他紧紧拖住。好天气不能挣脱，只好仰着脸，神情听天由命。

“我们会去查那本书，回头再来咨询您，”诺拉扬着下巴，虽然腾不出手来擦脸上的泪痕，气势倒是满满当当。

“再见哟。”艾霍斯特在塞特拉基安身后笑容可掬地挥手。

好天气踉踉跄跄地被拖进走廊，门一关，塞特拉基安就回转身来，一脸阴沉。这回可不是装的了。

“我想，地下城操纵血族的人可能就是卡莉夫人。”

艾霍斯特没吭声，坐到一边，换一种颜色抹那已经抹了几轮的嘴唇。

“她在血族战争时就能操纵血族做她的亲卫队，好天气说的那些形容古怪的侍女可能也是血族。如果说地下城里操控血族的人就是她，所有的事情就都能说得通。”

“除了她来地下城的原因。”

“这是我们得去调查的。”

“可是，亚伯拉罕，我们只是要去找银匣书上关于海怪的记载，没有必要插手其他魔法师的事吧？”

“如果是她，如果是她，我就一定得……”

“怎么了？她和你有过节吗？”

“她是会用时间魔法的魔女，”塞特拉基安声音低沉，“我身上的诅咒就来自她。”

艾霍斯特没说什么，蹭过去抱着他的脖子。老人垂头靠在自己的血族身上，血族吻着他灰白的发际。

“有时我会忘记我身上的负担有多沉重。”老人声音嘶哑地说。

“不管怎样，让我来帮助你，亚伯拉罕。”

“我要离不开你了。”猎人单手扣住血族袍子下面曲度完美的腰线，“有时我都不记得你是血族了。”

“别这样，亚伯拉罕，你知道血族的灵魂装不下这么多感情的。”话虽这么说，血族却更甜美地缠在他身上，袍子也滑下去了，“你现在想要我吗？”

“不，要做什么的话还是晚上吧……现在我只想这样抱着你。”

血族安静地伏在他怀里。老猎人喃喃着心里的计划：

“也许是她，也许不是……我们需要花个几天时间，先把第一城的情况探清楚。虽然现在是旅游季，但好吧，我们可以靠旅游季的人手节约些精力……”

=

在旅游季还有一星期就结束时，塞特拉基安带着他的血族加入了地下城旅游的队伍。

两人穿着旅行者常见的简单结实的衣裤，艾霍斯特在头上罩了面纱。斯黛阿的旅游季，带血族的人很多，他们在人群中并不显眼。因为是白天，塞特拉基安是老人的样貌。

第三城自然是最拥挤的，甚至还有带着孩子来的家庭。萤火灯在半透明的羊角里晃动，隐隐约约照亮喷泉池、回廊、凉亭……导游头顶都戴着不同颜色的夜明石，这玩意在血族群山里可以挖到很多，在斯黛阿很便宜。那些兜售东西的小贩则全身都是夜明石珠子，向不想冒险的游客出售第二城的荧光砂，有些人则拿出半透明的建筑碎片说是从第一城拾来的，这就天知道真假了。

旅游季的好处在于，地下通道里有拿两个银币就可以把他们抬上抬下的脚夫，所以他们不费什么劲地就来到了第二城。这里多的是戴面罩的年轻旅客和探险者，还多了一些佩戴一种粉白色夜明石的巡视者，这是斯黛阿的巡逻队，他们要保证旅游者的安全。

意外的是他们撞见了费特，他也是巡逻队的一员。

“他们人手不够，”费特吹了声口哨，隔着面罩看不出他的心情好还是不好，“连我都被拖来了，我说，我可不算公家的人。”

“你有听说这里有无主的血族出没吗？还会攻击人？”老猎人向他打听。

“喔唷，你们打哪听见的？”

“在第三城听一个路人说的。”艾霍斯特一脸无辜。

“我也没有亲眼见。是一个年轻警官说的，他死活不愿意再待在第二城了。我们只当笑话听，毕竟现在这么多人带着血族，说不定只是人家跟他开开玩笑。”费特往旁边指指，一个全副武装的探险家像牵狗一样牵着一只带口网的血族。艾霍斯特皱了皱鼻子，他不需要带防毒的面罩，表情看得很清楚。

“达奇昨天还跟我提你们呢，说你还欠她一套什么化妆品……”

“她这回怎么没来帮你？”

费特似乎没有听见。艾霍斯特撇了一下嘴唇。

导游们已经开出了一条通往第一城的路——再复杂的地貌也架不住人多，不过这种破坏地形的行为每年都会遭到历史学家和地质学家的抗议，因为他们完全不在乎保护地形或是加固新道路，旅游季结束后流水和移动的地层很快就又把它毁坏了，结果地图一年比一年难画。撒在地面乱七八糟的夜明石也破坏了这儿原本的环境。

不过此时，挂着灯笼的道路还是热热闹闹的。游人兴致勃勃地听导游在面罩后面用低沉的声音嘀咕这儿的历史，指点他们看天顶的巨大鱼骨。有毒的空气在光源周围形成一圈黄的光晕，虽然有风，还是有个别游客晕倒，脚夫匆匆用担架将之抬出。导游在雕刻精美的大门里钻进钻出，全然不顾这建筑可能随时倒塌。

偶尔有导游或兜售东西的人拦住塞特拉基安和他的血族，但老人都很客气地回绝了。

“可您都这么大年纪了，不怕出个闪失吗？”

“我有我的血族，”老人向艾霍斯特点点头，他因为不戴口罩，血族的身份很明显，“他又聪明又能干，会帮助我。”

艾霍斯特优雅地一笑致礼。有的导游还会不识趣地问买这个么宝贝要多少钱，塞特拉基安只当没听见。

离第一城入口越近，人迹越稀，偶有一两个探险家和他们擦身而过。这儿到处是几十呎高的巨大立柱，有的已经倒塌，有些上面满布裂纹，早年刻金的纹样已经风化腐蚀得辨认不出。此处十分危险，所以导游都不把一般的游客带来这里。

只有一些前人踩平的碎石小径可供前进，好在旅游期间，第一城的入口处驻守了警员，也悬挂着一串串的粉白色夜明石，远处可以望见，不至失了方向。

他们向着夜明石处前进，终于来到了第一城的入口处。

“请您在这里签名。”一个举着灯的警员走上前来，递过一个羊皮纸的本子，他也像别人一样戴着面罩，听声音是个年轻男子。

“为什么要签名？”艾霍斯特问。

“从这里开始就不属于我们管辖的范围了，出了什么意外，你们责任自负。”

“那就更不需要签名了。”

“别误会，这签名不是给我们看的，是给会来找你们的亲属看的。如果不想签真名，胡乱画个啥也行，只要能让别人认出你们来。”

“我可没有什么亲属，”塞特拉基安说，“我的亲属都死在血族战争里了。”

但警员坚持要他们照章办事。塞特拉基安想了想，还是接过笔来，潦草地写上：

“亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安。暨血族一名：托马斯·艾霍斯特。”

警员接过来，看了一眼，就放他们过去了。

他们高一脚低一脚地往里面走。远离了夜明石和火把灯笼，光线越来越暗，塞特拉基安取出火把点着。这儿以前似乎发生过火灾，石头都一片焦黑，长着一些怪异的地下植物，歪歪扭扭地布满地面，钻进石缝。

连荧光都少了，偶有淡绿色的荧火飘动，老猎人知道那是此处无人收埋的尸体上的磷火。

不过，他们并不是唯一的访客，远远地还有其他火把的光。旅游季里，第三第二城比平时好走得多，不怕热闹的探险家愿意借这个光来探探第一城。

忽然吹来一阵风，这不是第二城偶尔有的那种来自裂缝的风，更强、更猛烈，风向不定，火把被吹得一会往左，一会往右。风里夹着诡异的声音，像是从一个更大的空间吹过来的。

“我闻到血族的味道了，”艾霍斯特悄声说，“不确定位置，但是应该在前面很远。”

他们头顶零星的荧光忽然不见了。一阵旋风向上吹去，把火苗带起两尺来高。

上面是似乎无尽的黑暗，想来是一组巨大的裂缝。

“我们到了。”

在下方是同样不规则的、巨大的黑暗。血族群山在这里有个内部的豁口。

“这下面，”塞特拉基安立定了脚，用火把指着不见底的黑暗，“就是斯黛阿的第一城。”

远处还有几个探险者举着火站在这个豁口的边缘，就像烧成黑烬的纸缘上的几点火星一样。

艾霍斯特往塞特拉基安身上靠了靠。塞特拉基安用火把照着，查看手上的一份地图。

“大约四五年前，有探险家合力在这儿确定了一条小径。现在能走的部分或许不多了，但值得试试……”

“我看得见，”艾霍斯特说，“小径的入口在那儿……但下面有一个大的断裂。”

“我们可以先到那里。”

“这需要我来帮助你。”艾霍斯特说，“我看得比你清楚多了。”

摇晃着的火焰周围不再有有毒的空气那种发黄的光，塞特拉基安尝试着拉下口罩，大吸了一口，果然没有了一次吸入大量有毒气体时喉头的苦味。不过他毕竟不敢轻易冒险，只把面罩的边缘稍稍放松了一下。

已经没有路了，脚下全是大块边缘锐利的石块。塞特拉基安放下火把，取出几块夜明石捆在手腕、脚腕和腰间胸前，白色的夜明石是最亮的，勉强能照亮身边的石头。但靠这个攀爬陌生的巉岩还远远不够。

多出来的难度他准备靠艾霍斯特弥补。

艾霍斯特轻巧地手脚并用，攀上攀下，指点着塞特拉基安把手脚放在什么地方。塞特拉基安只觉得一阵阵带着灰尘味道的风灌进面罩里。

黑暗深处有一团团大小不等的白光，那是还露着一点头的夜明石矿脉。这里在第三城时期曾经是夜明石的矿场，后来坍塌，埋掉了矿脉，再后来第三城也被掩埋，就彻底废弃了。血族群山里夜明石很多，没有必要在此冒险。

“我们马上就到小径起点了，”艾霍斯特说，他不需要呼吸，声音也不受空气和风的影响，他用一块夜明石示意着，“把脚放在这里。”

塞特拉基安照办了。

“现在，往下，跳下来。”

“还有多高？”

“不太高，我会接着你。把腿弯起来。”

老人松开一只手，扶在艾霍斯特肩上，对方比他低半个身体。他估计着高度，向后转身。但他在以为的高度上踏了个空。

有一秒钟他以为他们要掉进悬崖下面去了，马上他就重重地撞在艾霍斯特身上。艾霍斯特抱他的动作很巧妙，他连皮都没擦破。

他马上支起身来，夜明石照见血族躺在他身下，向他微笑。

“你在做什么？这至少有一层楼高。”

“但没有什么好踩的地方了，直接跳下来还安全些。”血族得意地说，“你看，咱们都没有受伤。”

“我不信没有别的路。”老猎人爬起来，回头看着黑暗，但什么也看不见。

“有，但是要在这峭壁上绕几十码。”

“你大可以跟我商量下。”

“是啊，但是我没有。”血族提高声音说，听起来特别愉快。

“我真的太惯着你了。”老人说，他知道艾霍斯特喜欢耍些小把戏，聊以自恋，“我得命令你，下回这样的情况必须和我商量。”

“我觉得安全，”血族嘀嘀咕咕地说，知道主人是来真的，“好吧，听您的，主人。”

“狡猾的家伙。”塞特拉基安说。他晓得艾霍斯特是这样的仆人：如果有机会，他总是想不露声色地占据主动。

“我以为这样对您有利。”

血约规定，血族不可以做危害主人，特别是危害主人安全的事。艾霍斯特自己是真心认为这样做安全。

“我知道，你断定这样不会有害。但是我需要你和我商量。”是时候拿出一点主人的威严了。

血约发挥了作用，艾霍斯特一声没吭地跪下了，把嘴唇在塞特拉基安的手背上贴了一下，表示效忠。

塞特拉基安把他拉起来，握着他的手臂。

“好了……现在我要依靠你了，答应我凡事只要来得及的，都要和我商量。”

血族带着猎人往黑暗里走去。猎人感觉脚下的路稍微平坦了一点。血族把他推到里面去，自己走在峭壁边上。

“周围的状况怎样？“

“前面的小路还算能走，”艾霍斯特打量着猎人看不到的黑暗，“对面有人在往下爬，你也能看到那些火把。那里有一条很宽的裂缝，兴许是这一两年新裂开的。——这里很窄，停一下。”

猎人依言停住，听着艾霍斯特跟他描述地形。

“前面的路都可以并排走两个人，但这儿有几码长的路，只能背贴着峭壁缓缓移过去……我把你领到那里，我可以爬在你下面的岩壁上保护你。”

猎人把脚往前伸了一点，照见了狭窄的小路边缘。

“可是这里的石块看起来很脆弱，”艾霍斯特说，“既然你要我和你商量，我就得说，我担心你真的会从这儿掉下去。这下面太深了，我根本看不见底，也不敢说一定就能保护你。”

“你可以先移过去试试，我想我比你重不了太多。”

艾霍斯特照做了，塞特拉基安看着他一点点没进黑暗。不久，他忽然从下方爬了上来，把猎人吓了一跳。

“我能过去，主人。有一个地方特别地窄，必须踩在一块石头上。等你走到那里我会提示你——但是我真的觉得，这有点太危险了。”

“没什么，”猎人说，“我们冒的险还少吗？这不算什么。”

“主人，”血族说，“我想问你一个问题。”

“什么？”

“为什么要写真名？”

“什么？哦……”

塞特拉基安瞧着被夜明石微微照亮的血族的脸。那上面有些灰尘，头发也乱了，他抚摸了一下对方的脸颊。

“为的就是现在这种时候，万一咱们死在这里……至少还有一个地方把我们的名字写在一起。”

血族没说话，只是舔了一下他的手心。

“好了，宝贝……我们过去吧。”

渡过小径的过程异常顺利，这之后是一个大的下坡，猎人在黑暗里牵着血族的手，很快就连来处最微小的荧光也看不见了。

“我想我们走了一半了，”血族说，“现在要往前去，穿过那条弯曲的缝，后面就是第一城的公墓……你肯定看不见，但我能看得清那后面阴暗的鬼火。”

猎人掏出夜光时计看了一眼，时间已经过午了。他们就地坐下来，吃了点东西。艾霍斯特一天只要吃一顿，所以在猎人吃饭时他只嚼了嚼一种茶叶——据说对血族的身体和牙齿都好。血族的攀爬能力很厉害，他沿着峭壁往下爬去，不久又返回了。

“有什么情况吗？”猎人咽下最后一口干粮。

“有个人掉在下面，”血族说，“别的倒没什么……”

“掉在下面？”

“像是架设的爬绳脱落了。”

“还活着吗？”

“还活着，但我没有跟他说话。”

“我们可以救他上来吗？”猎人站起来。

“我不知道，或许有点难。”

“我不是那种不救人夜里就睡不着的博爱家，特别是在这种地方。但是，你诚实地回答我，救他上来对我们自己有危险吗？”

“没有，主人，”血族不情不愿地说，“只是要花点时间。”

“以后这种情况不许瞒着我。”猎人未雨绸缪地说。

艾霍斯特引着猎人来到一个岩石的缺口处。在下面不知道多远的地方，有一星火把的光在摇晃。

“有人吗？帮帮我……”可能是看见上面有光移动，下面有一个男声叫喊起来，声音很远。

艾霍斯特跳到旁边的岩石上面，牵过一条绳子来。

“这是他钉在那儿的绳子。”

“可以把自己绑在绳子上吗？”塞特拉基安拉下面罩，对着下面尽量大声地喊。

那个人抖了抖绳子，好像表示同意。

绳子悉悉索索地动了一会，没多久，又剧烈地抖起来，好像已经做好了准备。

猎人叫艾霍斯特下去照顾着那个人，血族并不乐意做这个活，但违背不了主人的命令。

猎人点起火把，把绳子一圈圈地缠在一块石头的根部，而下面艾霍斯特不时的回答也越来越近了。

先上来的是艾霍斯特，然后拖上来一个块头不小的男人。塞特拉基安上前去接应，那男人穿一身皮衣，仿佛断了条腿，没能从地上站起来。

“得，谢谢你。”这人抬起头，对塞特拉基安说。他有一头花白卷发和很浓的胡子，绷着脸，一脸不高兴，带着很重的东方口音。他瘫坐在地上，火把照见他的一条腿的膝盖往前翻转。

“你的腿断了。”

“谁说不是呢，你别见怪，我这个膝盖是铜的，”那男人拔弄了自己的腿一下，小腿就往一边转过去，“真该被十字路口的女地鬼抓了！就这么从绳子上崩下去了。”

随着他的动作，腰间的铜腰带上有个什么东西闪了一下，是个银子的十字架。

“你难道是天使团的战士？”

这人惊讶地抬起一根花白浓密的眉毛。

“老兄弟，眼力不错嘛……”他移动了一下，痛得呻吟一声。

“我见过这东西，在旧货市场上。”猎人说。

那男人轻蔑地答应了一声，倒不是针对塞特拉基安。

“您既然认识这东西，那也知道……”

“天使团在战争结束时已经死得差不多了。”老猎人说，“老实说，我都没想过会遇见一个活的。”

天使团是血族战争初期就成立的战士团，成员都是被血族灭门的幸存者，因此搏杀起来也特别不惜命。

男人又呻吟起来。

“我看您自己怕是不行吧？”

“总会好的。”

虽然他一再否认，塞特拉基安看得出他自己是绝无可能走回去的。

“我们不如把他送回地面上。”他对蹲在远处的血族说，那里只有块夜明石能显示他的位置。

血族闷闷地答应了一声。塞特拉基安懒得理他。

“那可真是多谢您了。”这男人毫无感激之情地说。塞特拉基安见识过这种跟谁都不对付的人，并不见怪。

“怎么称呼您？”猎人问这男人。

“我啊，从家人死后就没有名字了，自战友都死光了就更……你爱叫名字，就叫我银天使吧。”

“你叫我亚伯拉罕吧。”老人说，“我的血族叫……”

“托米。”艾霍斯特远远地说。

“血族还有名字？是啊，是啊，聪明伶俐的，是得有个名字，狗都有呢。”银天使并不理睬血族，还是看着塞特拉基安，“所以您给它起了什么名字？”

“……对，托米。”

“好名字呀，托米，聪明的托米，乖乖的托米。”银天使自顾自地说着。

塞特拉基安晓得天使团的战士都是反对驯养血族的——他们恨不得把所有血族全斩尽烧绝，会用这种轻视的口气说话并不奇怪。

血族自然也本能地不喜欢他们，大概就因为这样，艾霍斯特才随便扔给他一个名字吧。

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

十二

 

两个雇工前后脚爬下小径，抓住上面另外两个雇工丢下来的粗绳子。另一根绳子坠下一包长短不齐的短绳索和木棍。他们把火把钉在崖壁上，熟练地拆开那堆东西，拼成一副半坐着的担架，再把银天使抬上去，用粗绳绕过他的胸口和腰，固定得牢牢的。

银天使不时咒骂着他的家鬼和“十字路口的女地鬼”，这是东方群岛的信仰。塞特拉基安沉默地看着抬夫们钻进担架下面，把银天使举起来。银天使在那件磨得发白的皮衣里摸来摸去，掏出一个小东西。

“给你，这也算件古物。抵了工人的小费吧。”

塞特拉基安接过来，这东西沉甸甸的，像是青铜做的，是一个被十字架戳穿的地鬼形象，鬼脸如一副长了眼珠子的骷髅，身体扭曲，两手伸开，嘴里喷出一团不知是烟是雾的东西。

“你别客气，这可不止小费。我看怎么也值两百斯黛阿银币。”

“派索阿的地鬼这么值钱？那鬼都要喝上三天三夜庆祝了。”

抬夫直起身子，抬架摇晃着升了起来，在银天使的咒骂声中碰撞着升上岩壁。

“老东西真沉。”年轻的抬夫嘀咕。塞特拉基安看了他一眼，另一个年长的马上甩他一个耳光。

艾霍斯特一直远远地蹲在一条石梁上，像一只乌鸦，直到猎人叫他他才起身。

 

银天使住的地方离他们的旅店倒不远，是间狭小的连窗子也没有的地下室，这种住处一天只要一个铜板，屋角有一个碗口大的洞连到一个长风洞，用以通风。门口有两指宽的缝隙，透一点点光。屋里只有一张灰色被褥的破床、一个四面有缝的柜子和一个小板凳，地上丢着两只打满补丁的背包。

“要给您叫个医生来吗？”那个年长的抬夫殷勤地问道。

银天使歪倒在床上，皱着眉头，塞特拉基安看了他一眼。

“叫吧。”银天使咕哝说，听口气简直像被迫的。

塞特拉基安给了那抬夫一个银币，答应叫来再给一个，他马上乐呵呵地跑出去了。用一摞子铜板打发了剩下三个人，老猎人转向前战士。银天使瞟一眼门口。

“艾……‘托米’，你先回去吧。”

头上扣着黑纱的艾霍斯特马上转身走了，看起来一秒都不想多留。

“多谢您。”前战士咕哝说。

“认识天使团的战士可真荣幸，”老猎人说，“真没想到您退休后还到处游山玩水。”

“呵呵，彼此彼此。”

“我的宠物跟我撒娇，非要出门来玩……您也看见了，他可不好伺候。”

银天使从鼻孔里哼了一声：“还没请教您是哪条道上的呢。”

“我不过是个退了休的雇佣兵，有时也倒卖点古物。”

“那我，就是来这儿看看养子，顺便进第一城找找死了。”

塞特拉基安笑了笑：“第一城里的宝贝倒也不少，一块水晶墓碑就值两个斯黛阿的三角金币。”

“您是说养您那只小狗要花不少钱啊。”

“可不是。”

“到了咱们这把年纪，需要的除了黄金就是棺材了。您倒好，还多一样。”

“照我看，您也多一样。”

“什么？”

“第一城里除了黄金和棺材还有什么，值得一个前天使团的战士拖着一条伤腿冒险？”

“呵呵，您头发比我白，说话倒比我直嘛！”

“我呢，我是为了喂我的‘小狗’，再加上回趟老家……我先前是波雷斯的人。”

“波雷斯！居然还有活的波雷斯人呀，不容易呀。”

“是的，波雷斯在开战不久就被血洗了，我要不是在一个矿井里躲了好几天，还差点饿死……”

“失敬哟。”银天使吭吭咳了两声。

“倒是您老家在东方群岛……”

“这个么，我当年带着全家来斯黛阿旅游，正是这个旅游季。血族突袭以后，我们全都跑散了。我不死心，在城里东躲西藏了一个月，直到看见所有的亲人都……我亲手取了他们的性命后，就往东走，在路上碰到了几个同样失去全家的人……”

“医生来了。”门口突然间探进一个脑袋，是那个老抬夫。

银天使勉强坐起来，脱下上衣，给医生看视。塞特拉基安只得起身告辞。在他走到门口时，银天使在身后说：

“老兄弟，你猜怎么着？我可是跟你一样，是来怀旧的。”

 

“那老战士嘴严得很，什么消息都不透。”青年猎人抱怨说，他洗过了澡，黑发披散在肩头，披着一件麻布袍。

艾霍斯特站在旁边，笑吟吟地看着他，银色假发上打了金粉，尖耳朵和脖子上都装饰了米粒大的小珍珠，指甲涂了一层薄釉，青紫色的嘴唇没涂口红，抹了半透明的油脂，倒也有一种怪异的美。

“我们真拉起家常来了……结果，除了知道他全家在旅游季时死于血族战争，也没得到什么有价值的信息。我猜他出现在那里，一定和地下城攻击人的血族有关。”

“拉家常？如此说来，你也告诉他你是波雷斯的幸存者吗？”

“是啊，只是没说那么详细，全镇的人都被杀，我在矿井里差点饿死，如果不是有人帮助我……唉，帮助我的人大概也已死了。”

“是啊，你跟我说过这些，别再想了，亚伯拉罕，我们明天再去。”

“我们明天去图书馆吧，查查银匣书的抄本，说不定有些其他线索。”年轻的猎人说着，揽过血族，在那未施脂粉的嘴唇上吻了一下。

血族轻快地笑着，手伸到猎人的裤腰里去。塞特拉基安不知道他手心里抹的是什么，凉丝丝、滑溜溜的，一会儿就灼热起来，二十岁的身体眨眼间就被撩拔得射了出来。

塞特拉基安认真起来，翻身把血族压在下面，血族的身体里果然也事先灌了油，塞特拉基安的手指摸着他的内壁，血族咯咯直笑，身体蜷缩着，直到猎人再次硬起来，插进他里面，他才仰起头，喉咙里唧唧鸣叫。猎人不知道他是舒服还是疼，问了几回，艾霍斯特都不回答，最后猎人终于还是忍不住，射在了里面。

折腾了几个来回，猎人心满意足，困意上来，倒在枕头上面。朦胧间看到艾霍斯特下了床，脱了纱质的睡衣，开始换外头的衣服。

“你要去哪儿？”猎人睡眼朦胧地问。

“图书馆。”

“为什么夜里去？”

“今天不是你对我说的吗？旅游季的末尾，考察的学者们会蜂拥至图书馆，连长桌的末尾都要挨挨挤挤摆上三张椅子。”

“没错……那么你去吧，占个座。”猎人末尾的话音已经接近梦呓了。

艾霍斯特很快换好了衣服，补上了妆。简单的黑色外衣，普普通通的淡金色头发，颈部系着一条红色丝巾。妆很薄，显得脸色发灰，嘴唇病态地红，冷淡的神情和刚才床上嘻笑的精致玩物判若两人。他看了烛光下睡熟过去的年轻猎人一眼，青年半张脸埋在洗得发毛的旅店枕套里，浓密的睫毛下是漆黑的阴影，鲜红的嘴唇被压得可爱地变了形。一只修长有力的手伸出床沿，白皙的手指无知无觉地垂在床边。

艾霍斯特吹熄蜡烛，跪了下来，把嘴唇在青年人的手背上贴了许久，然后起身出门了。

 

塞特拉基安起床时已经变回老人，也没有留意手背上淡得难以辨认的口红痕迹。他吃了早饭就前往图书馆。街面上的游人比上星期少了不少，路两边隔不远就有一堆垃圾，城中的清洁工人忙碌地用小推车推走它们，但效率不高，因为年年都有工人在垃圾堆中拾到金银首饰和整包的钱，所以整体清洁工作做得并不像看上去那么高效。

阳光洒在图书馆前长长的台阶上。三百零一阶台阶，每一阶上都刻着一句学者的名言，最上面一句是斯黛阿第一任图书馆馆长的“爱赋予我们一切”。老人走到这一句上时，被一个匆匆奔出图书馆大门的青年人狠狠撞在身上，差点没从台阶上倒栽下去，幸好那青年人一把抓住他的胳臂。

“对不起，对不起，老人家……”那青年说着，看了他一眼，“哎呀，原来是您呀！”

“什么？你是谁？”塞特拉基安站稳了，疑惑地看着他，这青年人中等个头，一身皮衣，深色皮肤，一双黑褐色的眼睛，头发极短，一只耳朵上戴着一只金耳环。他的声音有一点儿熟悉，但老猎人却想不起来。

“我叫格斯，”这青年人愉快地说，自来熟地抓住他的手握了两把，“是您把我的养父救上来的，多谢您。”

“你就是银天使的养子？”

“没错没错，我还知道您叫亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安——您别这么盯着我，我就是那名让你们签名的警员。”

“……你怎么也在这里？”

“我怎么不能在这里啦？”格斯笑嘻嘻地说，“我是土生土长的斯黛阿人，血族战争的孤儿，养父他老人家收养了我——不过，他虽然把我管教得厉害，自己还不是不安分，到处跑！”

格斯拉着老猎人径直走到图书馆大厅里。这是个五层楼深的金色天井，四面全是书墙，人们在嵌在墙里的楼梯爬上爬下，馆员忙忙碌碌地用挂索、吊篮和吹筒传递文件。

“旅游季结束，图书馆有些部门也重新开放了，警员也得来巡逻，”格斯热情地解说，也不管塞特拉基安一脸寒冰的表情，“昨天晚上别人跟我说，我养父摔下了‘第一洞’——我们就这么叫那儿——我这个着急啊，养父他老人家虽然不安生，但真摔着这还是头一回，还是在斯黛阿！第一城他也去过几次了，说真的，他真是老啰——接着人家就跟我说，他叫一个带着血族的老人家给救上来了，我马上就想到您，当天带着血族去的老人家可不就您一个！我就去看我养父……”

“他还好吧？”老猎人好不容易把话插进去，“我还有事……”

“我到了那里，一看他，趴在床上，唉哟唉哟的，我这个难过哟，养父他英雄了一世，还从来没有这样子过！我就坐在他床边，听他把医生全家祖宗十八代骂了一遍，我劝他别骂了，斯黛阿的医生团结得很，要是没人来给您换药怎么办！然后他又把我骂了个狗血淋头，说我没出息，拿枪拿棍的干不过拿听诊器的，我说……算了您也不爱听这个，我是说，我一问养父，就知道果然是您，还有您的血族……”

“对，我就是来找我的血族的……”

“老先生，老先生！”大厅那头突然传来一个男人的叫喊。不过这个声音塞特拉基安可熟悉得很。

好天气。那秃脑门上反射着晨间的金色阳光。

后面追着的女人正是诺拉。

难得好天气竟走得这么快，诺拉一时追赶不上，眼瞅着他直勾勾地冲来塞特拉基安身边。

“喔唷……？”格斯吊儿郎当地说。

好天气脸色极差，一半是因为气急败坏，一半是因为熬夜，那双招人烦的大眼珠子全是血丝，下头的黑眼圈跟烟薰出来似的。

“她真就是……她真就是……”

“她真就是……您说过的那谁。”诺拉赶上前来扯住他，她也熬了夜，不过疲惫中带着一股子掩饰不住的得意，“不是什么好东西！”

“我得去找他。”好天气突然甩开她，气哼哼地往外就走。

“找谁？”诺拉一把拖住他，好天气竟然使劲丢开了她，她差点倒坐在地上。

“喂喂，这可不行，在我面前可不能欺负女人。”格斯一只手搭在他肩上。

“关你什么……哎哟！”

格斯手上一用力，好天气肩膀卡啪一声，痛得两腿一软，跪倒在地。

“我他妈，我他妈……”连装模作样的好天气都开始骂娘了，可见他是真疼，“我说我要去找我儿子……”

“行了行了……”塞特拉基安看得目瞪口呆，连忙上前圆场，毕竟他可是在场的最年长者，“我知道你着急……急不在这一时，是吧……”

诺拉不失时机地蹭上前来：“老人家说得是，咱们先回旅馆休息一下……”

好天气可能因为连查了二十四小时《斯黛阿血族战争史》，战力陡降，这一下居然眼泪都出来了。塞特拉基安和格斯都不知道怎么劝。诺拉虽然在不断抚慰他，但却仿佛巴不得他多哭几声，好天气嗷嗷地一把鼻涕一把泪起来，塞特拉基安和格斯只好把他架到墙边，让他不要打搅图书馆这知识的宝地。

“我听吉姆说，我听吉姆说……她带着我儿子在这儿呢……我要找到我儿子……可怜的扎克，他当年可喜欢我了……”

“我们去找他，我们去找他。”诺拉像哄小孩似的哄着他，一边抬头问塞特拉基安：

“老人家，您也是斯黛阿人吗？”

“不不，不是的。”

“那您的外孙女是嫁到这儿的吗？我们还没来得及问……莫非这位就是……？”

格斯看了老猎人一眼，塞特拉基安这才想起他老早前在“好天气”号上扯的谎。

“老人家？”

“哎呀，我没那个福气，”格斯笑道，“我也是刚刚才认识这位好心的老人，他在地下城救了我的养父，我养父在第二城摔到沟里，还多亏他发现。”

“您又去第二城了？”

“咳，他要帮外孙女买纪念品……她回波雷斯去了。如今那儿又开了铁矿，可热闹得很呢。” 格斯一脸真诚。

诺拉点点头，又忙着安抚好天气。塞特拉基安看了格斯一眼，格斯冲他挤挤眼睛。

“扎克……扎克……”好天气喃喃着，塞特拉基安真要被他感动了。诺拉仿佛也是，一面抹着眼泪，一面一点不手软地把比她高一头，肥两圈的好天气拖着拖出了门外，还冲他们点头示意告别。

等到他们消失在那三百零一阶台阶下头，塞特拉基安回过头来，感谢了两句格斯。

“小意思，”格斯大度地说，“出门在外谁不编两句瞎话呢，我养父常说……”

塞特拉基安担心格斯再和他唠叨（既然是银天使的养子，性格怎么差这么多！），正不知如何是好，格斯下一句话却让他大为放松：

“您是来找您的血族的吧？从西面走廊过去，他在那边二层楼东南角，长桌子靠墙的位置。”

塞特拉基安连忙道谢，斯黛阿图书馆号称万人图书馆，据说可以同时容下一万名耄耋学者在此研究，他原本是想让图书馆的服务生帮他找艾霍斯特的，这可是斯黛阿图书馆的特色服务，一小时内找到的话，要多给服务生五个铜板。

“他天没亮就来了，是帮您占座的吧。他可真是个漂亮东西！怪显眼的。”

这种话塞特拉基安听多了，他点头称谢，既然省了一小时和五个铜板，多聊两句也无妨。

“不过他也真辛苦，衣服都没换就来占座了，灰头土脸的，我看他来了又换了一身衣服才坐下，要不服务生都要赶他走。”

“什么……”

“他倒是挺会打扮……”

“你是几点看见他的？我、我夜里睡着了，不知道他几点钟出去的……”

“早上五点钟吧，他都来不及先洗个澡再来，你这个主人真是太严厉了。我听我养父说昨天是你这血族把他拖上来的？这不光好看还挺有用……”

 

“咱们今天收获不小。”艾霍斯特高兴地说，把一堆抄本摊在旅馆的小桌子上，差点把蜡烛推到地上。

地下室里一片昏暗，白日的最后一缕光线刚从街面上滑走。塞特拉基安缓缓关上门，把兜帽斗篷挂到门后，摸出火石和火绒。

花白的头发在烛光中颤动，黄昏降临，他还有一刻钟才变成青年，但是压抑了一天的血气已经冲到胸口。

血族翻看着桌上的抄本：“这是银匣书里关于杀人鲸的记载，是最近的抄本之一，抄写者明确说要誊抄银匣书，‘需要借用时间的力量’。关于巨蜘蛛的记载也提到誊抄要解开谜语，而且需要等待，但没有说要等待什么……亚伯拉罕，怎么了？”

血族转头看着主人，老猎人的胸口剧烈地起伏。

“你怎么啦！又发作了吗……”

“不太舒服，但没事……”猎人低声说，走过来靠着床头坐下。艾霍斯特打量了他一下。

“你脸色不好，”血族靠过来，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“给我倒杯水。”

血族从罐子里倒水时，猎人问：“昨天晚上你几点钟出去的？我不记得了。”

“九点钟吧，那时你不是刚睡下吗？”

“那你到图书馆时也就十点多了，那时人也挺多的吗？”

“已经不少啰，”血族把水递给他，“我给你取些吃的来吧。”

“到走廊里喊他们一声。”

当血族从门口转回来时，塞特拉基安喝了半杯水，又问：

“昨天夜里你一直守着位子吗？”

“当然一直守着了，你也看见了，旁边好几个学生对咱们那个座位虎视眈眈呢，直到你来我才……”

“你昨天夜里穿的就是这身衣服吗？”

血族一愣。

“对，这身黑衣服。”

走廊里有人敲门，吃的送来了。

塞特拉基安自己去接了食盘，把门锁上，转回来。血族立在烛光里看着他，还抿嘴笑笑，想说什么。塞特拉基安在这一瞬间变成了青年人，摇晃着走到床边坐下，变化导致他短暂的失神。

“跪下。”当他回过神来时，抬头看着艾霍斯特，低沉而清晰地说。

血族愣了一下，听话地跪下了，但烛光里的表情一点没变，戴着瞳片的眼睛蓝莹莹的，恍若无辜地看着他。

你永远这样狡猾，塞特拉基安想，耍小聪明的血族……

“你昨天夜里去哪儿了？”猎人问。

“图书馆。”血族自自然然地说。

可以的，是我给你这个自由的。

“有人看到你早上五点钟才到图书馆。”

“他看错了。”

塞特拉基安的怒气直冲到头上，他定定神。

“你把脏衣服丢到了馆后的垃圾堆上。”

“那不是我的。”

“你不要逼我，艾霍斯特，我不想把你的眼睛挖出来。”

血族明显地变了脸色。

“是的，我给你撒谎的自由，但是并不是让你……”猎人脸色发白，嘴唇扭曲，“早上听到别人说起你五点钟才到，我并不太相信。可是在你离开去找书时我问了旁边的学生，我问了服务生……等你回来，我旁敲侧击地问你，你只管装傻……”

“……”

“我还想，也许你只是瞒着我去逛一逛夜会，毕竟你也需要休假，好吧，我到馆后的垃圾堆上找到了你丢掉的衣服，你猜我在上面发现了什么？第二城的荧光砂……你很清楚从这里到第二城，一般人要走多久，我可不相信你连夜打个来回，把马累得半死，就是为了去买两颗夜明石的珠子。” 

“主人……”

“我可以直接命令你说实话，只是我们的关系到这个地步，直接命令会让你精神崩溃，以后可能再也没办法和我相处了，但是，但是，我有的是手段让你骗不了我……”猎人站起来，面露寒意，盯着血族那双蓝眼睛，就像真的打算把它们挖出来，“我不想伤害你，艾霍斯特，我再问一遍，你昨天夜里去干什么了？”

 

12

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

十三

 

血族直挺挺地跪着，塞特拉基安想起他是怎样欺骗奥尔城主的，更加火冒三丈。他强忍着才没有动手做什么。

艾霍斯特终于说话了，声音很低，很柔和。

“我是去看第七血祖的，主人。”

塞特拉基安不明白他在说什么，艾霍斯特又说了一遍。

“第七血祖？”

“是的，第七血祖，主人……我从前对你说谎了，我是第七血祖的后代。”血族的声音异常地柔软，仿佛他不是被逼迫说这些话，倒是想倾诉什么。

塞特拉基安噎了一下。血族看着他淡淡地笑了笑，就像猜到了他心里想的，并且已经不打算为自己分辩。

血族战争的初期，第七血祖转化了一批有意识的血族，这里面有不少位高权重的人，为了永生甘愿为血祖效力；也有一些精明强干却时乖运蹇的人，他们想要追求神明没有在今生安排给他们的命运。

这些人在战争开始后，为了证明自己的忠诚和能耐，争先恐后地大肆屠杀。塞特拉基安虽不敢说自己了解整个血族战争的细节（这交给《斯黛阿血族战争史》吧），但他知道最惨烈的战役十之八九出自这批人之手。

在战争后期，第七血祖又增加了许多有意识的后代，他们虽然不如第一批那样有权力地位，但破坏力也不小。人类方面没有提防，吃了许多苦头。

你杀了多少人？塞特拉基安想问，但是看着烛光里那双几乎算得上温柔的蓝色眼睛，他张不开口。

走廊里有人来回行走的脚步声，此时显得格外地响。青年猎人额角上开始浮现青筋。

他还是没有问。这算是慈悲了，他担心自己听到回答的一瞬间，就会拔剑砍掉艾霍斯特的头。

战争初期，好几个血祖为了联络人类，增加了大量有意识的血族，后来有血祖死去或是被封印，这些血族便流落到了人类社会。艾霍斯特撒谎说自己是第五血祖的后代，是因为市场上五血祖的后代确实挺多。

而第七血祖的高等后代倒比较稀少了，战争结束后，这些血族格外招人痛恨，遭到大量屠杀，许多逃入血族群山避难，后来慢慢不再有人关心血族的血缘，落入人类手中的他们才得以保住性命。

艾霍斯特想来就是这些后代中的一员，那些不知吸了多少人类的鲜血、又在七血祖那里邀了多少功的一员。

塞特拉基安尽量让自己不去回想战争细节，和杀尽这帮血族的决心。他紧握双手，微微颤抖。

说点什么，得说点什么……他再三再四深呼吸，张开了嘴。

“第七、第七血祖……果然……被封印在第一城……吗？”

这不是他此时关心的，只是必须说点什么……

而艾霍斯特的语气宁静得吓人，淡定的表情和他最忠诚的时候没有两样：

“是的，主人……我是想去看看他。单独一个人……我没有办法在和你在一起的时候怀念他。”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“我怕你恨我。”

“什么？”

“我怕你恨我。”

猎人瞧着那双仿佛真诚的眼睛，他几乎想要相信这个答案，然后忘记这个话题。他不想说下去了，他一时不知道要怎样看待那银色的发际线，和笔直鼻梁下面的淡红色嘴唇，那不再仅仅是他手掌中或是嘴唇下面爱抚的宝贝。带着鲜血和狞笑的画面不断闪现。

“你为什么……非要去看他？他……你……你想做什么……？”

“第七血祖是一个好主人。”血族回答。

“什么……？”

“他是一个好主人……我被转化的初期非常惧怕，而他懂得怎么安抚后代……”

他让你们做什么？他让你做什么？猎人的话到了嘴边，强忍着没有问出来，但他的眼睛看得越来越不清楚，头脑发昏。

“有自由意志就有疑问，就会有疑惑和恐惧，虽然我们人数众多，但他在我最恐慌的时候没有忽视我。我得到很多安抚、很多认可……”艾霍斯特的声音仿佛来自很远的地方，“我会回想起他……血祖能直接进入我们的头脑，甚至控制我们的身体……我会怀念他进入我身体，和我合而为一的时候……我经常想起他，我们一起……”

塞特拉基安眼前一阵发黑。他说不清有多少仇恨多少嫉妒，两者都超过了他能克制的极限。他一只手把艾霍斯特拖起来，丢在床上，拔出剑来。

艾霍斯特声音很轻地叫了一声，头向后仰，露出脖子，身体瑟瑟发抖。

烛火摇了两下，一缕青烟直上。剑细长的影子斜过对面的墙。地下室的窗没有关，马车辚辚的声音越来越近，也越来越慢，马厩的人叫嚷着卸马，声音拖得很长很长。

好像过了很久，剑铛地一声地掉在地上。

 

血族受惊一般蜷起来。猎人咬着牙，从剑鞘里取出两根绳子。它们是细铁线编成的，比起绳索更像锁链。他按住艾霍斯特，把血族的双手捆在床架上，做这事时他脸上的表情变化不定，但无论怎么看都很阴沉，血族闭着眼睛听凭他摆布。然后他出去了，把门狠狠地摔上。没过几分钟他就回来了，手里拎着两个瓶子，咣地一声搁在桌上。

血族张开眼睛，看到那两个瓶子，低声哀求起来，但声音非常微弱，与其说是请求饶恕，倒像是已经听天由命。

塞特拉基安不为所动，动手打开其中一瓶。

屋里顿时充满了浓郁的香气，这是斯黛阿产的一种浓酒，在整片大陆上都是闻名的，但没人会直接饮下这种酒，它比丰收节喝的麦酒浓上十倍，里面还有特制的香料，不掺水就喝的人，肚肠会烧到在地上打滚。最不要命的大老爷们也难得拿这种酒打赌。

而血族平时是无法饮酒的，血族的皮肉虽然坚韧不怕伤害，但内腔却极其脆弱，能喝几小杯淡酒已是极限。宴会上陪酒的血族事先都要喝几大碗蜂蜜和奶油保护内脏，只有想惩罚血族的主人才会要求他们直接喝酒。

不过，拿血族做过许多实验的塞特拉基安知道，酒虽然会使血族痛苦，却不会对他们造成实质伤害。内腔的烧伤涂了特制的油，过几日就会长好，也因此这种惩罚方式可以反复使用。

艾霍斯特哆嗦着，想往床里面躲，但塞特拉基安命令他乖乖待着。他爬上床去，压在血族身上，一只手扳开血族的嘴，另一只手拎过瓶子，把瓶口塞进血族嘴里，整个瓶身倒了过来。

血族胸口里传出一声惨叫，肚腹里的腔管翻滚得隔着衣服都显露出来。

猎人跳下床，喘着粗气，欣赏着血族的痛苦。血族全身僵直，不断地发出类似咳嗽的声音，但什么也吐不出来，瞪圆的眼睛里眼泪像小溪似的淌下。猎人闭起眼睛，听着血族痛苦的哀鸣声，和不太结实的床被扯得轧轧直响的声音。

过了好一阵子，血族渐渐安静了一点，猎人上前粗暴地将他的身体翻了过去，随着酒在内腔里的流动，血族又挣扎起来，四肢抽搐，头在枕头上乱撞，眼泪把枕面都湿透了。

不过，以一个经受折磨的生物而言，艾霍斯特的动静倒算很小，没有撕裂般的惨叫，也没有哭喊。猎人偶尔还能听见门外有人走动，甚至谈话说笑。有两个马车夫立在窗外，闲聊着城里哪家酒馆最好，计算着旅游季的收入，要不要给老婆买两条新裙子。听起来像任何一个平静温暖的晚上。

床单不知何时湿了，酒从血族下身缓慢地流出来，血族最脆弱的部分就是最后一截内腔，这时疼得什么声音也发不出来了。猎人冷酷地撕开他的裤子，把布片塞进下身，把酒液堵在里面。做这些事的时候他恍若没有什么感觉，只记得回忆里的战争和屠杀。

那些血、火和尖叫，那些僵硬的返魂尸，自己的亲人、熟人青灰呆滞的脸，堆积如山的尸体、腐坏的肢体和满地流淌的白血……在他时间停止的身体里翻搅，骇人地新鲜，像是上个月才发生的。

如果此时有人问他“为什么不杀了这个血族？”他还真的回答不出。

血族又挣扎起来，他不得不爬上床压在对方身上，以免床被扯散。他撕开血族的上衣，把膝盖抵在柔软的青色腹部上，感到腔管在里面拧成一团。他不知道窗外的人有没有注意屋里的动静，就算听见也没什么，作为宠物，血族地位还不如猫狗，当街踢猫踹狗会有人翻白眼，而当街剥血族的皮，路人都要停下来喝采。

“亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕……”艾霍斯特勉强哀求他，“求求你……”

他不理会，掰开血族的嘴，用更多的酒作为回答。血族在绝望和疼痛中昏了过去。猎人紧紧攥住对方的手腕，把青灰色的皮肤都捏得发皱了。

“这是报应。”猎人想，除此之外，他不愿意承认自己还有一部分吃醋的心情。

虽然他此时也隐约意识到，艾霍斯特说的那句“我希望你是我的最后一个主人”，对他影响有多么大。

他把第二瓶酒灌了一半进去后，终于觉得有点累了。艾霍斯特一塌糊涂，妆早就抹花了，身体扭曲成奇怪的姿势，眼睛半睁着，但神志并不清醒。

时间已近午夜。塞特拉基安自己对着瓶口喝了一口浓酒，呛得抖了一下，不得己，就着凉水又灌了几口，打起精神，解开纠成一团的锁链，把艾霍斯特从床上架下来，拖去澡堂。没有人注意他们，他把血族扔进一个隔间里，抄起管子往他嘴里灌水。

售卖血族的人一会儿就能把血族里面洗得干干净净，也不会让血族太不舒服，但塞特拉基安就没有这个能耐了。他倒是洗过血族，但从来都只是为了增加对方的痛苦。他现在即使不刻意这样做，也还是把艾霍斯特折腾得趴在地上一直呕吐。灌得太快的水把痉挛的腔管撑得鼓鼓的，他不得不跪在血族身上把水挤出去，仿佛挤一堆装酒的皮袋子，艾霍斯特抽搐了两下，就像死了一样瘫着，挤完他都快要忘记血族是活物了。

他一路湿淋淋地把血族拖过深夜的走廊，青灰色的皮肤在冷冰冰的石板地上擦出许多小伤口。回到屋里，他把血族丢在床上，才发现自己湿透了，坐下发了一会愣，起身脱衣服，旅游季到了末尾，雨季将临，夜里有点凉气，他匆匆脱光衣服，赤裸水湿的皮肤碰到冷空气，猛地打了个寒战，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他拿起浓酒又喝了一口，呛得跳脚，身体倒是马上暖和了。他想从剑鞘里取衣服，但酒劲已经涌上来，集中不了精神，他就滚上床去，把湿床单扔在地下，扯过被单裹住自己。

血族躺在他旁边的床垫上，毫无生气，撕破的湿衣服沾在身上。年轻的猎人醉醺醺地把那些布片扯下去。血族光裸青色的大腿间还有水在淌出来，他粗暴地把布片塞进去擦。血族的下身入口虽然松软，但没有保护的内壁被触碰会很痛，更别说还刚被酒烧伤过了。猎人知道这点，所以他更用力了。擦着擦着，他起了一阵冲动，把手伸到血族里面去，狠狠地拧了几下，血族没有动静。他爬上去强奸了这个毫无知觉的身体。

“这是对你的惩罚。”他发泄完后，低身在不知道还有没有意识的血族耳边咬牙切齿地说。或许不是对撒谎的惩罚——他觉得很理解了艾霍斯特为什么在这件事上说谎。

他也累了，头晕乎乎的，从艾霍斯特身上下来就睡了过去。

 

塞特拉基安一觉醒来，天还是黑的。头很痛，身上没穿衣服，又湿答答的，不知道自己是怎么回事。怔了一会，突然想起来了，猛地坐了起来，摸到身边的血族，仿佛还保持着之前的姿势。

蜡烛已经烧光，猎人借着一串夜明石的光，在漆黑的房间里翻出另一根蜡烛，点了起来。

烛光照亮床上躺着的血族。血族头往后仰着，一动不动，身上只有几片湿布片。他把血族拖过来看，对方四肢摊开，眼睛紧闭着。

猎人心乱如麻，头又一跳一跳地痛，坐着呆了很久，回想昨天血族的话：

他在我最恐慌的时候没有忽视我。我得到了很多安抚、很多认可……血祖能直接进入我们的头脑，甚至控制我们的身体……我们一起……

那几句没问出口的话又滚到他的喉咙上：

你杀了多少人？他让你做了什么？……

但内心又有个声音说：

“不要追究他的过去了。”

血族冰冷的头枕在他的腿上，他的手指拨弄了一会那青紫色的嘴唇，想起往常的亲吻，一阵苦涩。

他还是低头吻了它。血族的牙齿咬得很紧，唇齿间还有酒气。

他恍惚觉得艾霍斯特很陌生，躺在他腿上的这个生物很陌生，那个甜美顺从的艾霍斯特，说“我要你是我最后一个主人”的艾霍斯特，他在心里想过永远不再放手的宝物，都被第七血祖后代这个身份给打碎了。

战争末期，第七血祖的高等后代非常狡猾，常常扮成人类潜入村庄城市。虽然血族怕火，但他们有许多巧妙的诡计，像是分散壁炉照看人的注意力，或是哄骗小孩子把火种扔在谷仓的地上。有几座城就是被这样烧掉的。

战争结束后，又有不少高等后代混入了人类社会，虽然他们不再能传染别人，但当被吸干的尸体屡屡被发现，人们终于意识到这些怪物的存在。好多城镇为此制定法律，城民在节庆期间必须被三个以上的邻居看到站在太阳下面。人们冲进被发现的血族的家，把他们拖到街上，折断肢体，挖出眼睛，往嘴里塞进炭火，活活地扔给狗吃。庭克城的海神节上，市民把血族插在三叉戟上烧掉，就是从那时开始的。

战后他曾经遇见过一个血族商人，富有经验的他一眼就看穿那伪装，却没有向当地的市政举报。他假装是上门购物的客人，毫不留情地制服了对方，好整似暇地把血族手脚剁断，丢进内海，他曾以为自己会如此对待所有第七血祖的后代，特别是那些有意识的。

他的手不知不觉滑到艾霍斯特的脖子上，血族的脖子比人类更脆弱，更容易扭断，他慢慢扼紧那戴着项圈的颈项，心里想起血族是怎样靠在他怀里，佯装躲闪他的吻，装饰精美的头倚在他肩上，侧过脸对他甜蜜地笑……他下了好几次决心，却总也不能使出气力……

他晕晕乎乎地，也不知待了多久，蜡烛烧了一半，窗子渐渐发明，血族仿佛也醒了，微微动了两下。他麻木地把血族身上剩下的几片湿衣服剥下来，扔到一边，然后扯床单擦干血族的身体。

血族忽然咳嗽了两声。塞特拉基安看向他，血族吃力地抬起头，烛光照见他眼睛里的瞳片碎了。

“主人……”他的声音很轻，想来每发出一个音都要承受腹内的疼痛。

以一个清醒的艾霍斯特而言，现在他的样子可是相当不好看。塞特拉基安不再看他，扯过干的被单，把他身体盖上。正当他要盖上血族的脸时，艾霍斯特坚持把话说下去。

“主人，我得告诉你，我……见到卡莉夫人了……”

猎人停了手，瞪着他。

“我见到卡莉夫人了……”艾霍斯特低声勉强地说，“她认出了你，还有我……我想是上次，她透过自己控制的血族的眼睛，知道了你在此地，并且是我的主人。”

猎人说不出话，他的脑子还带着几分醉意，没有反应过来。

“她拦住我，我、我说……”艾霍斯特闭上了眼睛，眼皮下淌出浑浊的眼泪，是里面混了白血，“我不太清楚主人具体要做什么，但应该和她没有关系……我装作不知她是谁，也没有提及你已经知道她在斯黛阿……”他疼得哆嗦了两下。

青年猎人把手放在他赤裸冰凉的胸口上。那熟悉而亲密的感觉忽然回来了一些，他记起他曾是多么信任艾霍斯特，艾霍斯特又是怎样一个贴心而忠实的仆人。

“卡莉夫人……我不知道她怎么想，但我希望她觉得你和她可以井水不犯河水……她身边有二十个血族，也许更多，昨天夜里除了我还有别的探险家在那里，在他们袭击他时，我逃走了……你知道我速度很快……”他又痛得缩了一下，手指紧紧攥住被单，“我不敢对你说我私自去……我本来想找个时机告诉你……”

塞特拉基安不知道该说什么，艾霍斯特轻声地哭了。

烛火暗淡下去，街道上越来越亮，太阳在看不见的地方缓缓上升。他俯身抱住艾霍斯特，把脸贴在那没有心跳的胸膛上，想起他们曾许多次这样相拥，想起艾霍斯特的腿缠在他身上，手指和他相扣，想起地下城黑暗中的信任和亲吻。

这时他变回了老人。

年老的猎人沉默了很久，偶尔伸手抹去血族脸上的泪水。直到太阳升得老高，窗户上一片光明，他才爬下床，从剑鞘中取出治伤的精油，慢慢给血族喂下去。

当疼痛缓解了一点后，艾霍斯特自己把碎瞳片取出来，怕牵动内脏，动作非常小，他有一只眼睛被划伤了。

“我不想知道你做过什么，”猎人哑声说，接过他手里沾着白血的碎片，“也许我以后……也许再过几年，我会能够听听你的过去，但现在还是算了。”

猎人把精油滴进那只受伤的眼睛，血族勉力将一只手搭在猎人腿上。无论主人怎样对待血族，主人的碰触仍然是血族的安慰。

塞特拉基安握住他的手，那只手比平时更凉，微微地颤抖。

“以后不再这样对你了……”

 

tbc

13


	14. Chapter 14

十四

 

如果不亲身前往，很难相信在斯黛阿的地下，最黑暗的其实是第三城，其次是第二城。

而第一城反而是三城中最明亮的。

但第一城并没有光。

使得第一城明亮的是城中的“海光石”建筑。海光石只有深海才有，唯独在第一斯黛阿的海岸线附近可以采到，但第一、第二斯黛阿都被埋葬后，轻易就不再采得到了。

海光石平时看起来和普通的水晶没什么区别，但照在海光石上的光，会被吸收、反射、传递，从一块海光石传到另一块。点亮一个火把，就能点亮一整片的海光石城区。

因此，走在第一城街道上的主仆二人，虽然只点燃了一个火把，却笼罩在一片光明中，几十码内的视野都非常明亮。

这儿的建筑非常古老，房屋和街道的样式都古朴奇特。不乏用魔法修建的建筑，譬如，他们正在走近的，一座全部用藤壶壳造成的高塔，高塔上装饰着色彩诡异的半透明珍珠，远远就能看见。这种珍珠能预测人的死亡，如果一个人注视它，看到的不是变幻莫测的颜色而是某种特定的颜色，就说明他的死期正在临近。

“但是不知对血族是不是适用。”塞特拉基安想。

火把在他的手里摇晃了几下，光线黯淡下来。海光石并非简单地传递光线，而是过量吸收光线，于是光源会消耗得很快。在这儿点亮一个火把，就相当于在不同的地方同时点亮了许多把，平时可以支撑一整次探险的火把，在这儿只能烧两个小时。

当年第一城的居民会用黑色的织席把海光石罩起来，免得吸收过量的阳光。当有外敌入侵时，他们就取下罩子，折射的太阳光会让敌人睁不开眼，无法移动一步。

第一斯黛阿在血族面前，一定是攻不下的不克之城。可惜已经沉入地下，阳光再也无法照到这里了。

猎人点燃新火把，光芒又笼罩在他们四周。他们向着高塔走去，这座塔十分雄伟，周围有七条道路向不同方向延伸，围着它的三层石栏杆虽已倒颓，但仍可想见当时的庄严。塔的基座立在一个近两人深的池子里，塔门的门扇早已腐朽，门口是一层层的泥迹。在雨季，地下水的水位会上涨，虽不会把全城淹没，但地势低的地方就会被水浸泡。

两人绕着塔走了一圈，塔根的另一侧有一具扭曲的尸体，尸体的手中抓着一颗珍珠。这颗珍珠比鹌鹑蛋还要大。

尸体虽然已经发黑肿胀，但仍算得上新鲜，这名探险者就是在这个旅游季死于非命的。

“珍珠越往上越大……这是镶在接近塔顶处的，他一定是摔了下来，”艾霍斯特抬起头，瞧着高得估计不出高度的塔尖，“爬到那么高，真想知道手里的珍珠颜色忽然不变了，他是什么感觉啊。”血族的嘴角浮上一丝嘲讽的笑。

第一斯黛阿深入地底，附近有铁磁矿脉。在这儿指南针不管用，必须从一些建筑标志上判断方位，这座藤壶高塔是重要的地标之一。

艾霍斯特拿着地图绕着高塔转了几圈，专心致志地计算不同高度上的藤壶数目。年深日久，藤壶剥落了不少，数起来格外费劲。

“之前的珍珠在这儿。”血族指着四尺高处一个不明显的凹陷说，“这一层应该有十九颗珍珠。这颗已经被偷走了。”

他在地图上做了个方位的标记。

塞特拉基安瞧着专心工作的血族。血族穿着行动方便的黑色衣裳，戴着一副塞特拉基安从来没见过的透明瞳片。漆黑的眼珠像鬼魅一样，瞳片的边缘折射出星光一样的光彩。

塞特拉基安觉得他可能想表达自己并不是人。

内脏被酒烧伤的艾霍斯特用了好几天才复原，塞特拉基安给他买了许多美味的血食作为安慰，之后仿佛一切又回到了从前，他们继续讨论地下城和海怪，同床共枕，相互照料。但塞特拉基安很快就察觉了隔阂：艾霍斯特仍然顺从、体贴、忠心，但以前的小伎俩收敛了很多，没事的时候他会阴沉地盯着一个角落发呆。

或是像现在这样，用一些装扮上的小细节把自己和人类区别开。他偶尔连粉也不涂了，只把青灰色的皮肤画上光亮的紫色花纹。

老猎人觉得自己从未这么注意一个生物的细节。

“方位和之前找到的记载相符吗？”他决定岔开自己的注意力。

“目前为止，还算准确，”艾霍斯特说，“不过，这点你不要担心。我不知道为什么，不过在这里，我可以凭直觉判断方位。”

“是因为这环境更符合你们的本能吗？”

还是因为第七血祖被封印在此处？猎人没有说出口，他觉察到自己一直在嫉妒。

“也许因为这周围被地缝环绕吧，在洞穴里我们的直觉的确会更强。”

不时有怪声传来。声音和光线一样，会在海光石中传递，但随着传递声音会变得怪异，完全听不出最初是什么。

尤其是人声。

不过血族的耳朵却仿佛能分辨出一点声音的原貌。

一长串扭曲的声音跌跌撞撞地从他们身边掠过，艾霍斯特说：

“那边有探险者的叫喊，可能他们遇上了什么险境。”

第一城并不是随便什么人都来得的地方。这里有很多陷阱机关，他们一路走来也看到了许多白骨。雨季来临时，又会有许多地下生物进入此处，送掉探险者的性命。虽然塞特拉基安不怎么相信，但许多人却言之凿凿地说此处还有鬼魂徘徊。

塞特拉基安听着那串声音的回响，也许那些人的确遇上了生命危险。但在此处人的生死是自负的，猎人并不打算去帮助谁。

“我们要朝这边走。”艾霍斯特说，指着七条道路中的一条，那远处有一尊失去头颅的怪兽像。它在不断颤动的光线的照耀下栩栩如生，像是有了呼吸。

“不过……”他看向猎人，又低头看了看那尸体。

猎人点点头。他便跳下池子，拾起一根石条，想把珍珠从死人的手中拨出来，但尸体抓得非常紧。

猎人想扔给他一把刀。但艾霍斯特从怀里取出猎人送他的小袋子，烟雾飘出，在他手上成形，原来是一件衣服。血族用它垫着，想掰开尸体的手，但那手抓得委实太紧。血族撇了下嘴，使上了劲，猎人便听见很脆的掰断手指的声音。

血族丢下衣服跳上来，用袋子里的水把珍珠洗净（一个有洁癖的血族还真是不多见）。猎人终于问出了那个疑问。

“我真想知道，血族在死前会不会也看到珍珠不再变色？”

“不，亚伯拉罕。”艾霍斯特头也不抬地说，“在我们眼里，珍珠的样子一直是固定的。”

“是什么颜色呢？”

死前看到的珍珠颜色一直有许多不同的说法，有说看到红色是被杀、看到蓝色是病死、看到绿色是中毒而死的，也有说：寿终正寝的善良人会看到霞金色，因病夭折的年轻人会看到鲜红色，而死于狗咬狗的恶人会看到死灰色。

“没有颜色，是半透明的。”

“这就是这种珍珠的名字来源吗？”猎人说，“我以前一直不知道为什么它叫‘半透明’珍珠。”

“因为我们已经没有生命了。”血族回答，“珍珠的颜色是生命的颜色。”

猎人很讶异。

“你倒知道点哲学。”

“我曾经想找到一些事情的答案，”艾霍斯特终于把珍珠擦拭干净（在猎人看来已经够干净了，他从来不计较什么死人的东西，他就是从死人堆里活下来的），“然而哲学只让我更加迷惑……”

他把珍珠递给猎人，让他放进剑鞘里。  
“我终于觉得自己是属于一个宝物猎人的了。”血族笑笑，“现在我们走吧。”

他就在前面带路，猎人没问什么，跟在他后面。

艾霍斯特之前来过第一城，这本是有利条件，但这让猎人时时想到他是来这里看七血祖的。

因此猎人不再说话，他不希望自己一开口就带着醋意提及路线判断的细节。

他知道艾霍斯特方才的话不过是指着寻获宝物这件事说的，但那个“属于”却让他（不太甘心地）承认，自己是多么介意对方。

 

第一城因为来的人少，也不像第二城那样有流水的冲刷，反倒保存得更好。宽阔的街道中央铺着带浮雕的石板，上面刻的都是些海浪般的图案。

水晶玻璃反射的光团不断移动，那些图案随着光线的照射不同，奇妙地显示出不同的画面来。有时是大鱼，有时是海中的塔，有时则是海蚌抱着灿烂的珍珠。如果不是下到这里太过危险，一定会深受旅游者的欢迎。

猎人此时无心欣赏，艾霍斯特也只是观察地形和修正地图。

转过一个半月形的蓄水池，前方一片光华灿烂，猎人走过去，用火把照着，是一大片海光石的照壁。

按理说，照壁应该在大门里面，至少也是和街道平行设置，但这片照壁却不偏不倚堵在道路中间，把本来就不宽的路封了个严严实实。

光线在照壁里流动，里面忽隐忽现游鱼的轮廓，就像是真的鱼儿在里面游动。只不过若换了一个角度，光线照见的便不再是游鱼，而是一些怪异的形状。

这是一种古斯黛阿才有的雕刻技巧，让阳光以特定的角度照耀海光石，同时以烧烫的钢钎击打它的表面，就能在内部造出图案来。这是古代最高明的能工巧匠才有的技艺。

艾霍斯特跳到墙上面去。

“这儿可以滑动，”他从上面对猎人说，“把这里的搭扣扳向这一边就……”

果然那照壁移动了一下，奇妙地向一边转动了，艾霍斯特回到猎人身边时，老人还在认真地打量照壁里的图案。

“这是海怪。”猎人突然说。

“什么？”

“这是……海怪的一部分。”猎人移动着火把，让那图形显示得更清晰些，“这是触手接近身体的一部分，这儿有皮肤牵拉的皱褶，下方就是触手上才有的吸盘，上面则是身体上的斑块。”

艾霍斯特仔细地看着。

照壁一寸寸地滑到了另一边，撞上了墙壁，发出一声沉闷的声响。在海光石的反射下嗡嗡地向整个第一城传递开去。艾霍斯特皱了皱眉。

“我们快到了。”血族说，“声音回荡的路线……和刚才不同了。”

他向前跑去，猎人跟着他，但他跑得没有血族快。终于他转过了一个大的转弯，眼前忽然出现了一个广场。广场的地面也铺着一条条的海光石，像一道道金色的小溪在地面流动。

这些小溪会聚到一座大门。这座大门两边是延伸开去的高墙，看起来这里是一处宫殿。

特别的是，这座大门和两边的墙都意外地朴素。除了墙体上的一些横槽和竖槽，几乎没有装饰。

“就是这儿。”血族在前面叫他，“我们到了。”

“你确定吗？”猎人疑惑地喊道，“这儿就是第一城的中心？”

“是的，地图和我的感觉都说就是这里。”

“可是……”

突然，一个半爬行的影子从墙上掠过，正在艾霍斯特的正上方。猎人还没喊出声，那个影子就不见了。

艾霍斯特也觉察了，踏着墙上的凹槽跳上去，往前看。

“那是血族吗？”猎人说着，走近前去。

艾霍斯特没有回答。

“这里真的就是第一城的中心——斯黛阿的迷宫吗？记载上说的可比这要华丽壮美多了……”

艾霍斯特还是没有回答。猎人自顾自地走向大门。有许多探险者和魔法师来过，两扇大理石的大门虚掩着，玛瑙门轴坚硬耐磨，又能吸收空气中的水气保持韧性，他一推，门就开了。

接着他也像艾霍斯特一般陷入了震惊。

“那些记载说得没错，”他想，“斯黛阿的迷宫是人手能建造的最美的宫殿。”

 

如果没有光，迷宫就显得平平无奇了。那些石雕、亭台、浮雕和水道，虽然也称得上精美，但也就是普通的大城市水准。

而在火把的照耀下，镶嵌着海光石的石柱、石台和道路，奇妙地把光聚合在一起，形成了种种形象。浮雕上的动物和人物骤然间都直立起来，甚至随着光源的移动在道路上缓缓步行。

头顶游动的云霞隐时现，还有鸟儿穿梭其间。

而古斯黛阿所崇拜的海光之神也披散着长长的卷发坐在波浪之中。人鱼在他的身侧欢欣跳跃。

艾霍斯特跳下墙，走到一处石雕前。那是一条鱼的雕塑，放在一个圆形的基座上。

艾霍斯特推了它一下，当它转动时，光在它四周流动，就像翻腾的波浪。

园林中随处可见雕凿的水道，可以想见，如果里面注满了水，在水面的反射和波动下，又会有一番新的美景。

猎人的火把颤动了两下，暗了下去。周围的光也一下暗了下来，有如黄昏的情景。云霞啦神祇啦都不见了，只有道路上浮动着翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶，在颤动的光里闪烁。

路两边想来以前是种满了奇花异草，现在只生长着一些靠着潮气就能活下去的地下植物，暗绿色的丝爬满了路沿。

新的火光又燃起来，新的景象又出现了。随着他们缓缓前行，形象不断变幻，越来越丰富，妆饰富丽的女子不断从绚烂得看不清轮廓的光的拱门中走出，轻轻提起裙裾，一片片光影从空中飞落周围，落地便开出美丽的花朵……塞特拉基安惊讶不已，他辨认不清建筑的细节，便想走过去仔细察看。

“别去。”艾霍斯特拉住他。

“怎么了？”

艾霍斯特皱着眉看向火把。

猎人只好走到旁边，把火把藏进一个花盆里。

绚丽的景象眨眼间消失了。四下闪烁着星星般的微光，虽然也很美，但不足以掩住那拱门原本的样子：

那里只有几根雕刻着精美图案、镶着海光石的灰色石柱，在这几根石柱中间，却是一个深不见底的坑洞。猎人走到跟前向下张望，却什么也看不到。

“里面有尖刺，还有几具白骨。”艾霍斯特凉凉地说。

猎人背上一凉。他取回火把，石柱又被光围住，但美景却不再像之前那样诱人了。

“我能看见人看不见的光，”艾霍斯特说，“我看得到那里是个陷阱。”

“可你却还能欣赏它。”

“这不妨碍。”

这的确不妨碍。猎人很少见到艾霍斯特这么开心。血族热爱一切华丽漂亮的东西，塞特拉基安虽然待他很好，却不像以前那些富有的主人一样拥有富丽堂皇的住室、五光十色的衣衫和流光溢彩的诸多珍宝。一直以来他只能靠着欣赏自己那些“嫁妆”过活。

他自己来的时候时间仓促，也没有点灯，因此这景色也是头一次看到。现在他一脸掩饰不住的兴奋激动，仿佛这些不是海光石和光芒的幻象，而是成堆成堆即将搬走的丝绸宝石。

而他也不怕落入陷阱或是机关，血族的眼睛在地下格外灵敏，连建筑物上隐藏着的细缝都看得出来。

“那儿有一条折线形的缝，一定有个机关，不要走到那边去。”他不时对塞特拉基安说，但眼睛还舍不得离开各种美妙的景象。瞧着入迷了的艾霍斯特，猎人几乎要忘记他们来这里干什么的了。

虽然塞特拉基安想催他快走，但几次都张开嘴又闭上了，他想起血族以前若是不想点火，会直接抢掉他手里的火把。

“能让他高兴一阵子也好。”他在心里叹了一口气，想。

走得慢也有好处，猎人仔细观察，发现几乎所有的建筑下面都有玛瑙转轴，这意味着它们都可以移动。小的雕塑和照壁移动起来不难，但他想用力挪动一座小亭子时，用上全身的力气它也丝毫不动，也许还有什么别的机关。

艾霍斯特爬上一座小楼楼顶，“咦”地叫了一声。

“怎么了？”

“那边……”血族指了一下，直接从十尺高的楼顶一跃而下，跳到了道路上，向着前方的一簇海光石奔了过去。那簇海光石上面浮动着大团的玫瑰和百合的光影。

猎人也追了过去，前方有个人影倏地躲到了一座喷泉后面。

但艾霍斯特比他快得多，眨眼间跳到了那喷泉顶上，立在那条戴着王冠的大蛇头顶。

“哎呀！”血族叫道，“是你呀！”

有一瞬间猎人以为那就是魔女卡莉夫人。

但从喷泉后面一脸“其实我也没想到会遇见你们”走出来的，是那个高大的蓝眼睛捕鼠匠。

费特。

 

tbc

14


	15. Chapter 15

十五

 

可能因为猎人的失望太溢于言表，费特说：

“你们还指望看见谁来着？”

塞特拉基安不想理他，但这毕竟是在地下三层深的第一城，探险者之间不打招呼不合人类本能。

“莫非你们希望我是个血族？”费特瞧了艾霍斯特一眼，显然他也觉得血族那透明色的瞳片有些异样。

“你遇见血族了？”老人问。

“遇见了，但，大耗子都怕我。”费特挥挥手里的一根铁钎，“您可能不知道吧，药耗子的药也能药血族，我一身都是那味道，它们就不爱我了。”

猎人忍不住看向血族，艾霍斯特一脸漠然。

“你怎么也来这里了？”

“爱情，全是因为爱情，”费特用铁钎敲着海光石说，“我觉得弄点这东西给她做首饰盒，她应该会喜欢。”

这话说得太过坦然，以至于听的两人都觉得一定还有什么内情。

“海光石要排列起来才好看，单敲掉一块不如玻璃。”艾霍斯特说，显然不想让费特破坏这里。

“我不介意。”费特厚颜无耻地说。

让艾霍斯特气结的是，他的主人竟然觉得费特的主意不错。

“我们看看哪里的石头适合取走吧。”老猎人说。

“你都有珍珠了。”血族嘀咕。

“我是宝物猎人。”

血族哑口无言。

他们盯上了角落的一丛海水晶，看起来它除了折射光线外没什么用，也不牢固，轻轻一拔就取下了一根来。

结果一侧的浮雕忽然间黑了一半。

他们换了一根，也是类似的结果。其中有一次还让道路中间多出一块阴影，看上去像个陷阱。

“这儿的设计真高明，”费特敬畏地念叨着，“要是拿错了东西，咱们肯定会死在这里吧。”

神经粗大到在这种地方提“死”的怕是也只有他了。

艾霍斯特满脸“我真不想认识你”，但说起来费特毕竟是帮过他们的人，于是他极有礼貌地问：

“达奇她好吗？” 

费特抓抓后脑，好像在斟酌词句。

“哦对了，上次她说了，你欠她一套什么乔……什么化妆品。”

艾霍斯特微笑起来，露出牙齿，仿佛在说“有你这种粗人存在才能显得我优雅迷人”。

“我会还上的，”老猎人说，“她帮的忙值得。”

这时候猎人手上的火把又暗下来了，显然，越往里面走，火烧得越快。

“你们还要往里走吗？”费特问。

“哦，我们要……” 

“你们这不是没有火把了吗？你们打算怎么回去？”

猎人不想当着费特的面从剑鞘里取东西，所以一时竟回答不出。费特以为他只是反应慢，因此紧盯着他，耐心等待回答。

两人大眼瞪小眼时，艾霍斯特从旁边转过来了。

“我们还有三支火把，主人。”他指指脚边。

这当然是他从自己的袋子里拿出来的。

费特“哦”了一声。猎人看了血族一眼，很高兴他解了围。

 

他们很快地沿着道路向前走。猎人看到建筑下面的转轴时，就知道迷宫的道路布局是可以变化的，因此地图在这里也没什么用。艾霍斯特用心记着一些高大的路标，不过也只能用作参考。

虽然叫做迷宫，但或许必须特地布置才能使人迷路，一路上四通八达，几乎没有死胡同。

老人和费特并排往前走，一路上两人都沉默着。这是因为谁先开口难免就要涉及“到底来这里做什么”的话题，但谁又都不想先提起来。

只有艾霍斯特不时用平板的语气向他们汇报路况。

“前面是湖。”

已经研究过的塞特拉基安没什么反应，费特则不太相信地哼了一声。

“这下面真的有湖吗？”

“是真的。”艾霍斯特笑容可掬地说，“真的有湖哟。”

但是当费特看到那湖时，还是瞟了艾霍斯特一眼，说：“我就知道没有什么湖。”

那看起来的确像个湖，只是没有水。

光线照不到湖中间，他们就像立在一个巨大的坑沿上。破碎的海光石的光线闪烁在湖周围，让人的眼睛很不舒服。

塞特拉基安绕着湖走了一阵，他知道湖中央有一座小岛，在水涨满的时候，它是沉在水下的。

那就是银匣书所在的地方，也就是，按艾霍斯特说的，第七血祖被封印的地方。

他突然很想问问艾霍斯特，当他在这里“怀念”第七血祖时，究竟是什么心情。但没办法在费特面前提这些。

在湖的一面有一座像是桥的建筑，向湖心伸进去。靠近湖边处可以看到它很窄，只有一面有扶栏，上面嵌着不同颜色的大理石，损坏了的海光石的图案缀在桥身上。

“这儿当年封印血祖时战斗太激烈，很多建筑破坏掉了。”猎人说。

他们脚下是碎石的“湖”滩，里面夹杂着海光石的碎块。费特拾了两块拿在手里玩。

“时间不多了。”艾霍斯特突然说，“现在是下午五点钟了。”

“我们要赶快赶到迷宫塔。”老人说。

“迷宫塔？”费特说，“你们该不会给每个楼房都起了名字吧？”

“楼房？”艾霍斯特鄙视地重复了这个外行词。

“你不会什么功课都没做就来了这里吧？”塞特拉基安反问。

“什么功课？”

“……我不敢相信你怎么活到现在的。”猎人说。

“开个玩笑。我手里有市政厅的地图，我可是专门替他们灭鼠的。”费特从怀里摸出一个小册子，“做得没那么文绉绉的，但够了……”

“旅游季马上要结束了，你的灭鼠任务真是久啊。”艾霍斯特说。

费特弯下身瞪着艾霍斯特的脸说：“你不会以为我是个白痴吧，我自己抄了一本。”

艾霍斯特冷哼一声，溜到猎人身后。

“那边就是迷宫塔。”老猎人无奈地指向黑暗，多次反射的光微微照亮一根针似的苍白建筑。

他们小跑起来。这段路虽然曲折，但没什么造成误会的分岔，费特跑在前面，艾霍斯特跟在老猎人身侧。塞特拉基安在一个台阶上绊了一下，艾霍斯特搀了他一把。

 

迷宫塔的大门是第一城到现在为止最像迷宫的东西。

它仿佛是许多石质的粗细不同的带子编结成的一团，有些缝隙宽阔可以走进去，有些则窄到只能侧身通过。

光线在这里也变得朴素，不再像一开始那样华美得有点浮夸了。在海光石折射的光线下，这大门看起来像半隐半现地漂浮着在黑暗里面，上面是细得像方尖碑的塔身。

大门有一个角已被砸碎了，碎口很旧，看起来至少是十年前的事。他们从这个缺口进去，艾霍斯特个子最小，又最灵活，在里面穿来穿去好一阵，才确定了大门的位置。

在艾霍斯特忙着探查时，猎人休息了一阵子。费特也大咧咧地在他身边坐下来。

“真是个有用的东西。”费特瞧着跳来跳去的艾霍斯特评价道。

猎人心想这倒是一句公道话。

“不过他也是会累的，近几天他夜里睡得叫都叫不醒。”

“你们相处得一定很好。”费特突然没头没脑地说。

“你和达奇怎么了？”塞特拉基安问。艾霍斯特一路上不断提，他也注意到了。

费特不说话了。艾霍斯特喊他们，他们就站起来往里走。钻过好几道窄得几乎爬不过去的缝隙，他们骤然发现自己已置身于塔底大厅里面。

而这里几乎没有海光石。

仅有的几块顺着楼梯的扶手排上去，在黑暗中划出一道盘旋的光。

塔身很细，但窄小的、几乎无光的空间里却弥漫着很低、很缓慢、很微弱的轰鸣声，像从很远很远的地方传来的。

不注意听还听不到，但这却使人有了一种辽远和肃然的感觉。

“这是什么声音？”费特问。

老人也不知道。

“水声。”艾霍斯特靠在他身边说，“暗河的河道从这附近通过。”

老人感觉到他无声地靠紧了自己，血族害怕流水。

“我们上去看看。”老猎人说。

“这里有升降器，”血族说，“只是需要人操作，一会儿我们也许可以用升降器下来。”

他们默不作声地向塔顶爬去。火光照亮楼梯两边奇怪的机关。几层楼高的拉杆、比人还大的齿轮，盘绕不断的缆绳和锁链，还有许多玛瑙转轴。猎人注意到有些地方明显新近维修过，但没时间停下来细看。

带着湿气的风从塔顶吹下来。

“等等，”艾霍斯特突然说，“我觉得……”

他停顿了一会儿，皱起鼻子。

“有血族在这里。”

“什么？”

“好像还不止一个……”艾霍斯特瞥一眼费特，“你身上的味道太重了，不然我早该闻到了……我去上面看一看。”

老人点点头，艾霍斯特跳进黑暗。

猎人从口袋里摸出那个防血族的哨子，费特耸耸肩，举起他手里的铁钎。

但是没有任何动静，他们还是往上走。猎人时不时轻声吹一声哨子，他不希望把艾霍斯特害得从这上面跌下去。

但血族真的来袭时他们完全没反应上来。费特靠着块头大才没有被那血族一把推下楼梯。

在猎人的哨子响起来后，费特的铁钎干掉了一个血族。那头被砸烂的青色生物冲着黑暗倒栽下去，传来一声闷响，在塔内不断回荡。

他们被四五个血族围攻，在狭窄的楼梯上血族很容易地跳上跳下，他们却只能背对着背固守。

血族的长舌头哧哧在他们身边擦过。虽然知道即使被咬也不会感染了，这情景依旧瘆人。

危急时刻，猎人把一个银箔包摔散在楼梯上，一片吱吱的哀叫声中，血族暂时撤退了。

猎人大叫：“艾霍斯特，艾霍斯特！”

他的血族没有回答，黑暗中银箔像雪花一样缓缓飘落，猎人吸进了鼻子，呛得直打喷嚏，犹豫了一下，还是往上跑去。

“艾霍斯特！”

黑暗中跳出两个血族，猎人吹响了哨子，一个踏空掉下去了，另一个一头撞在他身上，老人被撞得倒栽下去，幸亏追上来的费特把他一把接住。

“我以为你走了呢。”老猎人一边用剑支起自己一边说。

“把一个老人丢在这种地方？这种事我可不干。”费特说，准确无误地砸烂一只扑上来的血族的头，“再说……”

一阵吱嘎吱嘎的声音响起。两人抬头张望，火把隐约照见楼梯中间的吊绳在绳槽里移动。

“升降器……”

但并没有升降器下来或上去。那绳子晃动得越来越厉害，就像上面有什么东西在拉扯。

“艾霍斯特！”猎人喊道。

一个穿着黑衣的身影快如闪电地在侧壁上掠过。两三只血族追上去，从下方不远处的黑暗中传来打斗的声音和血族吱吱的鸣叫声，然后是身体跌落到塔下的闷响。猎人听不出那是不是他的血族在惨叫。

他焦燥地往黑暗里奔去，一声震耳欲聋的咔叭声惊得他几乎绊倒。

费特赶来，伸出火把，正是时候，对面有一只巨大的轮轴折断了，用木板拼凑的修补处吱嘎响着，带动一连串机关，缓缓向一侧转过去。

从齿轮的缝隙处传出一声血族的凄厉尖叫。机关抖动了一下，磕磕绊绊地继续转向一边。里面传来只能是血族的骨头折断压碎的声音。

老猎人张了张嘴，发不出声音，一个空的螺丝孔里亮晶晶的，一大团白血从里面涌出来。

“艾霍斯特……艾霍斯特！”

持续被拧碎的木板碎片迸到了老人的脚下。他还要从楼梯上探身去看，费特扯住他。

“快走，快走！”

他们踉踉跄跄地往下奔跑。似乎还有鸣叫声从上面传来，但没有血族再追下来了。老人两腿疼痛，觉得从没有跑过这么长的楼梯，哪怕在第三城第二城时他走过比这还长的路。

下方海光石的光点已经可以望见，快要到塔底了。两人终于站住略作休息，刚一喘过气来，猎人就开始喊艾霍斯特的名字，声音发抖。

好在从下方传来了答应声。

猎人下到最后一级台阶时，艾霍斯特几乎是扑进他怀里的。

“你受伤了……”猎人看着他被白血弄得湿淋淋的衣服。艾霍斯特头发乱了，脸上也全是灰。

“对不起，”血族说，“我本该马上去保护你的……我把那两个血族扔进了机关里，跳出来时大腿被割伤了。”

“我们得离开这里。”猎人说，用火把照着四周，艾霍斯特站起来，用一根燃尽的火把支撑着，一瘸一拐地跟在他身边。

费特走在他们前面，把铁钎挥得嗖嗖直响。

艾霍斯特指点着他钻出迷宫塔的大门。老人回头往上看时，恰好看到迷宫塔的外部还有黑影爬动。

他们急急忙忙往回走。

当他们走过湖时，停下来歇了一阵子。费特从腰上解下水壶来喝，还要分给他们。猎人碍于不想从剑鞘里取东西，只好喝了一小杯。

“这么说，上面是有人在了……”猎人把杯子还给费特，看着艾霍斯特说。

艾霍斯特知道他说的是谁，点点头。

他们觉得费特一定不会听出来，然而费特突然说：

“上面有人？是一个女人……一个女魔法师吗？”

主仆二人惊异地对望了一下。

“女魔法师嘛……”艾霍斯特说，“那什么，你……”

费特又说：“是那个叫什么卡莉夫人的吗？”

“你怎么知道……”

“那个叫什么好天气的，拿着画像满街问人。达奇看见了，跑来跟我……”

艾霍斯特硬是把他的话打断了。

“嘘！”

血族没有呼吸，发这个音可不容易，艾霍斯特嘴唇里吹出来的音更像是一声短的尖啸。

两个人类对视一眼，又看了艾霍斯特一眼。

“我们歇一歇就走吧。”老人说。

 

晚上九点钟时他们才回到旅店。费特也跟着他们。

旅游季接近尾声，游客已经少了不少，但留下来的都是些准备参加季末狂欢的人，此时这些人坐在大厅里，推杯换盏，一瓶瓶金色和淡绿色的酒传来传去。桌上满是啃得不净的烤肉骨头，水果从大厅一头扔到另一头。大厅一侧拉了帷幕，女人们聚在那里的几张圆桌旁边，喝着甜酒，欣赏圆桌上裸男舞者的舞姿。

他们在大厅的一角找到几个位置坐下，年轻的猎人把脸藏进兜帽。费特觉得口渴，就叫了一大罐青汁啤酒。这也是眼下旅店仅有的酒了。

这种酒味道很特别，爱喝的人就爱喝，不爱喝的人一口也不愿喝。塞特拉基安属于后面这种，他礼貌地尝了一口，就只喝水了。艾霍斯特自然也只能喝水。

费特一连喝了三大杯。这酒入口很淡，但很容易上头，所以他们开始谈话时，费特已经有点晕乎起来。

“迷宫塔上面确如某些记载所说，是控制迷宫的机关。移动像拼图一样的机关，就可以改变迷宫的布局。”艾霍斯特说。他腿的伤口已经愈合，但因为流了不少血，他满脸疲惫。

“我上到那里，正在观察，忽然有血族袭击我。卡莉夫人也在那里，但我忙于应付那些血族……我想到它们也会去袭击你们，就竭力要下来，但它们又拦着我，不让我使用升降器……”

“好天气说是从你们这里知道卡莉夫人的，”费特说，又喝了一大口青叶啤酒，“他像疯了似的到处问别人，有没有见过这个女人，有没有见过这个女人……还有个女的跟着他，不断跟人家说他只是在找儿子。”

“诺拉。”塞特拉基安嘀咕。

“达奇来找我，我还真要谢谢你们，她好久没来找我了……她一脸紧张，我当时正在镇政府的仓库里布耗子夹，看见她来了，我差点夹到自己的手指头……废话少说，她对我说，有人给她钱，让她在旅游季前阻碍对地下城的调查，而那个人就是卡莉夫人，她还带着一个男孩，想必就是那好天气的儿子吧……”

“所以你就为这个来了第一城？”

“我怕什么，耗子洞我钻得多了。”

“‘第一坑’那儿可不好走。”

“我怕什么，我走下水道就像逛街。”

“你可真是……”塞特拉基安打量着他，费特的脸上脏兮兮的，要不是刚才在院子里的井洗了把脸，现在脸上就只能看见眼白和牙，“你该不会就为了达奇……”

“可惜还是没能给她找到纪念品。”费特说，挥舞着杯子，这已经是第五大杯了，“连那夫人的毛都没瞅见一根。”

塞特拉基安没说话，把腰间的剑抽出来放到桌上。费特莫名其妙地看着他。

“我怕什么，我光棍一条，以前我爹是个盖教堂的，要我跟着他干，我偏不。他往天上盖，我往地下钻……血族战争的时候我正在外头混，跑回家乡，城里全是血族了，我一路杀回家里，看见他和我妈双双死在床上。他们吃了毒药……就不会变成血族。”

“艾霍斯特，你去休息吧。”猎人说。

血族听话地起来，正要走，费特说：“我有时候还怪羡慕你的，有个这么听话的血族。我见过多少带高等血族的人，没有哪个看主人像他看你这样。”

年轻人惊讶地看着显然已经喝多了的费特，又看看艾霍斯特。艾霍斯特咬咬嘴唇，走了。

年轻的猎人怔了一阵子，忽然想起了什么，就从袍子底下摸出一大块东西来，放在桌上。

那是块拳头大小的海光石，被桌上的灯火一照，里面有只水母在微微地摆动着。移动一下油灯，那水母就在璀璨的光芒中飘向一侧。光线透过海光石，在桌面上投下海水一般荡漾的纹路。

“诺，拿去给她吧。”

“你从哪里变出来的？”费特说。

“我在湖边休息时捡的，是已经倒塌的建筑上掉下来的。”

费特拿起来，掂量着。

“这可真沉，你一路带了这么久？”

猎人不回答，费特又说：

“这我能要？你真的不是想哄他开心才拿的吗？”

“他不喜欢这个。”

“说谎。”

“我们在遇到你之前拾到了更贵重的东西。” 

费特又瞧了一会海光石，然后说：“那我就不客气了。”便把它收进了袋子。

年轻猎人给自己倒了一大杯青汁啤酒。

“你不是不喝吗？”

“突然想喝酒了。”青年人把它一饮而尽。

“其实也没那么难喝。”他又给自己倒了一杯。

“我明天一定得好好跟你们问问，那个卡莉夫人是什么神圣，”费特用铁钎敲着桌子说，那铁钎几小时前才敲爆几个血族的头，虽然如此，也被大厅里乱扔酒瓶的声音盖过去了，“我要把海光石拿去给她——给达奇……我也是下过第一城的，虽然她骗了我……”

“我和他的关系也没你说的那么好，”年轻猎人说，“他也骗过我。”

“什么？还真有血族能骗主人啊？”

“他骗我……但也许他是出于好意吧，出于想待在我身边……他把自己的过去描述得特别悲惨，可能觉得我会有同情心……”

于是猎人把艾霍斯特讲的故事讲给了费特听，关于他在台上被当成赌注，戴上不同的花冠，几乎以为自己就要被折磨侮辱而死，最后靠着勾引获胜者活下来却还是遭受许多虐待的故事。（在第9章末尾）

“他可能以为这个故事特别能让我怜惜他，但他没料到的是，这个故事发生的时候，我就在现场，就在大厅天井的阳光照不到的角落里。他讲的所有的细节，紫萝兰花冠、葵花花冠、最后的睡莲花冠，那个被诱惑而留下了血族性命的富豪……我都看到了，除了，主角并不是他。

“我猜他当时在看台上。那里有不少主人带着他们最受宠的血族来观看这场屠杀。那些血族每一个都穿着丝缎和绸子的衣服，戴着最贵重的珠宝。虽然他把自己的过去说得黑暗悲惨，但一定也有主人像宠爱漂亮的猫犬一样宠爱他的。

“但是我没有戳穿他。我知道他无论说什么谎都只有一个目的，只是为了一直留在我身边……他说他希望我是他的最后一个主人。”

“你一定希望这是句真话。”

“我相信这是句真话。”

 

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

十六

 

塞特拉基安从没想过他（外表）这么一个老头子，竟会成为一个小团队的领导者。他一开始以为达奇和好天气冲到屋里来，只是为了表达他们的震惊和激动。

因为人多，窗帘被拉开了，地下室的窗子虽然窄，但也投了两个明亮的方形光片在地上。

艾霍斯特阴恻恻地躲在屋角，看着屋里一地的人，可能他把这些人想成一顿饭会舒服些。

好天气不断重复着“我要找到扎克，我要找到扎克”。

诺拉帮着腔：“他要找到扎克……”

达奇在火冒三丈和咬指后怕两极间徘徊，时而“那个混蛋女人简直把我耍得一愣一愣的”时而又“她不会杀了我灭口吧？”

费特满脸护花使者的样子，这倒是简单了。

他把几张纸拍在桌上：

“这是今年旅游季失踪的第一城探险者名单。往年多少会失踪几个，但今年，下去的人大部分都没再上来。”

“你从哪里拿到这个名单的？”塞特拉基安问。

费特朝着门口努努嘴，那儿走进来一个穿着灰色制服的深肤色青年人，戴一只金耳环，两手插在兜里。

格斯。

“你怎么也来凑热闹了？”

“我嘛，我是公职人员，您别忘了，”格斯愉快地说，“第一城里出了血族这种事，本来就归我管。有个灭鼠的家伙告诉我，有位老人家说不定有点线索。”

塞特拉基安瞪了费特一眼，费特抓抓后脑勺。

“我们也征人去地下城查看来着，这话就私下说说啊，警局里人心惶惶的，要是一点底细都不清楚，士气是上不去的……”

“我也不过就是个普通探险者，你们想知道什么呢？”老猎人说。

“那个卡莉夫人的底细。”

好天气说：“这位老人家见多识广，能帮我们的只有他了。”

突然所有人的眼睛都集中在他身上，塞特拉基安眼睛瞄到角落的艾霍斯特那里，血族一脸“不要看我，你自找的”。

“旅游季一结束，雨季马上就来了，我们调查得在雨季之前。”

“血族怕流水，雨季来了，它们总该从地下城撤走了。”老猎人说。

“这事早晚会传开，明年的旅游季会受影响。”

“我没有义务帮你们。”

“没说您有义务，”格斯面不改色，“只是，我猜您要到第一城办的事还没完？我们这些年纪轻轻的人，跟着您学习学习总不会是个累赘吧？”

 

“真想明天就走。”穿着浴袍的年轻猎人躺在床上，气急败坏地说。

同样只着一件袍子的艾霍斯特正忙着把热水倒进地下的木桶：

“但你还是答应他们做领队。” 

“那是因为我也想看看卡莉夫人在地下究竟想做什么，”猎人说，“你昨天看到她在塔上，她想操纵迷宫吗？”

血族没说话，抖开一条大毛巾铺在床边。

猎人坐起来，拉掉自己身上的浴袍，身上一丝不挂，年轻颀长的身体在油灯光下显得又美又有力量。

“艾霍斯特，你是不是又在骗我，你其实没看到什么卡莉夫人？”

“我没有，主人。我不知道她是不是想操纵迷宫，当时其他血族突然就扑上来了……我只看到她似乎在角落，身边还有，如果我没看错，一个小男孩。”

“扎克？”

“我不知道，但应该是的。因为那是个人类的男小孩。来吧，主人，水现在很热。”

他扶着猎人跨进水盆里。水面立刻涨了上来。当猎人把全身都浸在水里时，血族把一个帐子拉在他的周围。

“你这是做什么？我又不冷。”

“地下室湿气太重了。”

“你也害怕湿气？”

“为了你的健康考虑，主人。”

“不要老叫我主人了，”年轻人说，“有时候你太拘泥于场合了，再说为什么侍奉我洗澡就得这么正式呢？我不过就是不想去泡在公共池子里。”

猎人晓得格斯在他答应带队后就派了人在旅店门口把守，他不想被人发现自己的身体会发生变化，虽然他很怀疑费特会顺口把这事交代了。

“好的，亚伯拉罕……因为洗澡不止是洗澡。”

“什么……”

帐子围在他周围，里面一下子就起了雾，热气弥漫。但光线忽然亮了一些，艾霍斯特在外面把灯移近了，然后轻巧地钻进来，绕到他后面。

“你要做什么……”他话刚出口就感到血族在往他的肩膀上轻柔地涂油。他一下子放松下来了。

“你指的是这个吗？这我倒是应该早想到的。”

“有好多事是在公共澡堂里不能做的，主……亚伯拉罕。”

年轻人喉咙一阵发干。血族继续在他肩膀上按摩着，他很有技巧，猎人不久就舒服得呼吸都变深了。

艾霍斯特把自己身上的袍子也脱下来。他今天几乎没有化什么妆，但在眼角、鼻尖、嘴角之类的地方都涂抹上了银色，嘴唇则是淡淡的闪光的粉紫色，看起来非常精致。同样是银色的假发打湿了一点，沾在额角和后颈上。当他跨进水里时，猎人看到他的颈窝、乳头和下体上也做了同样的装饰。他心里不由自主一阵乱跳，自打他给艾霍斯特灌酒那天后，他们就没有真正亲昵过了。

但他马上恼恨自己这么容易就被诱惑。

尽管眼下他的身体只有二十岁，这是理所应当的。

艾霍斯特在水里跪下来，靠得这么近猎人看到他皮肤上闪着光，不知道涂抹了什么东西。

肯定是什么特制的油，因为他的手在猎人身上滑进水里时，光滑得就像一条鱼一样，而且还有一种温热的感觉。

猎人紧紧握住艾霍斯特的肩膀，免得自己丢脸地叫出声来。

随着按摩，血族渐渐伏近，直到整个身体都贴在他的上面，而猎人早就已经硬得像根铁棒。

“你过分了，艾霍斯特，”年轻人喘着气说，“我没叫你搞这么多花样。”

“我唯一懂得的就是侍奉您。”血族柔声说，双手抚摸猎人的背部，猎人禁不住绷紧了身体，他现在只想把艾霍斯特按倒在水里，但还是忍着想看看对方究竟还想做什么。

艾霍斯特跪在他面前，他今天的瞳片颜色极淡，几乎和他颈圈上的白宝石一个颜色了。

血族对他微笑了一下。

猎人把他的头按向自己。血族嘴里果然和往常一样有蜂蜜薄荷水的味道。他们接了好一会儿吻，帐子里本来就缺氧，猎人只觉得自己快要昏过去了。他抓住艾霍斯特的腰，想要钉进对方的身体里。

艾霍斯特却温柔地阻止了他，猎人昏昏沉沉的，竟没觉察到这样不对。

“我来侍奉您……”血族说着，吻在他的颈侧，然后是锁骨，然后是胸口。他的头已经埋进了水里，但血族可不用呼吸。

猎人瘫软着，血族的唇舌一路滑下去，直到把他那期待已久的分身含在嘴里，一直吞到喉头。

猎人喊了出来。

以前艾霍斯特也这么做过，但没有哪一次是像这样。

血族戴上项圈后，吸血的肉刺就不能再伸出来，但猎人从没有想过那柔软的触手前端仍然可以探出喉咙。

此时那仿佛花瓣般柔软又灵活的触须就包裹爱抚着他。

猎人喘不上气了，血族的手托着他的身体，让他不要滑到水里去。猎人的手在水下面抓着血族的肩膀。

在即将达到高峰时，他低头看了一眼血族，血族从水下面也抬起眼睛看他，淡色明亮的眼睛柔和、冰冷又绝对的臣服，嘴里含着他的身体，这个放弃了人类灵魂和生命的生物，他真是迷恋得过度了。

他身体不受控地向前挺进，顶进血族的喉咙，大叫一声射了出来。

血族的嘴唇紧紧闭合着，把他所有的液体都含在嘴里。猎人感觉着他的舌尖和触须缠绕着自己的尖端，直到它慢慢地缩小下去，艾霍斯特的舌头还爱抚着它附近的皮肤。

他真的要昏过去了。血族从水里钻出来，银色的假发湿淋淋地披散在颈子上，妆一点儿也没脱，水珠挂在银色的长睫毛上，不断滴落。

他舔着嘴唇，猎人看到他喉头的白宝石蠕动了一下，一个明显的吞咽。

“他全部都咽下去了。”这个念头让他又一阵颤抖。血族抱住他，银色的假发和猎人的黑发交织在一起。

“我永远也不要离开你，我的最后一位主人。”

 

猎人舒舒服服地翻了个身，张开眼睛。

屋里的浴盆、水桶之类已经全部收拾完毕，血族穿了一件深色的普通袍子，在油灯下抄着什么。

“我睡了多久了……？”

其实不用艾霍斯特回答，枕下也有时计，他对着灯光看了一眼，凌晨两点。

他又看看他的血族，艾霍斯特补了普通的妆，换了一顶褐色的假发，这假发很短，他看起来像是个平常的相貌端正的人类。

“你还在翻译那些古代文件吗？”

艾霍斯特把嘴里咬着的银色小刀吐出来，那小刀是削笔用的，最近他的羽毛笔消耗得很快。

“对，既然我们已经确定了下城的日期，我想尽早多核实一些东西。”

“你也应该休息一下。”

“我可以明天白天睡。”

他又取了一根羽毛笔。艾霍斯特左右手都能写字，写得都很漂亮，并且读过许多书，精通好几种语言。这是猎人以前从没想到过的。

“睡吧，主人……亚伯拉罕。”

猎人望着他，他又刷刷地写起来。

猎人躺回去，听着书写的声音和耳边时计的嘀嗒声。

他的思绪跳到迷宫那边去，卡莉夫人，如果她真的在那里，无疑是想要操纵迷宫了。但她操纵迷宫有什么用呢？

复活血祖无疑是能想到的最直接的目的。操纵迷宫可以打开银匣书吗？这和以前那些抄银匣书的人留下的记载有什么关系呢？

而且复活血祖不可能只是打开银匣书这么简单。也许需要一些祭品，而旅游季集中前来的探险家，显然是送上门的最好来源。

她又为什么要把自己身为人类的儿子带来地下城呢？

——如果艾霍斯特说的是真的话。

他又看了血族一眼，血族嘴里咬着小刀，两只手都握着笔，不时写画一些什么。

他心里一阵不舒服。

血族是忠诚的，而且是爱他的。塞特拉基安这么坚信，当然，血约提供了最重要的保证。

但是艾霍斯特是第七血祖的后代，并且一直在这一点上骗他，或许还有其他更多的谎言他没有察觉。

为什么我这么在乎呢？他不是人类，没有人类的灵魂，不过是我的财产，我的宠物。有血约在，就算欺骗是他的本能，他也不会不利于我的。

虽然他说仍然怀念第七血祖……

塞特拉基安心烦起来。他不愿再多想了，失眠可不是他这种人喜欢的。

“他肯定一直会是我的，始终会是我的，以后的事以后再说。”他这么想着，翻身睡了过去。

 

他两腿分开，坐在一把扶手椅子上。血族戴着黑发的头埋在他腿间……血族抬起头，唇角挂着白的液体，用舌头舔净，吞咽下去。

黑色天鹅绒的外衣上缀着金属的珠子和珍珠……血族黑发上装饰着极细密的银色流苏……

他起身来，场景仿佛变了，他走到床边，翻身坐到床上。房间里空空的……床的另一边也空空的。他想起艾霍斯特，但是血族已经不在了。

对，艾霍斯特已经不在了，房间里只有他一个人，也只会有他一个人。

他非常淡漠，就像这是一件自然而然的事情。

但是他转身走到门口时听见身后血族在叫他。他回过身，看见血族跪在那张空椅子前面，两手搭在椅子把手上，头垂得很低。

然后他抬起脸来，蓝眼睛的脸上写满不堪忍受的痛苦。

猎人的眼睛转向上，血族扶着椅子的右手上钉着一把剑。

这正是属于猎人的那把银柄的剑。

 

然后他醒了。天已大亮。桌上摊着纸笔，血族暂时不见了。

 

他还在回想梦里的场景时，血族推门进来。他一抬头就看见那件黑色天鹅绒的缀珠外衣，和深色头发上的银色流苏。

“您吃完早餐我再休息。”血族把装着黄油面包、牛奶和烤肉的托盘放在床头柜上，殷勤地说。

“你听说过中了时间魔法的人会做预知的梦吗？”当血族收拾抄本时，他问。

“是说您自己吗？似乎是这样的，当身体在过去和未来间不断转换时，有时会看到未来的碎片。有的人会故意让自己中诅咒，好能预测未来。”血族看他一眼，“您是不是梦见什么了？”

“确实，但我也不确定是真是假……”

“那还是都别信啦。”

“是的，哪怕有些细节是真的……”猎人说。

16

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

十七

 

“这是什么？”老猎人问。

桌面上铺着散乱的纸页，潦草地画满了奇怪的花纹。

“这个啊，这是斯黛阿的城文。”

“什么？”

“大城市会发明属于自己的拼写。”

艾霍斯特从桌上推给他一本厚厚的书，褐色的封面上烫银的字已经模糊：《第一斯黛阿城文字典》。

“这个我倒是知道，我也买卖过不少刻有这种文字的东西。不过，这东西看起来不怎么像文字啊？”

“那是因为年代太久远，第三斯黛阿城文就好懂得多，第四斯黛阿的拼写就连普通人也能辨认了。”

“这个复杂的三角形图案是什么？”

“那个不过是一个普通的字母e。”

“这个像一串藤条的呢？”

“字母组合eilll。有三个L,这是古代的发音拼法，现在的文字里已经没有用这个音的词了。”

“那这个呢？”老猎人指着一个两个圆圈套在一起的图案问，它们周围还有火焰一般的花纹。

“这是一句话，第一斯黛阿的城铭，也是第一任图书馆馆长的名言。‘爱赋予我们一切’。”

“你好像挺懂了嘛。”

“这是我的成果，”血族指指另一叠纸，“银匣书的不少内容我都已经用现代的文字写下来了。里面还有……封印血祖的方法。”

“有解除封印的方法吗？”

“说得不是很清楚，毕竟银匣书是用来对付……各种怪物的。”

猎人和血族都沉默了一下，他们还一直没有谈起过第七血祖的事情。猎人把和血祖有关的抄本拿起来读了一阵子。

“这里确实没有提到解除封印的方法……”

他放下抄本，拿起另一叠纸，一种奇怪的折线形文字映入眼帘，“这又是什么，第二斯黛阿的城文？”

“这怎么会是第二斯黛阿的呢。城文和城文之间会有明显的传承的，这些字一点都不像第一斯黛阿的嘛。”

“……我就是随口说说。”

“这是翡翠城的文献。你瞧，后面画了时计的图样……”

“是怎么说的？”

“我还没能翻译出来，翡翠城城文没有字典，我得参考其他人的研究成果。”艾霍斯特又拿给他另一叠纸，“目前最有用的就是迷宫的记载了，我找到了不少迷宫的结构说明。”

“这个倒是真的有用。”

猎人把资料拿近窗口，在明亮的光线下仔仔细细地阅读起来。

“……湖水不会淹没湖心，在湖边转动，湖心会不断上升……当某几条河流动，海怪出现，真相会短暂显现，但必须借助塔的眼睛。——这是什么？”

“是一段关于银匣书的记载。” 

“转动是什么意思，绕着湖边转圈吗？”

“不清楚，我还在查找。我觉得这段文字和银匣书一次只能抄一页的传说有关。你瞧，‘真相会短暂显现’……”

“的确，也许就因为短暂所以只能抄一页……那么海怪呢？我们要找的不正是海怪吗？”

“不清楚，也许是一段咒语，或是一篇传说插了进来……”

“说起来，我知道斯黛阿图书馆学院有一位学者，”猎人说，“他曾是一名士兵，目睹魔法师封印血祖时，曾用魔力迫使湖心岛升起，打开银匣书……但他的回忆录里说，并没有看到任何像是书和文字的东西。”

“这本回忆录我也看到了。——方才你念的这段记载，我觉得那些河流和银匣书有关。”

“地下河和银匣书的关系？这就是我们要调查的方向之一了。”猎人又研读起剩下的资料。

艾霍斯特安静地看着他的主人，又看看手上的一摞没有翻译的资料，若有所思。

 

旅游季正式结束了。第二城和第三城只剩一些雇工在打扫摊位。

格斯特地雇了脚夫，一大早就把塞特拉基安他们一直送到第一城的门口。

费特等人就没有这么好的待遇了。到了“第一坑”边上，血族轻巧地从抬架上跳下来，正看见达奇撇着嘴看他。费特坐在一边，靠在石头上打着呼噜，好天气和诺拉两人相互靠着打瞌睡。

不远处，几十号警员站在那里待命，在狭窄的入口，这些人简直像一小支军队。

在塞特拉基安的眼里这一幕没有这么清晰，火把和夜明石加在一起也还是昏暗得像不甚晴朗的夜晚。

“打起精神来，打起精神来！”格斯拍着手说，“咱们的老前辈来了，还有另一位老前辈。”

银天使打后面一瘸一拐地走上来，虽然腿不济了，气势仍然逼人。

“老兄弟。”他冲猎人打了个招呼。

“为什么你也来了？”

格斯一耸肩，那意思是说“这是我爹，我能怎样？”

血族马上躲到猎人后面，显然不是很想看见银天使。

第一坑里已经架设好了新的索道，可以把人一个个地送过去。

用粗绳编成的吊篮可不好坐，而银天使居然是除了血族外坐得最稳的一个，这让塞特拉基安对他刮目相看，这个老战士虽然腿瘸了，但身手一定还了得。

艾霍斯特不坐吊篮也可以爬过去，却还是选择了这种人类的方式。他坐在上面非常稳当，气定神闲，简直比人还要像人。

而晃动得最厉害的无过于好天气了。格斯认为带上好天气有助于对付可能露面的卡莉夫人，但诺拉就不在这个范围里了，因此她只好留在第一坑的对面。好天气一直强装镇定，到了索道中央实在装不下去，就开始滔滔不绝地说话来缓解紧张，拉吊索的人笑得太厉害，把吊索卡住了，结果费的时间比谁都长，大家只好听了一整节脑部解剖的课程。

直到所有人开始行动，好天气还在讲颈部肌肉的问题，格斯威胁说再讲就把他脖子扭断，他才住口。

通往第一城的必经之道是公墓。公墓里没有海光石，只有遍地游荡的磷火。众人中唯有好天气和达奇没有来过这里，但达奇腿脚轻快，不成问题，好天气就不然了，不肯跟着前面人好好走，又不断大呼小叫。后来突然摔倒，嚎叫道“我被咬住了”，吓得众人马上摆出战斗姿势。

只有艾霍斯特一眼看见，冷冷地说：“你踩到骷髅头的嘴里了。”

走出公墓时格斯已经后悔带了好天气来，但现在遣送回去也晚了。

 

银天使是所有人里对第一城最熟悉的，他走在前面，和塞特拉基安并排一起。

“您背伤好点了吗？”猎人礼貌地问。

“差不多了。不能让这群耗子在地下乱跑。”银天使回答，他手里握着一把银色的短剑，这不是一般的剑，猎人晓得这是专门对付血族的工具。

“我上次还问您来地下城干什么来着，我真是问多了，”猎人说，“看您的架势我晓得了，您就是冲着血族来的。”

“一点没错，”银天使哼了一声，“天使团的战士还能图什么？”

路上几乎没什么人说话，只有达奇和艾霍斯特不时交流化妆品的心得。他们俩走得比一般人轻快，一会儿在前面，一会儿在后面，叽叽喳喳的。

银天使绷着脸，显然很希望那两个住嘴，但格斯倒是一直笑嘻嘻的听着，偶尔还插两句嘴。他对血族的兴趣显然大于对达奇的兴趣，尽问艾霍斯特当血族多久了、以前是不是也这么喜欢化妆打扮、塞特拉基安是个什么样的主人之类的问题，所以费特紧张了一阵子也就放松下来。

“现在的主人对我可好了，”血族一脸乖巧的样子说，“我绝对不想再离开他了。”

“他究竟对你怎么好法？”费特忍不住讨教了一句。

“这个嘛，他知道我喜欢打扮，所以经常给我买衣服首饰。”

这并不是真的，猎人作为一个实用精神的人，总觉得要送就应该送缺的。因为直到现在他还弄不清楚艾霍斯特究竟有多少家当，所以也几乎没送过什么。此时这句话飘到他耳朵里，他总觉得有一丝讽刺的味道。

众人心无旁鹜，很快到了迷宫。跟来的警员分散开来，一部分人开始制作更精确的地图。每个小组都点了好几支火把，迷宫在海光石的折射光芒中更加明亮绚丽了。

警员们已经被告知海光石会产生幻象，格斯在训话时夸张了幻影的陷阱功能，因此警员们都很小心，没人去窥探那些光影。好天气则似乎根本就没有审美能力，一路上都在操心可能出现的危险。唯一止不住惊叹的就是达奇了，虽然也是有关卡莉夫人的重要见证人，但她从来就不会被一项严肃的任务变得也严肃起来，此时她心情大好，拉着费特东指西点。

但费特很快就糟蹋了这个机会。他脱口而出：“看到你这么高兴，我也太高兴了。”

到这里还没错，但他看着达奇的笑脸，又说：“我要多送你礼物，像塞特拉基安那样。”

结果可想而知，达奇一脚踢在他肚子上，一个以行走疾速为特征的信客，这一脚非同小可，费特登时就趴下了。达奇气乎乎地走到一边，也不理艾霍斯特了。

艾霍斯特假装同情，实际上在窃笑。

费特哎哟哎哟地哼了半天。这时警员分散，走得也慢了，格斯就叫小队停下来休息了一会儿，顺便吃了点算是午饭。

血族不愿意在人前吃东西，也不想跟银天使照面，就躲到一个柱子旁边。塞特拉基安随意吃了些烤饼干，银天使则只就着水吞了两块肉干。格斯活跃得很，不断指挥来询问指示的警员，仿佛不知道疲倦。

好天气一个人就吃了好多面包和肉干，直到被提醒接下来还要走路，他才不吃了。费特好不容易缓过来，小心翼翼地接近达奇，达奇冷着脸啃她带来的半只兔子，只管躲着他。费特转了一圈也没能挨近她，叹了口气。

忙完一阵的格斯嚼着一条糖，拍了两下费特的肩膀，道：“下次你可别拿血族比她了。”

费特苦着脸摇摇头。格斯又说：“其实他俩啊，也没表面上那么好。”

“你怎么知道？”

“有天他俩吵架了，塞特拉基安给他灌酒呢。”

这时候旁边一群警员在嚷嚷，格斯这句话说得声音不高，但塞特拉基安可能是站位特别好，恰好听见了。

为什么他会知道？老猎人怀疑地想，他不是这两天才派人来监视了吗？

 

火把折射的光照得一片通明，甚至原先隐藏在黑暗中的天顶也隐约显现出来。上面有许多一看就不是人工形成的岩石结构。

“这些是后来的斯黛阿为了加固第一城建立的，”格斯解说道，显然他非常熟悉家乡的历史，“是和第一城地下的机关相关联的，都是古代大工匠的杰作。我们有不少相关的资料，虽然解读起来非常麻烦……”

“你没有光也能看清楚天顶上的东西吧？”猎人问自己的血族。

“能看见，但不怎么清楚，”艾霍斯特说，“血族在黑暗里看不到那么远的地方。——说起来……”

“怎么？”

艾霍斯特压低了声音：“暗河涨水了。”

“什么？”

“到了第一城后我就一直在听，有些暗河的水上涨了……”

“也许不过是因为雨季将临了。”猎人说。

但新的发现很快验证了艾霍斯特关注的问题：地面上有些小河道居然也有水了。海光石的投影折射在小瀑布上。

“这倒怪了，雨季时这儿也没有瀑布啊，”格斯若有所思地说，叫手下记录下瀑布的位置。

而当他们走到了湖边时，水的问题就更明显了。

湖不再是之前那个坑了。

火把的光照下，湖底有晃动的光。

积水。

“旅游季虽然结束了，雨季可还没开始呢，以前这会儿湖底多半还是干的。”格斯说，让警员去查看那座细长的像桥似的建筑，它的支柱上刻有积水的刻度。

“一码半了。可能还多一点。”

“不可能，这个时间湖水从来没达到过这个深度，哪怕血族群山里暴发山洪。”

“确实是一码半，水正从地下河的入口淌进来。”

听到这个，塞特拉基安终于把血族的话告诉了格斯，原以为格斯会不屑一顾，但事实正相反，他听了以后特别重视，马上叫人查暗河记录的资料。

“你倒是很了不起，这么年轻就可以听进去。”老猎人说，自己觉得这话说得特别像一个真正的老人。

格斯一笑。

“您那个血族啊，可不是一般的血族。”

这话本没什么，但听在塞特拉基安耳里，总觉得他似乎还了解他们的什么事情。

“这一部分的暗河河道记录比较详细，”一个警员跑来汇报说，“我们可以派人去湖对面的水道和三角亭的后面，查看暗河的明闸。”三角亭是迷宫塔另一侧一个建在高处的建筑。

格斯准许了他们，警员便前去了。随后一批人起身继续向迷宫塔进发。

没走多久，突然一阵古怪拉长的嗡嗡声回荡在他们周围，和之前任何杂音都不相同。众人面面相觑。

“这是怎么回事？”格斯询问。

忽然一道绿光闪过海光石向远处传播。

“他们出事了！”格斯道，“这是暗号。”说话间又是一道绿光。

“是血族袭击了他们！”格斯说。他从口袋里掏出一个圆形的小烟火，拉开扔在海光石上，又是一道绿光。

事先了解过暗号的警员们全都行动起来。

银天使只管跟着警员们向那边跑去，达奇和费特也跟过去了。塞特拉基安也要跟去，被格斯拦住了。

“我们暂时不要动。”他说。

“不错。”好天气说，他假装镇静地站在一块海光石旁边，还不断抚摸着它。

塞特拉基安退到一边，手紧握住银剑的柄。艾霍斯特也过来在他旁边。他看了一眼艾霍斯特，后者仿佛在倾听什么。

“你听到什么了吗？”

“河水的流动很明显，迷宫有些地方被移动了，似乎也引流了河水。”

“这倒怪了……这对血族来说是障碍，湖水就更是解开封印的障碍了。”猎人思索着，“难道卡莉夫人的目的并不是解开封印……？”

“也许吧，”艾霍斯特淡淡地说，“反正她得有个目的……咱们也有咱们的目的。”

“可是海怪记载和银匣书，我们到现在都还没挨到边呢。应该上岛去看看，这是唯一能确定的了。”

“等这摊子事完了。”血族说。

“卡莉夫人现在是我的障碍。”猎人低沉地说，“虽然向她复仇的愿望没以前那么强烈了……”

“是的，也是我的障碍。”血族极为肯定地说。

“嗯？”

“您的障碍当然是我的障碍了。”血族很突兀地用半调情的口气说。

猎人直觉哪里怪怪的，但他没工夫细想，海光石又传来了嗡嗡的声音，夹杂着闪光。格斯喊旁边的警员警惕。

跑来了一个报信的人，跑得气喘吁吁的。

“有好几个血族，我们的人被突袭，有一个受了重伤。好在反击及时，打死三个血族，它们撤了。”

从湖边也来了一个报信的人。

“有血族在那里，但它在水边行动很迟疑，没有造成威胁。”

“哦，哦，哦，”格斯说，“看来这水涨得确实有蹊跷了，你们好好记录，还有别的河闸吗？”

“有好几处呢，迷宫塔后面就有两处。”

“比预想的多，这下要重新部署了。”

格斯马上在海光石上摊开一张地图，光线透过地图，投影到四面八方，到处都飘浮着支离破碎的道路、边界和标记。艾霍斯特觉得很有趣，伸出手，一片地图就显现在他的手心里。

格斯忙着正事，很快每个水闸上就都安排了人手。

“但这下保安的人力又不够了，必须再增加。”格斯思考着，“另外，这里画的道路和我们今天画的可很不一样啊。”

“迷宫移动了，”塞特拉基安说，“但不知道是为了什么。”

“为了迷惑我们？”艾霍斯特插话。

“不，这里，还有这里，移动后反而好走了，”格斯指着地图，“这些照壁都移动到了路的同一边……这是个非常沉重的亭子，一整块海光石雕刻成的，一口气移动了一百码……是说，迷宫塔上也有机关可以移动建筑？”

“是的。”

“还得多派人去迷宫塔。”

各小队一直不断有暗号和报信人往来，格斯忙于指挥，转眼已经下午四点，眼看部署快完成，又有增援过来，塞特拉基安客气地问他自己是否可以回去休息。

“啊，老人家辛苦了！你的血族也帮了我们大忙，很好很好，今天你们先回去休息吧！我叫人送你们回去。”格斯头也不抬，他平时话不少，忙起来倒是言简意赅。

塞特拉基安觉得他已经知道自己身体会变化的秘密，但什么也看不出来，只好告辞走了。

“我也得回去了。”好天气说。

“你再过几小时。”格斯回答，好天气蔫巴巴地退回去。

一路上塞特拉基安很警惕，担心血族袭击。但看来其他人员的战力不小，卡莉夫人和血族似乎是无暇顾及他们了。他们顺利地回到第二城，诺拉还在等待，看到他们回来就冲上来打听好天气，抱怨说站岗的警员一直想跟她调情。

 

艾霍斯特心情愉快得很，到了晚上，他跟塞特拉基安说，格斯似乎对他有特别的兴趣。

“有些问题连你都没有问过我。”

“比如？”青年猎人躺在床上，懒洋洋地说，勾着血族的一只手玩。

“我‘以前’是不是也这么爱打扮。”

“呐，所以你以前爱打扮吗？”

“当然不是了。我告诉过你，我是被特地训练出来的。”

但你说的不知有几句真话。猎人想。

“他倒是还说你‘不是一般血族’来着。”

“真的吗？”艾霍斯特有点高兴。

“喂，我才是你的主人。”

“别吃醋了，亚伯拉罕……”血族吻他的脸，“没人可以和你比。”

“……我倒真没送过你什么。”

“你想送我什么呢？”

“我自己。”猎人翻身压在血族上面，不过他们今天都无心于此，相互爱抚了一阵也就结束了。

“你好像有心事，亚伯拉罕。”他们重新躺好时，血族说。

“没什么……”猎人说。今天的疑点太多，他还不知道该从哪里思考起。关于格斯、关于地下的湖和移动的迷宫、关于异常涨水的河流……

“我要喝点水，我口渴了。”

艾霍斯特起身给他倒茶。塞特拉基安本来懒得让他伺候，但艾霍斯特一有条件，就坚持要在茶水里放各种花草，理由是对血族和人类的身体都有好处等等等等，猎人只好随便他了。然后他变本加厉，弄了一整套水晶玻璃的茶具，还带各种泡茶用的小玩意儿。

带着热气的茶缓缓注入一只玻璃盅，为了不让水溅出来，里面有一只做得非常复杂的小玻璃轮子，被茶水冲得快速转动。淡红色的茶在小轮子里优雅地环着杯壁淌过一圈，均匀地流入盅底。

猎人盯着那只转动的小轮子好一会儿。

“……我知道了。”

“什么？”艾霍斯特问。

“我知道卡莉夫人为什么要往地下暗河中注水了。”

 

17

 

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

十八

 

几天以后的一个清晨，塞特拉基安被一阵砸门声惊醒。

“怎么回事！”他高声问，昨天看资料到半夜，现在对他来说太早了点。艾霍斯特披上袍子去开门。

“格斯警督找你们，”那警员说，“快点过来。”

塞特拉基安拖了一刻钟，变成老人后才出门，艾霍斯特匆匆跟上他。派来接他们的马车就停在酒店门口，艾霍斯特在车里面悉悉索索地照小镜子、换衣服，塞特拉基安打了个盹，也没去管他。

他们下车的时候，猎人瞟了一眼艾霍斯特，吓了一跳：艾霍斯特换了一身非常简朴的衣服，戴着帽子，脸上几乎看不出化妆——现在他跟随便一个普通的血族佣人差不多了。

“你怎么回事？”

“这样行动方便。”血族有点冷淡地说，“别看我，亚伯拉罕，今天我没有追求美观。”

其他人并不在意，但猎人感觉哪里不对，他比谁都知道艾霍斯特有多么虚荣。

格斯已经等在第三城里面了，这几天他根本没离开过地下城，昏暗的火光照见他眼里很多血丝。

“两件事情，”格斯一见他们就说，“第一，有人看见一个女人在指挥血族了，很像好天气说的那个卡莉夫人；第二，地下的水涨得很快，血族群山里不过刚刚才开始下雨，湖水已经接近平时最高水位了——对了，还有第三：监视水闸的人被袭击了，并不是所有的河都满水了，只有几条特定的河，特别是迷宫塔后面的一条。我知道你们手上有不少迷宫和血祖的资料，你们想到什么了吗？”

猎人看了艾霍斯特一眼。

“太确切的，我也不知道，”艾霍斯特说，“不过她的目标十有八九是湖心的银匣书，要打开银匣书，湖水必须是满的，这是条件之一。”

“还有别的条件吗？”

“湖水上涨后似乎会驱动一些机关，但我觉得到现场才能看到记载上说的究竟是怎么一回事。”

“记载是怎么说的？”格斯盯着他看。

“……当某几条河流动时，真相会短暂显现，但必须借助塔的眼睛。”

“什么意思？”

“不知道。”

“某几条河是哪几条？这些暗河有名字吗？”

“有，但记载都很不相同……”

在他们急急忙忙赶往地下的时候，塞特拉基安说：“为什么非要我们马上来？”

“你们有经验，有资料，而且，他很好用，”格斯瞧了一眼艾霍斯特，露出一个一看就是摆出来的尊重的微笑，他心里或许认为血族是一只好使的狗，“他没您不行——您呢，作为卡莉夫人相关信息的最早提供者，我觉得您知道的东西肯定比我们能想到的还多。”

“可我不过是个老人。”

“您放心，我们有足够的人手照顾你们。”格斯例行公事地笑。

猎人不再说话，闭目养神。

 

艾霍斯特倒是没有说谎，但最关键的一个猜想并没有提，这就是：银匣书的打开，是要靠暗河放水时驱动某些机关，才能达成。

这就解释了为什么银匣书一次只能抄一页：暗河积水需要时间，有时雨季雨量小，一年还积不满。记载上说“真相会短暂显现”，这意思是指，当积水流尽，机关会回复原状，银匣书也就关闭了。

卡莉夫人显然是特地想了办法从别处引水过来灌进第一城的暗河系统，对于一个主要驱使血族做事的魔法师，想必她花了很大力气，才能把这工程设计得让血族也可以完成。

“那像是一个银色的大箱子，周围装饰着海光石。光线在其中流转，虽然很美，但是在迷宫中，这只算得上是一件普普通通的雕塑……”这是学者回忆录里描写银匣书的句子。

而血祖则被封印在银匣书的“下面”。

在银匣底下有一个深洞，据说通往第一斯黛阿历任城主的墓地，当第一城还在地面上时，这墓地就是所有活人的城市里最深的地方，四周有暗河流水环绕，并且与大海相连通。第一城被埋没以后，地下结构不断坍塌，但墓地的整体结构是以魔法加固的，没受影响，只是往地底陷得更深。周边河道有古老魔法的护佑，血祖不可能从中逃走，而银匣书自身由银子制成，又轻易不能升起，把血祖封印在这里，可以说是万无一失了。 

但塞特拉基安的另一个疑问还没有解开，银匣书已经数百年没有更新了，十二年前，封印血祖时银匣书升起，却没有人看到任何文字。

那么是从哪里抄到那一页书的？

 

当他们赶到湖边时，被湖水的景象惊呆了。

湖已经满了。

湖水轻轻拍打着湖岸，浸没了许多碎石。艾霍斯特一脸嫌恶地缩在后面。

“这附近有些机关我得去看看。”他悄悄跟塞特拉基安说。

“什么机关？你没跟我提过。”

“一些记载上的……”血族像是不太经心地说，“说得不太清楚，看看总没坏处……”

“等一会儿。”塞特拉基安说，“我们先看看这边的情况。”

那条狭长的像桥似的建筑上站着几个警员，火光一路延伸到湖心，那里的水面有些波动，但岛已被淹没在水下了。

一道白光闪过，接着是另一道更亮的绿色。

“塔上，塔上！他们被血族袭击了！”

格斯沉着地调兵遣将。塞特拉基安远远看见一个人在和桥上的警员争论什么，原来是好天气。

“有人看到他儿子了。”格斯说。

“你说什么？”

“一个小男孩，被那个夫人带着，就在这附近。”

“她想带他去湖心吗？”塞特拉基安脱口而出，“难道她要他做新一任血祖的身体？”

“好天气也是这么想的，但我们总觉得没有必要。就算她想让她儿子做血祖的傀儡，也不需要费这么大劲大老远地带来吧。”

“那可不一定。”银天使从一旁插话说，他拄着一根铜拐杖，皮靴泡在水里，“她一定是想拿她这个儿子当祭品。”

“祭品随便什么小孩都可以，用她的儿子又有什么好处呢？”

好天气不知道在说什么，声泪俱下得这边都听见了。

“艾霍斯特，”塞特拉基安说，“你能听清好天气在说什么吗，艾霍斯特？”

他回头环顾，他的血族已经不见了。

“船来了，船来了！”湖边有人喊，几个人把两只简易的筏子拉进水里。

“他们要上湖心去守着。”银天使说。

“你看见艾霍斯特了吗？”

“啥？什么东西？”

“那个，我的血族‘托米’。”

银天使耸耸肩，显然根本不关心。

湖对面突然传来几声微弱的叫喊，一个绿色的烟火从那里升起来，湖面上闪开一片绿光。

“怎么回事？”格斯说，“那里没有我们的人，这烟花又是哪来的？”

塞特拉基安还在找艾霍斯特，两分钟后来了一个报信的人。

“那里有个血族——是我们的那个，有血族袭击他——不是我们的血族……”

“话说清楚。”

“岩石后面有个很隐蔽的机关，似乎能控制水闸，那里有血族，我们的那个也在，还有……”

格斯转向塞特拉基安：

“老前辈，你们有我们不知道的情报啊。”

塞特拉基安沉默地看着他，显出一副无可奉告的样子。其实他心里也不明白为什么艾霍斯特这么急着跑到那里去。

“他是不是又在瞒着我搞些什么？”他想。

“如果没别的事情，就尽量先把血族多杀一些——不包括我们的那个。”格斯吩咐说。

塞特拉基安走到“桥”边去，他第一次这么仔细地看它，他发现“桥”的下面有很多玛瑙的转轴，显然这不是一座简单的装饰建筑。

他看了大概有一个小时，期间闪了几次光线的暗号，后来湖水的水面晃动起来，越来越剧烈。湖心传来喊叫。

“我们的警员落水了！”

又一道白光闪过。

“塔上……”

一道金色的光芒。

塞特拉基安还在观望时，格斯跑了过来。

“她现身了，”他说，“在迷宫塔上。老人家，你要不要去看看？”

塞特拉基安还没开口，好天气已经冲了过来。

“她在哪里？在哪里？”

“你就待在湖边。”格斯看都不看他，“你们快把他拉走。”

又是一道白光，紧接着一道红光。众人一阵哗然。

“你们赶快去，”格斯对赶来的银天使说，“塔上出现紧急情况了。”

湖边到迷宫塔有一条近路，他们和几个人奔到塔下，那里已经用夜光石标出了入口路线，他们没有任何障碍地就进到大厅，升降器的绳索在剧烈晃动，绷得紧紧的。

“快要拉不住了！”一个守卫朝他们大喊。

绳索忽然不动了，接着猛然松弛，守卫被甩得飞开两码。

“怎么回事……”

塔内弥漫着诡异的安静。只有水声变大了，现在猎人不需要血族的耳朵也能辨认出这是水声了，隆隆的流动声回荡在塔内。

地面震了一下。

不知从哪里传来一串连续的震动，像是巨大沉重的马车在缓缓移动似的——但不可能有如此巨大的马车。

升降器的绳索又晃动了两下，那个守卫爬起来，扶住绳子，上面有东西下来了。

几个人都警觉地拔出武器，但从升降器里出来的却是一名警员。

“血族都跑掉了，她也跑掉了，”他上气不接下气地说，“塔里的机关在运转，但……我们已经阻止不了它了。”

“血族跑掉了？跑去哪里了？”银天使大声问。

一片光芒从入口照进来。

大家全跑到入口去看。

天顶被照亮了。天顶上也有巨大的海光石，几次折射后，柔和的光洒满了整个第一城，第一城笼罩在非昼非夜的一种奇妙光芒中。

“天哪……”

“最初的光源在哪里？”

“像是湖上……”

“好，老子得回湖上去。”银天使说，也不管其他人，自己就照原路往回走。

塞特拉基安看了看其他警员。

“塔上还有人吗？”

“还有两个人守着。”

“我上塔看看去，你们可以去支援湖上了。”

 

塔顶是一个圆形的房间。四面是石质雕花的窗栏，曾经镶嵌过玻璃，但现在已经没有了。

猎人从塔内向下看，这是全城的最高点，迷宫一览无余。湖面反射着光，像一面镜子。

但这面镜子的镜面却动荡不居，水纹从湖心一波波向外扩张，湖边有许多人打成一团，仔细看一点就会发现那些人的对手是血族。

数以百计的血族。

猎人倒吸一口凉气。

所幸那些血族的动作不太敏捷，因此人类才没有立刻败退。魔法师毕竟做不到像血祖那样精确控制大量血族。

水面在颤动，“桥”在一寸寸变长——靠近湖心的部分正在升起。

而变化的不止是桥。

迷宫其他的建筑也在移动。

猎人回头看向塔内。

圆形房间的中间有一个池子，里面有一些看似拼图的石板。石板并没有完全盖住池子内部，露出下面精密复杂的机关。木玛瑙齿轮和蓝宝石转轴让宝物猎人一瞬间想把它们拆下带走。

“我们进来时那个什么夫人正在摆弄这些机关，”一个警员说，他的脸被打伤了，血还没有干，“那些血族阻止我们靠近她。”

机关咯咯吱吱地响着，还在移动，好像已经被上足了发条。猎人才注意到这里的水声比塔下的还要大。

他跑到水声传来的方向，光线照亮了不远处的天顶，原来塔是依山而建，隔着不远就是石壁，水声轰鸣就是由石壁里面传出来的

“这个机关是由塔后面的暗河驱动的。”警员继续说，“你看，这就是驱动它的齿轮。”

“在哪里？”

“在你面前，这一整面墙都是。”

这面墙有两人高。猎人借着外面照进来的光，看到它的边缘正在缓慢移动，移动得非常慢，一分钟才挪动了一指宽的距离。

但猎人知道越是动得缓慢，越难阻止。

他又回头去看池子里的机关，很快看出这实际上就是迷宫的地图。

细看之下，那些大石板都是由许多小石板小部件拼成的，显然要组成一整张地图，需要费不少的心思。

所以卡莉夫人在地下待了这么久，就是要在旅游季前把河流和机关都安排好。而旅游季中的探险者，可以作为她血族的食物。

“但是，”猎人不禁说出声来，“只是打开湖心岛，需要移动整个迷宫吗？”

“我听过一个说法，”那个头破血流的警员说，“迷宫就是银匣书。”

“什么？”

“那是小孩子胡说的。”另一个警员说。

“是怎么说的？”

“那是首儿歌，我们小时候唱着玩的。”

“你唱唱我听听。”

那警员一脸的不可思议“我们这边流着血受着伤杀着血族，你却还要听这个”。但他看在猎人年纪这么大的份上，还是勉强念了一遍：

“你知道吗？迷宫就是银匣书。  
你知道吗？海怪打开银匣书。  
你知道吗？塔能看见银匣书。  
你知道吗？银匣能读银匣书。”

“……塔能看见银匣书。”

猎人重复了一遍，仰起头，塔顶一片黑糊糊的。他冲到旁边，拿起一支火把往上照。

什么也看不见。

“那边有楼梯上去。”警员说。

“上面是什么？”

“不知道，阁楼吧，刚才上面有血族。”

猎人已经冲了过去。楼梯很窄，铁质的踏脚和扶手不少锈蚀，石头的垫板又湿又不规整，很难下脚。他走了两步就闻到一股难闻的气味。

血族。

市场上的血族见得太多，他已经很少闻到没经过处理的血族这种腐败的气味了。

他拿出一个银箔包，这东西很贵，但现在到了刀刃上了。

但一直也没有血族出现。他终于爬到了顶上。就在这时闪过一道青蓝色的光。

他不知道青蓝色的光是什么意思，直到听见下面的警员在喊叫：

“湖上，湖上！”

一道红光，危急时刻的信号。

他冲到塔边。

光线从湖心发出来，湖水波光闪动，反射出的天顶的光也在闪动，本来光线就不亮，这下更难看清东西了。

但还是能辨认出湖面上有一只小船正在缓缓向湖心移动。

这船并不是一般的船，船顶用木板钉起来，像一个方盒子。桨从两边伸出来，向湖中心划动。

有人往船上射箭，但船仍然向前移动。

猎人退回来打量自己所在的房间，这房间周围和顶上都是镂空的石雕，在房间的中间有一个方形的池子。这池子可比下面的机关池子简陋多了，里面除了一些污垢，什么都没有。

池子的四边中央各立着一根方形柱子，粗细不过一只盘子，上面有孔，残缺不全的，也毫无装饰。

房间的四角散落着许多碎片似的东西。猎人走上前去，发现那是非常厚的玻璃的碎片，但都埋在污垢之中，像是过了非常非常久。

整个房间全是血族的排泄物的味道。猎人点亮一只火把，照见厚厚的污垢上布满血族的脚印手印，想来这里曾挤满了女魔法师控制的血族。

他又去眺望湖水。有两只筏子试图接近那只船，但刚到旁边，湖水突然掀起巨浪，一下子就把筏子打翻了。

“魔法。”老猎人喃喃自语，“一定是她。”

那阵吱吱咯咯的巨响又响起来。湖水在颤动，波纹一圈圈地从湖心往外扩散，越扩起伏越大，到了岸边就变成几乎一人高的浪头，哗哗地打在湖滩上。

迷宫也在移动。猎人简直不知道应该看哪里了。

但他这时才骤然意识到，卡莉夫人真的想要解开血祖的封印。

“不，不，不……”他说，“不……”

这一瞬间他忘记自己身处的位置，也忘记自己来塔上的目的，也忘记自己赶到湖边时卡莉夫人很可能已经打开了银匣书，他只想马上去阻止她。

血祖不能复活。不能，不能，不能！

他转身，但或许是转得太急，脚底突然打了滑，他的身体横空飞起，重重地摔在肮脏的地面上，手里的火把也飞了出去。

侧脸撞在地上，他眼前一阵发黑，忘记了自己身在何方。

 

18

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

十九

 

塞特拉基安的视野一清晰起来，就看到一具尸体。

这具尸体坐在墙角处，低着头，大睁着眼睛，头发蓬乱。

他身穿一身探险者常见的帆布衣服，嘴唇微张，牙齿也露了出来。

他的脸已经开始发黑，但还是能看出他死前惊恐的表情。

火把落在他的身侧，点燃了他的头发和衣角。塞特拉基安看看那火把，想要去拿，却发现自己的手臂伸在身体前方，而身体重重地贴在地面上，撞到了地的脸颊逐渐从麻木中恢复，开始感到疼痛。

他想起来他是为什么会摔倒了。

他大叫一声，勉力从地上爬起来，去取火把。这时地面猛地震了一下，他那已经崴到的脚把他掀得单膝跪在地上。

“不，不，不……”他内心念着，不……

他拼命让自己平静下来，不去思考血祖的复活。他深吸了一口空气，带着排泄物味道的肮脏空气，他一阵反胃。

但这能让他冷静，他毕竟是专业的宝物猎人，对付过各种敌手也对付过许多血族。

不，不，不，不，不。

他慢慢镇定，终于站起身，走到塔边去眺望湖水。

 

银匣书已经升起来了。

它就像某些图画上画的那样，是一个差不多有两人高的纯银色的大匣子，里面是空的。（另一些图画上画的则不是这样，显然它们画错了。）

但它并没有完全露出水面。

那方形的小船靠在银匣旁边。

离湖心很远的地方，有人在挣扎着爬上筏子。

湖边有人，也有血族，但这时都不再打斗了，都在举头看着湖心，好像在等着什么。

水面很平静，和刚才完全不同。

船的顶盖忽然揭开了。塞特拉基安注视着，一个人轻如羽毛地跳了出来，能看出那是一个女人。

那方形的船顶并不低，船身在左右摇晃，但她却站得非常稳，不像站着，倒像浮在空气中。

“桥”的一端还没有延伸到湖心，那儿也挤着几个人，突然一阵骚动，有一个人挣扎着好像要跳到湖里去，别人拉住了他。

那一定是好天气。

塞特拉基安仿佛都能听见他歇斯底里的喊叫：“你这个骗子！魔女！混蛋！把儿子还给我！把儿子还给我！”

好像是要回应这种喊叫，船顶里接着又爬出一个人来。

那是一个小孩子。

好天气扭动得更厉害了。那女人——塞特拉基安很确定她就是卡莉夫人了——毫无所动，就像听不见一样。但那孩子却马上注意到了他。

孩子向船边奔过去，船在他脚下晃动。

卡莉夫人这才仿佛发现了好天气，她把孩子一把抓住，推回船里。

“桥”上有几个人在张弓射箭，从这个距离看不见箭，但无论他们射没射，卡莉夫人都毫无反应。

她跳到银匣上面，接着又跳下水去，好像是要检查银匣出了什么问题。

这期间另一只小筏子想要冲过来，但被她从水下面掀翻了。

很明显，格斯低估了她的战斗力。也许他觉得时间魔法杀伤力不大，血族在湖上又占不到便宜，才会没有去找个同为魔法师的人对付她。

卡莉夫人突然从水里钻出来，竟然放着那只小船不管，径直在水面上向湖边奔去。她大约只有脚踝浸在水里，就像在水面上浮着一样。但她行走过的水面都掀起了大浪。

与此同时，岸上的血族像得到命令一样，全部向着她前往的那个方向冲过去。人类不明所以，只想要阻止它们，厮杀又开始了。

塞特拉基安顺着那个方向看去。那是湖边一块巨大的岩石，它们是奔岩石后面去的。

那里也许有艾霍斯特说的什么机关。

他的心咯噔一下。

艾霍斯特。

艾霍斯特是又骗了他吗？

还是艾霍斯特其实不利于卡莉夫人，而她是直冲着他去的？

他决定无论如何还是先回到湖边。他这回迈步小心了一点，在滑溜溜的污垢上保持稳当。

可是为什么这么滑？

他低头看去，脚底蹭了两下，那污垢极其滑腻，粘在他的鞋底上。

这是……

油。

他又望了那池子一眼，里面还有插在油污上的玻璃碎片。

塔的眼睛能看见……

他又转头望一眼外面，天顶很近，这是整个第一城最高的地方。

他拔出剑，把剑鞘对着那池子。

“灯油。”他说。

黄色的烟雾从剑鞘口喷涌而出。落到池底上时已成了溅落的油。但池子着实不小，猎人保存的几桶油转眼几乎用光，池底才勉强盖住。

接下来被扔进池子的是木柴和煤块，但也不多。几捆喂马的稻草也被丢了进去，猎人焦躁地转身，看到那具头发在燃烧的尸体，被血族吸干的尸体，在阁楼里不止一具。

他把它们一具具扔进灯油池。尸体上的火星引燃了稻草，然后是木柴，然后是油。

猎人看着火焰慢慢腾起来，越来越高了……

骤然大放光明。

 

他眼前被晃得一片空白。

 

太亮了。

猎人闭起眼睛还能看到透过眼皮的红光，他不得不用一块纱布遮住眼睛。

火堆在熊熊燃烧，连不应该那么好烧的尸首也已红得像炭，在火焰中扭曲起来，十分可怖。

这不止是这堆火的功劳，还有海光石。

天顶的一片圆形海光石，把迷宫塔顶的光反射到整个第一城。而那些显然是设计过的光路，瞬间点燃了全城的幻景。

海光石会吸收额外的光，所以这堆火烧得异常地旺。

这也意味着火堆转眼就会耗尽。

猎人奔到塔边，向下望去。他惊呆了。

满城通明。

在交错的街道上，出现了一群群、一队队的人像，仿佛在唱歌跳舞。

有些空旷的场地上出现了花园和雕像，高大的树木边上盘旋着凤凰。

而迷宫的景象之美，比城中更胜十倍。

流水的幻象满布整个迷宫，鱼群绕着张满风帆的狭长帆船游动。

千百种花朵不断盛开又飘落，花瓣编织成的旋风飘上天空，花中隐约浮现女子的裙裾。

麋鹿和羚羊在树林中奔跑，独角兽在流水环绕的林中空地漫步。

天空中大大小小的飞鸟盘旋，巨鲸的身影在云海中时隐时现。

日月星辰的影像从东边升起，缓缓向西滑去……

猎人回头看了塔后一眼，那里仍然有哗哗的流水声，只是不如刚上塔时大了，这表示暗河积水的力量快要用尽了。

在城里的街道中间盘踞着一些奇怪的花纹，猎人起初没有注意，但他的注意力从其他影象上转移之后，他渐渐辨认出它们是什么了。

从一座小屋子后面延伸出一只触手，连接到小径尽头的一个躯体上……另一只弯曲的触手伸向一处园林后面……

一只硕大的眼睛向上翻转，瞧向湖水和中央的银匣书……

猎人睁大了眼睛。

原来这就是……

海怪。

湖面反射出潾潾的光影，漂浮着逐渐聚集。湖中央的银匣闪烁出璀璨的光芒，湖边的人全都望向湖的中央，举起双手，猎人仿佛能听到他们的惊叫。

 

这就是银匣书的真相。

 

将迷宫中的建筑用机关按一定顺序排列，再利用暗河的流水使它们移动到指定的地方。

在迷宫塔上点燃灯火，特定的光路和湖水，就会把迷宫中隐藏着的信息折射到湖中心的银匣上面。自然，一次只能显示出一页的内容。

排列的关键就在于要把雕刻海怪的照壁组合起来。这样的排列方式不止一种，也就意味着可以折射出不同的书页。

海怪就是这本书的钥匙。

 

那么，海怪本身的信息记载在哪里呢……？

 

火渐渐暗下去，海光石吸收光的速度太快了。猎人转身下楼，他想坐升降器下去。

但那两个警员不见了。

他左顾右盼，不见人影。

升降器忽然晃动了两下，他正要去看，突然察觉身后有人。

他的背上滚过一阵凉意，他能直觉到对方不怀好意。

那个人移动了一步。

他稳住呼吸，慢慢转过身去。

外面的光渐渐变暗，站在昏暗不明的塔楼中间的，是一个穿着黑色紧身衣的女人。

不，不是紧身衣，只是她身上湿了水，水还在往下滴。

她的下巴很尖，眼睛又大又美，深色的垂发上装饰着珍珠和银质发卡。在这么暗的光线下，还能看见她嘴唇鲜红的颜色。

那张嘴唇还在微笑，只不过是面具一般令人难以猜透的微笑。

卡莉夫人。

“好久不见嘛，亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安。”

 

19  
tbc


	20. Chapter 20

二十

 

老人紧紧握住手中的剑。

没有人会喜欢自己的敌人，但塞特拉基安是格外不喜欢卡莉夫人。

她曾是一个真正的贵族女子，但在学会时间魔法后，就从人类社会消失了。许多年后她再次出山，就是与血祖携手，想在大陆上建立血族的王国。

时间魔法本是一种无害的魔法，对使用者有很严格的要求：他们不能破坏，不能杀人。

但卡莉夫人有许多方法来绕过这条规则，其一就是使用与时间有关的诅咒。

另一种方法就是驱使柔软的物质，譬如湖水，譬如绳索。

而血族作为一种超越时间的生物，她也找到了方法使用，利用它们吸血的本能，就可以夺取人的生命。

在血族战争的末期，卡莉夫人逃到北方，那里的人民警惕性不高，她曾想将北方的一个小村子全部变成血族，做她的奴仆，但被塞特拉基安阻止了。他提醒好客的居民防范混入村庄的高等血族，还教他们如何使用动物建造引诱血族的陷阱。这让卡莉夫人的进攻屡屡失败。

突然有一天，血族失去了传染力。村子安全了，塞特拉基安知道这表示血祖已被封印，欢欣鼓舞，但却放松了警惕，一个人到村子外时，被卡莉夫人迎面截住。他知道时间魔法不能直接取人性命，但却忘记以防身咒语提防诅咒。

他只记得自己全身一阵难忍的刺痛，就昏倒在村子外的小路上。

当时米利亚姆已经和他分手，但还是在一起战斗。她去找他时，只看到一位老人倒在路边。

她认出了他的衣服和剑，满怀疑惑将他带回村子。这天夜里他变化成更年轻的相貌，她才认出这就是中了诅咒的塞特拉基安。

那之后他用了将近一年时间才适应这个身体，接下来就是发疯一般地寻找卡莉夫人，想要报仇。直到心脏的问题第一次发作，他才不得不暂时停下冒险，而想办法研究维持生命的药物。

那时血族的血里已经没有血虫了。他用来制作药品的血虫都是战时就保存的，但血虫的价格日益昂贵，也越来越难买到了。

而卡莉夫人自战后便销声匿迹，再说，时间诅咒不会随主人的死而消失，就算杀了她也没用。

塞特拉基安一度极为绝望。而这种绝望，除了变成他寻找破除诅咒方法的动力，就是对卡莉夫人的仇恨了，这仇恨仅次于他对血祖的仇恨。

但他此时可不能被仇恨影响。

 

当他冷静下来仔细观察对方时，发现卡莉夫人此刻的心情也没好到哪里去。

她的衣服有撕破的痕迹，头发也有点狼狈。

甚至，她的脸上还有一道擦伤，看得出是刚刚造成的。

而她那面具般不老的微笑，细看也有种气急败坏的味道。

这让塞特拉基安不期然地高兴起来了，毕竟，敌人倒霉没谁会不高兴的！

他很想知道湖上的情况，血祖应该没有复活，如果血祖复活了，她才没空上塔来找他呢。

“你为什么上这里来？”他问。

“你为什么上这里来？”她反问。

老猎人不回答。

“我知道了，你是来找我寻仇，”她露齿一笑，“不过别指望杀了我诅咒就能解除。”

“我知道。”

“但杀了我也能让你高兴两天，对不对？”

“我猜你在湖上做的事并不顺利，对吗？”老猎人说。

她扬起了头。

“感谢你的那位好血族啊。”

“什么？”猎人警觉地看着她。

“我大致知道他在想什么了……这和他以前的作风可不太一样啊，看来你们的感情是真好。”

“以前的什么作风？”

“你不晓得，对不对？我就觉得你肯定不晓得，”她的眼睛睁大了，猎人有种极不好的感觉，“托马斯——艾霍斯特——你第一次听见这个名字，肯定是从他自己的嘴里。”

“你认识他？这也没什么奇怪的，他告诉我了，他是第七血祖手下的高等血族。”

“是吗，那我可真对你刮目相看了。但，他是托马斯·艾霍斯特，”卡莉夫人笑了，“我敢说，你一定不知道，而且，他也一定要瞒着你。我没记错的话，你是波雷斯人？”

“你是……什么意思？”

“我想你肯定没怎么读过书，猎人，我推荐你一本书。”

“……什么？”塞特拉基安很不想搭理她，但他感觉她确实知道一些他不知道的东西。

“《斯黛阿血族战争史》。”

“你在玩我。”

“不需要都看完，亲爱的，不需要——你只要看第一卷第一章就好了，确切说是第一章的后半部分。答应我，一定要去看啊。”她露出有点狰狞的微笑，“去看……然后你会长一些知识。”

“艾霍斯特怎么了？”塞特拉基安决定单刀直入。

“他本人，啊，他本人好好的，比我好多了——他还想算计我呢，他是过得太舒服了，”她的心情看来好转了，“我离开的时候他还挺好的，我真心希望他现在也挺好的，不然你读了书要怎么办呢？”

塞特拉基安瞪着她。不管她指什么，这几句听起来像是真的，也就是说至少她没把艾霍斯特怎么样。

“小猎人，看在我们上次见面是一对一的单挑，请别想着暗算我，行吗？”

“我要怎么暗算你？”

“你背后的人。”那里是升降器的位置。

塞特拉基安不会傻到回头去看。

“他可是够有耐心的，在升降器后面挂了那么久，”卡莉夫人说，“不过小猎人，你放心，我从一开始就控制了声音，他什么也听不见。咱们说的要是让别人听见了，那就有点不好玩了。”

猎人觉得她或许是在布迷魂阵，但卡莉夫人双眼注视着那里，嘴唇默念，看得出她好像在控制什么。

飕地一声，是绳索弹开的声音，伴着一声喊叫。有人落下去了。

“再见，小猎人，”卡莉夫人笑道，“我可是专门为了你的血族，才多来走这一趟的。”

她猛地向后退去，看起来她的双脚根本没有沾地，紧接着她就从塔边跳出去，马上便不见了。

 

塞特拉基安奔到塔边去看，什么也看不见，黑漆漆的。

此时城中的光几乎已经熄灭，城池大部分模糊不清，唯有湖水还反射着一点光亮，银匣已经不见了。

卡莉夫人大概没有成功。银匣没有完全升起来，也就谈不上打开。不知道格斯他们是怎么阻止了她，反正血祖并没有复活。

光下已看不见战斗的迹象，人们站在那里，有人在不同的人群之间跑动，像在传达什么。格斯带的人可真不少，单是看见的就得有近百人了。这是一场小的战争。

现在战争看似告一段落了。

他来不及细想卡莉夫人所说的话。她没把艾霍斯特怎么样，这就够了，现在他需要的是细细观察这个房间的机关。

水声几乎听不见了，光也熄了，他又点燃了一支火把，把它架在墙上本来的火把架上。

房间里布满了机关，起初他以为是墙角阴影的东西，被照亮后都显出了齿轮和转轴的样子，有些是修补过的。

但他专心致志地研究着池子中的城池拼图。

从面积上来讲，迷宫只占第一城的十分之一不到，但在这张拼图上，它占了一小半。

因为它的部件特别多，每一个小的建筑都有一个单独的拼图块。

所幸猎人眼下不关心迷宫。对他来说，最重要的是城里控制海怪照壁的部分。

拼好的机关已经松散了。但海怪的部分却一目了然，可能是卡莉夫人为了操作方便，把它们都涂上了蓝色。

猎人把它们重新拼合，马上就得到了一只单独的海怪图形。

但是这有什么用呢？

暗河积水已经耗尽，这些机关也不可能再控制什么了。

说不定海怪的秘密其实隐藏在那些照壁里面？银匣书沉回湖底后，机关回转，所有的建筑也都随机滑开，想靠人力把照壁重新组合可不容易。

但是，如果真的在照壁里面，当年抄书的人肯定会提的。

如果不在照壁里面……

他又把火把举近拼图，仔细研究上面的花纹。斑块、线条……很遗憾，这不多不少就是一只海怪的花纹。

时间不多了，他必须在别人撤退之前获取尽量多的信息，一个人在第一城是非常危险的，谁也说不好卡莉夫人是不是真的跑掉了。

有一块拼图破损了，他轻轻一拔就把它拆了下来，下面的轴承是木纹玛瑙，刻槽里有一些干掉的胶的粉末。他把下面的机关反反复复看了好一阵，没看出所以然来。

他有点沮丧，把拼图翻过来，坚硬灰色的拼图块上面有个形状复杂的孔，是比照着下面机关的形状雕刻的。旁边刻着一条长长的线，上面有几个分叉，似乎是这个孔的一个什么标记。

他觉得只能把这块板装回去。孔要对齐很难，他摆弄了几下，突然停下了，他记起好像见过那个标记。

他又把拼图翻回来，仔细看了看，回忆着。

他想起来了。

这是第一斯黛阿的城文。

他又掰下了紧挨着它的另一块拼图。这比较难，当年使用的胶虽然已经干涸了，但几乎就像用火山灰浇筑在上面的一样[注：这是古代水泥的配方。（我为什么要搞得这么科学。）]他费了不小的劲才把它弄下来。

背面果然也有文字。

当他掰下第三块时，他不再怀疑了。拼图背面的信息是连续的，虽然他看不懂。

但是掰下这些拼图实在太吃力了，他也许得干一天，甚至更久，才能把它们全拆下来，而格斯恐怕不会原谅这种破坏文物的行为。哪怕他答应事后原样装回去。

而他也不可能把它们统统装进剑鞘——且不要说他以后会不会变成斯黛阿的通缉犯，单是以这些拼图的数量，他就不可能每一块都详细“认识”，而“认识”是“收藏”的必要前提。而且，这种有着千年以上历史、见证许多大小事件的古物，比起日常的吃喝用品，“收藏”的难度要大得多了。

他又看了海怪之外的一块拼图，背面果不其然没有任何信息。

现在他面前是拼好的一只海怪。它的背面或许就是他需要的、关于海怪的情报。但这背面布满了密密麻麻的机关，他根本无法看到背面的一字半语，更别说记录下来了。

但他可是一名优秀的宝物猎人，他想要的就一定要拿到，而且是以合适的方式拿到。

这时候外面已经几乎没有光了。他也懒得起身去往下看，现在一定是在撤退，格斯和卡莉夫人双方都是。

他取出一个小小的黑色丸子，它有指头大小，非常柔软，表面是一层薄膜。他看准机关之间的缝隙，把它掷进去，自己往后躲开。

一团黑烟散开来，遮住了火把。猎人早有准备，用斗篷遮住了头脸，不然他就要落得一脸漆黑。

几分钟后，黑烟慢慢消散，但没有完全消失——机关上、拼图上、墙壁上、地面上，都留下了均匀的墨色，火光下还很有光泽。

猎人走到机关旁边，把剑鞘对着海怪拼图下面的缝隙。

“纸。”他说。

缕缕白烟冒出，转眼间就附着在拼图的背面，完美地贴合在每一块拼图背后。但却无法将其直接揭下——除非把它撕得支离破碎，才能从那复杂的机关中取出来。

猎人仔仔细细把海怪的轮廓研究了三遍——他能不能“认识”这张纸只能靠它了。

他重新“收藏”这张纸倒是没费什么劲，但他不敢冒险，立刻又把它拿了出来。否则一旦忘记了他的“认识”，可就再也没办法把它取出来了。

完美。

大大小小上百个连接机关的空白孔周围，满满分布着第一斯黛阿的城文。

他在上面覆上另一张纸免得蹭墨，再把它卷起来塞进怀里。艾霍斯特会懂的——他这会儿想起他的血族，就又想起了另一件烦心事。

《斯黛阿血族战争史》第一卷第一章。

卡莉夫人是什么意思呢？

升降器突然开始晃动。他警惕地跳到一边，上来的却是一个警员。对方也吓了一跳。

“老人家，我们要走了。”他很疲倦，没精神多问塞特拉基安什么。塞特拉基安差不多也一样。在升降器里下降时，他看了一眼时计，天快黑了。好吧，迫不得己时，年轻的他可以在糟糕的光线下假装一下老人，这事也不是没做过。

“格斯要走了吗？”

“不，现在指挥的不是他。”

“他已经离开了？”

“不，他就在下面。”

“怎么……？”

“他从升降器上掉下来了，伤得非常重，我们的医生说不要轻易搬动，他们刚刚把他好好捆在架子上……”

“人还……行吗？”

“还行……医生说只要能平稳搬回去，至少命能保得住。”

那么刚才看到他和卡莉夫人对话的，就是格斯了，塞特拉基安想。也许他是在等待机会攻击卡莉夫人？

 

tbc

20


	21. Chapter 21

二十一

 

塞特拉基安赶回湖边，人们正在火光中清点人数。

他没想到的是，艾霍斯特是被抬到他面前来的。

血族尸体很多，艾霍斯特又没有打扮，他没看出那个一汪白血里的肮脏躯体就是他的血族。

当他一认出来，心跳停了半拍。

艾霍斯特的衣服撕掉了大半，头上也没有假发，别人没把他当成敌人，还多亏他脖子上白宝石的颈圈。

那个颈圈有一半翻了过来，血族脖子上有一个很深的创口，皮肉一直豁到胸口。

血已经不再流了，但一下子还愈合不了。

艾霍斯特还没有昏过去，不然还真不好说他是死是活。他吃力地对主人眨眨眼，样子倒不太痛苦。

“我不懂怎么看血族，他肋骨断了几根，不知道内脏伤了没有。”一个像是医生的人跟塞特拉基安说。

“他怎么会伤成这样的？”

“他跳到机关里去，想阻止它移动。”

“怎么回事？”

“你这个血族倒真的忠心，搞得我也想养一个了。”

 

根据在场者的讲述，前因后果大约是这样的：

艾霍斯特发现了一个关键性的机关，那里有血族保护着它。他比它们灵活得多，扔了两三个血族卡住了齿轮，银匣书就升不起来了。

卡莉夫人前去夺回她的机关，就是猎人看到她在湖上冲向一侧的那时候。

在人们与血族搏斗时，卡莉夫人站在那个机关的上方，这时艾霍斯特从后方靠近她，突然把她推了下去。

如果她掉进机关的齿轮里，那就会立刻被卡住，活活压死。但她逃脱了，勃然大怒，对艾霍斯特说：

“我知道你的主人在塔上，如果我还来得及找到他，就要叫他好好管教管教你！”

她一直没有占上风，湖上的船又被包围，她不得不前去救护她的船，同时好天气一直在不远处发疯地喊“扎克！扎克！”

因为力量太大，卡住的齿轮生生把一个血族夹成两半，又向前转动了。离得最近的艾霍斯特不得己跳进去搬动尸体，想重新挡住它，但他自己被一个齿挂住了，差一点就被卷到下面去。

所幸格斯留意到了他，马上命令手下往里面扔尸体，另外几个人拽他出来，这样，艾霍斯特才死里逃生。

当然，有人根本不想救。但格斯的原话好像是这样说的：

“好歹是我们这边的，得有个全尸。”

把艾霍斯特扯出来后，格斯说要去塔上看看塞特拉基安那边，就离开了。

 

“然后他就到塔上去，看到我和卡莉夫人。”塞特拉基安想。他把这些事情弄清楚时，已经回到第三城了。

他不想管嚎啕大哭的好天气（或诺拉，反正这俩缠在一起），或是折了一只胳膊还乐滋滋地逞强的费特，及对费特的铁钎刮目相看的达奇——她用她的速度干掉了好几只血族，只是还耿耿于怀卡莉夫人比她跑得还快。格斯已经以最快的速度被送上地面去了，银天使一身白血，看着比他刚下城时更加愤怒，不过在提到艾霍斯特时，脸色总算比以前好了一点：

“倒是没想到你调教得这么好，哼！”

心疼是必然的，但艾霍斯特跟他表达了“伤得其实不重”的意思后，他就放下心来，也许这回不用好天气来接骨头了，但脖子上的颈圈可得好好修一修。

但是天就要黑了，他正打算用假胡子之类的伪装起来，费特和达奇过来找他。

“要感谢您的情报，不然那个贱人真要把血祖从地下拖出来了！”

根据他们的主意，塞特拉基安假装突然不舒服，随后费特就和银天使要了两个人，把猎人先送回旅店，达奇陪着他。猎人反复交代要好好照看艾霍斯特，直到银天使蛮不高兴地表示，这毕竟是猎人的私人财产，一定会得到妥善照管，他才把脸藏进兜帽。达奇扶着他爬上抬架时，他掉落在帽子外面的发辫就变成了黑色，不过第三城里光线很暗，没人注意。

艾霍斯特送回来时已经半夜了，骨头被接好了，胸口的伤也冲洗过了。和衣睡着的达奇从床铺上爬起来去开门，费特看到椅子上站起来的年轻猎人时，一瞬间还露出了很不友好的嫉妒表情。而达奇不晓得为什么，还夸了两句塞特拉基安一表人才，搞得猎人只好假装除了艾霍斯特谁都看不见。

艾霍斯特才不管咧，他看来也是好不容易撑到现在的，说了一句“给我吃点东西”就马上睡过去了。

 

从地下城里回来的第一天。

塞特拉基安中午才起床，全身酸痛，艾霍斯特没有醒。血族已经洗过一回，他又把他擦了一遍，往嘴里灌了两份血食，换了身下的垫片（垫片是艾霍斯特的叫法，他心里一直叫尿布），然后就上街去。

雨季来临前，空气凉了下来，不少市民挤在市政厅门前打听地下城的情况。猎人跟不同的警员打听，找到了格斯家。那是在一条小巷子里面，灰色的墙上放着空花盆，想来也是，银天使看着就不像能养活花花草草的人。

格斯也还没有醒，屋里一股刺鼻的药水味道，有几个公家的人在守着，银天使不让任何医生放血，所以全斯黛阿的医生都表示无能为力。

“我已经请了印特城的医生来看了，”银天使闷声说道，“那也是一个天使团的老战士，他晓得一种治重伤的法子，喝了他的药，每天得睡二十三个小时，十天就能恢复清醒。”

“还有一个小时呢？”一个年轻小伙子好奇地问。

“吃喝拉撒呗。”银天使用咒骂的口气说。

塞特拉基安再次感谢格斯救了艾霍斯特，就离开去图书馆，不费什么力气就找到了《斯黛阿血族战争史》第一卷，它是一本褐色烫金的大书，纸面散发一股松香味。他这辈子买卖过不少书，但头一次看到光目录就有一百页的。他翻了一下，确定了第一章后半章一共有一百三十七页。看着那密密麻麻的字他有点头痛，决定还是明天再看。

他也不知道自己为什么就听了卡莉夫人的话了，听她的口气，这上面应该记载了一些对艾霍斯特不利的事实。

但是第一卷第一章的标题明明叫做“七位血祖”，能关艾霍斯特什么事呢？

 

第二天、第三天。

地下城剿灭血族的战争成了重大新闻。毕竟血族战争才结束十来年，现在居然有一个魔法师想复活血祖，又激起了人们恐怖的记忆。有人传言一些城市一定会掀起对血族的屠杀，但这究竟会让市场上的血族涨价还是跌价，还不好说。

第一城里死掉的血族统统被扔进看不见底的第一坑，半死不活的那些失去了控制者，都呆呆愣愣地等死，有关系的血族贩子几乎没花什么钱就把它们收入囊中，跟着就送到加工血族的地方去了。

第一城里加了守卫看管。

卡莉夫人说得对，塞特拉基安读书不多，因此他花了两整个上午，终于读完了以下部分：

《斯黛阿血族战争史》

第一卷 战争源起  
第一章 七位血祖  
第一节 血祖的传说

一共有十二节，他本来想反正看也看了，不如了解得完整一点，但看了半节就不耐烦了，直接翻到第六节。

第六节 混乱善良的血族分支

他硬着头皮了解了一大堆血族社会的风俗，他这辈子都没这么用功过，睡了半个下午才缓过来。

艾霍斯特在第三天晚上醒了过来，虽然喉咙还没完全长合，但已经开始挣扎着化妆。

猎人感谢他阻止了银匣书的机关，但血族看起来一点儿也不想提这事，还一直赶猎人去干别的，像是不高兴猎人看见他真正的样子，虽然他明知道猎人并不在乎。猎人没有办法，只得去外面溜达了一圈，回来后看到艾霍斯特涂了口红，换上了一件绣金线镶蓝宝石的白色外衣，在他喉咙上的肉还翻在外面时，这么做是需要点决心的。

虽然血族有点诱惑他的意思，但猎人真的做不到和一只伤口还没合拢的生物有什么超越亲吻的动作。不过看到艾霍斯特这么有精神，他也就放心了。

 

第四天。

第一城的守卫开始向市民报平安。

好天气是那个魔法师前夫、还生了儿子的事情已经传开了。思想开放的斯黛阿人对他产生了莫大的兴趣，据说有三个诗人抢着要为他写传记。

傲慢的斯黛阿医学协会也请其加入，还请他在斯黛阿医学院做有关脑部解剖的报告。

费特跑来看他们，乐滋滋的，虽然吊着一只手臂，但那只好的手臂一直搂着达奇。艾霍斯特装睡两小时。达奇说可以介绍血族兽医给他们。

这天塞特拉基安在图书馆待到晚上，一气看了两节。

第七节 血祖相互之间的关系

第八节 血祖相互之间的关系（续）

为什么不干脆合成一节？

 

第五天。

艾霍斯特可以说话了，他们讨论了几句卡莉夫人究竟想做什么大事业，就暂时放弃了这个话题。猎人本来想把自己刚学到的血祖知识拿出来谈，但想了想，还是算了。

猎人把海怪拓页拿给他瞧。血族高兴得要替主人跳起来，但骨头还没长牢，跳不动。

“我能看懂大部分！”他说，“这里很详细地描述了海怪的一些习性……比如说这句‘它们怕冷，所以温暖的东西在任何时候都能够引诱它们。’”

他马上着手翻译，猎人又去了图书馆，看到那里张贴着好天气报告的海报。

第九节 理论上制造更多血祖的可能性

……谁会吃饱撑了去干这事。

那张拓片的内容不多，猎人回去时，艾霍斯特已经快搞完了。

 

第六天。

好天气的讲座人山人海，来听的除了学生，还有一百来个想要一睹其真容的市民，差一点引发了踩踏事故。

讲座完成后，他和诺拉好不容易才从演讲厅后门溜走，恰巧碰见了皱着眉头研读《斯黛阿血族战争史》的塞特拉基安。诺拉不顾情况紧急，马上拉住他聊，大意是就这么一场讲座，至少有三个女人已经成功地跟好天气勾上了眉来眼去的线了。

第十节 血祖可能的死亡方式

这是他看得最认真的一节，特别是那些插图。

这天他又去看了格斯一回。格斯已经开始使用那个疗法，躺在床上一动不动。银天使闷声不说话，坐在旁边声音很响地嚼烟叶。

艾霍斯特已经翻译完成，身体也好了不少。晚上剩下的时间他俩尽在讨论拓页内容，然后倒头就睡。

 

第七天。

艾霍斯特总算能自己洗澡，但猎人还是坚持帮他洗了。一丝不挂的血族像只动物一样，被他裹在毛巾里，小心地抱回床上。

达奇介绍的专业人士来修血族的项圈，这种职业不晓得应该叫血族匠还是血族师，专门“制作”各种血族，从最基本的血族冲洗“处理”到纹身、装环、镶珠之类。为了修好艾霍斯特的项圈，必须把皮肉重新割开一部分，这位师傅操作确实非常细致，伤口愈合之后，塞特拉基安凭着宝物猎人的眼睛，才勉强分辨出项圈左侧两指宽处的一处皱褶形状与之前不同了，为此他也乐意付出了一笔比他想象的多一倍的报酬。

师傅走了以后，猎人回转来，却发现艾霍斯特不怎么开心。

“你怎么了？”

血族起初不太想说，猎人追问了他一阵子，他才说：

“我想起曾经被这种人‘改造’的事了。”

不管艾霍斯特撒了多少谎，他受过那种死亡率在三分之二的特殊处理一定是真的。

不是这样的话，我也不可能和你在一起了，猎人想。但他可不能说出来。

艾霍斯特离开他的怀抱去化妆，可能是为了平衡最后那天“不美观”的印象，艾霍斯特这几天非常用心，猎人不懂行，但他也看得出这种不露痕迹的妆的厉害之处。相貌看似普通，但却莫名比以前更吸引他，嘴唇似乎更愿意让人亲吻，流转的眼睛一瞥之下也更鲜明了。

但相貌甚至都不是猎人最关心的。那天在湖边，艾霍斯特像任何一个低等血族一样脏兮兮地躺在地上时，猎人几乎要跪下来把他抱住。如果不是格斯反应及时，艾霍斯特会死在齿轮里——他每次想到这个都后怕得马上转念头。

“你跳进去时没有想到自己会死吗？”

“我是为了达成您的意愿，”血族跟他解释，“我知道您会不惜一切代价阻止银匣书。”

“所以你并不希望第七血祖复活吗？”猎人都觉察到自己话里的醋意了。

“现在您是我的主人，您是一个好主人。”血族搂住他的脖子，“我现在的一切是您给我的。”

猎人吻着血族的脖子，血族轻声呻吟着，辗转在猎人的怀抱里。猎人一时什么都不记得了，过了一会才想起来自己还要去图书馆。

他起身时艾霍斯特去补妆。他看着忙碌的血族，知道对方会收拾屋子，准备吃的，会帮忙整理资料，会在自己回来时乖巧地等候着，永远只属于自己……心里涌起一股柔情，但随后突然觉得难过。

——他一天比一天更依恋艾霍斯特，几乎忘记了对方并不是人类了。

他听过爱上血族走火入魔而死的传言。血族的灵魂太浅了，人类付出感情却得不到足够回应，就像爱上了一张没有生命的画，情感丰富又脆弱的人真有可能憔悴而死。

虽然塞特拉基安并不至于憔悴而死。

他们接了个吻，然后猎人说：

“我得走了，去图书馆。”

他一直没说去图书馆干什么，血族也就不问，只是又凑近来继续接吻。猎人第一次尝出了梅子的酸甜味道。

“你没有用蜂蜜薄荷水啦？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“没有……”

艾霍斯特磨了他半个小时才放他走，猎人离开时有点眩晕，心里想着晚上要怎么办，他可不能忘记艾霍斯特的伤还没完全好。 

第十一节 血祖与人类世界

这一节是纯粹的理论，满满十几页小号字，一个例子一张图都没有，他已经快忘记自己为什么要看这书了。

读完后天色不早了，但他还是没看到任何卡莉夫人可能暗示的东西，还有最后一节。

难道她在耍我？只是为了骗我来头昏脑胀地读完这一百多页？这个突然冒出来的念头把他弄得哭笑不得。

还剩十几页，倒是有字有图的，先快速翻看一下。

第十二节 血祖的封印

 

“怎么现在才回来？”艾霍斯特从床上抬起头，睡眼朦胧地问。

年轻人没吱声，忙着把一些东西收拾起来。

“怎么了亚伯拉罕？”

“我们马上出发，去一个地方。”

“现在几点钟了？”

“凌晨三点。”

“亚伯拉罕……”

“你不要问，”年轻的猎人说，没有看他的血族，“跟着我走就是了。”

他们出城的时候天还没有亮，斯黛阿的城门夜里也开着，守卫还是一个认识他们的警员，塞特拉基安问候了一下格斯（还没有醒），就带着血族一起出城了。血族骑在后面的马上，披着一身黑纱。

离城没多远，猎人就拐到了树林里，上了一条小路。他们一直走到天亮，又走了两三个小时，太阳一直没出来，天色阴阴的，雨季即将真正来临。

猎人带着血族过了一条小溪，又向林子深处走了一阵。猎人一路上一句话也没有说。

“亚伯拉罕……”血族终于忍不住轻声地问，“我们有危险吗？”

猎人并不回答，不久，他们听到了流水的声音，一阵阵的凉气扑来，前方有河。

猎人带着血族一直来到一座木屋前。这座木屋是用双层圆木盖的，比碗口还粗的圆木已经全部变黑，上面长着一块块灰绿的苔藓。猎人拉开用整块木头斫成的门，里面又暗又潮，屋子的一侧有一个烤火的石炉。唯一的窗子开在门对面，靠近屋顶的地方，用一些木条横七竖八地钉着。窗子里传来水流的声音，屋后是一个悬崖，下面就是河流。

猎人把血族带进去，把他推在同样是圆木垒成的床上，这床上只铺了一些潮乎乎的草。

“这儿是打猎的人避雨的屋子，”老猎人终于说，“我出去的时候会把门锁上，你就在这里等我回来。”

艾霍斯特愣愣地看着他，好像没有理解他的话。猎人打算走了，血族追上去拉住他。

“亚伯拉罕……主人！到底怎么了，你要去哪里？”

猎人没有回答。

“你要多久才回来？”血族离开主人太久会衰弱。

猎人仍然没有回答，脸上的表情非常冷漠。

“求求你，主人，多少告诉我一点……我害怕。”

“我会回来的。”老猎人说，把他推开，自己离开了。

21

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

二十二

 

南方的雨季来临了。

粗大的闪电从天空连接到地面，像一棵棵倒长的树。

河水暴涨，鳄鱼游上岸来，河马在乡村的道路上游荡，农人们在高处的房屋中烤着火，闲聊着，分享着烤玉米和在火中爆裂的坚果。

城市里，人们在街道上搭起了雨棚，排水沟把雨水一刻不停地排入河流。孩子们在天桥上追逐，跳到不再喷水的喷泉池中游泳玩耍。

快活的时光很快就结束了。雨逐渐小了，闪电也失去了气势，温和的雨水变得冰冷。女人们披上松软的披巾，男人们喝起了加了香料的暖洋洋的酒。

在树林里，鹿和兔子都躲在枝叶茂密的树下，小溪变成了小河，溪间石没入了水底。

一道道时雨瀑像白线一样挂在山腰。河流涨满，汹涌咆哮着奔向山下……

 

天快黑了，雨依然下个不停。

亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安艰难地牵着马，深一脚浅一脚地走到木屋前面。门前的泥地一塌糊涂，草被埋在了泥下面。

他一个月前亲手锁上的锁还在原处，雨水沿着挂锁的链条潺潺往下流。水淌进他的袖口里，打湿了好不容易才保持干燥的衬衣。他托起链条开门，敏锐的眼睛看出浸透了水的门被人砸过。

他闪身进屋。

老猎人过了一会才适应屋里的光线，床铺上整齐地叠放着一些衣物，另一头扔着一张被单，床下还有一只箱子。屋里非常潮湿，靠近门口的屋角在漏水。

屋子一侧有一块支起的木板，算是简易的桌子。奇怪的是，那木板上居然有一盏玻璃油灯。

他把雨衣扔在门边，用锁链在门扣上缠了几圈，算是反锁了。

艾霍斯特从木板隔断后面走了出来，一身剪裁完美的黑衣服，领口系一条红的丝巾。

光线太暗，猎人看不清楚他的脸，但血族有一瞬间是想扑进他怀里的。

然而被猎人的表情阻挡住了，虽说塞特拉基安不知道自己现在是什么表情。

猎人坐在墙边的木桩上，把灌了水的靴子也换下，又解开发辫，擦干湿漉漉的头发。

血族没有上前来服侍他，只是呆呆地站着。

猎人走到那只石炉边上。石炉里只有一些旧的灰烬。炉边的几根柴火都潮得发黑。

他从剑鞘里拿出干柴和稻草生火，橙色的火焰腾起来，房间里一下明亮也温暖了不少。

光影在艾霍斯特的脸上跳动，血族沉默着。

油灯里面有半盏油，和崭新的洁白的灯芯。猎人点燃了它，油灯亮起来晶莹剔透，十分漂亮。

老猎人坐下，吃在石炉上烘热的面包和肉干，吃着吃着，忽然问道：

“为什么有油灯？”

“您回来会需要。”血族说。

这句话打破了一点凝滞的空气，艾霍斯特走到床边去，把被单叠起来。

“我平时除了吃东西一直在床上……期间有五次，有其他人砸门，我很害怕。我……”

“我没有问你。”猎人打断他。

血族僵了一下，不再作声了，把被单和那叠衣服收拾在一起，放进地下的一只箱子。那还是在“好天气”号上失事后，猎人买给他的，平时放在随身的手袋里。

猎人吃完东西，看着他收拾好了，就取过手袋，把箱子重新装了回去。

随后他坐了一阵子，看着窗外发愣。血族安静地站着。

“艾霍斯特……”

“主人？”

猎人又沉默了一会儿。

“艾霍斯特……”他转回脸，“你知道为什么吗？”

血族愣了一下。

“不知道。”

猎人又盯了他一会，把剑拔出来。

血族往后退了半步，猎人放下剑，剑鞘中慢慢流淌出淡色的烟雾。

烟雾落在桌子上，变成了一叠纸。

老猎人盯着艾霍斯特的脸，把纸拿起来递给他。

血族接过来，最上面那页是《斯黛阿血族战争史》的正文第二百四十一页，第一卷第一章第十二节“血祖的封印”中的一页。

一个句子下面划着红线。

“……第七血祖最近的一次封印解除，发生在大陆历第一千六百六十七年。（注1）”

这一年就是二十四年前，血族战争爆发的年份。

页面下方“注1”的内容也划着一条红线：“见第三卷第一章第一节。”

 

第三卷 战争的爆发（一六六七-一六六八）  
第一章 始于卡尔夫  
第一节 第七血祖封印的解除

……  
血族战争是在大陆西南方的波瑞斯地区突然爆发的。波瑞斯地区是分布在血族群山（旧名木什群山）周边的丘陵地带，气候……长期以来……为数众多的铁矿、硫矿、铜矿……  
……  
有证据显示，位于波瑞斯地区西南部的镇子卡尔夫（属伊莎贝拉城管辖）是第七血祖的旧封印所在地……

 

血族没有表情地向后翻着，在正文第一千六百七十九页停了下来，这页下方有一个很长的注释，下面也划了红线。

 

在研究这段历史的学者当中，流传着一个传言，即血祖的封印是由一名当时驻扎在卡尔夫的中层军官解除的。……这则传闻最具迷惑性的一点，则是连那名军官的名字都已给出：出身迪斯马斯克的托马斯·艾霍斯特。但无论是卡尔夫还是迪斯马斯克，文件和档案早已在战争中焚毁，旧日驻军和居民也大都在血族战争中失去灵魂，在更有效的证据出现之前，我们恐怕还是只能把这条传闻当成一则战争中的传说。

 

血族把这叠纸轻轻放回桌上。

“我不明白，主人，您只是看到了一个和我一样的名字吗？”

他的声音甚至都轻快了一点，眼睛也闪出光来：

“您只因为一个名字就觉得是我吗？”

猎人没有说话。

“我不知道这个传闻是真是假，因为我只是一个运气不好的下层军官……我当时确实驻在卡尔夫附近，也许哪个军官和我重名了，或是编故事时误用了我的名字……我不太记得变化当天的事了，总之，我只是运气不好，本来我或许也会变成一名低等血族，但血祖需要人使唤，他……”

血族没说下去，因为猎人瞪着他，就像根本不认识他。

“艾霍斯特……艾霍斯特……你继续读下去。”

下面的几张纸又破、又脏、又黄，一看就是存放了很多年。

第一张纸是一份合同，字写得又大又丑，还有拼写错误。

 

某年月日  
本批项圈共十个，用到了青铜、精钢、红宝石、白宝石。  
加工费和材料费一共九十五斯黛阿金币。由……向……订制。  
预期于某年月日交货。  
（签名）

 

然后是一张同样字迹的收据。

 

某年月日。  
……从……那里收到四十五斯黛阿金币，加上之前已经交付的五十斯黛阿金币，一共是九十五斯黛阿金币。  
这钱是用来购买某年月日订制的血族颈圈的。  
款已付清。  
（签名）

 

接下来是一份记录。

 

日期 姓名 情况 自述  
……  
某年月日。  
托马斯·艾霍斯特  
从道尔斯的E.R那里送来的“干净货”。男。五呎七吋。四十岁。  
卡尔夫的中层军官，说血祖的封印是由他解除的。他是迪斯马斯克人，生前是金发，蓝色眼睛，二十五岁入伍……

 

这张纸写满了，后面还有一页半。

 

血族站着，一动不动。

“白宝石的产地有限，花纹又各有特色，我知道就是在这附近开采的。”猎人平淡地说，“你在地下城受伤，项圈损坏的时候，我看到了背面的工匠印记……我很快就找到了那个人。

“他已经死了，但儿子继承了他的事业。白宝石和青铜的项圈，十年来只有这一单合同。

“我找到了项圈的购买人，一个血族贩子，我提出要看他的血族记录。我知道高等血族的名字往往是他们的真名，因为血族贩子懒得起名字，作为主人只要问就行了。他们的血族记录是学者梦寐以求的历史材料，所以我一提起记录，他就知道我的来意了。

“但是我说出你的名字时，他还是瞪大了眼睛。

“‘天哪，日月星在上，终于来了。’他说，‘我等这一天等很久了。’

“我差一点昏过去。我从来不知道你原来是……你向我隐瞒了这么多……他还以为我是因为找到了宝贵的材料，对我说：

“‘您肯定不敢相信，我也不敢相信……我们这里本来传言，血祖的封印是天上掉了个雷给劈开的，有人说是魔法师解开的，还有人说封印期限到了……我激动坏了，可着劲儿问他，我知道有人要这种记录，可以卖钱……但问到后面我的酒醒了，我知道有的人就是不能原谅七血祖的后代，他们要是知道了，非得冲到我家里来，把他放血剥皮，再把头砍下来游街，顺道把我家砸抢一通，把其他血族也拉去烧了……赔本生意我可不干。我把记录放好，告诉他以后别跟任何人说，他很聪明，懂的……我好好训练他，把他卖了好大一笔钱，主顾是个公爵……我就更不敢走漏风声了……我等了好多年，没人再提谁是谁的后代了，可买记录的人也不来了。我又不敢放话说我有这个，只好等着识货的人……

“我付了他一百个斯黛阿金币。他还嫌少，我说：‘以后再不会有人来找这个了。’

“所以，你还想说什么，还想骗我什么吗？托马斯·艾霍斯特，解除血祖封印、发起血族战争的人？”

艾霍斯特放下了那叠纸，望着猎人，灯光在他脸上摇动。猎人发现那双蓝眼睛还是很美。

那只不过是蓝宝石玻璃的瞳片，他对自己说，不要被骗了。

“是我。”血族声音很轻地说，跪了下来。

 

tbc

22


	23. Chapter 23

二十三

塞特拉基安在屋里走来走去，艾霍斯特跪着，一言不发。天色越来越暗，终于黑透了，灰白头发、满脸皱纹的老人变成了一头黑发、眼睛明亮的二十岁青年。

年轻的猎人在血族面前坐下来。

“看着我。”

血族顺从地抬头。

“你还有什么没有告诉我的吗？”

猎人的口吻出奇地平静，但那张年轻英俊的脸上并没有一丝怜悯。

“……我说的所有的谎，都是为了和您在一起。”

“你，还有，什么，没告诉我吗？”猎人一字一句地重复说。

“……我……”血族咬了一下嘴唇，显然他非常不习惯这么说真话，“我……我一开始就和卡莉夫人相互认出来了。”

“一开始？”

“血族袭击我们，您吹了哨子，墙倒下来把我们砸在下面的那次……那时我已经看到卡莉夫人了，我还没来得及跟她说什么，她就已经对我说：我看到你的主人是亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安了。”

“说下去。”

“我那时不知道她认识您，更不知道您的诅咒是……我猜到了一点点，但我听到了哨声，只能忍着头痛回去。”

“还有呢？”

“我那次对您说，我半夜去图书馆，实际上是去了第一城……”

“你说你是去看旧主人。”

“我是去找卡莉夫人。我不想让她告诉您我是谁。我对她说，我会尽量阻止您干预她。”

“你那时知道她想复活血祖吗？”

“……”

“说实话，艾霍斯特，不然你以后想说也没有机会了。”

“……我猜到了一点。”血族低声地说，“但是如果我能确定，我一定会……”

“一定会怎样？告诉我？别开玩笑了，艾霍斯特，你自作主张的事情太多了。你不还一直怀念旧主人吗？”

“我没有……那是为了分散您的注意力，让您别再追问下去。您太想知道实情，我怕再问下去我就不得不说真话了……”

“所以，现在尽量多说一点吧，否则你会后悔的。”

“……我爱你，主人。我无论如何都想留在你身边……你们把卡莉夫人当成目标后，我就没有打算再和她配合下去。我在记载中查到了银匣书的机关，内容不完整，但够用了，只要它升不起来，卡莉夫人就会过来解决，我趁机杀掉她灭口，就再也不会有人透露我的身份了……但是我没成功，我想就是她告诉了您吧？她对我说会去告诉您……”

“你说‘爱我’？”猎人冷笑道，“你还真是习惯说谎。托马斯·艾霍斯特，托马斯·艾霍斯特！你活着的时候不会爱人，你死了反而会爱了吗？”他猛地拍在那叠纸上。

“主人！你也知道我是个死人，”血族竟没退缩，“我是出于软弱和绝望……出于不愿意再作为人活下去……”

“所以你解放了血祖，让千万人陪你一起死？”猎人吼道。

血族无话可答。年轻的猎人跳起来，在屋里走来走去，不时狠狠锤在墙上。

“我……我那时才十六岁，父母双亡，和外婆、哥哥住在波雷斯，那时的波雷斯不过是矿山旁边的一个小镇子……外婆听过许多故事，她认出了门外的是什么东西，但太迟了，她和哥哥都被咬了……她到晚上发起烧来，就让我逃……我、我……”猎人哽咽住了，但硬是继续说下去，“我曾经回过波雷斯……在战争当中，我看到她和哥哥——她和哥哥——他们——吊在屋梁上，还在不停地扭动——艾霍斯特，我应该杀了你的，但是有什么用呢？我又不是没有杀过血族，我应该把你的手脚剁掉，扔到湖里去……我可以把你的血挤干，把你的眼睛挖出来，肉一块块挖下来，命令你吃下去——有什么用呢？我把他们的头砍掉了，埋在屋里……外婆和哥哥，外婆、哥哥——”

塞特拉基安说不下去了，他不能在艾霍斯特面前嚎啕大哭。他头抵着墙，粗重地喘了好一阵子，才勉强平静住。

“艾霍斯特，我也设想过你的过去，但是怎么也没想到，怎么也没想到……好吧，我手里拿着这些记录，是再也不能装作不知道，再也不能把它放置一边了。我去请教了一位学者，斯黛阿研究血族战争史的学者。我问他，那些战争中犯下罪行的血族，应该被如何处置。

“那位学者对我说：‘他们作为人，都已经受到了能受的最高惩罚——失去了灵魂。如果你相信地狱，可以说，这些变为血族的人都已经生活在地狱里了。他们的主人往往是一些残忍愚昧的人，即使善待他们，他们也能敏感地觉察主人心里的罪恶，因为他们没有了灵魂和生命，只能作为罪恶的容器。所以，学界的一般结论是，没有必要对存活下来的高等血族施以刑罚。’

“但是他又补充了一句：‘自然，在许多血族被刑罚而死以后，大家才得出了这个结论。’

“我问他：‘如果我有一个这样的血族，我该怎么办呢？’

“学者回答我：‘你是他的主人，他的神明，你有全部的权力处置他。’

“我已经思考不了什么了，所以，就这么办吧，艾霍斯特，就这么办吧。”

血族在等他宣布最后的判决，但猎人却不再说话了。年轻人在屋里急躁而茫然地转了两圈，就走到火旁边坐下，两手抱着头。

屋外的雨哗哗地下。

血族跪在一边，他们就这么静默了很长一段时间。

 

最后，艾霍斯特先开了口：

“主人……最终……您决定把我怎么样呢？”

屋外暴雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，衬得那丛橙黄色的火焰越发安静。

猎人的声音平静得几乎冷酷：

“你还有什么要说的，赶快说吧，赶快说吧。”

“……我说‘爱你’不是假的，主人，”血族在阴影里说，“我想让你当我的最后一任主人……我想一直属于你。学者说得没错，血族是罪恶的容器，即使锦衣玉食，我也每天都在煎熬……人类不能像血祖那样完全掌控我的内心，我只能孤独地活在痛苦之中，忍受内心的黑暗，从不知道何谓欢乐和爱……离开血祖的血族，活着就是受苦，如果血族能自杀，那大陆上早就连一个血族都没有了……但是，亚伯拉罕，你不一样，虽然你里面也有杀意、软弱、疑虑，人类的弱点你都有，但是，你和他们不一样，你真的在意我、爱惜我……以至于你的品质感染了我，我以前从不知道何谓勇敢，即使我是人类的时候，也不知道……直到你把这种品质放在我心里，我没有心了，但你待我就像我真的有心一样……”

“你杀了多少人啊，艾霍斯特，你害死了多少人啊。”年轻人说。

“你一旦晓得实情，是不会原谅我的，所以我无论如何都不想让你知道……我想一直属于你，一直伺奉你，伺奉你的家人，你的妻子，你的子子孙孙……如果血族也有所谓爱的话，我觉得就是这样了吧……如果我是人类的时候能体会到这种感情的话……亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕，我已经死了，我不过是个影子，所有的欲望就是活下去和依附主人……你杀了我吧，我愿意死在你手里，把眼睛挖出来，或者剥皮，或者……”艾霍斯特的声音有点打颤，却没停下来，“您随意对待我吧，只要是您，对我做什么都好。”

“你要说的都说完了吗？”年轻猎人终于开口说。

血族沉默着。猎人起身走到血族旁边，剑还放在桌子上面。

“我……没打算杀了你，我已经想好了。”

血族愣了一下，瞪大了眼睛看着猎人，猎人阴郁的表情代替语言做了回答。

血族尖叫起来。

“不，不，不，不！主人，求求你，不要卖掉我，我不要再属于别人了……主人！主人！不要这样！”

“我受够了，艾霍斯特，我是在乎过你，爱惜过你……可是……我不想再看到你了。你应该庆幸我不是在十年前遇见你的，不然你也许直到现在还在慢慢死去……你已经死了，这很好，你还可以继续死……”

他把手指放在发着白光的剑刃上，用力一按。

“等雨小一点，你可以从屋里出去，沿河往上走是血族群山，你可以到那里去待着，凭你的聪明永远不再出来……你要是还想过屋檐下的生活，也可以去大路上，跪在你遇见的第一个人面前，像讨好我一样讨好他，打扮漂亮，跟他上床，对他说你爱他，希望他做你的最后一个主人……”

“不，主人，求求你，杀了我吧，但不要抛弃我，不要抛弃我，亚伯拉罕，亚伯拉罕！求求你！”

青年猎人把手指从剑刃上抬起来，指尖被沁出来的鲜血染红了。

血族跌坐在地上，直往后退，一直缩到墙角。猎人不为所动，走上前去，血族已经瘫软了，他把指尖塞进血族的嘴里。这是他们今天第一次身体接触。

“亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安，解除和血族托马斯·艾霍斯特的血约。”

血族的舌尖掠过他流血的指尖，接着身体一阵猛烈的颤抖。

猎人向后退去，血族在阴影里低垂着头，还在微微抖动。解除血约时人类不会有任何感觉，但塞特拉基安心里还是有一阵异样。

他盯着艾霍斯特，后者慢慢止住了颤抖，垂着眼睛，看着地面。他有点诧异，他以为血族会失去意识的。

艾霍斯特抬起了眼睛。那双蓝色的眼睛好像没有任何改变，但猎人突然清楚地意识到：他面对的是一个所谓的自由血族，一个自由的、无主的高等血族。

当然并不存在真正的自由血族，血族总是想要主人的。猎人见过太多茫然地蜷缩起来的低等血族，或是在血族市场向着任何一个行人跪下的稍微有点智力的血族。它们迫切需要主人，像被扔上岸的鱼需要水一样。

但他从来没见过、也不知道，像艾霍斯特这么聪明的血族，在没有主人的时候是什么状态。

他只知道自由血族不会主动攻击人类，因为它们要讨好任何一个可能成为主人的对象。而它们也不能拒绝任何一个主动提出要当主人的人类。

艾霍斯特看着他，他转开了眼睛。

 

不管怎样，他要走了。

这一辈子他的不眠之夜都不如这一个月来得多，很奇怪，战时他倒能呼呼大睡。 

他已经用了很多天去接受艾霍斯特就是发起血族战争，使得他的亲人和千千万万无辜的人失去灵魂的罪魁祸首。

血与火，死亡与堕落，恐怖与绝望……这一切都起源于托马斯·艾霍斯特，一个心胸狭窄的软弱男人，因为被拒绝就报复，结果害死了自己爱着的姑娘。人到中年仕途不顺，成了政治牺牲品，无亲无戚的他前途断绝、孤身一人，却意外发现了血祖的封印，血族战争就此肇始。

他总觉得血族战争如果是由某一个人发起的话，这个人应该是个罪大恶极、至少也是有头有脸的人物。 如果不是那份造不了假的记录，他真不相信席卷半个大陆，夺去千万人性命的血族战争，就是由一个即将被开除出军队的普通军官发起的。

更别说这个已经属于他的血族。在他看来，艾霍斯特不过就是一个聪明的小人物，坏事也许干过不少，但大事一定做不了的。谁会相信这个耍小聪明、使小性子、最喜欢人家夸他漂亮的血族，就是各种传言中揭开血祖封印的可怕恶魔呢？

这个恶魔还那么依恋他。

而他也……

 

他不再想了，专心致志地把火弄灭，把那叠纸收进剑鞘里。有一刻他想把纸扔在火上烧了，但他忍了下来。

血祖没有复活，卡莉夫人怎么也算不上赢了这一回合，就让她扳回一点吧。

他又看了一眼艾霍斯特，这血族还瘫在门边的角落里一动不动，脸上的表情就像一个真正的死人。

完结了。

这件事就这样结束了，他再也不用彻夜不眠，也不用在脑子里翻腾那些曾对别的血族用过的酷刑，或是不断计算利弊，估计高等血族的价格了。反正花再多的钱，也不会有第二个艾霍斯特。

诸神在上，永远不要再有了！

他收起换下的衣服，穿起雨衣，拉紧靴子， 让桌上的油灯继续点着， 走到门边解开门锁。

“再见，艾霍斯特。”他说。

血族突然动了，他还没反应过来，对方就紧紧抓住了他的手臂。那只青色的手像钳子一样紧。

油灯暗淡的光里，血族的瞳片反着光，看着吓人。他脸上的肌肉都收紧了。

“放开我，艾霍斯特。”年轻猎人说。

“不要走……”血族说，声音像是从喉咙里挤出来的，“不要走，不要丢下我。”

这几句话声音粗哑，再也不像那个甜美狡猾的艾霍斯特了，他的力气大得猎人的手臂痛起来。

“放开。”

“不。”

如果不知道自由血族不会袭击人，猎人真会害怕。血族的力量是成年男人的几倍，他更是见识过艾霍斯特的速度。

血族吊在他手臂上，他想移动，但被对方拖着。这只生物看来是死心塌地要跟着他。那张脸现在看起来毫不妩媚，甚至连人类的神气都很少了。

艾霍斯特真的并不是人。

他以为的那些乖巧漂亮、顺服讨好，全力帮助和忠心跟从，在他怀里献媚求欢……那些全部都是伪装。

眼前这个更接近真实，青色的、冰冷的、失去爱的生物，像一刀砍下的伤口。

血族渴望自己所爱之人的血，但却永远不能飨足。

那是因为他们已经死了，死者是不能被温暖的。

一个名为托马斯·艾霍斯特的幽灵声称爱上了他。

死人也能爱吗？

或许艾霍斯特生前的一切真的不是那么重要了，因为他的的确确已经死了。

连那个他曾经依恋过的假象也已经不复存在。眼下这就是一只不怎么讨他喜欢的动物。这动物甚至有点可怕，它抓着他，不肯放走他。

它还想再靠近他，还想再抱着他。

闪电划过，血族的半边脸庞照得惨白。

“小亚伯拉罕，小亚伯拉罕！对不起！对不起……”

他往后退，对方仍然死死抓着，他打了个冷战，握住了剑，银光一闪，血族跌倒在地。

他从未听过这样尖厉的惨叫。

他跑出门外，把痛得蜷缩起来的血族关在身后。雷声砸在天顶，马缩在屋檐下面。他砍断缰绳，牵上马便走。

地面积水横流，血族是不可能追上来了。

他匆匆走了一刻钟，终于来到一条稍微像话的小径上，身体也才逐渐放松一点。但小臂仍被什么箍着。

他不用看也知道，那是血族的右手。

他倚在一棵大树上，把那只右手的手指一只只掰开来。这手被雨水浇得冰冷，血族平时也是有体温的，虽然比人类的低很多，现在这只手却是实实在在的死物了。

他曾经多少次吻过这只手，把它的手指放在手心把玩，每一个指甲的形状他都记得。

艾霍斯特呀，艾霍斯特呀。

在把它远远地扔进黑暗以前，他允许自己最后紧握了它一下。

他步行前往大路。马被浇得耸拉着头跟着他。离大路不远的时候，有几个人在另一条小径上叫嚷着，往林子里去。他听出这是几个年轻的纨绔子弟，而他们正是在寻找那间林中避雨的小屋，那间前几天不知被哪个混账锁上了的小屋。

留在屋里的那个血族，只能自求多福了。

他不再多想，到了大路跟前，骑上了哆哆嗦嗦的马，在雨中远去。

 

23

tbc


	24. Chapter 24

二十四

（艾霍斯特视角）

 

黑暗。

黑暗从视野的一头延伸到另一头。

远处，近处，外界，和……

他自己。

看不见底的黑暗。

世界破碎了，掉进黑暗里去。

 

他放声尖叫。

 

那个人走了。

突然间他分不清南和北，东和西，上和下了。

 

被砍断的手腕很痛，但这和被抛弃的疼痛比较起来简直不算什么。被抛弃就像是内脏被活活地拉出来扔进火里。

但比这还要痛苦的就是那个人在抛弃他之后又离开了他身边。

他再也看不见那颗心脏了，一切指望都断绝，一切温暖都消失。他朝着疼痛的深渊一直落下去。

 

当他在雷声和雨声中清醒过来一点，他发现自己跪在地上，头抵着潮湿的木质地板，手里抓着什么东西。

是那个袋子，那个人给他的手袋。

这袋子因为一直在他自己身上，已经没有那个人的气味了。但他仍然记得那个人把袋子交给他的那一天，和他在另一天所说的话。

“这个‘门’是由我手里的‘门’创造出来的，”亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安拍拍他腰间的剑鞘，“只要你带着这个袋子，我就能找到你。”

他或许会回来找我的。他想。只有这个念头能让他感觉好一点点。

只要我还带着它……

 

但是有一群人很近了。他刚刚才察觉，那些人已经到了门口，一群年青力壮的人类。

他那颗已死的心脏在胸腔里抽动了一下。人类。他需要主人。他全身的神经都翻滚起来，想要在那帮人进门之前就匍匐在地板上效忠。

他会有新主人的……也许他为了新主人，会把这只袋子和里面的东西交出去，那样就再也不会见到亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安了。

他连滚带爬地逃到屋子另一头，同时把袋子塞进怀里。他真想把它吞下去，但是他不能，袋口是金属的，会卡在腔管里，那样他会一直疼痛到死。

 

那帮人闹哄哄地进来了，把外面的雨水和凉气也一并带了进来。

 

“有人刚来过。”一个瘦高个子的年轻人说，走到火边踢了踢余烬，几粒火星飞起来。

“不用你说也知道，埃文斯，”另一个卷发的年轻人说，像只猫一样抖动身体，把衣服上的水甩得到处都是，“你看那还有盏灯呢。”

“是不是还有人在这儿？”第三个人说，他个子很小，结结实实的。

“喂？喂！”第四个人边往里走边喊，他又高又胖，动作笨拙，湿靴子踏在地上咕唧咕唧地响。

血族从角落里抬起头来。这个人吓得往后一退，骂了两句脏话。

这是个胆小的家伙，虽然他块头很大——艾霍斯特能看清他紧张的喉结和加快了的心跳。

“怎么了，塞巴斯蒂安？”那个小个子叫道。

血族勉力从地面上站起来，胖子又往后退了一步。卷头发最先冲过来，从腰间拔出了剑。瘦子跟在后面，也跟着把剑拔出来了。小个子走在最后，但他记得从桌子上拿起了油灯。这样他就比他的朋友们多出了视力的优势。

艾霍斯特冲他们笑了一下。

他做到这点并不容易，身体本能在叫嚣：跪下！恳求他们！你不应该放过任何一个找到主人的机会……

“你们好啊，……孩子们。”

这四个二十上下的青年人狐疑地看着他。在他们看来，艾霍斯特是一个有点奇怪却又说不出哪里奇怪的中年人。

“我在等我的朋友，你们请自便。”血族摆摆手，又靠着墙坐下去。他的身体还在疼痛，被主人抛弃已经够痛苦了，现在他又要拒绝得到新的主人。

这几个人相互看了一眼。卷头发先把剑插到了鞘里，瘦子也跟着他插了回去。然后这两人就离开去生火了。但胖子和小个子还站在他面前。

“我生病了。”他抬头对他们说，非常礼貌地微笑了一下，“我的朋友会回来接我。”

赶快走开吧……

胖子也走了，但小个子一直站着，盯着他，还把灯拿近了。

“您不要紧吧……？”

“我没事。”艾霍斯特说，向后缩了缩，“我只是……”

小个子往下看了一眼，血族也跟着他的视线看去。

手。

他右手的断腕缩在袖管里，但是左手露在外面。

小个子突然伸手抓住了它，艾霍斯特马上把手抽回来。但是晚了，对方已经察觉。

小个子瞪着他看，张大眼睛，然后爆发出一阵狂笑。

“日月星啊，朋友们！这个……这东西是个血族！”

 

那帮人全跑过来，盯着他看，一起哈哈大笑。

“这是个血族啊！朋友们！就是有点太像人了……”

卷头发去扯他脖子上的领巾，艾霍斯特一偏头，他马上往后跳，但还是扯开了一半，露出了项圈。

这帮人笑得更欢了。

“瞧把你吓得。”

“我可没害怕，罗杰斯，”卷头发说，“只听见塞巴斯蒂安嚷嚷了。”

“塞巴斯蒂安，你居然没看出来，”小个子说，“亏你还是最‘喜欢’血族的一个。”

年轻人们乱笑了一阵。艾霍斯特木然地看着他们。

“但是，最了解血族的还是我。”小个子说，“我一摸就知道这不是人类的皮肤……让我来看看他……嗯？你少了一只手？是你的主人砍掉的吗？回答我，血族。”

“是的，先生。”血族答应说。现在的他无法拒绝人类的明确命令。

“高等血族啊，”卷头发说，“塞巴斯蒂安，是你喜欢的类型。”

“我他妈才不……”

“你的主人呢？”小个子问。

血族抖了一下，但是这个问题不能说谎。

“我没有主人了。”

“怎么？”

“他……他离开了……”

“他把你扔了吗？我是说，他正式抛弃你了吗？”

“是这样的。”

“为什么？”

这是个可以说谎的问题。“他的脾气很暴躁，随心所欲。”

“哦……”小个子若有所思地说，打量着他，“你为什么不说你是个血族？”

“你们没有问我。”

“奇了怪了，你不应该直接跪下请我们当你的主人吗？”

“我……”

“他模样真的不错。”瘦子说，看了胖子一眼。艾霍斯特感谢他打了岔。

“那你上吧。”胖子骂骂咧咧地说。

“确实不错，这东西值不少钱。”小个子的注意力被转移了，“你的主人真不要你了吗？他会回来找你吗？”

血族缩了一下，前主人的手袋还紧贴在他胸口上。

“也许会的……我觉得会。”

“这样，”小个子想了一会，转头对他的朋友们说，“过了今天晚上，咱们就把他带走卖了。”

“现在就可以把他带走卖了。”瘦子咂着嘴说，“你觉得能值多少钱？咱们几个就你最懂行。”

“咱们今天晚上谁也不想再出去淋雨了吧。”

“可以先让塞巴斯蒂安……”卷头发说，胖子从后面踹了他一脚。

 

这些人闹哄哄地去烤火烤衣服，他们发现可以使唤血族后，就抢着叫血族干这干那。艾霍斯特顺从地服从他们。他希望他们快点疲倦、休息，雨最好小一点，他就可以溜走。尽管逃离潜在的主人需要抵御本能，但他还能办到。

但是他最害怕的那件事还是发生了。

“过来，”小个子说，“让我做你的主人。”

“是的。”他听见自己的声音说，身体不受控制地紧张起来。

说吧……说那句话吧……把血给我。他看着对方的心脏，它和他曾经拥有过的不一样，大小、形状、跳动的样子，他迫不及待要分享它的热量了。

他会把亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安忘记，他会失去记忆里的心脏，那颗给过他勇气和怜惜的心脏。

不，不会再有第二个亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安了。但他只是个渺小的血族，他的意见不值一提，他的意志像砂地上写的字，一抹就掉。

他已经跪在地上了，对面的人类把手伸给他，指肚上有一滴血。

他不由自主地探身向前，张嘴去舔。舌头尝到了人血的甜味，一阵暖流流过他的全身。

“主人。”他叫道，伏在对方的脚下。

周围的人类大笑起来，他感到那颗心脏的跳动波及他的全身，被支配的同时他也感到一阵阵的不适。

是的，再也不会有人像亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安了。他已经看穿了他的新主人，一个虚伪之徒，一个隐藏着自己的残忍和谎言的假作正直之人。血族对主人的洞察比主人自己更强。

但他没有任何拒绝的能力，他必须承受主人的罪恶。

“你们看，他真的没有主人，”小个子说，“我现在就是他的新主人了。”

“他是咱们四个一块儿拾到的。”瘦子说。

“急什么？一会让你也当一回主人试试。我现在可以命令他做任何事，比方吧……”

“叫他给塞巴斯蒂安吹。”卷头发说，猥琐地笑了。

“你要试试吗？塞巴斯蒂安。”

“试你妈逼。”

小个子转向血族：“你倒个立来看看。”

“就这样？”卷头发大失所望。

艾霍斯特自己当然并不想，但全身都兴奋地想要响应主人的意志，他能看穿这淡漠的命令后面藏着的对他自己同伴的嘲讽和憎恨。

他顺从地靠墙倒立起来，即使他只有一只手了，以血族的身体不难办到。

所有人大笑。

“来劈个叉。”

“来跳个踢踏舞。”

“给塞巴斯蒂安吹。”

“别急，朋友们，”小个子说，“咱们一个一个地来试试。但别太过分了——咱们还指望他卖钱呢。”

 

多亏了这些人对钱的重视，再加上这里面唯一一个似乎对血族有那方面兴趣的胖子，又不愿意给他的朋友展示。因此艾霍斯特没受什么身体上的折磨。

对他来说，这一夜最难熬的，是不断地在这四个人之间被转手。

血族喜欢强有力的主人，喜欢被主人蛮横地占有，即使是作为财产也好。但这四个人都并不怎么想拥有他。他的注意力在这四颗心脏之间换来换去，筋疲力尽，而每一次的转手，虽然比不上抛弃那么痛苦，但也并不好受。

到了后半夜，他们终于在床铺上横七竖八地睡着了。轻重不同的鼾声此起彼伏。

这时他发现，被这么随意地转让，也不是完全没有好处的：

现在仍然没有一个人是他的主人。

“也许我可以溜走。”他想。

但外面的雨下得越来越大，他不用眼睛看就知道水流围绕着这间小木屋，几乎变成了一条小河。他无法逃得出去。

他缩进角落，把手伸进怀里，握着那只手袋。凭这个，塞特拉基安可以找到他。如果他想要找的话。

塞特拉基安。艾霍斯特已经在渐渐忘记他了。

这不是说他忘记了那些记忆，而是开始忘记和猎人在一起的感觉。

直到血约解除的前一刻，那颗心都在带给他从来没有过的紧密的联系和——如果可以这样说——爱。

而他遇见的这些心脏却只有混乱和厌恶，各种各样的罪恶。

他们说要卖掉他，那么他会落到血族贩子手里——这种心脏他也见过很多了，然后是形形色色的主人，如果他运气好的话……

但他只有一只手了。

他不会再有所谓好运气了。

艾霍斯特讶异于自己对命运的冷静：他知道残缺的血族一般是什么下场。

他又看了一眼那些年轻人。他们可能会睡到早晨，睡到中午，然后他们就会把他带走，卖掉。

血族贩子会剥掉他的衣服，那样他就没法再带着这只袋子了。

那时他不再是猎人身边受宠的奴仆和宠物，而只是笼子里等待出售的几百上千只动物中的一头。

他也许会和其他许多血族一起被转手，那样就算猎人真的找来，也很难再查到他的下落了。

这才是他真正恐惧的事情。

——我永远再见不到你啦。

也许他真的应该把这只袋子吞下去，他会被活活卡死——那又怎么样呢？他现在还能思考这个问题，如果他有了新的主人，他就连想也想不了了。

但血族是不能自杀的。

虽然高等血族可以用一些暧昧的方式来绕过这条规则，比如，就像现在这样，吞下这只袋子，并不一定会死，对吧？

但他还是下不了决心。被金属卡死这种事情，一个决心去死的人类也难得办到。

时间在一分一秒地流逝。

求你了，亚伯拉罕，趁我还珍视你的名字，快回来找我吧。我曾经能看见你的心跳，我知道你想要给我的是什么，你不只把我当成一样东西看待。请让我继续属于你，无论你想要我完整或是残缺，善待我或折磨我，活着或是死去……我知道你不能接受我活着时做的那些事情，但我已经死了，我不再为那些事情负责了……我就只是想成为你的物品。

趁我还记得属于你的感觉……

 

但是奇迹没有发生，即使雨不停不停地下，天色也还是慢慢亮了起来。

那些人还在酣睡，但他们迟早会醒。他的判决迟早会到来。

他绝望地攥紧那只袋子。他很快就不能再保留这唯一的纪念物、也是塞特拉基安能找到他的线索。

而他也很快就要完全彻底属于别人，属于一个不可能与塞特拉基安相比的灵魂，并且把塞特拉基安渐渐忘记。

不。不。不。不。不。

自打成为血族以来，他几乎没有像现在这样痛苦过，如果他不再属于亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安，永生的生命又有什么意义呢……

而上一次他有这样的感觉，是在第七血祖被封印的时候……

他抖了一下。

他记起了一个咒语。

第七血祖被封印时，高等后代都感到了这样的绝望。而在那时，有一个魔法师给了他们一个咒语。

使用这个咒语，就可以让自己不再属于任何主人。

相应的代价就是身体逐渐地败坏，不再能够永生。

对血族来说，使用这咒语当然是要付出巨大的勇气，所以当时几乎没有哪个血族真的下得了手。

而现在艾霍斯特突然察觉到了这样的勇气，塞特拉基安放在他心里的勇气。

如果他用了这个咒语，他就可以永远记得塞特拉基安了。

 

有个人在床上翻了个身，踢了同伴一脚，被踢的人在睡梦中骂骂咧咧。

时间快要来不及了。

丢在地板上的装束里有一柄短刀，血族悄悄上前去，把它拔了出来。

他把自己的手指划破，伤口马上就合拢了，但刀刃上沾了白血。第七血祖给他的白血。

他拉开衣襟，把刀刃压在左胸上，心脏的位置。现在那心脏已经死了，不再跳了，但他有时仍能感觉到它的重量。

他默念着那个咒语，刺了进去。

刀刃扎破了心脏，一阵强烈的疼痛。

但是没有超出他的预计，他甚至不清楚咒语奏效了没有。

他把刀拔出来，在衣服上蹭干净，放回原处。一阵轻微的疲惫袭来，他就缩在角落里睡着了。

 

他没有睡多久，那帮人醒来，兴高采烈地要求他服侍。他服从了。

他们用绳子系在他的项圈上，把他牵出门外，虽然下着雨，但白天的光线仍让他不舒服，这些人合计了一会，决定扔骰子决定谁去最近的村庄借一顶伞之类的东西。

胖子输了，骂了几句，只好淋着雨上路。其他人打着哈欠，用一些不那么脏的字眼相互辱骂。

趁这时他解开两颗扣子，看了自己的胸口。

那刀伤没有愈合。

 

24

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞特拉基安马上就后悔了，但还不愿意承认……

二十五

 

雨雾中的波雷斯已不是当年被血族战争毁灭的那个小镇模样。

瓢泼大雨中，炼铁炉的黄色烟雾依然弥漫，人们踏着烂泥地来来去去，马车装载着粗制的铁坯，马匹都像人一样披着生胶的雨衣。

塞特拉基安驱马经过矿山，往镇子里去。

波雷斯已经颇有几条漂亮街道，三层楼的红砖或绿大理石的立面，雨水从磨光的洁白雕塑上流淌而下，垫高的台阶镶嵌青铜边缘，两边的小排水沟边种植着耐湿的蕨类植物。

老人穿过这些街道，门廊里穿戴整齐的管家和仆人在闲聊，没人注意一个孤单前行的老人。

他一直向西走，房屋稀疏，街道也变得坎坷不平起来，终于被泥泞的土路所代替，路两边也由屋子变成了草木。

茂盛的草伸到路面上来。泥土浸透了水却平整松软，说明此处至少有几个月无人踏足。

他在一间破败的砖屋前跳下马来，将马牵进塌了一半的马厩，马立刻跪倒在生满了草的潮湿地面上，看来也累得不轻。

他自己进了屋，屋角在漏水，但还有一张木架床可躺。虽然屋内空无一物，但这难不倒他。

 

到了入夜时分，床已经铺了起来，干燥的稻草和洗得干净的旧床褥散发好闻的气味，炉子上的面包和汤也已热好，一盏灯亮在床头上面。

年轻的猎人湿的黑发披在肩上，在床边坐了下来。

他想起那个预知梦，空空的床铺，只有他一个人。

他抬头望向屋梁，当年他回到这里时，已经变成血族的外婆和哥哥就吊在这里，冲他吼叫。

而那个肇始者，现在只是市场上出卖的一只动物了。

距上次他离开家乡，也已经过了七八年，论年纪他已经是中年人，但因为时间的诅咒，他仍然在少年和老年之间来回变换。

他在剑身上照一照几乎还稚气未脱的脸，一时间不知自己身在何方。

他和艾霍斯特在一起后，已经很久没有这种飘泊不定的感觉了。他曾经想过，解除诅咒后，就带着艾霍斯特找个小地方安居下来，做他以前做过的木匠活。

后面他没有规划过，他已经养成不想得很远的习惯，但艾霍斯特显然想过。

我想一直伺奉您，伺奉您的妻子，您的子子孙孙……

他又把那叠记载艾霍斯特身世的纸拿出来看。这看起来不过是一个普通的失意的人的前半生。

不过是一个普通的行将落魄的人。这样的故事讲出来都没人要听。

猎人又一次按下把这叠纸烧掉的冲动，他该休息了。

 

第二天他在屋里研究那些海怪的资料。

他已经决定不再想艾霍斯特的事情，但那些抄写资料的漂亮笔迹他无法绕得过去。就这一点来说，艾霍斯特是个聪明忠诚的好仆人。

他发现艾霍斯特还做了很多额外的工作，研究了海岸线的形状，和海边旅行需要准备的东西。

但他一定想不到那时自己已经不在猎人身边了……

猎人克制自己不再想下去。他是逃走了，躲在山洞里等雨季结束？或是落到人的手里，正在被估价和贩卖？他现在正跪下发誓效忠另一个什么人吗？

猎人烦躁得厉害。

“我应该杀了他的，这样就一了百了。”

他又重新回忆起血族战争，这让他的头痛起来。他不是一个擅长思考感情的人。

他努力工作，尽量让自己忘记那些资料的抄写者，他一直工作到深夜，和衣在床上倒下睡着了。

他睡得很不好，梦见艾霍斯特被压在其他男人身下，两手捆在头顶，挣扎着喊他的名字。梦里没有声音，但他能认出口型来，他看过多少次了。

他醒后非常心烦。

他猜这不是预知梦，预知梦只会有他自己未来看见的东西，未来再怎么样，他恐怕不会看见这种事情。

这梦纯粹是他自己做的。

这就更让他心烦了。

 

他冒着雨去公墓。

公墓修建得很漂亮，灰的和白的墓碑在雨里冲刷得干干净净，鲜花和青葱的祭奠草束零星地躺在几座墓前。

但这不是他要来的地方。他绕过公墓爬着藤蔓的后墙，一大片青黑色的荒地横在眼前。几棵大树的树冠覆盖此地，歪斜零散的不规整的石头权充作墓碑，上面除了青苔，一个字也没有。

这是死于血族战争的人的墓地。

他踩过布满碎石、杂草丛生的地面，在一棵树下找到那块带棱角的深红色石头，那是他当年用马从三四里外的矿山驮来的，一路上和不时出没的血族战斗，只为了以后能找得到亲人的埋骨之处。

他拂掉石头上的落叶与腐烂的断蔓，在湿淋淋的表面上坐下，靠着潮湿的树干，树干上的苔藓和树皮吸饱了水。

他看着雨雾中的远山。

“外婆、哥哥……我回来看你们了。”

“我找到了如何从海怪那里夺取翡翠城时计的方法，它也许可以破除诅咒，我就可以过上正常人的生活……

“很抱歉，我和米利亚姆分手了，她觉得我太固执，跟我说不通……我觉得你们一定会喜欢她的，真可惜她不能做我的妻子……但她答应，还是可以做我的朋友。”

他停了停。

“我……我找到你们的仇人了。那个人叫托马斯·艾霍斯特，是他解除了血祖的封印。你们的仇人，还有邻居哈特大嫂一家、福斯特一家、卡拉一家，面包店的克里姆一家，矿山的布莱特一家、伊杰、伍特豪斯……他们……

“这个托马斯·艾霍斯特，他现在是个血族，是个很漂亮的血族……我第一眼看见就很喜欢他，把他弄到手，带在身边。他不仅漂亮，也很聪明体贴，帮过我很多忙，还救过我的命……我以前还想带他回来让你们看看。你们可能不喜欢血族，不过对我来说，只要是我喜欢的，血族与否没有什么区别，如果你们变成血族后还能认识我，我也……”

他顿了一顿，继续说下去。

“我后来知道了他是七血祖的后代，再后来，有人告诉我他就是解开封印的人……我起先不太相信，后来证实了。

“我本来是想过杀了他的。我想杀了他给你们报仇，给哈特大嫂、福斯特、卡拉……他们家报仇。但是……我杀过许多血族了，我不择手段把它们杀了，但后来心灰意冷了，它们死得再惨，有什么用呢，你们再回不来了。外婆，你以前跟我说，人有一颗善良的、肉长的心是最重要的。想方设法折磨那些血族，却让我的心变得越来越硬了……我后来就不再这样做了。

“所以我放过了他的性命。我还是……很喜欢他，但是再也无法把他带在身边了。他一直哀求我，但我仍然把他扔下了。我想到你们的惨死，想到大家，想到血族战争里死的那么多人……我总觉得应该有谁受些惩罚。哪怕他那么懦弱，根本承担不起这些。谁能相信呢？他活着的时候不过是一个普通的小军官，一个走投无路、软弱可恨的人。他现在连人类的灵魂也没有了。

“外婆、哥哥，我不知道你们会说什么……我抛弃他是对的吗？还是杀了他比较好呢？”

他就这样喃喃地说着，周围是雨滴的声音。他觉得冷，紧了紧衣襟，把手塞到怀里。他累了，想要再歇一会儿，然后回家去。虽然只有他一个人了，但也还是他的家。

 

他很久没有看见这样盛装的艾霍斯特了。

金银色的假发用珍珠别起，绣着玫瑰的深色纱衣，闪着蓝光的丝绸腰带上嵌满碎钻。

细细的银色锁链从肩头垂下，绕过身体，在腰上交叉后又缠在腿上。红宝石的别针扎进皮肉，把它们固定住。

无懈可击的妆面，眉稍嵌着闪光的水晶，唇角有黄金的唇环。

每一个细节都精心打磨过，精致漂亮得不像一个活物，而是一个塑像。

他向上看了一眼，血族的两手分开，钉在柱子上，黄金的手镯上方，手心里是银的钉头。

血族直视前方，目光凝滞，眼睛是深蓝色，在烛光下放射出璀璨的光芒。

“真漂亮。”他仿佛听到其他宾客说。

血族的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，眼眶里的不是瞳片，而是真正的蓝宝石。

他抚开血族额上的假发，那里也有一颗银质的钉头。

艾霍斯特已经死了。

 

他打了个冷颤，睁开眼睛。他没睡多久，树稍上的雨还在零零星星向下滴着。

他回想梦里的场景。血族的青色皮肤不容易腐烂，通常的标本工序是清洗、放血，把大脑和内脏掏空，然后灌一种特殊的蜡进去，就可以摆成需要的姿势，再来就是各种装饰了。当然，价格也是不菲。

不过艾霍斯特这样的高等血族，一般不会拿来做这种用途……？

他猛地坐直了身体。

有一件事他一直忽略到现在。

艾霍斯特只有一只手了。

他还是把艾霍斯特当成人类了。

在东方群岛，不少国家有奴隶制，在那些国度里人类像西方和南方的血族一样被贩卖、使用、折磨和杀害。

但远没有对待血族这样随意。一个少了一只手的奴隶可能会折价不少，但却仍旧能踏臼、踩桨或是简单的手工活，也不妨碍生儿育女、整理家事，若还聪明伶俐、识文断字，那甚至能胜过健全的普通奴隶。

而少了一只手的血族，那可就是另一回事了。再昂贵的猫犬、再精致的家具，少了一条腿，那就等于废物。

艾霍斯特再怎么聪明好看，都不会有主人拿他当宠物了。

这类缺胳膊断腿的血族，一般的去处就是道尔斯的血族屠宰场，在那儿它们会被做成工艺品和各种药物。

抽干血、砍掉手脚、剥掉皮。有时头颅会被砍掉,挖出大脑，骨头剥出来做些小东西，有时就直接连着躯干扔掉。

他见过一车一车的血族残躯被拉出城外，扔进天坑里，不少血族到这时还是活着的。

然后就在垃圾和同类的残骸中慢慢死去，也许要一两个月，也许更久。

艾霍斯特是只有一只手了，但这在标本工匠的眼中不是难事，他们可以找一只形状相似的手接上，再箍上手镯，不会有买主检查的。

这其实是比较好的结局，最坏的结局就是，艾霍斯特被榨干的残躯扔到天坑里等死，没有了手脚的躯干被压在冰冷的污泥和尸块下面，脸颊和嘴唇被蛆虫慢慢蛀空。

然而他也许还在想着塞特拉基安，也许这会儿就想着呢。

猎人站了起来，他刚刚才意识到自己给艾霍斯特设置了怎样一个结局。

树枝弹动，冰凉的雨水洒在他头上。他站了一会，重又单腿跪下来，把手放在那块红色的石头上。他不知道还能说什么。

“我还会再来看你们的。”他最后说。

 

他匆匆往回走，在墓地入口处和一个全身黑衣的高个子擦肩而过，他没有在意，心里想的是他的血族。

“我不应该那样扔掉他，我该给他一个了结。”他心烦意乱地想。

回程中经过矿山，他侧身避让拉矿石的马车时，又瞟见了那个高个子。矿山一带人们都匆匆忙忙的，那个人的动作却不紧不慢，甚至还有闲心给一个提着裙子冒雨跑过的小姑娘让个路。

那人的脸隐在兜帽下面，看身形是个男人，背后背着把剑，从这个距离看不出别的特征。

这把老猎人的注意力从艾霍斯特身上暂时转移了，他在街道转弯处故意放慢了脚步，透过摆放的盆花望去，那个人正从街道另一头大步走来。

他转身，好像什么都没觉察地往前走，雨一时紧了起来，他拉紧雨衣领口，手指在雨衣下面摩挲着龙头银剑的剑柄，心里盘算着自己的几个仇人，从卡莉夫人开始算起，直到被他骗走艾霍斯特的奥尔城主好像也算一个。

这里面没有一个是高个子的男人，多半是他们派来的杀手。

他想着，已经走到了屋子前面。他站定一会，转过身去。那个黑衣高个儿就在不远处，好整以暇地望着他，树木的阴影落在他头上。

“你是替谁来的？”老猎人问。

那男人没有作声，却踱上前来。老猎人谨慎地打量着他，现在距离不远了，但还看不清他的脸……接着他的注意力被那背上的剑柄吸引过去。

那是一根死灰色的、人类的股骨。

他张开了嘴，却说不出一句话。这男人走近了，他看到了对方那青白色的皮肤，隐在兜帽下的熟悉的轮廓……

“日月星啊……”

“你没认出我吗？小亚伯拉罕。”那人说。塞特拉基安现在知道他既不是男人也不是女人，那带着血丝的苍白眼球眼神冰冷，却有一丝久违的亲切。

“昆兰师父……”

25

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

26

 

“一百斯黛阿银币。”小个子说。

“四十个。”肥胖而脸色很差的血族贩子说。

“他会说话，会梳妆打扮，”小个子说，“当个仆人没问题。他识字，会算算术，还懂得……”

“可他只有一只手了。”血族贩子指指身后的笼子，狭小的笼子里塞了七八只赤身裸体的低等血族，味道倒不是太难闻，它们自从被塞进去就常常被水浇，却没有吃过任何东西。

这七八只血族有一个共同点，就是四肢都不完全。

艾霍斯特看着这帮人讨价还价。他之前想方设法把自己的技能全告诉了这帮人，希望这个小个子能多一些讲价的才能，于这帮人来说，可以多卖几个钱，于他自己来说，或许可以不那么快被做成标本或药材。

那个咒语已经发挥了作用：现在他没有那种迫切地想拜倒在随便哪个人的脚下的欲望了。取而代之的是一种时轻时重的刺痛感，但只要想起塞特拉基安就好多了。

“五十个。”血族贩子说，“最多了。”

“成交了成交了。”卷头发在后面不耐烦地说。

“这东西不是你们的吧？”血族贩子说，“你们哪一个都不像有这种货色的，这断手还是新的，这是人家扔了不要的吧。”

“没人会回来找了。”小个子说，但显然已落了下风，其他人不耐烦了。

“行吧，五十个，真是贱卖了。”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，推了一把艾霍斯特，“跪下，认新主人。”

血族跪下了，抬着脸，淡蓝色的眼睛紧张地看着上方贩子肥胖的脸。贩子那只肥大的手摸到腰带上嵌着的一块铁片，一按，小指头上便渗出了血珠。这只小指上面有重重叠叠的新旧疤痕，显然经手过无数血族。

血族几乎还没张开嘴，他就把手指戳进了血族嘴里。

“从现在起，我是你的主人。”

血族的身体震了一下，胸口一阵冷嗖嗖的。贩子把手指抽出来了。

“……嗯？”

血族赶紧伏在地上。

“主人……”

这掩饰了他一瞬间的狂喜。

贩子没有成为他的主人。

这意味着他可以说谎，可以隐瞒，不必担心会把前主人的事情和盘托出，甚至能做任何自己想做的事情，比如：计划逃跑。

 

但是咒语也只能做到这一步了。直接的命令仍然会给他压力，也不能主动攻击人类。

那帮人带着钱离开了。他还想试图推销一下自己，左右看了一下，贩子的桌上摊着一本账簿。

“我会记账，主人，如果您需要的话……”

贩子难以相信地看着他，然后狂笑起来。他不敢再说话了，他不能过于主动表现，会引起怀疑的。血族贩子会找魔法师来，魔法师会对一个不听话的血族产生兴趣，那样塞特拉基安就永远也找不到他了。

“把衣服脱掉，放到那边，然后进笼子去。”贩子说，然后就出去了。

他是可以不顺从的，但现在是大白天，还下着雨，他不可能逃走。要是他可以攻击人该多好啊！

但他现在只能听话。

他取掉假发，脱掉衣服，笼子里垫着干草，他把塞特拉基安给他的袋子塞到下面。

最后他身上只剩项圈了，他用桌上的墨水混着尘土，把白宝石弄脏。白宝石不常见，除了塞特拉基安这样的宝物猎人，一般人可能只会当它是玻璃。他可不能让识货的人看出项圈比他自己更值钱。

他打开笼门钻了进去。四个角都已被占据，作为高等血族他很容易就驱赶走了其中一个，腾出了一个舒服点的地方，把那只袋子藏在身下木板的缝隙里。

在他陷入昏昏欲睡前，他检查了一下胸前的伤口，它除了没有愈合，尚看不出什么异样。不细看也发现不了它，就像那只是一个刮痕。

他希望塞特拉基安快点来找他。

“要是我被送去屠宰场了呢？”他想。血族加工场的周围都有小河，他是逃不掉的。

“那样的话，我尽可能说话，让他们把魔法师找来。”他做了决定。只要魔法师愿意听他说话，他可以编许多故事，先保住性命。

 

过了两天，那只笼子里又塞进了三只气味难闻的低等血族。每一只都缺一只手或脚。

艾霍斯特差不多要确定自己是药材了。

血族贩子觉得可以运送走了。他把所有这些血族驱赶出来，一只一只地冲洗和检查。

艾霍斯特打算跟他坦白说自己身上中了某种魔法师会感兴趣的咒语，这样能卖出更高的价钱。

但这个招数没有用上。

血族贩子的检查比他想象的要细致得多，他让血族举手、抬腿、上下跳动，用火照瞳孔，张开嘴检查牙齿，探手到下体里去看腔管是不是完好。

这不是检查药材的要求，虽然他只花了药材的钱。

轮到艾霍斯特的时候，血族贩子发现了他胸口的伤，用一根木棍戳进去，艾霍斯特痛得叫了出来。

他又把木棍抽出来，那伤口扩大了点，但毫无愈合的动静。

“你这是怎么回事？”

“是我的前主人。”艾霍斯特回答，“他用一种毒药……”

血族贩子气得想对他做什么。艾霍斯特很害怕，这种人折磨血族的招式非常多。

但他居然忍住了，转了两圈，冲到屋里面去，出来时手上拿着一只小的银盘。银盘的边缘很锐利，还有尖的倒刺。

“去靠墙站着。”他指挥艾霍斯特。

然后他把那只小银盘硬生生按进了艾霍斯特的胸前，盖住了那个伤口。

银子烧焦皮肉的青烟冒了出来，艾霍斯特喉咙里吱吱地叫，不过疼痛一会儿就过去了，被烧焦的皮肤皱缩，卡住了那只银盘，它就嵌到了艾霍斯特的胸口里了。这是一种也算常见的血族的装饰。

艾霍斯特放了一点心。血族贩子在乎他们的身体素质，那么，至少不是直接卖到屠宰场去。

 

笼子被蒙上黑布，放在马车里，摇晃了三四天。

他一星期没有吃东西了，又冷又困倦。笼子里的同伴都是低等血族，不过就算是高等血族，这种时候也不可能说什么话。

那只手袋一直塞在笼子的缝隙里，里面有食物，但他现在不能拿出来吃，排泄物会暴露的。

他也不知道能把它留多久。

“我还是相信你会回来找我的。”他想，“你待我不像其他主人那样……”

 

笼子被卸下时他惊醒了。他不知道自己是何时睡着的。

外面有人在嚷嚷，惊动了笼子里的同类，它们叽叽哇哇地乱叫了一阵。笼子好像被推上了另一个平面，然后又移动起来。

黑布掀起了一角，他看到外面光线很暗，但这儿是室内，像是一个巨大的地下室。

他闻到一股浓烈的动物的味道。有血族的，还有别的生物。

笼子是放在一架平板车上，摇摇晃晃，经过了一扇栅栏门。

前方有熟悉的叫声。同时，气味也更明确了。

血族。

笼子上的黑布被猛地扯下。

他看到这笼子是在一间大房间内。房间的两边都是栅栏。

栅栏里关着许多他的同族。

大多同族都少一只手或脚，有些则瞎了一只眼睛。

在栅栏前面有食槽，里面散发出难闻的腐烂的血味。

房间的一头，靠近门口，是一间小的隔间，那儿却仿佛很清洁。

另一头，栅栏门背后，是几乎没有光线的走廊，在走廊的某一部分还是有窗户的，那里空气的振动像是和一个巨大的空间连接。

那些人把笼门打开了。

“出来，出来！”几个没见过的人用木棍驱赶着他们。血族贩子在一边站着，旁边是一个胖胖的像是主管的人。

艾霍斯特起身的时候，用脚趾把裹着干草的手袋扯了出来，移动的时候用脚一踢，把它踢出笼子，滚到了栅栏旁边，就是他们即将进去的那个栅栏。光线很暗，它看上去就是一团干草。

那些人一个一个地检查着这批血族。

“都是照您的要求，中等个头，不胖不瘦，少一只手或一只脚，但别的部分很健康强壮，”血族贩子跟那个主管说着，“没有断骨，没有缺牙，也没有内伤。”

“这个我们可说不准。”主管说着，一个人用一根长棍子敲了一个血族的胫骨，它朝上蹦了一蹦。

所有的检查又来了一遍。艾霍斯特像其他的同类一样表情麻木，忍受这些人折腾他的身体。

“这是……”主管敲敲艾霍斯特胸口上的银盘。

“买来就有的，本来是个好玩物，主人发脾气，砍了他一只手。”血族贩子解说着，“后悔也没用了，就贱卖了。他来的时候那身首饰可好了。”

“行了。你去支钱吧。”主管说。血族贩子道着谢，把笼子拉走了。

主管简单地举行了那个认新主人的仪式。这对艾霍斯特无效，他还是像别的血族一样跪在地上，这回连那句“主人”也不用叫了。

新买的血族被赶进栅栏。这儿地上虽然刚换过干草，但还是一股呛人的排泄物的味道。

艾霍斯特往上看了一眼，天顶上吊着一笼火，这就是全部的光线来源。

那手袋就丢在栅栏旁边，只要这些人走了……

“喂点吃的。”主管吩咐。

两个人跑开了。艾霍斯特和别的新来的血族一起趴在栅栏跟前，像它们一样贪婪地望着散发腐败血味的空空如也的食槽。

这里是什么地方呢……？

那两个人抬着一只大桶来了，移动到食槽旁边时，一个人踢到了那只手袋，把它踢远了。

艾霍斯特一直盯着它，在食物倒进食槽时，没有第一时间反应过来，其他血族全扑了上去，他被挤到了后面。

主管还在看着，他不能显得对食物无动于衷，不能让对方觉得他生病了。

他往里挤，几只血族顺从地让开了，但有两只可能被食物影响了，不仅不让开，甚至回手攻击他。

他本来想要假装退让，但瞟见了食槽里的血食。

可比他想象的少太多了。

根本不够十二只饿了快十天的血族分的。

他必须吃到，虽然这血食比他吃过的最难吃的还要难闻，但至少是食物。不知道下一顿是什么时候了。

在塞特拉基安来找他之前，他必须好好地活着。

他掐住一只血族的后颈，把它的脸狠狠砸到地上。另一只则更加凶悍，它攻击他的眼睛——这不是普通的低等血族，也许早在脱离血祖之前就是战斗工具了。

但他是最顶尖的那批血族，从头脑到身体。

它的动作是比人快一点，但快得还不够——他一偏头就躲过它的攻击，左手迎上它柔软的下颚，两只手指一下就从下方插进了它的颅骨。他把手一缩，对方就像一个麻袋一样摔在地上，这之前就已经死了。

其他的血族都畏缩地退后了。

那个主管在看着他。他们的眼神有一瞬间交会了，但他不敢和对方对视，视线下移，他看到主管的手里拿着那只手袋。

完了。

他绝望地把脸埋进食槽，大口吞咽那气味难闻却是他现在所需要的食物。他能感觉到主管一直盯着他看。

“就是他，下星期让他上。”他听见主管对旁边的人说。

 

26

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

二十七

 

“我呢，我是为找你的血族而来的。”昆兰说。

雨又大了，哗哗地倾泻在屋子顶上。但屋里却很温暖，不光因为那堆小火，还因为多出了一个故人。

不过塞特拉基安还是不知所措地站着，手里玩着一只玻璃杯，这有点滑稽，因为他看起来德高望重，不像一个接受训话的角色。

“为什么……？”

昆兰不回答他，只照自己的思路说下去。昆兰一向是这样的。

“我追查到那个奥尔城主那里，他告诉我，艾霍斯特被一个叫亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安的猎人带走了，我马上知道是你，接下来就简单了。”这位血族猎人导师指指自己脖子上一条细细的金链，它上面串着一只戒指，“我能够从我的‘门’找到由它派生的‘门’，我只要追踪就行了。”

“在我抵达斯黛阿前，卡莉夫人复活血祖失败的消息传到我那里，于是我决定先去调查几天。我知道你就在城里，也听说了跟着你的艾霍斯特，我以为接下来不会有任何问题了，就把你们放在一旁，先去办其他事情，这是我的疏忽……我感应到你的‘门’离开了斯黛阿，过了两天便追了上去，之后你的行动却变得无规律起来。”

“我是在调查艾霍斯特的身世。”

“我以为你已经知道了。在血祖身边的人里，这不是什么秘密，但知情者大都死了。”

塞特拉基安明智地不接话。第七血祖是昆兰的父亲，也是这位儿子一直想要杀死的仇人。

“卡莉夫人想要复活血祖，我希望这一回能彻底阻止。”昆兰加重语气。

血族战争结束时，有一批人激烈主张不该封印血祖，而是将他彻底杀死。最后为了维持什么血祖力量的平衡（感谢《斯黛阿血族战争史》的知识），魔法师、人类和其他血祖还是选择了封印。

而昆兰是主张彻底杀掉第七血祖的人物之一。他这主张尤其有说服力，因为血祖死了他自己也会死。

“封印不是一揭就开的封条。当年托马斯·艾霍斯特身为一个普通人类是怎么解开的，卡莉夫人也能如法炮制。他与卡莉夫人都是血祖的亲近心腹，我相信她在战争时就知道艾霍斯特解开封印的方法。找到艾霍斯特，就能知道卡莉夫人接下来打算做什么。”

“卡莉夫人还没有放弃吗？”

“斯黛阿的人在破坏水道，但受到了很大的阻挠，卡莉夫人明显想趁这个雨季再卷土重来一次。”

而你想借这个机会，将血祖彻底杀死，同时终结自己的生命……塞特拉基安想。

“我也需要你，小亚伯拉罕，我听说了你和艾霍斯特在地下城的事迹。时间紧迫，而好用的人手不多。你必须帮助我们。”

“我愿意。”猎人说，声音坚定，就像他十七岁时在北方的狼尾群山里，第一次见到昆兰时一样，“如果我能帮忙杀死血祖，那是我义不容辞的责任。”

“好极了。”昆兰说，“水道积水还需要点时间，雨季结束前，你还有时间从我这里再学习一些东西。”

“我很愿意，听那些女师父说，她们的技能都是你传授的。”

“是的，我一直在狼尾山脉里教授血族猎人，有几百年了……但是我教你的时间却不多，小亚伯拉罕。那时我一直在各个血祖之间往来，希望一举取得血族战争的胜利。可惜……”他顿了一下，“现在终于又有机会了，我不希望再等上几百年，等来的却是又一次的逃脱和屠杀。”

“我们得先去找到艾霍斯特，我……担心他已经死了，”猎人觉得嘴巴干涩，“然后我们就来学习……”

“他为什么会已经死了？我和他打过几次交道，他非常聪明狡猾，随机应变。斯黛阿的人说你们的感情非常好，即使这样，我看他也不会因为离开你而怎么样。你把他遗弃在什么危险的地方了吗？”

“没有，但……”

“你很担心他，小亚伯拉罕。这真是奇怪了，我以为你知道了他的过去，一定会觉得他死有余辜的。”

“我砍掉了他一只手……”

 

他用了一个多小时向昆兰讲述他和艾霍斯特之间的故事。讲他是如何得到艾霍斯特，他们如何相互保护、相互照料，如何一起冒险，又是如何因艾霍斯特的过去而丢弃了他。他还以为世界上根本不会有人能听他讲呢。

“你的确是很喜欢他。”昆兰听完后淡漠地说，“他似乎也很喜欢你。”

“他确实非常喜欢我。”猎人说。

“你倒是相信他。”昆兰仍然没有什么表情，但明显地觉得猎人可能想多了，“他是血族，哄主人开心是他的本能。”

“因为我待他非常好……算了，这不重要。”

“而你，你在乎他，这还是挺重要的。亚伯拉罕。”

“我吗，我的确在乎他。但……”

“以前也有徒弟问过我感情上的问题，但我并不能给很好的回答，哪怕我活了那么久，”昆兰说，“不过……”

“什么？”

“不过我可以给你讲一段我以前的经历。”

 

于是猎人又花了一个来小时，从昆兰那里听到一段三百年前的爱情故事，姑且说是爱情故事吧。

一个带着孩子的人类女性阴差阳错地成为了昆兰的被保护人，她爱上了他，和他同床共枕，甚至在人类的教堂，在众目睽睽之下嫁给了乔装打扮成人类的他。

那时昆兰想的是一直守护她们，但没多久，那时还没被封印的血祖手下找上了他们，她们成了牺牲品，而昆兰和血祖之间，此后就只有同归于尽一途。

“那时我杀了被变成血族的她们。”昆兰最后说，“有徒弟问我，有没有别的可能，我的回答是：没有。她们的心属于血祖，不属于她们自己，也永远不会再属于我了。但如果她们有自由意志，我一定还是会留在她们身边，保护她们。”

“我从来不知道这些，”被震惊到的塞特拉基安说，“我以为……人类和血族不会……”

“不会相爱吗？你这样想没错，在她们之前，我也从没想过能够相爱。”

猎人把手指深深地插进花白的头发里，许久没有说话。

“这都是往事了，小亚伯拉罕。再考虑考虑你的故事吧。”

“艾霍斯特……”

“我相信，全大陆只有你一个人，觉得艾霍斯特没有那么该死。”昆兰说。

“我也……”

“你是他的主人，决定权在你手上。”

“我已经不是了。”

“最想要他的人就是主人。”

猎人沉默着，昆兰站了起来，天已经快黑了。

“准备晚饭吧，我们明天出发去找他。我必须问出他是如何解除血祖的封印的。你还记得在哪里扔掉他的吧？”

“我有线索。”猎人说，“我想起来了……”

“什么？”

“他那里有我给他做的‘门’，如果他还能带在身上的话——为什么我早没有想起来呢？”

“是什么样子的？”

“是一个小袋子。”猎人站起来，把剑从剑鞘里拔出来，“如果还没有被毁——”

他把手指按在剑鞘口上，紧张地念着咒语。

剑鞘深处的“门”响应着他，错综复杂的路径在他指肚下滑过，他不需要唤出东西，而是……

一阵刺痛。

“我找到了。”猎人叫起来，“就在……”

他移动了一下剑鞘，刺痛变得明显，在另一个方向上则减轻了。

“就在这个方向，大约是我来的方向。”

“袋子没有毁掉，”昆兰说，“但不一定带在他身上了。不管怎样，我们先照这个线索行动。”

 

次日他们在雨中离开时经过矿山。猎人在雨雾中打量着它。

他当年跳下去的矿坑周围，又竖起了新的栅栏，雨水抽打着旁边的建筑，忙碌的工人身上系着绳子上上下下。

他本来打算再去那里看一眼的，他想要拾回更多记忆，想要在他当年从成群结队的血族中死里逃生的地方，他侥幸从帮助中活下来的地方，再次思考艾霍斯特对他而言是什么。

现在这计划必须延后了，他只有在心里再三再四地唤起那些记忆。不过他有足够的时间来回忆和思考，因为和昆兰并肩而行时，基本上一天到晚他们都不发一语。

 

27

tbc


	28. Chapter 28

二十八

 

在这个血族栅栏另一头的小房间，居然是化妆间。

但艾霍斯特恨这个浓得吓人的妆。

两个身强力壮的妇人给他化完妆，又穿上一身白色的粗布衣服。这衣服一种说不出来的气味，是用什么药液浸泡过。

最后她们把他拖到窗前看了一眼。

“啧，你瞧，他的模样其实不错。”矮个子的说，“撑过今晚，大客人应该会喜欢。”

高个子抿着嘴，好像在想象什么：“你觉得他能撑过去吗？”

“总管说他抢食的时候杀了一个血族，我看可以。我押了两个银币。”

“大客人这回压了多少钱？”

“六百。”

“六百银币？还是六百金币？”

“当然是金币了。”

“日月星啊！”高个儿瞪着眼睛，又把艾霍斯特上下打量一遍，“六百金币可以买几大车的血族了！”

“养那种狗可是个费钱的事儿。”

“我真是不懂得这帮有钱人的爱好！……”

外面渐渐传来嘈杂的声音，走廊里有人在跑动、谈话，像是安排什么。

两个女人已经聊到晚饭，忽然门被推开了，一个男人走进来。他手里提着根铁链，一头是项圈，他把项圈套在艾霍斯特的脖子上，扣住了。

“走。”他扯着铁链。

血族听话地跟着他。

他们走进走廊，外面的声音越发大起来了。男人跟遇见的人随意地打着招呼，话题无外乎输赢和赌注。走廊外面有光照进来，但不像是天光。

他们走到一扇门前。主管正在那里，见他们过来，就把手里一大杯淡白色的液体交给了牵他的男人。

“去吧，”主管对艾霍斯特说，“今天看你的了。”不过他并没指望艾霍斯特听懂，他还是以为艾霍斯特是个低等血族。

门吊起了。

血族的眼睛被火光刺得一痛，但席卷而来的欢呼的声浪，让他不用眼睛也猜到了。

这是个斗兽场。

 

这个斗兽场的规模不大，最多能装千把人的样子。周围燃着火把，修缮得非常华美，三四层的包厢都有深红色的帘子，带着金纹的大理石柱子装饰着塑像，每个塑像都不相同。

场里不是很满，但也有几百人，都兴奋地看着他，相互议论。位子最好的看台上铺着厚厚的绣金台布，长长的白色流苏上端挂着深蓝色的螺壳，一些衣着华贵的客人面前摆着美酒佳肴。

男人把艾霍斯特牵到场中间的一根柱子旁边，把他锁在上面，把手中的杯子递给他，要他喝下去。

此时场中掀起一阵喝彩。

血族从没见过这种饮料。它样子像冲淡的牛奶，有一股强烈得不舒服的香味，味道甜得怪异。当他在喝的时候，观众席上有人招徕下赌注。

“你们看好他吗？押胜还是押负？一个金币押胜！好！还有吗？押负的一个！两个！先生，你是押胜还是押负？”

他喝完了，腔管里微微地烧灼，有一种兴奋感。他今天下午刚被喂了一顿很不错的饱饭，这是他被猎人抛弃以来唯一的好事。

他见过角斗的血族，这不是问题，他就算少了一只手，也能战胜狮子或熊。

但不知道这里玩的是什么花样……

男人把杯子拿着，离开了他。但没有把他从柱子上解下来。

斗兽场另一端的门开了。

两个人拽着一条狗走了出来。场中一阵欢呼。

这条狗有半人高，要是把头扬起来，就快有一人高了。它全身漆黑，面目丑陋，眼睛很小，牙齿外露。毛很短，肌肉发达。

它一进场就盯着艾霍斯特瞧。

“最后一轮，最后一轮了，先生，你是押胜还是押负？你看好哪一方？”

血族不再关心观众席，眯起眼睛打量着这条狗。这是一种繁殖快、好培养的斗犬，有很多很多的变种。有的后肢强壮、速度更快，有的牙齿更大、撕咬更凶狠，有的视力很差但听觉嗅觉异常灵敏……

不管哪一种，基本特点都是一样的：强壮、好斗、残暴。

眼前这条狗除了个子大点，有一个特征很惹人注意。

那就是它似乎对血族刻意的威胁表情全不在意。

它一定是被特地训练成这样的。

牵狗的人丢下了绳头。那狗一感到脖子上的牵制没了，就立刻甩掉松开的绳子，跑向锁在场地中间的血族。

刚才还乱糟糟的观众席上突然鸦雀无声。

艾霍斯特脖子上的链子有好几码长，他躲是躲不了多远，但行动完全够了。那狗纵身直向他而来，看在人类眼里似乎很快，但在他眼里，还不如那天那个血族呢。

他闪身让过它。它扑了个空，又转身回来。

如此躲了三四回。观众席上一片嘘声。那只狗狂躁不安，转了两圈，好像很泄气，突然一个回身，像弹簧一样直弹过来，前爪伸向血族的脖子。

但终究没有血族快，还把破绽送给了艾霍斯特。血族的左手顺顺当当地穿进狗的喉头，又拔出来，血在沙地上喷了三四尺远。

看台上有个穿着紫衣的男人站起来，鼓掌叫好。看他坐的位子，或许就是那两个女人口中的“大客人”了。

血族站着，身上大半被血染红了。

观众席上欢呼声和懊丧咒骂交织在一起，但显然，这些观众不是冲着看一场精彩角斗来的——这是一个赌场，这是赌局。

狗在那里躺着，已经断气了。他环顾四周，视线和“大客人”交汇了，“大客人”津津有味地打量着他。

“这人想要怎样？”艾霍斯特想。他固然是个自恋的血族，但评估事情的时候比人冷静得多，真正的斗兽场客人有时会买下斗赢狮子和熊的血族，但艾霍斯斯并不觉得自己有这个身价。

虽然他不知道会发生什么，但直觉这场戏还没有完。

 

来了人把他牵走了。他又回到了那个小房间里，被浸在一缸温水里洗净，那两个女人给他穿上漂亮的浅色丝绸衣服，拿出一堆首饰把他打扮起来。

这时候他却感觉越来越不舒服。身体内外好像都变得敏感，一碰就一阵针扎般的疼痛，身体莫名其妙地抽动。当她们往他体内灌油时，他不由自主地一阵呻吟，倒在丝绒的垫子上面。

“你看，我说他模样还挺端正的。”那个矮个子女人笑嘻嘻地说。

她们把他的眼睛蒙起来，在他的断手上箍上一圈皮革，和另一只手反捆在身后。不久，进来了两个人，他觉得自己被放在一张床单上裹了起来，然后抬走了。他蜷着身体，挂在胸前的华丽的金饰隔着衣服，轻轻碰撞着他胸口的银盘。身体内外都烧灼一般难受，不断的摇晃让他一阵阵眩晕。

他猜到自己接下来只能是扮演一个玩物了。他也猜到了那两个女人谈论的有钱人的爱好是什么。

 

也许他们在恣意对待一只刚杀死凶狗的血族时，会觉得自己拥有比平时更加强大的力量吧。

哪怕是一只断了手还被锁在柱子上的血族呢。

在昏过去之前，艾霍斯特讽刺地想。

 

他醒来时依然在那个浴缸里泡着。身上那种奇怪的不适减退了，取而代之的是疼痛。

他一直都被蒙着眼睛，因此也没看到那个虐待他的人的样子。他唯一记得的是自己被银锥扎穿了很多很多次，还有因难以忍受而发出的尖叫。

至于那个人后来有没有把那东西插到他的下身里，或是插到他身上任何一个窟窿里，他想不起来了。

那两个女人聊着。

“这没什么，”他听出那个矮个子的声音，“这回的大客人还好，有一次血族脸上的皮都撕下来了，钱是赔了不少……”

另一个女人想说什么，但没说出来，只干呕了一声。

“习惯就好了，又不是人，虽然有点像人……再说他顶多就活两星期了，受不了多少苦的……”她把一种药膏按进他手臂上的一个洞，“……这回的血族有点怪噢，伤口长得这么慢。”

她们把他在水里翻来覆去，不断地换水。他虚弱地听凭摆布，不久又昏睡过去了。醒来时天已经黑了，屋里只有那个高个子女人在收拾东西。

他勉强从浴缸里坐起来，看见自己胸前、腹部和四肢上还有零零星星的扎伤没有长好。

高个子女人回头看了他一眼。

“乖，别动，我给你弄吃的。”她随意地说，像对猫狗说话的口吻。

“我为什么活不过两星期了？”他张嘴就问。

她回头瞪着他，像看见一个鬼。

“我为什么活不过两星期了？”

她一声尖叫，拔腿就往外跑，和进来的矮个子女人撞了满怀。

“它……它它它……它会说话！”她吓得要哭了，“天哪，你们没告诉我……”

矮个子也很震惊，但是她压抑住了。

“……你是高等血族？”

“我为什么活不过两星期了？”

矮个子愣了愣，怪怜悯地看着他。

“因为你第三个星期就会死。如果你撑过第二个星期的话。但是……”她挺平静地开始弄食物给他，“早死一点是好事。”

 

银锥把他的内脏也扎出了好些洞。在被单独关着，伙食也吃得更好的情况下，第二次上场之前，他里外的伤口才刚刚完全长拢。最后虽然伤口长合了，他的体力却没有完全恢复。

虽然如此，要杀掉一头斗犬还是不成问题的。

重要的是猎人依然没有出现。

“他会来的。”他想。

主管知道了他是高等血族，但却没有和他说过一句话。那两个女人倒对他有点兴趣，但他也不敢表现得过于健谈，毕竟他名义上的主人还是这里的主管。

从她们那里他知道，他会在第三个星期死在斗兽场上——至少，以前的血族都是这样的。这让他很疑惑，如果以前的血族都会死在第三个星期的话，那赌客有什么可看的呢……？

无论发生任何事，他唯一可以当成筹码的是自己的聪明。也许他可以扮演更有意思的玩物……无论要多吃多少苦头，他要保住自己的性命。

这是血族的本能，也是他赖以等待猎人的唯一希望。

 

第二个星期到来了。

他马上就明白了为什么他活不过第三个星期，为什么会死在斗兽场上。

因为他被锁在柱子上后，递给他的饮料不是一杯而是两杯。

他已经知道这种饮料的作用了。它会让他的身体敏感，行动力减弱，如果时间拖久一点，他就不得不在眼睛看不清楚、身体动一下都很难受的情况下对抗这只斗犬。这回他不能再周旋了，他要一击致命。

然而斗犬却没有马上被放出来，他至少等了五分钟，那只狗从场地另一头向他冲过来时，身体内部的不适感也开始发作了。

他第一招就没接好，手臂没抬到他预想的高度，而这只狗比上星期的要狡猾，它攻击他右手防御的部分，断腕无法给它任何伤害，血族只能硬用手臂的力量格挡它的前半身，斗犬咬偏了，牙齿擦过他的大腿，撕开了一个浅伤口。

血族跳到柱子后面去。狗追着他咬，不能一直绕着走，链子会缠上柱子。他跳到柱子上面，狗跳起来扑他，他倒翻下去，着地时跌倒了，几乎被狗扑倒。还好他一脚踹在狗的肚子上，把它蹬出好几码远。

观众席上响起一阵叫好和可惜声，来自赌局的双方。

他觉得狗有哪里怪怪的，但来不及想，狗已经绕了回来。他一低头看到自己大腿上一片殷红，但他还没能伤到这条狗呢。

这是他自己的血。

是浸过药液的衣服的效果，染上白血后会变成红色，这当然是为了刺激观众的神经。

但这却给了艾霍斯特这个高等血族一个意想不到的打击，他记起数十年前他还是人类的时候，红色的血，无法愈合的身体。

这一回他可能真的要死去了。

就在这一闪念间，斗犬的爪子搭在了他的肩上，随后他便被重重扑到地上。

观众都尖叫起来，大客人也站了起来。

他抬起左手的同时，斗犬一爪刨进他的左肩。

这一爪下去，本应一直撕到右下腹，当场把他开膛的。

但那只爪子挂在了他胸口的银盘上，沿着肋骨嵌进了原来是肺的部分，一下子没能拔出来。

这对血族来说已经够了。他的左手在这一刻划开了斗犬的脖子。

滚烫的血劈头盖脸地浇在他头上，他全身一阵虚脱，几乎没力气把左手从狗的尸体上拔出来了。

 

他仍然被清洗干净，打扮起来，蒙上眼睛，双手捆在身后。他肩上到胸前的伤一时愈合不了，那两个女人就用纱布把它缠紧，在上面挂上装饰物。

然后他又被抬到大客人那里。这时药力已完全发作起来，他难受得直想哭，身体蜷起来，脚趾抓着身下的床单，捆在身后的手不断地握紧又松开。

那个人粗暴地上他，然后又灌他酒，只是一般的甜酒，但在药力的作用下他觉得腔管就像被千百根针刺穿一样。随后他又被吊起来，下体里被插进一个粗大带刺的东西，不停地搅动，好在那东西并不尖利，也不是银做的。

他想着塞特拉基安，他只能想着塞特拉基安。他想要猎人快点来找到他，折磨他也好，杀了他也好。

快来吧，我的主人，我的最后一位主人。我不属于这里，我不属于任何别人，我只要属于你。

那个人用火烧他，在几次昏迷后他又醒来，那个人忽然把他的眼罩掀开了。光线来得太突然，他愣了一会，看见床边整面墙的镜子里映出那人和他自己的身体。他几乎认不出自己来了。

那人把他拉过去，压在床上，下一秒，什么尖锐的东西扎进了他的左眼。

他没有叫出声就再次昏了过去。

 

最后他恢复意识时趴在地毯上。这是他第一次看清这个房间，虽然只是从地面上。那些弯曲的雕着花纹的家具的腿，床前摆着华丽的刺绣拖鞋，还有毛长得几乎插进他流血的左眼的毛皮地毯，散发精心打理的松香味道。

他勉强翻了个身，天光是亮的，不知道这是第几天了。

虽然药力已经退了，他好不容易才抬起头，看见自己的身体。

惨不忍睹。

银子和火烧的伤痕交叠着，身侧被划开了，两巴掌大的皮翻了过来，还在流血，他把它翻回去。

不过疼倒是不怎么疼了，除了左眼。九柱床的旁边，整面墙都是镜子，但他不想去照，他的脸一定比身体还要可怕。

万幸眼球只是扎破了，没有被挖出来，还是长得好的。

传来喊叫声，是从房间外面来的，也许在走廊上。“调酒师呢？”气急败坏的声调。

房间里现在倒是没有人。

血族剩下的那只眼睛看着描画美丽的天花板，玻璃的吊烛台反射着窗外的光，一片温柔的闪光。

他很喜欢闪光的东西、美丽的东西、能让他忘记自己的死亡、觉得生命短暂地变得美好的东西。他很高兴现在能看到它。

因为他终于不再骗自己了。

塞特拉基安不会来的。

塞特拉基安是宝物猎人，他想要找到什么东西的话，不需要任何现成的线索也找得到的。

眼泪混着白血淌下他的脸，流进地毯里。

塞特拉基安不会来了。艾霍斯特又不是他弄丢的，而是扔掉的，砍掉一只手然后扔掉的，他怎么会回来捡呢？

心口一阵强烈的疼痛，比他身上所有的伤都痛，比这些伤加起来还都痛，他几乎又晕过去一次。

希望已经全部消失。

现在他所有的，就只是咒语让他不会忘记的感情了。

以及，一个星期的生命。

他小声地哭了一会，没哭多久，他实在没有力量了。血族求生的本能被咒语削弱了，他心想这么死了也不是坏事。

至少他最后一刻都还可以想着塞特拉基安，在被斗犬撕开时，在内脏被拉出来丢到场地另一头时，在头颅离开身体那一刻，那颗破掉的心脏都还可以记得塞特拉基安。

我爱你。

他并不思索这句话的意义。

还有一个星期，很长很长的一个星期，他可以一直想着猎人，这没什么，他会很幸福的，这就很好了，能有几个血族说自己幸福呢？他还是可以等着猎人来救他，而猎人只是来晚了。

他只是来晚了。

28

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

29

 

斯黛阿往北二百哩，最大的城市就是迪斯丹斯了。

这是一座以赌博和游乐出名的城市，旅客多过住户，赌场多过住宅，游乐的日子多过工作的日子——或者说，这座城市里，游乐就是工作。

这里形形色色的怪人，比旅游季的斯黛阿还要多，不过，这儿的游客一半以上看着不像好人，连带着剩下的一半也令人生畏起来。也因此这里每一个人都出奇地讲礼貌：你当然不能得罪胳膊比你的头还粗的肌肉巨人，但若是踩了一个驼背老太太的脚而不道歉，也许趁你转身她就会在你的水壶里下毒。

这对塞特拉基安他们有一点好处：昆兰在这里十分不显眼，没人会多瞧一个面色古怪穿着黑罩袍的男人。

也有一点不好处：在这里想做点掩人耳目的事，可能没那么好脱身。

不过他们并无所谓。

 

天快要黑了，夹杂着雪粒的雨打在赌场前面的条石台阶上。赌场里隐隐传来欢呼声，但门房却只有一盏不太亮的灯。门面虽然是石砌的，却没有大招牌，门房刚把绣着“三颗獠牙和酒”的湿布幡从门脸上揭下来。

这是个熟客才会来的地方。

塞特拉基安站在门前不远处，他披一件旧得毛了边的厚斗篷，腰上挂着木酒壶和一柄缠着破布条的剑，脚上是打了几层补丁的皮靴，一看就是一个无家可归到处游荡的老兵。

“三颗獠牙和酒”在城市的边缘，占地不小，但因为地段有些偏僻，白天还有些往来的，这会儿行人都聚集到不远处的酒店街上去了，门前空无一人。

也因此塞特拉基安不能在这里久站，门房马上会留意他的。

而且天色很暗，他身体变化的时间快要到了。

但他却不想就此回旅馆去。

他和昆兰下午赶到这里，在附近兜了几圈，确定了一件事：

那只手袋就在这家赌场里面。

塞特拉基安试图向路人打听这是什么地方，但得到的回答除了“赌场”“自己去看看啊”“老人家别太好奇了”，就是一些暧昧的笑容。

他们在附近吃了晚饭，昆兰从壶里喝化好的血食。昆兰提议先回旅馆休息一夜，但塞特拉基安却没有答应。

“我是没有问题的，”昆兰说，“但你真的不需要补充一下体力、或是再收集一些情报吗？”

“我们的旅馆太远了。”这就是猎人的回答。

吃饱喝足的塞特拉基安做好了全部的准备，决定看一看那个手袋为什么会在这儿，以及，他最为关心的那个问题。

艾霍斯特是不是在这里。

他走上台阶去，跟门房打招呼。

“老人家，以前来过吗？”大胡子的门房边卷那湿布幡边问，“今天是第三个星期了。”

“这儿不是赌场吗？”

门房上下看了他两眼，就像看一个第一天进城的乡巴佬，本来似乎还想涮他两句，但忽然改了主意。

“第三个星期的表演特别有看头，老人家，你现在进去只要一个金币。”

“……表演？”

“也有赌局，你高兴赌啥就赌啥，里面人可多了。快快快，一个金币，马上开场了。”

“我要赌大的。”塞特拉基安嘀嘀咕咕地说，“大的，一次一座宫殿的那种……”

“有有有，只要您找对了人，快点，表演马上开始了，最好的表演，错过了就再等三个星期。妈的，斯托克这小崽子上哪去了，谁给客人带路……”

“我自己进去。”老人说，从补得皱巴巴的口袋里掏给他几个银币，凑足一个金币的数，然后瘸着一条腿往里面走去。

他一走出门房的视线就马上不瘸了。长长的环形走廊上点着火把，有几个雇来的保镖在站岗，他泰然自若地走上前，跟其中最年轻的一个打听表演和赌局的事。

“白天开一般的赌局，晚上有那种表演。”这保镖长得一身疙瘩肉，说话倒十分直接，“你第一次来吗？走那边。”

他道了谢，走到门边，便看到对面的环形观众席。观众席没坐满，这看来不是什么特别走红的表演。他抬头环顾一圈，装修尚算华丽，包厢旁边都挂着色彩艳俗的雕像，主看台上坐着几个穿金戴银的男女，正在相互嬉笑。场地里有几乎裸体的杂耍演员在相互吐火，看得出是暖场。

他见过这种建筑，知道它的构造。

他抬头往上看，正对主看台有一个很高的窗口，里面隐隐有灯光。

他退出来。

“对不起，我想上个厕所。年纪大了，咳……”

“在那边。”

他道了谢，沿走廊走到厕所旁边。那里也有一个无聊的保镖，他走进厕所，没一会儿捶胸顿足地出来，对保镖说他不小心把口袋里的两个金币掉进粪坑里了。

“你要是帮我捞出来，我给你一个……咳。”

那保镖马上去找打扫厕所的人了。他立刻溜上厕所后面的楼梯。每个楼梯拐角他都小心查看，但一直没遇到人。直到最上面一层。

那间他判定是主管办公室的房间门口站着两个保镖。

他退到角落里，手指按着剑鞘，再次确定了一下那只手袋的位置。一阵强烈的疼痛穿过他的手指，他确认了——手袋很可能就在那个房间里。

两个保镖有点棘手，但不是大问题。真正的问题是：如果艾霍斯特在里面，他应该怎么办。这超出了他的预计，他没有想到这么快就能面对面碰上艾霍斯特。

就他所知，这种房间一般是主管的办公室。艾霍斯特也在里面的话，多半就是主管的宠物或是仆人了。

甚至是终极保镖也说不定。

他不会做出对新主人不利的事情。他可能会攻击猎人的。说实话，仅就战斗力而言，猎人不想与他为敌。

他跟昆兰讨论过这点，昆兰的意见是不要打草惊蛇。

也就是他的侦察已经完成，可以暂时撤退了。如果要动手，和昆兰一起比较好。

但是艾霍斯特如果真的就在那个房间里……

他还带着手袋……

他是不是一直在等着猎人来找他呢？那么他还会向新主人完全坦白吗？

 

这时候他的运气忽然来了。

办公室的门开了，出来一个像是管事的人，跟保镖轻声说了几句话，其中一个保镖离开了办公室。

他继续站在那里，和另一个保镖聊着什么，又聊了好一阵子，自己也下楼离开了。

现在门口只剩下一个保镖。猎人等了一会儿，估计着后走的这个人已经下了三层楼，听不见上面的动静了。

他在阴影里慢慢靠近，趁这个保镖打呵欠时，从后面扑上去勒住了他的脖子。

五分钟之后，他进入了办公室。

 

里面没有艾霍斯特。

只有一个胖乎乎的主管，趴在桌上鼾声如雷。落地窗外就是斗兽场的天顶，场子下面已经呐喊起来，看来正戏开场了，他倒是还能睡得雷打不动。

猎人一眼就看见那只手袋和其他一些东西随便地扔在角落里的一只箱子里，那儿有皱巴巴的外套，也有精致的手杖，还有单只的手套，看起来像是客人粗心丢掉的东西。

他走过去把它拿了起来。它完整无缺、基本干净，看不出它是怎么到这里的。

下面呐喊的声音越来越大，他走到窗边，往下看了一眼。

一个白衣人正在和一条斗犬对峙。这个人中等个头，脖子上套着锁链，被锁在柱子上，手里没有任何武器，身上却已染红了半边。

这算哪门子表演……看狗吃人吗？

观众在狂呼大笑，敲打椅背。那狗扑向了这个人，猎人一阵不适，这人向后一跳，躲到了柱子后面，狗扑空了。

猎人突然间忘记了自己身在何处了。

从动作可以明显地看出来：这不是人，这是个血族。

而且那抬起搭在柱子上的右手……

没有右手。

斗犬又进攻了，血族动作明显不够灵活，躲闪了两步，被链子绊倒了。

那狗把他扑倒了。

“你是谁？”主管气急败坏的声音在猎人身后响起。

猎人回头看了他一眼，这一眼把主管吓住了。猎人脸上没什么表情，他看主管的样子，就像主管根本不存在一样。

下一秒那落地窗就被一脚踹碎。

在主管“抓飞贼！老飞贼！”的叫喊声中，猎人手握绳索，荡向场内。

绳索的另一端是缠在窗棂上的飞钩。

但窗棂不够结实。一旦它比他估计的还脆弱，他就会在众目睽睽下摔死在斗兽场中间。

绳索猛地一顿。

它马上就要脱落了。

猎人只来得及转向一侧，贴着墙撞飞了一个半身像，对面的观众看到了他，但还没来得及把口中的欢叫换成惊呼，他就和那个半身像一起摔在了主看台上，把一个穿着紫色长袍、留着古怪的八字胡的男人撞出几码远，在女人的尖叫声中砸翻了一片人。

他摔得全身疼痛，还好他懂得卸力，被他撞飞的那个男人倒是要断掉几根肋骨了。

但再疼痛他也顾不了了。他翻下主看台，前面几个人纷纷避开，他尽力奔到场子中间，现在他才看到场子里发生的情况。

那只狗已经把血族按在地上，两只爪子按着血族的肩膀。嘴巴张大，口水直流。

猎人的剑已经握在手里，他都不知道自己是什么时候拔出来的。

但他顿住了。

这血族头向后仰着，脸上化着很浓的妆——这是为了让远处的观众也看得清——纵使隔了这么浓的妆，纵使是倒着看，猎人也马上就认出来了：

这血族不是艾霍斯特。

然而体型有些仿佛，少一只右手这点也是一样的。

场子里全安静了。只听主管的声音从上面传来，声嘶力竭地喊着：

“老飞贼！老飞贼！”

全场唯一没受影响的，就是狗和它按着的血族。

这血族身上被撕开了很多口子，遇白血变色的衣服染得通红，一条腿被咬折了。但奇怪的是，它的表情却很享受一般，那扭动的躯体甚至像是要急不可耐地等待这条狗对它做什么。

那条狗呢，它的下腹伸出一根长长的东西。

猎人当然知道那是什么。

但这东西却又和一般的狗有所不同。它要长上很多、粗上很多，上面还带着一根根的刺。

接着它就把这东西狠狠地插进了血族的下体。力量之大，立刻就从血族的肚皮上捅了出来。

然后它又抽了回去，带出了一截插烂的腔管。

那血族的样子却似乎更享受了，它扭动着，叽叽叫着（远处的人当然听不见这么微弱的叫声），抬起的双腿竟然缠在了狗身上。

那狗又插进去，又抽出来，又插，又抽。白血飞溅，血族的下半身被捣得稀烂，表情却不痛苦，只是喉头抽搐，肢体奇怪地扭曲着。

在热衷这类东西的人眼里，这可能是非常刺激美妙的场面。

这就是所谓的表演。

一侧的门开了，两个保镖扑向他。猎人闪过一个，扎了另一个一剑，跳进走廊，向着一侧狂奔。刚转过弯，一群穿着各异的雇工奔他而来，他回头撞进了一个大房间，里面像是仓库，堆满了好的坏的木笼、一捆捆绳索、木料和清洁用具之类，他在木架间辗转狂奔，跳进一堆烂竹席，躲在竹笼后面，手指抹过剑鞘口。

一团黑气冲出来，化成一个人形。

还好是雨季，还好没有月亮。

黑暗影像做不出乱真的假人，近看马上会发现端倪，但现在他只需要一个粗糙的人像。

那群人冲过来，看到一个披黑罩袍的身影冲出另一侧的门，花白的发辫一闪就不见了。

“抓飞贼啊！飞贼到那边去了！”

追他的人跑掉了。他瘫坐在地，喘着气，心脏要从胸口里跳出来了，他完全忘记了时刻。

一放松下来，全身的痛都发作起来，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，头晕目眩。他明天肯定会发现自己全身都摔青紫了。

但是这些都不重要。

重要的是，心口在痛，并且越来越痛。

天哪，不要现在发作，不要现在发作。他挣扎着解散发辫，从编织发辫的布绳里取出药剂，吞了下去，就算是以防万一吧。

他倒在地上，在一团烂麻绳里蜷缩起来，身体一阵阵紧张。

不要现在发作，我还没有找到他，不要现在发作……

有一两个小时的时间，他一直极不舒服，虚汗直冒，心跳时快时慢。但最后他撑过来了。

没有发作。

他已经变成了青年人。

 

二十岁的年轻猎人调整着呼吸，取出水来喝，在仓库的黑暗中把扯散的发辫慢慢编回去。

他想起艾霍斯特的手指也曾经编结他的发辫，但只是一瞬。他不是一个会随时回忆无关细节的人。

但一个有关的细节突然把他抓住。

他从包厢旁边撞了下来、一起砸在主看台上的，根本不是塑像。

那是个半身的血族标本。

至于为什么是半身，那条狗的所作所为已经解释得很清楚了。

而柱子上的花纹也不是他第一次看见。

他在梦里已经见过了。

 

艾霍斯特被那样摧残死了，剩下的半截身体挂在包厢旁边的柱子上。

 

猎人只犹豫了一秒，这一秒钟他想起了很多，想起艾霍斯特的头靠在他肩上，抹了香水的手指和他的交叉，想起那柔和的声音和在黑暗中贴近的凉丝丝的身体。那个在阳光下把他推离强盗刀剑的血族，在地下城用身体挡住机关的血族，那个宁愿死也不愿离开他的血族。

也还有并没有褪去的强烈的惊恐和仇恨，他这些天回忆得很多的，躲在矿山中的担惊受怕，对死亡的恐惧压倒失去亲人的悲痛。血族的嘶叫，被摧毁的村庄，人类城市像骨牌一样接连倒下。背后是那个始作俑者的绝望和恶意，破碎的人生压垮的灵魂，把血祖带到这世上来的手。

这一切都完结了。

一秒钟后他做了决定。

我们两清了，艾霍斯特。

现在我回来了，我要把你带走。

 

客人都已散得差不多了。经过各处搜查，似乎也已确定飞贼确实逃脱了。保镖们骂骂咧咧地，都说被一个老头子坑得少了半个月的钱。

而主管门口的保镖，虽然现在还没醒过来，却已经丢了工作。

雇工们三三两两地议论，乐得趁机放下手头的工作。年轻的塞特拉基安穿了一身雇工衣服，脸上抹了几块灰，从他们身边溜了过去，没引起任何人的怀疑就蹭到了斗兽场的包厢旁边。

但整个场子此时都黑灯瞎火的了。他不点灯根本不可能看得见那些血族的脸。

借着偶尔经过的巡逻搜查的人的火把，他勉强数清楚了，除了他撞掉的那个，场子里还有三十七个血族标本，三十七个俯瞰着斗兽场的、装饰得五光十色的血族的躯体。

有一个是他的艾霍斯特。

他看着黑暗，也许艾霍斯特那双填了宝石的空洞眼眶此刻也在注视着他。

你知道我来找你了吗？

虽然夜深，他却毫无困意。他不想回旅馆了。昆兰这会可能还在外面，也可能已经进来了，他得给昆兰报个信。

报信的方式就是通过“门”，他们的“门”是相通的。

他取出口袋里的一颗蓝色小珠子，把它装进“门”里。

他口袋里还有好几种颜色的珠子。而蓝色代表“平安无事，稍后回去”。昆兰会看到的。

他打算就在这里等到天亮，等到能看清哪一个是艾霍斯特，然后把他带走。

带走很简单，他的“门”就可以办到。

他记得艾霍斯特曾经抱怨过自己不能被装进“门”。

现在没有这个问题了。

以后也没有了，任何问题都没有了。他可以把艾霍斯特带在身边，一直带在身边。

 

天亮以后，猎人还没有回来。

雨夹雪一直下着，雪花落在泥地上，逐渐融进污泥。

中午，市中心的大钟敲了12点，据说因为今年冬天格外冷，钟都走得快了。

猎人仍然没有回来，但“门”里又多了一颗蓝色珠子。

昆兰站在旅馆结了冰花的窗边等待着，好像没多久，大钟就又敲了六点。

没有第三颗珠子，什么颜色的也没有。

看来今年钟确实走快了。

天再一次黑了，昆兰走向门边，披上罩袍，把伪装过的骨柄剑背在身后。昨天他在外面目睹了赌场的骚乱，现在他要去看一看他的徒弟究竟怎么样了。

他刚打开门，年轻人就从走廊那头向他跑过来。

“昆兰师父，”亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安喘着气对他说道，“我们得走了，我刚从‘三颗獠牙和酒’的主管家里出来。”

“你有线索了吗？”昆兰瞧着这个徒弟。塞特拉基安头发乱糟糟的，眼睛发红，精神却很亢奋。

“我们得到千湖山脉去，艾霍斯特被卖到那里去了。”

 

29

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

三十

千湖山脉在迪斯丹斯的正北面，是南方和中北方的分隔线。

这儿虽然还算是大陆西南，但已经比斯黛阿冷太多了。正值冬季，空气中弥漫着冰冷的雾气，零零星星地下着霰雪，雪粒子混杂在经冬也不枯黄的黑绿色的长叶草里。

沿崎岖的山路走上两天，就来到了一个小村庄。深绿的山坡上斜挂着几条弯弯曲曲的石头小路，山坡的尽头是褐色和白色的房子。血族战争从未波及这里，许多房子有上百年的历史。

夜色下降后，村子里来了一个背着旧布包、牵着马的年轻人。

年轻人自称名叫阿尔——这是中南方常见得不能再常见的名字，十个男人里面有三个阿尔。

据他说，他急着赶回老家去处理一位伯伯的遗嘱，但路上不慎把装着食物的包裹掉下了山崖，饿着肚子走了一天才发现一个可以补充食物的地方。

而他也没有什么钱，不过两个铜币就足够换取一大包粗面包和两壶干净水，另外两个铜币换了一张干草上的干净床铺。

年轻人很喜欢说话，虽然床铺好了，也没有立刻去睡，而是坐在炉火前，喝着掺水的麦酒，跟投宿这家人聊天。男主人抽着烟，女主人剥着什么果子，两个小男孩和一个小女孩蹲在地下玩。

“我伯伯的财产中有好几个血族，但我还没怎么见过血族呢。”

“我们也一样，但克里夫家刚买了一个，”四十多岁的男主人拍着大腿说，“买来的时候全村都去看稀罕，听说聪明得很，能写会算的。”

“克里夫家特别有钱，”女主人说，“他儿子还没成年，可邻村来提亲的都在村口打起来了。”

“那个儿子啊，本村的姑娘是不会嫁他的了，除了偷家里的钱，没别的本事。他老子把钱锁起来，他就牵家里的牛羊去卖，雇工又不敢拦他。连支钱的管家都怕他三分。”

“所以才弄个血族算账……血族听说以前是人，对吧？”女主人说。

“这个血族住在他家里吗？”年轻人问。

“那可不敢放家里！就算锁在谷仓也还——”

“你赶路这么老远一定挺累了吧？”女主人打断丈夫的话，“天这么冷，鞋子也湿了……”

年轻人再次感谢他们的热情招待，又随便聊了一会儿，便到铺上去休息了。

冬天，农人睡得早，七点多钟，男主人就在床上打起了呼噜，女主人把孩子哄睡了，也爬上了床，吹灭了蜡烛。没多久，整间屋子里就只有全家人安静、均匀的呼吸声了。

十点钟时，年轻人悄悄起了身，拿起自己的行李，离开了这户人家。

 

并不是每户人家都有谷仓的，地少的人家往往共用谷仓。即使这样，小村子也有七八个谷仓。

有利之处是它们离村子很远。不利之处是，它们挺分散的。

昆兰夜里也看得很清楚，不然摸着黑，他们还真找不到这么多谷仓。

塞特拉基安一声不吭地跟着昆兰，有时动作却很慢，像跟不上似的。靴子踩在结冻的草上嚓嚓作响。

“你和艾霍斯特提过我吗？”当他们向第一间谷仓走过去时，昆兰忽然问。

“没有。”年轻人回答，“我很少谈血族战争的细节。”

“你想好要和他说些什么了吗？”

“我以为是你要和他说些什么。”

“我当然要。但你呢？”

猎人没有回答。

每间谷仓都上了锁，有的下面还睡着狗。还好在昆兰的恐吓下，刚吠叫几声便吓得不再吱声了。

他们一间一间地挨着查看，但每一间里面都只有谷物和杂物。

午夜过了，他们已经找了七间，还有最后一间——它离村子是最远的，但是最大，旁边牛栏、马厩、猪圈、小仓房……一应俱全，显然这里的主人非常富有。

他们还没走到跟前，狗就叫了，不止一只，此起彼伏的。连牛栏里的牛也被惊动了，哞叫起来。

“我去让它们闭嘴。”昆兰说，紧接着就在黑暗中消失了。

猎人走到谷仓前，谷仓是一个底下架空的巨大木屋，他登上门前的台阶，门上面有锁，他从腰带上抽出一根弯针，挑开了冰冷的锁头。他闪身进屋，带上了门。

屋里很暗，但他不能点火把，屋顶边缘有缝隙，外面会看见的。

他用魔法点亮一团很暗的光，前后照了一圈，勉强确定这个宽阔的谷仓里有一半是谷堆，他所在的这一半大部分是空的，一头堆着干草，旁边有个台子，还有一些叠放的箱子，毫无特别之处。

“艾霍斯特？”他低声叫，“艾霍斯特？我……”

他不知道是应该说“我来找你了”还是“我在这里”，在前面几个谷仓里，他也没说出更多的话。

他转了一圈，没有任何回应。他立在黑洞洞的谷仓中间，鼻子里是冰冷的干草和灰尘味道。万籁俱寂。

这是最后一间谷仓——至少是他们能找到的最后一间，如果艾霍斯特不在这里，那就得等到白天再去打听了。

“艾霍斯特？”他尝试着再叫了几次，仍然没有回应。他心里一凉，不过他还没有失去希望，等昆兰来了，再商量下一步的行动好了。

他退到干草堆边，靠在了上面，一阵疲倦袭来。干草被他压得嚓嚓作响，他移动了一下，靠得更舒服些。

他闭起了眼睛，长叹一口气，想起刚才离开了的温暖床铺。

 

一个细微的金属碰撞声。

他睁了一下眼睛，以为自己睡着了。但那个金属碰撞声又响了两下。

他僵住了，张了两下嘴，想喊一声艾霍斯特，但舌头突然不听使唤了。

他才发现他是多么害怕失望。他明明觉得已经习惯了的。他以为艾霍斯特已经惨死的时候，不也接受了吗？

——昆兰是对的，他根本没有准备好与艾霍斯特重逢。他连对面的声音是什么都不敢去确定。

“……艾霍斯特……？”他轻声地问，觉得这几个音节突然成了一句会带来什么后果的咒语。

黑暗里一片安静。

他摸出火绒，在手里握了一下，才下定决心打着。

火光照亮了一小片区域。

草堆里有个像是人的东西探出半截身体。深黑的茫然的眼睛、尖尖的耳朵，身上穿着单薄的旧衣服，脖子上拴着一条锁链。

这东西扒拉了一下干草，露出那没有右手的断腕。

就像一条被锁着的残废的狗。

那张脸上没有任何表情，既不高兴也不惊讶。

猎人瞪着眼睛看了一会，想确定这是不是一个幻象，这真的很像一个幻象。这就是他一个多月以前扔掉的那个血族吗？

艾霍斯特。他张了张嘴，但是却没发出声音来。

血族一声不响，猎人才注意到他嘴里塞着一个口枷。

艾霍斯特。

“我帮你拿下来。”猎人说。

他凑到血族跟前，用火绒照着，拿弯针挑那扣在脑后的锁。他什么也没想，虽然他事先考虑过很多，艾霍斯特会忠于现在的主人吗？他会攻击他的前主人吗？他是不是已经把猎人忘在脑后了？

血族低着头，让猎人动作。猎人把那口枷从他嘴里拉下来，扔到一边。他们靠得很近，仿佛从前又回来了，艾霍斯特就在他触手可及的地方。在令人忘记过去和未来的深夜里，的确很容易产生言归于好的幻觉。

血族在火光中抬起头来，下一个瞬间就把他拉回到现实。

“是昆兰的气味，”那刚恢复自由的嘴唇绽出一丝冷笑，“你们来做什么？”

 

昆兰走进谷仓的时候，艾霍斯特眼皮都没有抬一下。昆兰也一句都不客气，直截了当地讲了来意。

血族嗤笑一声。

“你还特地叫亚伯拉罕带路来找我，我真荣幸，大王子。”

“告诉我。”

血族不理睬他。

“你作为一个人类，要怎么解除几百年前魔法师设下的封印？虽然不像银匣书有那么复杂的机关，但不是任何一个人都揭得开封印的吧。”

血族仍然不理睬他，只管低着头。

“亚伯拉罕，”昆兰叫猎人。

青年猎人没明白他什么意思，也许是叫他劝两句。的确，就他对昆兰的了解，艾霍斯特还是说出来比较好。

于是他走上前去。

“艾霍斯特……”

他突然觉得颈子一凉，昆兰已经闪身到了他的身后，那把青色的骨柄剑架在了他的脖子上。

“昆……”

猎人手里的火绒落在地上，引燃了几根干草。但昆兰一伸脚就把它们全踩灭了。黑暗中，他只感觉得到骨柄剑冰凉的剑锋。

艾霍斯特有一点动静。

“你不说的话，我就把他杀了。”昆兰平淡的声音从身后传来。

昆兰的另一只手压在他的胸前，塞特拉基安只能把身体向后绷得紧紧的，这样他才能勉强躲开那柄剑的锋刃。剑架在脖子上的感觉压倒了一切，他甚至都没有余裕稍微思考一下这是不是苦肉计。

只听艾霍斯特笑了起来。

“你觉得我在乎他吗？”

“说不定呢。”昆兰回答。

“我不在乎，你可以砍掉他的头，还能喝两口新鲜的。”

塞特拉基安觉得脖子一凉。那青色的剑刃切进了皮肤，热乎乎的血涌了出来。

“能让你说话的方法我都要试试。”昆兰的声音冰冷，“我现在的目标只有一个，就是杀死血祖。”

剑锋下压，血肯定顺着剑流下去了。从艾霍斯特的角度，应该可以看到血滴到了地面上。

他们僵持了一阵。

“我——真——的——不——在——乎，”艾霍斯特拉长声音说，猎人觉得很久很久没听过他这种讽刺的声调了，“为什么我要在乎呢？”

“好吧，”昆兰说，把剑往一侧拉，“我先杀了他，再问——”他的手勒下去。

塞特拉基安想：“完了。”

紧接着他被撞得飞了起来。

一阵锁链的稀里哗啦的声音。他摔在地面上，两个血族仿佛缠在一起，撞在一侧的墙上，又弹开。他什么也看不见，摸索着爬起来，用魔法点亮了一小团光。

正照见艾霍斯特猛地被按在墙壁上。

骨柄剑竖插进他的小腹，从后颈穿出，钉到了墙里。昆兰一只手扼住他的脖子，手指穿过锁链，插进颈圈下的软皮。艾霍斯特唧唧叫着挣扎。昆兰另一只手从脖子上戴的戒指里扯出一柄匕首来。

“过来，亚伯拉罕，帮我一把。”

胜负已分。

 

艾霍斯特不断挣扎，用仅有的左手抓着昆兰的手，徒劳地想挣脱。昆兰用眼神示意猎人。

猎人不去看艾霍斯特的眼睛。他伸手抓住那两只软弱无力的手臂，肮脏的皮肤冰凉粗糙，他不去想有多久没碰过它们了。

他把它们举到艾霍斯特头顶上，手腕叠在一起。

昆兰用力把匕首钉下去，艾霍斯特叫了一声。现在他就像固定在板子上的蝴蝶标本一样无还手之力了。

昆兰把手从血族的脖子上放下来。

“现在，你打算告诉我了吗？”

艾霍斯特没任何表示，只是转眼看着猎人的脖子，猎人才意识到自己的血已经把领子都湿透了。

他把领巾扯起来勒住脖子上的伤口。昆兰的剑没有割到什么要害，但口子划得可不浅。

昆兰等了一会儿，见艾霍斯特不回答，就把手指深深插进他的喉头。艾霍斯特身体猛地抖了一下，昆兰掐住了他里面的腔管。

“你应该考虑考虑。”昆兰说，手指滑动。

艾霍斯特牙齿抖得咯咯响，眼睛瞪得老大。

猎人转眼，避开他的目光。

他没有试过这样揉捏还活着的血族的腔管是怎么个情况，但看来是难以忍受的恐怖。

说了吧，艾霍斯特，说了吧。

昆兰的手指稍稍放松了一下，艾霍斯特身体软下来，喉间发出濒死般的呻吟。

“你打算说了吗？”

出乎猎人意料地，艾霍斯特还是不理睬。昆兰再次把手指探进去，抽出来。这一回，从项圈上方滑出来的，不止是昆兰的手指，还有一截腔管，在微弱的光照下是深色的。

艾霍斯特抖得厉害，身体一阵一阵地痉挛，眼睛要从眼眶里瞪出来了，猎人觉得他此时可能看不见什么东西了。

“你要说吗？”昆兰把那截腔管塞回去，再次平淡地问他。

艾霍斯特过了一两分钟才恢复一点，眼泪从发直的眼睛里涌出来，头无力地歪着，现在他全靠那把剑和匕首才能继续挂在墙上。

昆兰又把手指插进去，艾霍斯特牙齿咬得咯吱咯吱的，但昆兰没有立刻做什么。

“低等血族的话，拉出来三分之二，他们就会死。高等血族嘛，只要三分之一，就会崩溃了。三分之一大约是两尺。”昆兰说，“刚才是一寸，如果你不说，就一寸一寸地加，加到你疯掉为止。”

艾霍斯特好像要说什么，昆兰把手指抽出来了。

“我疯了你也得不到什么了。”他总算有气无力地说。

“在你疯之前，我还可以找你的主人来问你，”昆兰说，“这是下策，因为我得杀了他灭口，但我也不是靠着同情无辜活过一千年的。”

艾霍斯特瞧一眼猎人，然后居然笑了。

“我没有主人了。”他说，“没有人可以从我嘴里掏出什么了。”他那双动物一样的眼睛拼命地盯着猎人。

昆兰显然没有相信。

“那就看看你能坚持到几寸吧。不过你这么回护血祖，真让我惊讶，我以为你是个软骨头呢。”  
“我没想回护谁，”艾霍斯特咬牙切齿地说，“我他妈纯粹是看不起你，昆兰。”

昆兰毫无所动，跟着就是两寸、三寸、四寸。六寸的时候艾霍斯特松口了。昆兰把他从墙上放下来，他身体抽搐地哭了半个小时。

 

“说吧，”当他恢复了一些，昆兰说，“我们时间有限。”

艾霍斯特绝望地蜷缩在地面上，即使作为一个血族，他现在也够难看的。任何人看到他现在的样子都会明白为什么把血族比成蛆虫。

“解开封印……并不需要什么特殊的东西，只需要一个人类。”他抽泣着说。

“什么？”

“一个足够懦弱、足够绝望的人类灵魂……并且他还要知道自己在做什么。”

“别再编谎话了，艾霍斯特，你知道结果。”

“这是真的。我当时不过是找到了一些历史记载，找到了血祖的埋骨地。当旧主人对我说话的时候，我知道……”艾霍斯特又要痛哭起来，“我知道他需要我的灵魂……”

“然后呢？”

“然后……和你们想象的不一样，血族战争开始后好长时间，我都还是人。那时旧主人被我一直带在身边，也诞生了不少血族奴隶……从卡尔夫开始，到温多斯，到波雷斯……我那时一直是人。”

“你需要献祭什么吗？”昆兰问，“你把其他人、把你自己的血献给他，换取他在世界上更大的势力？”

“并不一定需要……真的，不需要，旧主人不需要任何祭品，他只需要一个懦弱的人类灵魂，甚至不管他是不是已经变为血族。条件是，这个人软弱无力，没有任何自己的野心、没有任何主人之外的指望。这样的人才能把血祖领到这个世界上来。”

“那么卡莉夫人……”

“她不行，她不会死，所以不够绝望。很多有野心的人也不行，他们只是想利用旧主人。那些只想自杀的人也不行，只有活在这个世界上，却又已经死了的人，除了旧主人他们无人可爱，这种人才能成为旧主人进入世界的门。”

昆兰看了猎人一眼，猎人其实也没有怎么听明白。

“那么卡莉夫人其实是没办法解除封印的了？”

“她本人不行，”艾霍斯特说，“我猜她其实想利用扎克，她可以把他变成这样的人，她应该一直在培养他。”

“她会成功么？”

“我觉得不会，那孩子还爱着他父亲，能够在世界上爱谁的人是无法被利用的。但是孩子和大人不一样，他的心意会摇摆变化……也许卡莉夫人能利用哪个时机。”

昆兰想了一会。艾霍斯特瘫在地上，猎人望着他。

“说完了？”

“说完了。”

昆兰直起身来，看着猎人。这时外面忽然响起了狗叫。

“可能会有人来了，我们离开吧。——你想做什么，赶快。”

昆兰走到门边去了。

 

艾霍斯特在猎人脚边哭泣着，瘫成一堆。

猎人望着血族，他想说什么，但又说不出口。他觉得头脑一片空白。如果这一刻可以再久一点，久到他能把所有的事情考虑清楚……

“我以为你死了……”他说，接着意识到这话毫无意义，但是他从来就不是一个长于言辞的人。

“我……我逼问那个斗兽场的主管，他说……他把你卖到亲戚家来做账……你真是被买来做账的？”

血族抽泣着答应了一声。

“是的……有需要的时候他们把账本拿来给我……”

“他们虐待你吗？”

“还好……他们不会刻意虐待我，也给我吃的。”

猎人又说不出什么了。

是不是这样就好了，没什么可以担心的了……至少一段时间内，艾霍斯特可以平静地保住性命。而他也不用面对那个问题：艾霍斯特是他的仇敌，是世人的仇敌……

昆兰催了他一声。现在必须要做决定了。

“我们要走了……”猎人说。

虽然他没有移动脚步，血族还是用剩下的那只手拦在他脚前。

“求你杀了我。”

“别这样，艾霍斯特。”他说，“我不想再砍掉你一只手了。”

“求求你，亚伯拉罕，杀了我，你横竖已经抛弃我了……”

猎人还没回答，昆兰已大步走了过来，边走边拔剑。血族匍匐在地上，露出后颈。

也许整片大陆上，只有你觉得艾霍斯特不那么该死。

猎人只来得及把自己的银剑连着剑鞘从腰带里抽了出来。

一道青光，刷的一声响。

骨柄剑削进了银剑的剑鞘。

骨柄剑的剑身是一千年前用北方的青火铸造的，大陆上没有比它更坚硬的。猎人的银剑在它面前也像是一根木头。

因此猎人只能把剑鞘推向骨柄剑，骨柄剑顺着银剑的剑身斜滑出一尺来远，偏离了原来的方向。青色的剑刃削破剑鞘，斜劈在艾霍斯特旁边的地面上。

这是一瞬间发生的事。

那软弱的血族仍伏在地上发抖。猎人手里的剑鞘已被削开一个一尺多长的口子，露出里面银色的剑身。

昆兰提着骨柄剑，直视着他。猎人握着剑鞘，几乎反应不过来自己刚才做了什么。

“亚伯拉罕？”那严厉冷峻的声音让他后背一阵发凉，“你想怎么样？”

猎人定了定神，紧紧握着剑身，在昆兰冰冷的目光里单膝跪倒在地面上，像他当年初次见识到这位活过了千年的师父的力量时。

“我请求您，把他留给我来处置吧。”

30

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

三十一

 

猎人解开艾霍斯特颈上的铁链，血族勉强站立起来。他身上还是有金属撞击的声音，但锁链明明已经扔开了。

猎人疑惑地看着他，艾霍斯特低下头，左手开始解自己的裤带。

猎人禁不住看了昆兰一眼，昆兰的表情极其不以为然，但还是走到门边去了。

那条肮脏的裤子褪了下去，血族腰上系着一条铁链，上面挂着几块铁片，挡住了下体。

这是一个简易的贞操带。

猎人简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，艾霍斯特都这副样子了，还会有人对他做什么吗？

他没说什么，只是再次挑开那铁链上的锁，这一串东西叮铃咣当地掉了下去，同时掉下去的还有一块黑色的东西，是塞在艾霍斯特下身里的，掉在地上又弹了一下。

艾霍斯特自己把下身里塞的其他几块也掏了出来。

“木炭。”他轻声对猎人解释说，自己把裤子系回去。

猎人说不出什么，只是给艾霍斯特披上罩袍。

“快点，”昆兰在催促他们，“有人来了。”从门缝看得见火光，还有狗叫的声音。乡下人夜里就会起来做活，有人察觉他们了。

“他们买你花了多少钱？”猎人问艾霍斯特。

“两百斯黛阿银币。”这个价格比艾霍斯特以前的行情低了一半不止。

猎人数出五十个金币。

“这能值四百银币了。——你知道你现在的主人住在哪里吗？”

他没什么把握，血族是忠于现在的主人的，如果不利于现在的主人，血族可能不会配合他。

但艾霍斯特的回答出乎他和昆兰的意料。

“我现在没有主人——他仅仅是花钱买了我，但我不属于他。”

“你是在胡说吗。”昆兰说。

但他们都清楚血族不可能在这种事上说谎。

猎人不再说什么，撕下艾霍斯特身上的一片衣服，把五十个金币包起来，塞到一只箱子里。

 

他们急急忙忙走出谷仓，远处已经有人在叫喊，只是一下还不敢过来。

昆兰走在前面，艾霍斯特像是站立不稳，不断地踉跄。猎人搀着他，三人匆匆走下谷仓的台阶，绕到拴马的地方。

突然几声狗叫在近处响起，昆兰猛地转身，把狗踢出五码远，那狗一声惨叫，打了两个滚，不动了。

但这声惨叫显然让其他的狗大受刺激，一声声吠叫由近及远，村子那边的火光也亮起来了。

“糟糕。”昆兰说，“你们先上马，往北方走。我回头再去找你。”

“北方？”

“是的，北方。你去巨人坟墓等我，小亚伯拉罕。”

昆兰说着，已走到狗跟前，一剑砍掉了狗头，血喷了出来。昆兰嘴里探出长长的肉刺，吸取血液，喷在自己的衣服和马身上。

塞特拉基安敬畏地瞧着，他还记得自己头一回看见昆兰又害怕又愤怒：“这算是什么东西？”而昆兰原谅他的出言不逊，在第一个回合中就让他明白了自己有多么弱小。

他想起刚才昆兰把剑架在他脖子上的时候，他真说不好如果艾霍斯特没有行动，昆兰那一剑会不会就勒下去了。

或许不至于真要了他的命，但他脖子上的伤口可要深上一指了。

不管怎么说，他恐怕理解不了昆兰，哪怕听了那个爱情故事。

他回头要艾霍斯特上马。

血族听话地去攀马鞍，把身体往上支，但第一次竟没上得去。猎人不可思议地瞧着他，他记忆中的艾霍斯特明明是行动非常敏捷的。

也许是昆兰方才的逼供让他一时虚弱了。

猎人把他托上去，隔着罩袍他感觉到血族的身体，他还有点不太相信艾霍斯特回到他身边了。

他自己也骑上马去，艾霍斯特在他身后软软地靠着他，但坐得不太稳。

他伸手到背后，把血族的手臂拉到身前来。

“抱着我。”他说。

昆兰也跳上马，他的马将会留下一路明显的血腥气味，若是有狗追踪，就会都跟着他去。

师徒二人在夜色中对望一眼，算是暂时告别，便冲着不同的方向打马而去。

艾霍斯特软绵绵地伏在猎人的背上，手腕在猎人腰前交叉。猎人不由自主地把手按在血族冰冷潮湿的手上，猎人觉得手心一片滑腻的液体，大概是刚才匕首钉进去时淌出的白血。

“再抱紧点。”猎人说，加快了速度。

 

他们在山腰的林子里绕了许久，后来终于跑出林子，沿一条小径向山里去。没有月亮，天光也暗，照亮小径的只有对面群山反射的雪光。

猎人尽量沿着溪走，在一个岔路口，他犹豫了一下。

“右边。”血族在他背后说。

“为什么……”

“右边有风，应该是通到山里的空地。”

猎人半信半疑，依言前行，过了一刻钟，前方传来水声，他拐过一处岩壁，豁然开朗，一大片洼地周围环绕着层层叠叠的巉岩，白色的山峰在夜色中高临其上。

“右前方有一大块突出的岩石，咱们可以到那下面的裂缝去。”血族说。

猎人跳下马，牵着它一步一步地向右方的山岩上爬去。前方果然吹来一阵凉风，他走到近前，终于看清了，一块巨大的岩石悬在他们头顶，下方是比一座小镇的广场还要宽阔的裂缝，水从两侧徐徐流出，中间非常平坦。

他走进裂缝去，系好马，把艾霍斯特扶下马来。点了一只火把，照亮这片空阔又有遮挡的平地。

裂缝的顶非常高，高到看不见顶，或许可以塞下一座小教堂。

他很满意这儿。

“艾霍斯特，你先去一边待着，不要打扰我接下来的工作，我要在这儿放一座房子了。”

 

“门”里能放的东西，理论上可以无限大，但实际上却做不到。首先要“认识”物品的每个细节，其次，物品越大，放入和取出花的工夫越多，中间如果被打断，东西就可能永久损坏了。

所以猎人很少把他“收藏”里比较大的东西取出来。

这座小木屋就是其中之一。

猎人用了十几分钟，才把这座屋子完完整整地取了出来。

他后退一步，打量着这座他好些年都没有使用的小屋。屋子不大，整体由圆木和木板造成，里面有石板砌的炉子，桌子和床，还有床褥和地毯。

这还是他刚学会“收藏术”后不久，为试验自己的能力而收藏的，后来委实没有多少使用的机会。

他在不同的方向推了推小木屋，确定它在石地上放稳了。

“艾霍斯特？”血族不在马跟前了。

“我在这里。”一个声音从角落的一块岩石后传来，那边有水声，血族想来是在洗澡。血族洗澡不需要热水，这倒是一件非常方便的事情。

他在冰冷的雪水里擦了擦脸。脖子上的血止住了，他把领巾扯下，丢到一边。最重要的是他的肚子叫起来了，他在火上烘热肉干和硬面包，它们非常美味。

天快亮了，他吃完了饭，血族却一直没有出现，他记起了艾霍斯特现在没有替换的衣服。

他走到石头那边，喊了一声艾霍斯特，对方答应了。

“这个给你。”他把手袋扔过石头。

血族好像说了声谢谢，他没有听清。“为什么不叫我呢？”他想，但是没有问出口。

他回小木屋里，把床铺好，躺在上面。那床很窄，他打算一会儿给血族打个地铺。

要怎样处置艾霍斯特？把他扔到没有人迹的山里？或是杀了他吗？还是尝试着假装什么都没发生地留下他？（这比较难，如果他能做到，他早就不会扔掉艾霍斯特了。）

他不知道，他宁愿明天再想这个问题。

 

他梦见一团白雾，一团悲伤的白雾，这倒奇怪，他从来没有感性到这种地步。

 

他醒过来时已是老人，现在准有中午了，因为他肚子饿得够呛。他好像很久没有这么放松，这么没有挂虑。

他坐起来时才突然想起为什么——他看见了角落里睡着的血族。

外面的光射进来，艾霍斯特穿着一身白衣，缩在远离火堆的屋角里。猎人仔仔细细地打量着他。

出乎他的意料，血族完全没有化妆，青色的头垂在一侧，睡得很沉。白色袍子的下面像是棉纱的内衬，露出来的脖子和手上都缠裹着白纱，赤着双脚。猎人觉得他看起来有点憔悴。

昆兰那招果然还是太狠了。

他没有叫醒血族，自己走出屋子，想洗洗脸。

一出门就看到一片白光。

下雪了。

裂缝的入口处已经积满了皑皑白雪，外面还在像扯棉絮一样下个不停。除了白雪之外，目力所及唯有灰的岩石和黑的树干，都埋了半截在雪里。

难怪这么安静。

这可能会耽误昆兰的时间，和猎人不同，他是往山下的方向去的，回来也不能再走这条路，要翻过雪中的千湖山脉可要费点力气。

这也许能让他多出几天时间和艾霍斯特单独相处，他委实还没想好——也不太愿意想——接下来怎么办。

猎人的心思从来也不复杂，但这也让他没有和自己转寰的余地。如果不是昆兰，他再怎么忧心血族的命运，也不可能回去找了。 即使他为了艾霍斯特跳进了斗兽场里，即使他从昆兰剑下救了艾霍斯特，他也想不出自己要如何反悔。

他洗完脸，取了些水，转回屋里，给炉子添了些柴火，加热食物和水，给艾霍斯特化了一份血食。血族一直没有动静，直到猎人把他摇醒。

“我不饿。”看到猎人手里的血食，他笑了一下，有气无力地说。

猎人怔了一下，血族勉强的笑让他记起了很多。

但是他清楚地知道，他们的过去不会再回来了。

他不信血族的话，但也没强迫对方吃，把碗放到一边，吃起自己的饭来。

“主人……”血族在他身后说。

他噎了一下。

“我不可能还是你的主人吧？”

“我愿意这样叫你。”

“你真正的主人呢？你不会希望他来找你吗？不管你怎么想，你还是需要他的。”

“我没有主人了，以后也没有啦。”

猎人回头看他一眼，青色的血族冲着他虚弱地笑。他心里有一阵奇怪的预感，但没有理会它。

“我……你说的是真的吗？是怎么回事？”

“我来告诉你，主人。”

“说吧。”老实说，猎人心里是不大信的，这个狡猾的东西又打算编出什么来哄骗他啦？

 

血族开始讲：

“那还是战争开始时不久的事……”

“这有点远了。”

“听我说完，主人。战争开始时不久，很多人投靠旧主人，里面有个魔法师，姓帕尔默，别人都叫他石心。这个魔法师……”

“我知道石心，”猎人打断他，“他不仅是魔法师，还是北方帕尔默城的领主，靠制造精密钟表赚了很多很多的钱，对不对？”

“是的，主人。”

“好啊，接着说。”

“旧主人有一段时间很依赖他的钱。但他也不是毫无目的，他一直热衷于永生，但又不愿意学习有风险的时间魔法，就一直想要得到旧主人的血，和旧主人平起平坐。

“旧主人当然不愿和他分享平等地位。这让石心很不满，后来，他爱上了一个年轻女人，她要求他离开旧主人。但旧主人抢先一步，把她转化了。

“他非常绝望，带着被转化后的女人离开了旧主人。我后来听说他想要复活她，但一直也没再见到他，直到战争结束的时候。

“那时我们这些高等血族都非常恐慌，他突然出现在我们面前，我们以为他是来报仇的。但他却告诉我们，他发明了一个咒语，使用这个咒语，可以避免被随便什么人占有。

“‘这个咒语的作用是让血祖成为你们名义上的主人，’他解释说，‘这样，你们就不能再属于别人，除非血祖回来，用他的血让你们重新恢复完整。’

“‘你不会白白地给我们好处吧？’有人问。

“‘这是我的研究的一部分，完成这个研究，我就可以复活可可，’他回答，可可就是他爱的那个女人，‘你们要不要试，都随你们的便。’”

血族停了一下，好像一下子说这么多话很累。猎人边听 边吃 ，嘴里食物塞得满满的，觉得血族是在等自己的反应，于是含糊不清地说：

“所以，你虽然当时没采用，却记住了这个咒语？”

“是的，我记住了。你离开我以后，那个屋子里来了几个青年人，他们打算卖掉我，我不想属于别人，我就用了这个咒语……这样，我就能……”

“那你可要下点儿决心啊。”猎人心里不大高兴，他还记得自己以为艾霍斯特已死时那强烈的震动。那时他几乎不能想象看到艾霍斯特的尸体。现在艾霍斯特靠他才从昆兰剑下拾回一命，居然还给他编故事！

“这个咒语……是要用刀子刺进心脏。虽然刺的时候不是太痛，但刺伤的伤口就不再愈合了。那之后，我身体逐渐虚弱，身上的伤口也愈合得慢了。”

“真的吗？”猎人问，“让我看看？”

艾霍斯特看着他，仿佛也觉察到猎人并没有相信。他慢慢把前襟解开来，扯开胸前裹着的白纱。

左胸口上嵌着一只银盘。这是常见的装饰，对血族的身体也没有实质害处。

银盘边缘的皮肤已被烧得焦黑了，猎人用小刀把它撬起来。在烧成焦黄色的皮肤上有一个三角形的小伤口，他用小刀挑了两下，艾霍斯特轻声呻吟。

“这是怎么搞出来的？”

“我说了，主人，是那个咒语。”

猎人不可思议地看着他，脑子里又把刚才听到的过了一遍。

“……你不是在骗我？”他不太相信，把小刀插进那个伤口，刀一下子就滑进去了，艾霍斯特痛得全身发抖。直到猎人把刀抽出来，他才缓过劲来。

“这真的是……”

“主人，小亚伯拉罕……”血族靠在墙上望着他，悲伤地笑了一下，却像是要哭出来，“我没有一天不想你的。”

面对突如其来的表白猎人愣了一下，他还在思考那个咒语的事情呢。

“你去了那个斗兽场对吗？我在那里待了两个星期，我以为我要死了。”

“两个星期？”猎人想起那个看门人再三说的“第三个星期的表演”。

“第二个星期的时候，我觉得再也看不见你了，但我还是抓住一切机会乞求活命，我帮客人调酒，引起了主管的兴趣，我告诉他我身体太差，撑不下去了……你是凭着那只手袋找过来的吗？”

“是的。你……”

“那是我好不容易留在身边的，却还是被他们拿走了。我想把它再拿回来，但没有机会，主管很快把我卖掉了。”

“你……觉得我会回来找你吗？”

血族笑了：

“我后来不再骗自己了。”

猎人心里一阵难受，但是没有表现出来。

血族的语调也像是已经绝望了：

“是因为昆兰你才会来的吧，我早应该看出你们是串通好的。”

“昆兰是我师父。”

“他从那只戒指里取东西时我就知道了，你的招数肯定是跟他学的。你从来没提过，你还是不信任我。”

“信任……？”这个词从血族嘴里，尤其从艾霍斯特嘴里说出来，怎么听都有点怪怪的。血族和人并不平等，尤其是主奴关系的人类和血族，谈不上信不信任。艾霍斯特以前也从不说这种话。

血族没了主人就会这样吗？猎人想。

“我好想你，小亚伯拉罕，虽然你恨我……反正我也不会耽搁你太久了。”

“你……怎么了？你想离开吗？”

“我要死了。”血族说。

猎人疑惑地盯着他。血族撩开袍子的下摆。

他的两腿间有垫片，还缠了好几层白纱，但是它们已经全都湿透了，把木屋的地板都打湿了。

不是排泄物的味道，排泄物也不可能这么多。

白血。

“血一直止不住。”血族说，“我要死啦，小亚伯拉罕。”

他说着，猎人才发现他的神情完全在勉强支撑。此时他终于支持不下去了，身体歪向一侧，倒在了地板上。白血慢慢地从裸露的一截大腿上淌下去。

31

tbc


	32. Chapter 32

三十二

艾霍斯特觉得自己这次真的是要死了。

昆兰把剑拔出来时，他就知道伤口一时无法愈合了。但没料到过了那么久，还没有收口的迹象。

洗澡时他把那条裤子脱下来，就看到白血顺着腿往下淌。他不敢喊猎人，不指望猎人会帮助他，但是他必须处理这件事。他试着把上衣的内衬撕破，塞到体内去，但很痛，用了好长时间才塞进去一点点。

所幸猎人居然记起了他。他从那只阔别已久的手袋里取东西时，百感交集。

但没有多愁善感多久，流血太多，他吃惊地发现眼睛看不清东西，四肢也无力了。

“休息一晚上，明天就会好了。”他自欺欺人地想。

更加自欺欺人的想法是：“在他身边会康复得更快的。”

但是并没有。

 

血还在出，缓慢、坚定、残忍地从他体内流出来。伤口之前还痛，现在有种怪异的撕裂感，好像在对他说：“我们跟定你了。”

“是昆兰的剑刺的吧？伤口在哪里？”猎人在他上方问。

“腔管。”他微弱地说。

“在哪里？”

他抬起手，指指白纱包着的小腹。和以前不同，他不能直接感觉到猎人的一些微妙情绪了，也不知道猎人是不是真的关心。

“穿出来的伤呢？”

“在……这儿？”他指着上面约一拃远的地方。

“很靠里面吗？”

“不算太里面吧……我不知道。”他说不好腔管在体内究竟拐了几个弯。

猎人站了起来，他现在只能看到猎人的腿。猎人在从剑鞘里拿东西，他并不太想去猜猎人在做什么，反正都是在想办法“处置”他。

自从斗兽场的第二个星期以后，他就再也没有对亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安抱过希望。他还强撑着活着，有一半是因为本能，另一半是因为他还想要珍惜那些回忆。回忆、勇气，和他自以为叫爱的东西。

不过猎人出现时他还是松了一口气。他想自己终于可以死在对方手里了，这是他最大的奢求，毕竟猎人不可能再喜欢他了。

老实说他也没觉得特别惊讶，塞特拉基安早晚会想清楚，能饶过他才是怪事，何况是和昆兰一起来的！

白血可以制成药材，所以血被活活流干这种死法，对血族来说并不少见。

不过艾霍斯特还真不知道血流不止是这种感觉，他的四肢内部开始刺痛，耳朵也渐渐听不清楚了。死亡迫近的恐怖还没有降临，也许是因为在猎人身边的缘故。虽然猎人不是他的主人了，但猎人的气味还是令他很安心。

现在这气味里忽然掺了一股很浓的香气，闻着很舒服，他闻过这气味……

塞特拉基安回到他身边来，把他下身裹着的白纱和垫片撕掉。他张开眼睛，看到猎人脚边摆着一小盆淡黄色的粘糊糊的东西。

“药膏。”猎人看到血族在看，就说。他分开血族的大腿，把手指伸进血族的下体。

“主人……”

“别怕。”

积在体内的血顺着猎人的手流到地板上。艾霍斯特觉得身体又轻了一点，耳朵嗡嗡地响。

猎人的手指摸到他身体内部了，动作很果断，痛是痛的，但艾霍斯特凭直觉知道对方现在还不想伤害自己。这让他很放松，几乎有点快乐。

他仍然渴望塞特拉基安的触碰，即使他快死了，即使手指摸到他体内的触感并不是真的良好。

“……这里是伤口吗？”

“不是……”不过很近了，“再往前一点……不，往下一点……啊！”

猎人的指尖划到了腔管的创口，指甲扫过伤口的感觉就像重新被剑刺穿一样。他痛得流出了眼泪。猎人专心致志地在那里停留了一会，然后抽出了手。

他再把手伸进去时，手上握着一大团那药膏。艾霍斯特感觉着猎人把药膏糊在伤口里外。疼痛让他一部分感觉迟钝，另一部分倒灵敏了。他想起猎人给他灌酒的那次，治伤的精油就是这种气味。

他再次抬头看猎人时，猎人已经把上身衣服脱了下来。老猎人的身体还算结实，而且对待他比青年更加温柔。这让他记起很多甜美的瞬间。

“现在我要找到你上面那处伤口，你忍一下……”

他抬了一下眼睛表示听见了。

“别担心，如果我从下面摸不到，我会把这东西从你嘴里灌进去。”

这种事情最好不要发生，血族想，我没那么想活下去……

猎人跪在他跟前，低身下去，他只看见老猎人嘴里咬着花白的辫子……整只手都伸到他体内了，这是泄殖腔的位置，然后那只手不断地探进来……

他的身体猛地向后弹，这是反射，他感到腔管在肚子里面被抻直了。整条腔管像一条活的蛇一样翻来滚去地挣扎。他从来没感受过这样的痛苦，但是猎人另一只手把他按在墙根，嘶叫声不像是从喉咙，倒像从他整个身体里发出来的。

能昏过去就好了，他泪眼模糊地想，但偏偏没有，猎人手指每一个细微的动作都由腔管敏感的内壁毫不衰减地传递给他，他尖叫得整个喉咙都抽搐了。

“……伤口在这儿吗？”猎人的声音像是在很远和很近的地方同时响起。

他说不出话了。

“……在这儿吗？”猎人很急切地问，同时手指展开一段内壁的皱褶。这让他很大地哽咽了一声。

……猎人的手指一段段地在内壁上摸过去。

血族从没有想过塞特拉基安会触碰到他这么里面，除了痛苦，这还给他带来一种奇怪的感觉，好像塞特拉基安其实是在爱抚他。他希望把这理解成爱抚，那么就算他被这么活活折腾死，也可以感到快乐了。

他的左手滑下来，碰到了塞特拉基安按在他身上的那只手。

他觉得身体发虚，但还没有失去意识，青色的皮肤上起了一层雾气，血族是不会出汗的，这是身体极度不适的表现。

“艾霍斯特！艾霍斯特！听见我说话吗？”猎人急切地叫他，“如果我摸到伤口了，你能告诉我吗？”

腔管下部被什么撑了一下，可能是猎人的胳膊肘，这么说他整只手臂都伸进来了……

“我错过伤口了吗？我能够得着吗？”

伤口……他都快忘记了猎人的目的了。它在强烈的痛苦不适中都快没有存在感了，但是猎人的手的确经过了它所在的地方，只是它藏在皱褶里，他没有碰到。

血族移动着手指，猎人握住了它们。

那青色的手指吃力地回握了一下。

“……我确实够到了吗？在哪里？要往回一点吗？”

握一下。是的。

那只骨节分明的手往下滑，很慢很慢地梳理过那些皱褶。一寸，两寸……艾霍斯特自己也奇怪，自己怎么还没有昏过去。

一阵剧痛，简直像腔管被从中间斩断了。

“是这里吗？”

不是的……是在你手的背面……

他移动两根手指，传达出犹豫的一握。

“往左？”

他的指腹摩擦猎人的手背，不是的……

那只手在翻转。“是这里吗？”

到了……

猎人的指甲猛地戳进毫无屏障的伤口，一个指节都插了进去。

终于能失去意识了。

 

……但是并没有死去。

腔管的感觉恢复先于身体其他部分的感觉。他让它轻微地滑动一下，疼痛还在，但整段下部的内壁都暖洋洋的，他直觉血已经止住了。腔管里面塞满了那种药膏，稍微收缩一下都粘糊糊的。

随后他才感觉到下体被垫片和白纱重新裹好了，身体也被擦过了，裹在被单里，躺在褥子上面。

眼睛也比之前清楚了一点。天黑了，塞特拉基安的身影在火炉前面，似乎是在加柴。血族能看到他的心跳，嫣红色的心脏周围有一大丛同样颜色的血管。他入迷地看着，这漂亮的熟悉的心脏减少了他的痛苦。

塞特拉基安回头，发现他醒了。青年人黑色的发辫乱了，还没来得及梳理，又大又蓝的眼睛虽然疲惫却不掩英气。

“你好点了吗？”那曾经他以为再也听不见的声音问。

血族点点头。啊，小亚伯拉罕……

“你要吃点什么吗？”

“水……”

猎人很快端了温水，坐到他身边，把他扶起来。他靠在猎人身上，才看到身下是一个地铺。血族啜了几口端到嘴边的温水。

“不喝了吗？”

“不喝了。”

猎人一手架着他的腰，另一手把碗端到自己嘴边，喝光了剩下的水。

又一阵要昏过去的感觉席卷了他，不过他没有真的昏过去。他在心里重复着亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安的名字，慢慢躺下去，像一只受伤的猫一样，把头靠在猎人的大腿上，觉得安心极了。

猎人用一只手轻轻地把他身上裹着的白纱扯平。有几次血族觉得猎人就要真正地爱抚他了，但是没有。

“艾霍斯特……”青年人在柴火轻微的爆裂声中说。

他动了一下，表示听见了。

“扔下你以后，我回了波雷斯……”

青年人缓缓讲述着，他是怎么回到家乡，遇到昆兰，一起找到“三颗獠牙和酒”，怎么进入斗兽场，怎么找到了主管的办公室，放倒了保镖，找到了那只手袋。又是怎么在发现场上的血族不是艾霍斯特后，在斗兽场找到了关押的其他血族，但仍然没有艾霍斯特的踪影。

(他略过了自己跳进斗兽场那一段。)

“……我碰上了一个给血族打扮的女人，她以为我是新来做工的，和我闲聊，告诉我有个高等血族，因为身体坏了，没法再上场，被卖给主管的乡下亲戚了。她只知道那个亲戚住在千湖山里。

“我探听到了主管的家，连夜闯了进去。把他捆在卧室的椅子上逼问。为了不留下线索，我故意把他所有的亲戚都问了一遍，显得要向他全家寻仇似的……他终于说出了一个千湖山的村名，也说了之前这个亲戚来拜访过他，他还卖了个无用的血族给他……

“但是问完后天已亮了，虽然我戴着面罩，但房子里的人都已起来，街上人来人往。我只得故伎重施，用黑暗影象蒙骗了他们，但自己却没能马上逃走，来了许多保镖守在屋子周围，我只得躲在壁柜里等待时机。到了晚上，主管离开了他的房子，我才终于找到机会溜掉。然后……”

他停了很久没说话。

“然后你就找到这里了吗？”血族很轻地问。

“是的，艾霍斯特……”

随后他又不再说话了。猎人的身体贴着血族，隔着衣服和纱布传来暖意。屋子里也越来越温暖了。

“艾霍斯特？”

“嗯？”

“你不告诉我你遇见了什么吗？”

“我？我之前都说了，你离开以后，我在那间屋子里，有几个人进来避雨，发现了我，就把我卖到了那斗兽场去。第二个星期我哀求主管，告诉他，我的身体已经垮了，上不了场了……他才把我卖到这山里来。”

他说得太过简略，猎人愣了一愣。

“你……你说这些人对你也还好，那为什么……”他指的是血族身体上的贞操带。

“那倒是为了我好。这里血族太希罕，买主的儿子第一天夜里就叫了一群人轮流对我……每人收两个铜币。买主觉得丢脸，把我下身锁了起来，他儿子又叫那些人用我的嘴。”

他停了停，猎人的心跳有微妙的变化，但是他分不清是什么情绪。

“……不过，塞特拉基安，那个咒语挺管用，我一直还记得你。”

这是艾霍斯特第一次叫猎人的姓，这个姓比亚伯拉罕要绕口得多，听起来正式而冷淡。

“……怎么了？”

“塞特拉基安……我本来没指望再见到你了。你为什么要救我呢？为什么不让我就这么死了呢？”

炉子里的火熊熊烧着，木柴在火中爆裂，火星升起。

艾霍斯特闭起眼睛，等着猎人的答案。他只是个血族，血族应该听从任何愿意摆布它的意志……

猎人的身体僵硬着，过了好一阵，忽然长长地叹了一口气。听起来，他像是思考了很久，终于有了答案。

“你是……你是托马斯·艾霍斯特……你是发起血族战争的人。我要……亲手……处决你。”

这几个字咬字咬得过分了，能听出脸颊肌肉都在抽搐。

不过他没有动，血族也还紧靠着他。

并不出乎意料，血族想着，心里有点恼恨。亚伯拉罕，你就是这样，固执、暴躁、不知变通的家伙。

当猎人不再是他的主人时，他不知不觉对猎人多出了一些意见。可惜他应该没有机会把这些告诉猎人了。

他们沉默了很久，猎人爬起来去擦身、吃晚饭。艾霍斯特仍然吃不了东西，只是蜷在地板上睡着。

 

第二天猎人仍然与他分喝温水。这令他暗暗地快乐，他决定不再想自己接下来的命运了，顺便替猎人惋惜了一下：

“你再也不会有我这样忠心聪明又漂亮的血族了。”

但是他还是吃不了东西，也没有力气化妆，虽然颤抖的手端不稳镜子，他还是想要抓紧时间，让猎人尽量记得他。

但猎人把他的镜子取走了。

“算了吧，艾霍斯特。”猎人轻轻地说。

他很受打击，垂下了头。

“以后再化吧。”

——说得像他还有多少“以后”一样。

当他想强撑着站起来时，猎人把一张熊皮斗篷铺在旁边。

“找些暖和的衣服穿。”猎人对他说，“然后躺到这上面来。”

“我不需要暖和的衣服。”

“我不希望你冻成冰棍。”

他其实也没什么暖和的衣服，论到御寒，没有比他的衣箱更华而不实的了。最后猎人只能用薄褥子把他裹住，然后再包上熊皮斗篷。

“……你要处死我了吗？”在猎人盖上他的脸之前，他问。

“我带你去一个地方。”猎人淡淡地说。

他被从头到脚裹进斗篷，猎人在外面用绳索把他捆起来了，然后又是一阵响动，又被包上一层，透进来的几丝光线也消失了。

他闭上眼睛，感觉到自己被抱起来，被移动，最后被架在了一处晃动的什么上面。

马背。

很快身侧的压力提示他猎人已经骑上了马，接着就是有规律的晃动，他们上路了。

外面的寒气慢慢地透进来。他被从马背上解下来时，已经全身冰冷，四肢也僵硬了。猎人把他抱进小木屋，取掉外面裹着的帆布，让他的脸露出来，放在火边，喂他喝水。

第二天、第三天，在他能吃东西以前，他一直都是被这样对待。猎人把他抱上抱下的动作非常轻柔，他一点儿没有觉得磕碰。

夜里他躺在猎人的床边，听着青年人均匀的呼吸声，想着不再来的过去，想着如今不知何时完结的温柔。

 

第四天头上他开始想进食。猎人解开他，让他自己行动。他抓紧时间梳妆打扮，用些猎人从来没见过的装扮。他还是想给猎人留下些印象，也很满足于猎人看见他那如熟透浆果的唇色时，虽然马上撇开头去，却没及时掩饰住的复杂眼神。

不过奇怪，他不再想通过诱惑或花言巧语，试图在猎人这里保住性命了。

他有时想起旧主人，想起自己一再乞求被吞噬，乞求旧主人占据自己的躯壳，也许现在对猎人的感觉和那时是一样的。

虽说他们之间已经没有血约了。

32

tbc


	33. Chapter 33

三十三

他们越走越往北。雪小了一点，前方有一道山脉，每一天它都变得更近一些。

路一度非常难走，马要在齐膝深的雪里前进。但随着向山脉的前进，路面的积雪浅了，不可思议的是比路两边明显地浅。

艾霍斯特问起，猎人简单地说：

“下面有温泉。”

又说：

“到了山里你就看见了。”

血族裹着熊皮斗篷坐在猎人身后，戴了皮手套的手环抱着猎人的腰，猎人的手有时覆在血族的手上，他们都默契地假装感觉不到，在眼下这种凝重的光景，这种亲近是不是有点逾越了界限。

马自然是非常累，有一天早上它挣扎着不想动。猎人叹了口气，然后竟从剑鞘中取出一匹马来。

这马起初像睡着了一样，但一醒来，就被眼前的情景惊得乱跳，如果不是猎人早早把它拴在树上，它一定在漫天大雪里跑掉了。

“……我以为有生命的东西放不进去。”同样被惊得不小的血族说。

“一般是不能放，有些马会就此死了。”猎人说，“运气好而已。”

“如果它死了呢？”

“我还有很多匹……备用。”

血族突然沉默了。猎人知道他在想什么，但是没有搭理。

 

他们走到山跟前时，雪几乎不下了。头天晚上刚发生了一次轻微的雪崩，山岩上的大块积雪脱落了，露出褐色的山体。山体上还东一块西一块地沾着没有脱尽的积雪。

猎人牵马，带着血族慢慢登上那倾斜的山坡。山坡上有些踏脚的痕迹，乍看像自然形成的，但走起来就知道，这肯定是一条人工凿出的小路，还很工于心计地伪装成岩石的裂隙。

在山腰，猎人拐离了小路。沿着山壁爬到一处裂缝前。裂缝里堆满了白雪，他拿出一只铲子，开始把雪掏掉。

一刻钟以后，雪被清空了，裂缝下面露出来的仍是白色——是一块白色的巨石，从里面把这个只有一人来高的缝隙堵得严严实实，所以完全不知道它究竟有多大。

“你休息一会儿，不要打断我。”猎人对血族说。

随后他用了好长时间，把这块巨石化成烟雾，“收藏”进剑鞘里。

从所用的时间看，这块石头比那座小木屋还要大。

然后，那个缝隙变成了一个不知道有多深、通到哪里的洞口。

把马弄进去费了不少劲。不过它们勉强移动了二三码后就能站起来了。

里面是一条长长的通道，但不像人工开凿的，像是山崩后巨岩自然形成的罅隙。

头顶是倾斜的山岩表面，脚下堆着大块的石块，非常难走。

但是山里并不冷，石头表面沾着水珠，很是潮湿，往里走走，没有什么光线了，空气却渐渐温暖起来。

猎人又用了快半小时才把白色巨石封回去。它像是一根断掉的巨柱，比两人环抱还要粗。

现在他们陷入一片漆黑，只有血族可以看见猎人和那两匹马的心脏和血脉，像是漂着的灯。马的心脏要暗淡一些，血管的图案也不像人类那样漂亮，而他自己身上当然什么光也没有。

猎人点亮一支火把，这儿一直有微微的空气流动，前面一定有巨大的空间。

在巨石间艰难地半走半爬了一两个小时，他们都没有说一句话，眼里所见的也全是破碎的石块，简直就像在做噩梦一样。

“这是要到哪里去呢……”艾霍斯特终于忍不住问。

“巨人坟墓。”猎人回答说。

“是什么意思？”

“你马上就会看到了。”

正说着，前面已经有了隐隐的光线。血族跟着猎人又在乱石上转过了一个弯，一根粗大的柱子赫然出现。这柱子得有十人合抱那么粗，上面满是被时间侵蚀的花纹。

血族走上前去，仔细地观看着这柱子。

“过来。”猎人跟他说，把他领到柱子另一面来。

血族轻呼一声，任何人都难以想象眼前所见。

 

近千年以前，这一带居住着一个崇拜巨神的民族，他们的身材比一般人高大一些，而他们崇拜的神明，则每一个都有好几人那么高。

因此他们为之修建的神庙，也完全比照着他们想象中的神明的比例，整体特别巨大。

在神庙的前方是巨大的神像，中间是这些神明起居和施放法术的场景，在神殿的最后方，则是那些死于传说中战争的神明的石棺。

后来因为地震，这座山崩塌了，神庙的前部被砸在了山石下面，只有后方幸免于难，但又在历次的地震中被渐渐埋藏，不为人知。

昆兰和他的猎人弟子们偶然发现了此处，之后“巨人的坟墓”便成了属于他们的一个秘密。

 

崩毁的神庙的地面上，满是一两人高的碎石块。原本雪白的石头上面爬满灰黄的苔迹。

粗大的柱子虽所余不多，但一根遮掩着一根，视野好像已被这些柱子完全占据。

墙边镶嵌的石板多已掉落摔碎，石板上浮雕的人物也七零八落，一只手的图案就大得像盆子一样。

往上看，是柱子残缺的顶部，天顶则高高在上，几乎看不清楚，像是已和天空融为一体。残余的天顶一大半被压在悬崖底下，有一角露出天空，被横七竖八的石梁交错分割。

光线不算太昏暗，猎人灭掉火把，在神殿的角落生火。火光照亮像窗子似的一个方形空洞，但一定不是窗子，或许是用来放一支比水桶还要粗的蜡烛的。

火光渐明，照亮了另一面墙边排列着的、像是长长的石屋似的东西，那上面刻满了花纹。仔细看就能明白，这不是“屋子”，而是那些巨大神明的石棺。

这儿比外面温暖多了，地面虽然潮湿，却没有积雪，空气中有淡淡的硫磺味道。

“艾霍斯特。”猎人叫他的血族，“那一头有温泉，你可以洗澡。”

在露出天空的那一端，角落里像在火山里一样冒着热蒸汽。

“好的，主人。”血族答应说，他在张望那些古代的刻字和残破的浮雕。

“不用着急，你可以好好想一下要怎么打扮。选一个你最喜欢的打扮。”

血族僵了一下，回头看着塞特拉基安。老人没有看他，平静地整理着刚从剑鞘里取出的食物。

“去吧，艾霍斯特……”老人终于抬起头，锐利的眼睛迎上血族早上刚细心戴进去的碧蓝瞳片，那双眼睛睁得很大，“你的时间到了。”

 

艾霍斯特并不喜欢过多地思考命运，关于命运，他已经失败过一次，此后就把它全盘托付给了任何一个比他更坚强的意志。

他愿意塞特拉基安挥剑砍掉他的头，直到最后一刻都不闭上眼睛，这样他可以把猎人永远地留在死去的眼睛里面。

如果猎人现在仍然是他的主人，也许他会更舒服一些，但咒语使他原本简单的意志变得模糊。他很不喜欢这样。

他跪在那被温泉洗成灰色的水道旁边，把脸上的妆洗干净。蒸汽模糊了视线，他回想着自己的所有记忆。

内心深处，他还是想要当人的。倒不是因为别的，只是人类本来就比较高等，而他对人生绝望了才放弃人的身份而已。

不过，也许他本来就更加适合当血族。他想要服从，想要卑下，想要被控制，最好能被宠爱。他也曾经短暂地走过好运，耀武扬威，春风得意，许多人向他低头，许多人看他脸色，许多人徒劳地想用哭泣哀求打动他。但当夜深人静，他自己一个人对着镜子时，却无法不看见镜子里那卑弱的灵魂，和那灵魂对未来的惶恐。

他失势差不多和得势一样快。命运在其他人那里时常捉摸不定，到了他身上却是分毫不爽的报应。

直到他得到古卷，直到他打开坟墓，直到他把手伸给那黑暗里爬出的怪物。

那以后的事情简单得难以置信。别人看来血族战争是复杂难解的一场场战役、战斗，投降、沦陷，谈判、谋略，诡计、交易……对他而言不过是主人的意志，从古代一直伸展到今日的人性的黑暗。不能被爱的饥渴、满足不了的野心、走投无路的绝望和诅咒……

他在服侍血祖时，并不总是亲自出面，但许多人晓得把血祖领到人间来的就是他。而他是一个万里挑一的忠实仆人，并不完全出于血祖的控制，他心甘情愿不眠不休，拓展黑暗中的土地和王国。他是卑小的，但又为主人宠爱相信，他们在内部联为一体，这种亲密让他在黑夜里快乐得呻吟。

战争失败以后他坠入活的地狱。总体上来讲，他受宠爱的时候少，受折磨的时候多，但血族不像人类那样会怨恨，在每一次死去活来以后，他很快像动物一样把强烈的情绪忘记了，尽管还能够记得发生的事情，却也可以笑容可掬地迎接主人下一次的心血来潮。

虽然他内里没有一天不想结束这种无休无止的惩罚。

 

然后是塞特拉基安。亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安。他差不多相信他们是命里注定要相遇的。

也差不多以为他们命里注定不会再分开。

可惜他终究是个卑下弱小的灵魂，他所梦想的一切从未实现。

他用温水洗脸，哭了很久，也许塞特拉基安会听见，无所谓了。

我爱你。

说真的，他还是人的时候，都觉得自己没有多少情感，不配说这句话。现在能为了塞特拉基安说出来，他还有一点骄傲的。

而塞特拉基安至少也在乎过他，这就不错了，还想怎么样呢！他只是个血族。

而当他还是人的时候……

塞特拉基安更不可能爱他啦。

他抹干脸，开始打扮起来。他倒没犹豫要如何打扮，可以说，猎人对他宣判的那一瞬间，他就知道了自己最后的样子。

也只能这样结束。

 

猎人往火堆里一块块地扔柴，扔得有点太多了，火焰蹿起一人多高。

天色晚了，他变成了青年。血族还没出现，他也不想催他。如果血族趁这会儿逃走了，问题倒也得到了解决。

他拿出两个玻璃杯和两瓶饮料，放在一块平得可以当桌板的石头上面，都斟满了。

又过了一会，天黑得透了，外面一阵阵的风声，但这里还是很暖和，特别有那堆火，靠得太近都要冒汗了。

终于有个人影从温泉旁边的石堆后面钻出来。

艾霍斯特。

猎人坐在酒边，看着他一步步地走近，火堆劈劈啪啪地烧，火星旋转，向上飞舞。血族在离他几码远的地方站住了，火光刚巧能照见他的样子。

深色笔挺的外衣和裤子，擦亮的靴子。衣服和裤子是成套的，衣领和裤褶都有特定的样式，简单的绣花锁在衣缘和下摆上，脖子上系着宽的领巾。

猎人哆嗦了一下。

这身打扮很普通，但是猎人非常熟悉。

这是大陆西南一带，常见的半正式的礼服，但不是任何人都能穿的。

这是中级军官的礼服。

火光跳动，血族的脸也能看见了，苍白的肤色，短短的金银色头发，淡蓝色眼睛，粉红色的嘴唇，以人类而言是非常淡的唇色。

那双淡蓝的眼睛冷冷地盯着他，半边脸隐在阴影里。

火光……

他们对视了一两分钟。

血族脸上是和往常全不相同的冷酷的表情，猎人转不开眼睛，他觉得自己被凝固在战争的记忆里了。

火光……呼救声……

但血族把脸转向烧得异常旺的火堆，随后那表情就像梦境一样消逝了。淡蓝的眼睛流露出恐惧的神色。

猎人什么也没说，直到他带着恐惧和哀求的样子又转向猎人，嘴唇嗫嚅着。现在轮到猎人露出冷酷的表情了，年轻的脸庞在火光中像一个复仇的神明。

“……求求你，别烧了我。”血族的声音颤抖着，但是并没有跪倒，他还竭力想要维持一个仪态。

“你还有什么要说吗？托马斯·艾霍斯特？”

血族绝望地看着年轻的猎人。还带着几分稚气的脸庞，漆黑凌乱的头发，眼睛又漂亮又锐利……

“小亚伯拉罕……”他轻声说，“小亚伯拉罕……我……”

他觉得自己失去勇气了，猎人的心脏以他看不懂的方式跳动着，不是愤怒，也不是仇恨，但也有可能是这两者的混合。

啊……天哪……

“我爱你……”他说。

猎人有一瞬间像心软了，但随即又问：

“你想要忏悔吗？为你做过的事情？”

“我不能，”他听见自己的声音说，“我已经死了，死人是不能从地狱里爬出来的。”

那张年轻的脸上露出疑惑的神情。

“那么你……认为自己罪有应得？”

“我已经死了……我也不能审判自己。但如果按你这么说，是的，以前的我已经付了生命的代价。”

“那么现在的你呢？”

“我爱你……所以……”

“我不明白，”年轻人明显地生气了，“你不要再耍花招了。”

你就是这么没有耐性。“一般人觉得高等血族只不过是变了一个形态，之前的灵魂还在，他们错了。高等血族本质上和低等血族一样，无论做什么，都只是想为旧主人吸收更多生命。”

“你想说什么？”

“旧主人被封印以后，我就是行尸走肉了，我不再在乎生前的一切，只会对眼前的人类主人产生感情……就算是感情吧，但我离开他们以后，就不再会怀念他们了。但是你不一样，我说过了，小亚伯拉罕，你不一样……我已经不再属于任何主人了，但我还是想要属于你，我只想属于你。——这就是现在的我了，小亚伯拉罕。”

猎人脸上有种奇怪的表情，张了张嘴，想说什么，但又没说出来，最后问道：

“你并不忏悔，又不承认罪过，那你为什么要穿这身衣服呢？……这是你活着的时候最后的样子吧？”

血族的身子晃了晃，像难以忍受这个问题带来的冲击。

“因为……因为生命毕竟是好的呀，小亚伯拉罕……如果我有生命的话……”

他说不下去了，猎人逼问他，他那妆扮得很精致的脸上露出一阵可怕的惨笑。

“生命是……重担。我承受不了，所以放弃了……但是……没人不想要生命呀，小亚伯拉罕，小亚伯拉罕，如果我早一点承认……但是我那么软弱……如果我有后来的勇气……”

他的表情像承受了巨大的压力。猎人瞪着他，想理解他表达的意思，但显然还没有明白。血族突然哭了，跪了下来。

“问这些做什么呢……您动手吧……别折磨我了……”

猎人沉默了很久，才长叹了一口气，走到他面前来，把一个杯子递给他，里面盛着血族的饮料。

血族伸手接过来，忽然反应了过来，手指颤抖，液体都洒出来了。

年轻的猎人凝视着他。

“喝下去吧，艾霍斯特。”

“主人……”

“喝下去。”

“……”

“喝下去，不然你想我活活烧死你吗？”

他全身发抖，牙齿打战，猎人等待着他。最终他把杯子举起来，喝光了，接着就瘫倒了，但药性发作还没有那么快，他只是吓坏了。

“小亚伯拉罕……”他努力望着猎人，眼睛瞪得大大的，含着眼泪，“小亚伯拉罕……对不起……我应该早点承认，我应该早点承认的……”

他向猎人爬过去，伸出手去，想最后触碰一下他认定的主人，但猎人冷酷地避开了。

“晚安，艾霍斯特。”

血族绝望地倒在地上，左手抓着胸口，身体抽动着，喉咙里发出唧唧的叫声，渐渐地停止了挣扎。

 

喝光了一瓶酒以后，猎人把已经一动不动的血族抱到火边。火光里，血族双眼紧闭，银色睫毛闪着光，脸上还有泪痕，粉色的嘴唇依然像是活着的人类一样。

他的左手还抓着胸口，猎人用了点劲才把它扯开。

猎人解开他的领巾，丢进火里，接着撕开了外套，也扔到火里。

然后是鞋袜、长裤和衬裤，这些几乎还是新的衣物在火焰中噼啪作响，绽出桔黄色的火苗。

内衣也是人类的样式，猎人同样把它撕下来烧了。

现在血族身上只有一件衬衫了，身体散发出浓烈的樟木油的气味。猎人从没见他用过这东西，这大概是他为自己做的葬仪。

猎人扯开血族的衬衫，看到心口那只银盘还在。在挨着它的部分，衬衫的内面，有一个贴身的口袋，里面塞着什么。

猎人把它拿出来，是一条沾满人类血迹的领巾，叠得方方正正，大片小片的血迹已经变成了褐色。

猎人认出了自己的领巾。

昆兰把他的脖子割破以后，他拿领巾把伤口缠住。在和艾霍斯特度过的第一夜，他去洗脸，用领巾沾着雪擦伤口，弄得湿漉漉脏兮兮的，接着就把它扔了。

然后艾霍斯特把它拾了回来。他从手袋里只能拿出东西，不能放进去，所以应该是一直藏在身上。

刚才艾霍斯特抓着的，正是这条领巾。

年轻人捏着它，沉思了一会，也把它扔进火中。

接着他弯下身，把血族的身体紧紧地抱在怀里。

所有的思念在这一刻爆发，他抱得如此用力，血族的肋骨都吱嘎作响起来。

火熊熊地烧着，把那身军官的衣服烧成灰烬，火星被热气托到顶上，被裂缝里吹进来的一股股冷风夹着，飞到外面的夜空里。

 

猎人把艾霍斯特抱了很久很久，最后他从火堆边移开，还是因为发现血族的青色皮肤都被火烘热了。

当他们移到阴影里，猎人望着那半明半暗的脸庞，沉思了很久。他托起血族的脸仔细打量着它，用手指描画着嘴唇的轮廓。从什么时候他开始思念这张脸了呢？他还记得他们从“好天气”号上落水后，艾霍斯特换上人类衣服，那时他就觉得……

很多记忆好像就在昨天……

他突然明白了艾霍斯特刚才的话是什么意思。他没有觉得太震惊，因为这不是一朝一夕的事情，他好像早就想了起来，只是一直没有注意到而已。

也是因为他已经知道，自己是在乎艾霍斯特的，不管是从何时开始的，他已经不想和这可怜的生物分开。

可怜的、敏感的、残缺不全的灵魂，但在猎人身边，他已经是可爱、忠诚和勇敢的。

猎人并没有觉得什么命中注定，不过还是吻了那没有知觉的嘴唇。他本来没打算做得如此矫情，哎，他是被血族的品位影响了。

他仍然尝出了蜂蜜薄荷水的味道，他吻了很长时间，直到那甜味消失殆尽。

“这样就算结束了。”他闭着眼睛，贴着那嘴唇说，“你以后就只是属于我的东西了。”

 

他找出自己的一件旧睡袍穿在血族身上。又把他裹进熊皮斗篷。

然后他站起来，将剑鞘的口对着那巨大的石棺。

石棺渐渐被烟雾所笼罩，棺盖被猎人慢慢地“收藏”起来。

猎人把血族抱起来，爬上石棺旁边的一叠石板，那石板垒得就仿佛台阶一样。但若非事先将棺盖取下，这石阶也没有什么用处。

他把血族托过棺沿，放开了手。石棺内部是光滑的弧线，血族的身体顺着弧度滑到了石棺的底部，安静地躺在了那里，一角苍白而平静的脸庞从斗篷中露了出来。

猎人跳下石阶，将石棺重新盖回去。然后回到“石桌”前，给昆兰留了一张字条，告知他，自己去了北方的石心城，如果十天以后还没有回来，昆兰可以不用等他。

33

tbc


	34. Chapter 34

三十四

 

天放晴了。

灿烂的阳光照射在白茫茫一片的北方大地上，雪山背后的天空蔚蓝深远，看久了，会觉得有什么东西要从山背后爬出来。

有时旋风卷起散碎的雪花，在平坦宽广的雪地上，吹出一片一片几乎看不清，却又在阳光照耀下反射出美丽光芒的花纹。

北风掠过空无一物的树稍，万物都沉睡在厚厚的雪下。偶有几只觅食的狼跑出林子，追逐毛皮和雪地融为一体的雪兔。

铁灰色的树枝冷漠而坚硬，几乎看不出被风吹得粗糙了的树皮下面，有一颗颗生气勃勃的树芽正在酝酿……

 

数天以前，亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安疲惫地赶回了“巨人坟墓”。

昆兰已经在那里严厉地等着他。火堆里有衣服的余烬，却没有骨头，昆兰猜到了艾霍斯特并没有死。

“你想要他的话，我不会干预你。”昆兰说，“但是我们要去进行的战斗，决定了你必须对自己的目的有所解释。”

猎人沉默着，仿佛在寻找辞句，昆兰又说：

“你不必立刻回答这个问题，我现在想知道，你为什么要到石心城去。”

“这正是我需要说的，”猎人回答。

他简单地讲述了他在石心城的遭遇，或者说，在石心城的交易。

“帕尔默‘石心’已经听说了斯黛阿的事情，他愿意派出他的‘可可’来帮助我们。”

“那么这位石心魔法师还活着。”昆兰说，“据我以前听说的情报，他所爱的女人被转化成血族后，他就离开了血祖的阵营，把继承权交给他以前不太信任的养子，带着她的身体和心脏，消失在帕尔默城后面的帕尔默山里了。

“那座山怪石嶙峋，阴森可怕，据说他藏在山中，穷尽毕生所学，想要使她复活。但血祖已夺去她的灵魂和记忆，因此他虽然使出他全部的魔法，也不可能夺回她，因此他就彻底发疯，从此变成一个可怕的神话了。”

“一部分事实的确如此，”猎人说，“但他的努力一直没有停止。”

他把艾霍斯特的那个咒语告诉了昆兰。

昆兰注视着他。

“那么这才是你到石心城去的直接目的，小亚伯拉罕。”

猎人没有否认。

“你想核实这个咒语，找到治愈他的方法……”

“是这样的。”猎人回答说。

“然后你至少确定他这回没有骗你。”

“他没有，而且他……确实是为我使用了那个咒语。”

昆兰凝视着他。

“人们有时会为了爱做出难以理解的事情。”这位师父说，“如今我又看到了一件……不，是两件了。——不过我们还是先谈与猎杀血祖有关的事情吧，加上从艾霍斯特那里得到的情报，我已经有了一个初步的计划，而这个计划需要你的帮助，因此我有一些东西要教给你。”

“好的。您是想要先把计划告诉我，还是先教我学习？”

“如果你知道你要学什么，那这个计划你就已经了解了一半了。”

确实如此。当昆兰告诉他，需要学什么和做什么后，他睁大了眼睛看着昆兰。

“这就是我的命运。”昆兰说，那张看过千年风霜的非人类的脸毫无动摇。

 

空气虽然冰冷，阳光却是明亮。

亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安佇立在光秃秃的树林里，林中有一片雪已被他踩得坚硬。

几日来，他一直用心地练习和使用着昆兰教授他的新的知识。

他反复念诵咒语，口边的白汽凝结在老人的胡须上，已分不清哪些是须发的花白，哪些是凝结的霜。

 

是什么，无论收藏多少，都只能一次取出来？

是什么，无论能力如何，收藏的速度总是一样？

是什么，无论在哪里都有，却不是总是能有？

 

过午以后，他回小木屋去。昆兰正在那里等他。

“我这几天教你的，你都学会了吗？”

“我想是的。”塞特拉基安说。

他们对视了一会儿，想着他们的计划。

“我们最后核实一遍，”昆兰说，“和他们的执政官已经讲定，雨季结束之时，就是我们最后杀死第七血祖的时刻。我们会得到官方所有能提供的支持，在第一城里严阵以待。卡莉夫人也好，她控制的血族也好，只要敢于与我们为敌，那就会得到和血祖一样的下场。”

“万一卡莉夫人并不出现的话……”

“你已经知道了升起银匣书的方法，我们会在重要的水闸上安排人手，如果卡莉夫人没有来，就由我们自己来升起银匣书，杀掉血祖。”

“而杀掉血祖的方法是……”

“我已经教给你了。”

他们相互对视着。

“我是一定要出手的。”昆兰的语气坚定，“当我力不从心时，这个任务就交到你的手上。”

“昆兰师父……”

“不要难过，小亚伯拉罕，这是我自己选择的命运。现在，轮到你来核实你的援军。”

悲伤的神情在老人的眼中一闪即逝，他恢复了平时那坚忍的面容。

“……石心。”他说，“你现在能听到我们说话吗？”

一阵安静，随后从门边发出一个女声。

那里站着一个女性，虽然是在室内，但她也和昆兰一样，穿着带兜帽的罩袍。

“我可以。”

“最后问一遍，你愿意帮助我们，尽你所有的能力，杀死血祖吗？”

“当然。不然我为什么叫你带上她？”

“你确信你可以在需要的时候使她帮助我们？即使在离石心城那么遥远的斯黛阿？”

“我可以。这就是我为什么要制造她的原因。我要为了她向第七血祖复仇。”

猎人和昆兰都注视着那个女性。那黑色兜帽下面是一张秀气的脸，一双蔚蓝色的大眼睛，小巧的鼻子，秀美的下巴，金色的长发掩在脸侧。

她的表情却是非常淡漠，仿佛她脸上的不是有感觉的五官，而是一幅画。

“我们非常乐意你成为我们的盟友。”昆兰说，声音依然坚硬冰冷，“即使你的所作所为看上去已经完全疯狂。”

这女性看着昆兰，嫣然一笑。笑容很美，但没有任何温度。蓝色的大眼睛细看就会察觉十分茫然，好像并不聚焦在他的脸上。

“为爱疯狂的又何止我一个。爱可以使人成为非人，也可以使非人成为人。你比我活得久，你应该知道这一点，‘出生者’。”

木屋里一阵沉默。

“那么我和‘她’天晚时出发。”昆兰对猎人说，“你还要在这儿尽可能久地留一阵，雨停之前，赶回斯黛阿和我们会面。这段时间，除了使用我教你的咒语，你还有足够的工夫，来专心面对你给自己出的题目。”

猎人不用看也知道他在说什么。在他们身后，那窄长的床上丢着一件熊皮斗篷，下面露出血族托马斯·艾霍斯特苍白沉睡的脸。

 

“有一件事我还要问你一下，”临走之前，昆兰问塞特拉基安，“关于你那几位朋友的事情我已经听得不少了，虽说这不容易，我想要知道要怎样做，他们会更可能信任我。”

“要让那个灭鼠匠相信你是我的朋友，只需要告诉他，他送给女朋友的礼物是一块海光石就够了。”猎人答道，“而只要愿意听他关于儿子的哭诉，任何人都能和好天气交上朋友。至于格斯……”

“格斯是斯黛阿的警督么？”昆兰说，“我到那里的时候，听说他在上一次战斗中英勇负伤，刚能下床走动，已经迫不及待地加入了讨伐血祖的队伍。”

“正是。”

“和他合作倒已不成问题，因为我是从他的养父银天使那里得知这些的，也包括你们的事迹。”

“银天使！”猎人惊讶地说，“我还以为他不会愿意……”

“他见多识广，知道‘出生者’。虽说他讨厌所有血族，但只要能帮助杀死血祖，他是来者不拒的。正是靠着他的介绍，我才能够快速取得议会的信任。顺便问一句，艾霍斯特向你隐瞒了他的名字么？”

“什么……？没有，我从一开始就知道他叫托马斯·艾霍斯特。”

“银天使告诉我，你的血族叫‘托米’。”

“……这是艾霍斯特告诉他的。”

“艾霍斯特啊，这就不奇怪了，”昆兰说，“虽然很多人不知道，但天使团恐怕是听说过真正唤醒血祖的人。要是银天使知道了这个名字，他一定会把你的血族拖到太阳下面去。”

“但……”

“什么？”

“……没什么，有些事情……我再想一想吧。”

昆兰翻身上马。在他们身后，骑在另一匹马上的“可可”已经等了好一阵子，兜帽阴影下的脸始终维持着淡漠的微笑。猎人拿不准石心是否正在透过她看着他们。

猎人目送他们在金色的夕阳下远去，心里一直想着方才的疑问。

别人是不叫艾霍斯特的名字的，有人实在需要招呼艾霍斯特时，通常喊的都是“那谁的血族”。

猎人也从没提过艾霍斯特还有一个头名叫做托马斯，估计其他人都以为血族只有那一个姓呢。

而银天使这样极其固执的人，平时从不注意别人说什么，也不大会有人去跟他聊天。因此他也很难从别人嘴里听到艾霍斯特这个名字。

只有一个例外。

格斯是知道他们的全名的。

难道他从没有和自己的养父交流过吗？

34

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

三十五

 

艾霍斯特了解大陆上的所有宗教。他还是人的时候，倒也曾经一直想通过思考和信仰给自己解脱。

每种宗教的地狱都不同，不过说到天堂，倒是基本上都相似。

空气温暖，感觉舒适，没有饥饿，没有疾病，没有痛苦。

“这里是天堂吗？”他想。

屋里非常昏暗，他躺在暖乎乎的褥子上，身体被裹在绵软的被子里。他没有转头，所以只看得见木制的天花板，陈旧，上面有陈年灯火烟薰的痕迹，屋角在漏水。

这些都是细节，没人研究过天堂具体的装修风格。

他的记忆片断渐渐清楚起来，但还没有很好地连成一体。因此他产生了很多疑问，譬如，他觉得自己好像死过好几回了。

又譬如，他怀疑某些记忆只是自己幻想的产物。

“我现在是人还是血族？”这是他第一个可以验证的问题。

他咽了一下口水，喉头传来腔管的蠕动感觉。这让他很失望，他确实希望自己还是人。

“我是活着还是死了？这儿是地狱还是天堂？”

其他的感官也渐渐活动，他闻到熟悉的、安心的、甜蜜的气息，属于那个叫亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安的猎人。

远处有一些嘈杂声，类似小酒馆的声音。

“我还活着？”他想，“他把我抛弃了只是一场恶梦吗？”

这时候门开了，老猎人进来了。

猎人方才是去吃饭了，他走到桌边点上灯，没有看艾霍斯特。血族听见轻微而沉闷的碰撞声，和水倒进容器的声音。然后是血食的气味。这气味里掺杂着一种令他愉悦的强烈甜味。这是亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安的……

老猎人回头看了艾霍斯特一眼。

正与艾霍斯特的蓝色瞳片相互对视。

血族对他笑，费力地从被子里抽出手来，还在疑惑为什么自己的手臂这么僵硬，像很久很久没有用过了。

猎人丢下血食，坐到床上，手臂插到血族的背后，把他抱了起来。血族终于抽出了手，揽住他的脖子。

有半分钟左右的时间，他们只是拥抱着。在猎人能说出任何表白的话语之前，血族突然反应了过来。

他的左手摸不到自己的右手。

他大叫一声，把猎人推开了。

 

灯下，倒退了好几步的老猎人冷静地打量着自己的血族。

自从他们离开北方上路以来，艾霍斯特一直在沉睡当中。猎人用管子喂他血食，给他换身下的垫片。血族的身体在睡眠中渐渐恢复。

他们再过两天就能赶到斯黛阿了。猎人终于把解药掺在血食中，给他喂了下去。

药物解除了漫长的休眠，猎人知道他很快就会醒来。他一直在想着当艾霍斯特醒来后，他们相对的场面。

艾霍斯特会开心吗？艾霍斯特会生气吗？会质问他什么吗？

血族的妆在旅途中剥落了一些，假发比较短，倒是没有太多影响。整体而言，他看起来还是比较体面的。

只是那双眼睛现在冒着可以称之为怒火的东西。

猎人往下溜了一眼，血族剩下的那只手深深地抓进被单里。

不，不止被单，是抓进了床板里。

 

“你很生气。”

“我当然生气了！你骗得我这么惨！为什么不真的杀了我？”

“因为我不想真的杀了你。我想留下你。”

血族笑出声了：“所以你就演了这么一场戏？我真不懂你了，亚伯拉罕，你什么时候练成这种自欺欺人的功夫了？”

“那你想我怎样，真的杀了你吗？”

“那样的话，我还觉得我的主人是个了不起的人，可现在，我只觉得你是个软弱的自我感动的戏子。”

这话激怒了猎人，他握起了拳头。

“你还想揍我一顿吗？就因为我不能攻击你？”

你他妈已经在攻击我了。“不要再惹我了，艾霍斯特，不然……”

“不然你再杀我一次，是不是？我不怕死了，亚伯拉罕。”血族向后倒去，还在笑，“哎哟，大陆上所有的神明都不会想到亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安是个如此聪明的演员。”

“艾霍斯特，”老人强压怒火，冲上前把血族揪了起来，“我费了这么大的力气说服我自己……”

他顿住了，血族在哭，虽然表情好像还是嘲笑的。

“我想你，傻瓜……”艾霍斯特把脸撇到一边去，眼泪噼哩啪啦往下掉，“你太过分了，你……我‘临死’的时候都不让我碰到你。”

“我……”

“主人……”

猎人愣着，他一口气已经冲上来了，情绪好像突然扑了个空。

血族扑进他怀里来。

“就算我死了吧，这里就是天堂了，有你就是天堂。”

猎人习惯性地抱住对方，可是脸上的惊愕没有散去。

“等等，艾霍斯特……你……你这是……原谅我了？你是生气还是伤心……我不明白了。”

血族在他怀里哭了一阵，才抬起头来，那张猎人很想念的脸庞在他看来熟悉又陌生：

“你不习惯吗？主人。”

“什……什么？”

“我……真正的样子。”

“什么真正的样子，没化妆吗？”

“你觉得我原谅你太快吗？”

“对啊！你怎么了，你以前总是和我闹很久的脾气……”

“那是我的表演，主人。”

“什么……？”

“血族是不会长久地对主人有依赖以外的其他感情的……我那样做只是因为人类的习惯……”

“我现在不是你的主人了。”

“都一样，我们维持不了很久的复杂感情——”

“那现在……”

“我太累了，主人，我睡了太久，身体也和以前不一样了……请您原谅，我以后还会尽量用令您舒服的方式……”

“那你说爱我是……”

血族没回答，身体软下去。

“我太累了……主人……那句话不是骗你的，但我现在承受不了……让我再休息一会儿吧。”

他垂下头，挂在猎人的手臂上，猎人久久没有反应过来。

直到血族又开始移动，离开他的怀抱。

“你还好吗？”猎人问。

血族冲他笑笑，从手袋里拿取一些东西。手袋是一直放在他枕边的。猎人看着那团烟雾渐渐成型，原来是一盒化妆品。

“好吧，”猎人说，“你看来恢复点精神了。”

血族忙着涂脂抹粉，他起身出去了。

 

外面下着小雨，雨季末期是南方最冷的时候，西天边的云层透出斜日黯淡的橙色亮光，反射在泥水里结的薄冰上。

老猎人徘徊在小旅馆的前面，破碎的冰片在他的靴底作响。眼前空无一人，所有的人都挤在旅店大厅里喝酒取暖，有一个人从外面进去，还奇怪地看他一眼，怀疑这个老头子为什么在外面挨冻。

猎人也不知道自己为什么非要跑到屋外来，他只是一时不想待在屋里，也不想留在血族身边。好像只有在屋外冰冷潮湿的空气里，冻得脚趾都痛的地方，他才能从头来面对一下自己。

他早就知道血族的感情有限，然而，他从没有想过艾霍斯特也会这样。在他心里艾霍斯特和其他血族是不一样的。

看来这只是他的错觉。

昆兰或许可以和人类相爱，因为昆兰的灵魂是完整的。

但是艾霍斯特无论多么聪明，他和那些只有本能的低等血族没有本质区别。

 

他在外面站了几个小时，没有想出什么结论来，他也不打算想出什么来，反正，他做的决定不会改变。他只是需要遣散一下情绪罢了。

地平线上只有一条暗淡的光带了，他匆匆回到旅店里去。

走过长长的走廊时，他心里想的是如何继续安慰他的血族。虽说艾霍斯特似乎是不需要安慰，但是他自己究竟是人，是人就必须面对人的感情。

他推开门，房间里有一股奇怪的气味。

“艾霍斯特？”他说，眨眨眼睛，好适应黑暗。接着他就隐约看见床上已经没有人了。

他冲到床前，还在一个很低的小板凳上绊了一下。床上确实除了叠好的被子以外，没有任何东西。

他愣在那里。

血族不需要出去上厕所或找食物。他是被什么人偷走了吗？可是床铺得非常整齐。他刚才站在这个小旅店唯一的出口，也没有任何人从里面出来。

他打着火，看清了一些痕迹：地面重新被打扫过，但其他摆设都没有什么变化。他少量的行李还在原地，也没有人动过。

窗户敞着，窗沿上没有任何痕迹。

他仔细寻找那股气味的来源，后来抬起头看见了天花板，上面有一块新的涂料。

他跑出门外，正碰上抬着梯子的两个修理工。

“你们刚才来了这间屋子了吗？”

“来过了，”一个人答话说，“你住这里吗？刚才屋里的不是你。”

“是……是个小个子？你们修的时候他在吗？”

“他当然在了，我们走的时候他都还在呢，半小时以前吧。”

“他……”

“你急着找他？去厕所看看。”

猎人奔回屋中，血族的手袋不在了，桌子上也没有化妆品或其他什么东西，艾霍斯特像没有留下任何痕迹在这里。

还有一种非常明显的可能，但他不愿意去想。

窗外，西天的最后一缕光线刚刚消失。

 

十分钟以后，猎人觉得身体的变化稳定了。

他马上跳起来，把佩剑拔出来，把手指按在剑鞘上，寻找那个手袋。

指肚仿佛被刺穿了，他痛得叫了出来，这说明手袋很近，甚至可能就在这屋子里。

这是一件糟糕的事情，如果手袋不在艾霍斯特身上……

他马上找出一条围巾裹在头上，只露出眼睛。天太冷，他这样打扮倒也没什么特别显眼。

他再次把手指按在剑鞘上，忍着强烈的疼痛，勉强分清了手袋所在的方向，就推门出去。

没想到的是刚开门就看见了三码外的血族。

两个人都愣住了。

猎人把他拖进来，不由分说地问他去哪里了。

“我只是不喜欢这气味……”血族被他弄得莫名其妙，“我去屋后待了一会……”

猎人瞪着他。血族刚刚重新打扮过，低调的灰色假发，妆也平平无奇。除了外衣有些太过单薄，看起来就只是个普通人。

“你为什么把手袋也拿走了？”

“我一直贴身带的呀……”

“你……真的不是，真的没想过……”

“……什么？”

年轻人急躁地抓着他的肩膀，血族张大眼睛看着他。

“主人……你真的以为……我会离开？”

猎人焦急的神情给了他答案。

血族有一瞬间的表情像要崩溃了。接着就轻叫一声，跌了下去，不是猎人抱住他，他就摔在地上了。

猎人觉得或许是他身体还不太好。但当他把血族在床上放下的时候，血族却拼命地搂着他的脖子。

“主人……主人……”

“怎么了？”

“我不会离开你的。”

“我知道……”猎人说。

血族抬头亲吻他。猎人本没有这个打算，但经不住一直以来的思念，就很快进入了正题。

结束了以后，他躺在艾霍斯特身边，大脑暂时一片放空。艾霍斯特乖巧地舔着他的脖子。

“别太勉强了。”他说。

“这是我的义务，主人。”

“你不想做可以不做的。”

“我没什么想做不想做的。”

“我希望你也能感到快乐。”

“血族没有这种快乐，主人，”艾霍斯特吻了他一下，“你的爱抚就是我的快乐了。”

猎人早就知道血族是没有性快乐的。但是此刻艾霍斯特说出来，他的心里还是有一点难过。

他坐起来，整理自己的衣服，拉紧左手腕上的布条，那布条方才掉落了，露出下面的伤口。手腕的侧面，几道一寸来长的深深的刀口。颜色深浅不一，最新的一道还是湿的。

“主人！你受伤了。”

“哦，对，我刚才放在桌上的血食你吃掉了吧？”

血族睁大了眼睛。

“你发现啦？”

“主人你……”

“你觉得身体恢复些了吗？”

艾霍斯特倒真还没有特地注意。但是……是的。心口的伤还在，但曾经扩散到全身的冰冷无力的感觉没有那么强了。

不，不止是睡了这么久的缘故，身体确实明显地强壮了。

“让我看看。”猎人牵过他的左手，拔出一根长针来，在手指上扎了一下，白血冒了出来，猎人把血抹掉，只这么两秒钟，伤口已经消失了。

猎人握着他的手，眼睛没有看他，像在沉思。

“人血对你有好处。”

血族没有说话，他回想着血食里甜美的味道。

“主人……”

“你哭什么。”

“我受不了。”

“……什么？”

艾霍斯特蜷起来，像哪里疼一样：

“你太爱我了。”

“……不好吗？”

“我们和主人是有连接的，所以无论什么感觉，都可以和主人共享……但是我和谁都没有连接了。”他抓着猎人的手臂，力气很大，要不是要安慰他，猎人实在想把手抽回去，“我承受不了你的感情了呀，主人。”

猎人安抚他，一直到他满脸是泪地在猎人怀里睡着。他捋起袖子看见被血族捏出来的淤青。咳，虽然血族不能刻意伤害人类了，但看来这条规则也不是绝对的。

他看着血族那酷似人类的面容，开始有一点理解了爱上血族的人为什么会憔悴。

35

tbc


	36. Chapter 36

三十六

 

“所以，你见到扎克了？”

整个斯黛阿的剿灭血祖会议的人，都瞪大了眼睛瞧着好天气。连昆兰都没有完全维持住冷静的神色。

只有诺拉充满鼓励地看着他，两眼放光。

“我，我……”好天气受到了支持，清了清嗓子，“是他私下来找我的，他甩掉了那个陪着他的血族。”

“然后呢？”格斯问。他的身体恢复得很快，现在已看不出受过了那么重的伤。

“然后，他、他……又说要回去了这没出息的！说他妈要是知道了后果一定不可想象……我说我们这边有那么多的英雄好汉，就光你亲爹我，也决不可能把你交给那个疯子怪物……”

“然后呢？”昆兰问。他恢复了平时的冷峻，因为既然扎克又回去了，和没来也差不了多少嘛。

“然后，他问我疯子怪物是谁。我说，就那个女人……”

费特一直在仔细听着，这时终于露出了释然的表情，就像在说：“我就知道你干不成什么像样事。”

“他说，爸爸你是不是要杀了妈妈，我说当然了，她……然后他就突然踢了我一脚，就跑了。”好天气一脸恨铁不成钢。

满地的人都一脸“我们可能刚看了一个搞笑节目”。达奇嘴里在吃什么东西，这时她看到了塞特拉基安，就溜到他旁边。

“老先生，”她故意说，“您的身体还好吗？”

“别开玩笑了。”猎人嘟囔。她明知道他不是真的老人。

达奇不知道为什么把头发染成了一种怪难看的黄绿色。这让她很显眼，别人马上就都注意到塞特拉基安回来了。

“老人家，”好天气急匆匆地从前面奔向他，“好久不见了……”

诺拉抢在他前面：“我们一直想知道您又去哪里冒险了。您的气色不错……”

费特本来也想过来，被他们抢了先。好天气不断地摇着塞特拉基安的手，高大的费特于是站在好天气他们后面观望着他，塞特拉基安只好边应付好天气们，边无奈地看着费特。费特咧嘴一笑。

好天气叨咕完了斯黛阿的天气、民风、收入、医学学会的各种规矩——夹杂着诺拉不断的补充和抱怨“您不知道他又和哪个女店主混到一起啦”——总算发现了塞特拉基安和先前有点儿不一样。

“怎么没看到您那个血族啦？”

“他在旅店呢。”

“真的没来啊？可惜。”达奇说，“我还想看看他今天什么样子呢。”

“他最近一直挺朴素的，你会失望的。”

“真的吗？不像他啊。”

昆兰叫他过去，到了谈正事的时候了。

 

格斯和另一个警督谈了一会儿人手安排，满屋的人都注意听着。之后格斯叫他们到前面来。

“这位是塞特拉基安，地下城的向导，点亮‘塔的眼睛’的那位，大家都认识了。”

塞特拉基安点点头，懒得去分辩“地下城的向导”这个硬塞给他的头衔。

“他换了个血族吗？”有人说。

“这位是昆兰。‘出生者’。”

座中一阵议论纷纷，那些知道出生者的人抓紧时间向别人普及了一下。

“他将是我们的盟友。他非常厉害，也一直想要杀死血祖。”格斯说，不时看昆兰一眼，表示“你还是得跟大家打打招呼啊”。

“出生者……可是我听说血祖死了出生者也会死啊？”有人发问。

昆兰还没回答，又有人说：

“那他还能站在我们这边吗？”

“用血族来对付血族还没够吗？”

“是不是把我们看得太没用了？”

“他一个能打几个啊？”

“剑倒是做得吓人，可不知道有什么本事。”

“这玩意儿看多了真不恶心吗？”

“狗咬狗有什么不好……”

“够了！”格斯怒喝道，他本来想砸桌子一拳，但怕把刚长好的骨头再砸断，忍了。

“你们哪个觉得自己有本事的，来干一架。”

“我们才不和这什么‘出生者’干架，我们谁不是出生的，”后排有个家伙说，“我们是去对付血族的，又不是对付活人的。上回带条狗也就算了（他指的是艾霍斯特），这一次……”

昆兰一闪就到了那个人身边，那个人吓得嘴张开了合不上。屋里登时静默一片。

昆兰环顾四周。

“我像诸位这个年纪的时候，我也觉得自己是条狗。”昆兰低哑的声音响起，“我被锁在笼子里四处兜售，我在角斗场里对付过獅子和犀牛，我也曾憎恨那些憎恨我的人，像一条真正的狗一样冲他们狂吠，心里想的是总有一天要咬死他们。

“直到有一位好心的女战士拯救了我。从她那里我才知道我原本也有人的身份，从她那里我知道了我究竟为何会变成现在这样。也是从她那里，我才知道如何去运用自己的力量，不再像一条流浪的狗，谁给吃的就拜倒，谁打我我就撕咬，我可以识别善恶，可以有自己的主张，可以凭自己的意志，往东南西北任何方向去。

“任何人都想要寻找自己出生的缘由。我知道了自己出于第七血祖，也知道了他在诸血祖中是最悖逆邪恶的一个，我曾经还对他抱有幻想，但在数次血族战争以后，我终于看明白了他的真实面目。”

“……数次？”有人战战兢兢地问。

“是的，数次。在漫长的岁月里，我曾有过母亲——那位女战士，也曾差点有了家人。但第七血祖的邪恶让他无法容忍我得到普通的幸福，他派出他的手下杀死了她们……那是在上一次的血族战争，三百年前。

“每一次战争我都目睹，每一次战争都有无数的人失去家人，无数的灵魂被血祖掠走。这一次血族战争爆发时，斯黛阿是最先被波及的城市之一，我见过第二、第三斯黛阿被海啸和地震埋入地底，血族涌入斯黛阿时，几乎让我觉得第四斯黛阿也将成为历史。

“但是斯黛阿挺过来了，据说斯黛阿里每一个家庭，都至少有一个人被战争波及……或许你们每一个人都是这样，而我也在三百年前就知道了失去家人的痛苦，从那时起我就执意必须向血祖复仇。”

“可是血祖死了，你不也会死吗？”有人发问。

“如果你的家人都已去世，而只要你付出生命的代价就可以为她们复仇，你会怎么抉择呢？我的回答是：是的。”

有几个人看起来还没被完全说服，角落里传出一个阴沉的声音：

“你们这帮毛头小子。”

众人都向那里看去，一个头发花白、身强力壮的五十来岁男人，像砣铁块一样坐在那里，满脸忿忿。

“人是一代不如一代，你们这帮人上回去捞银匣书的时候，也没见哪个英雄了。光知道血族咬人，是不是没见过活人咬人，光看脸就觉得不一边儿的，多大出息？血祖可有好几个，也不止是那个老幺儿，没他们，谁能赢还说不定。听说过出生者？那听说得还不够，你们莫非以为他也是个草包变的，出门摔了一跤就被血族咬了？我告诉你们，他在血族战争里杀的血族，比你们这辈子见过的活人还多。你们哪个觉得自己厉害，可以跟他比划比划。”

鸦雀无声。昆兰隔着几个人，和银天使点头示意。

格斯一派轻松下来的样子，叫着说：“兄弟们，机会难得，想有点儿长进的，赶快跟这位昆兰出生者切磋切磋。”

塞特拉基安这时候想的是：

“格斯这个话痨果然还是亲生亲养的。”

“对了，还有一件事呢，不小的事。老人家，你说你说。”

塞特拉基安干咳一声，把已经跑去毛遂自荐切磋的几个人的注意力吸引过来。

“卡莉夫人是魔法师，我们上回没有准备魔法师，吃了点亏，这一回，有一个跟七血祖结了仇的魔法师，准备提供帮助给我们……”

 

这天猎人回到住处的时候，没有和艾霍斯特打招呼。

艾霍斯特也完全没有在意，他看了一眼猎人，觉得对方不想说话，就继续研究着他桌上的那些手稿。

这正是让猎人心情不好的地方。

“我可以爱怎样对你就怎样对你，可是这样一来，我不是比养了条猫狗还要孤独吗？”他想。

因为艾霍斯特挑明了，他在做爱中并没有快乐，连带得猎人的兴致也低了。血族好像也觉察了他的心情，这几日一反常态，并没有打扮得多么精致。

“这是什么？”猎人瞧着纸面上那些折线形的文字问，想要转移注意力。

“翡翠城的城文。”血族回答，“我翻译了不少。”

“……海底时计的资料吗？有什么重要的吗？”

“还真有。是说，时计的确可以实现愿望，只要使用正确，但……”

“但？”

“一旦利用时计实现了愿望，时计的魔法就会丧失，变成一块普普通通的钟表。——一只时计只能实现一次愿望。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。至少手稿上是这么写的。你的诅咒可以解除了，主人。”

猎人一把将他抱进怀里，平复了一阵激动的心情。

“一个愿望就够了，我没那么贪心，只要解除了诅咒，我就……”

“您的愿望会成真的，主人。”

“会议已经商量好了，三天后我们会下到第一城，在那里引出血祖并杀死他。”

艾霍斯特没有吱声。

“血祖死了，你就真正自由了。”

“主人，我……我这回可能不能和你去了。”

“我本来也就没有打算带你去。”

“……为什么？”

“我是觉得你的身体还不太好——你是为什么呢？”

血族直视着他的眼睛。

“旧主人……旧主人现在是我名义上的主人。我记得石心说那个咒语的时候还说，能彻底治愈胸口伤口的，就只有旧主人的白血。”

“所以呢？”

“我怕自己离旧主人太近的时候……会被控制。”

“但你不是说自己和谁都没有连结了吗。”

“我不敢说旧主人是不是例外，我记得石心说那咒语会让我们永远忠实于他。亚伯拉罕，小亚伯拉罕……原谅我，我只是一只普通的魔法生物，我担心的是被他控制后对你不利。”

“你不要多想。”猎人说。

“不喝人血的话，我还是会继续衰弱的吧？”

“嗯？”

“你如果没有回来……我也不想活着了。”

“我肯定会胜利的。”

“上回你用的那种药，可以再给我用一次吗？”

“什么？”

“喝了就不会醒的那一种。”

“……”

“我等你回来叫醒我。”

36

tbc


	37. Chapter 37

三十七

 

雨季的末了，斯黛阿的街头常常可以听到歌声。

这是在为太阳出现的日子做准备，那时会有节庆。山上的河流和湖泊会开闸或闭闸，城里的喷泉会重新喷出晶莹的水流，城中的水池与小河也已被清洗干净，将要倒入水生植物，天气转暖后就会开出美丽的花朵。人们会游行歌唱，欢庆阳光的重生。

因此，虽然天空还被灰白的阴云遮蔽，却已有许多行吟的歌手和乐队来到斯黛阿，想要在这座著名的古城里讨到一个好彩。

街头也开始上演戏剧和歌剧，人们挤在临时搭建的大棚下面观看，一点不在乎星星点点的漏雨。

塞特拉基安觉得这种娱乐很是轻佻，他个人喜欢的是商业街市，还得是传统的、带点地方色彩的那种，那里会有真正的好东西卖，而不是被吹得天花乱坠的大城市的官办节庆游乐市场，那种坑骗旅游者的地方。

但是艾霍斯特很喜欢，艾霍斯特喜欢一切他觉得华而不实的东西。

所以他决定在决战之前，带着艾霍斯特来逛一逛。

艾霍斯特今天打扮得很认真，金色的细辫子垂到后心，上面装饰着假珠子。没有血色的脸和透明色的瞳片一看就不是人类，唇角贴了亮晶晶的细密的花纹。层层叠叠的黑色上衣，领口却开得很低，露出颈圈和一角青色的胸膛，差不多看到那只银盘的边缘了。

打扮得这么夸张的血族吸引了不少人的视线，艾霍斯特甜蜜蜜地靠在猎人身上，弄得猎人老脸红了一路。

猎人在入口处花了不菲的价钱买了两张前排的票，他还想以“血族不是人”的理由还个价，但没成功。

“您就带头熊来也得买票啊！”那卖票的男孩子翻了个白眼。

“你真的确定这会好看？”他们入座的时候，塞特拉基安环顾四周，全是二十岁上下甚至十几岁的年轻男女，他们在这群人里显得格格不入，“我讨厌流行的新玩意儿。”

“我在奥尔城主那里时就听说过这支乐队了，”艾霍斯特得意地说，他的心情很好，“他们在整个大陆都有名气。”

他往下缩了缩，靠到猎人怀里。猎人简直觉得周围的年轻男女都在看他们。

真应该就在旅店找点乐子算了……只是他还是希望艾霍斯特开心。

主唱出来一分钟后，他就偷偷摸了一对耳塞塞到耳朵里。

这也能叫唱歌吗？他还是喜欢那些传统的歌曲，至少唱得轻一点的歌曲。在他听来这个主唱就像是在嚎叫，声音倒也控制得不错，隔着耳塞他觉得这音量刚好。

而且这主唱简直像个血族。要不是不想理周围这些尖叫的男女，他真想找个人问问。

“这是血族吗？”他低头问怀里的人。

“当然不是。”

“我怎么觉得像。”

“因为他靠模仿血族出名的。”

“你……”

“因为血族根本不会唱歌，所以我一直很有兴趣，想象中的血族唱歌是怎样的。”

“你……”

“目前为止，还数他们模仿得最好。所以才非常出名呀。”艾霍斯特仍然饶有兴趣地盯着台上，主唱光着上身，裸露在外的皮肤都涂成了青灰色，披头散发地在台上扭动。

“他在唱血祖的事呢，这还算是个歌剧。”

“……这还有剧情？”

“他在说，他已成为血祖的第一个牺牲品，因为人世间太过嘈杂，他只想……”

“难道你有共鸣吗？”

艾霍斯特僵了一下，最后没理他。猎人闷闷地摸出点心来吃，用耳塞里的咀嚼声压住台上的鬼哭狼嚎。

市民的记性真差，不过也可能是市政府的消息封锁做得好，要是这些人知道了血祖说不定三天后就从第一城里爬出来，一定不会这么冷静了。

斯黛阿还真特么是一座包容的大城市啊。

 

第二天他赶到市政厅去，斯黛阿的警督在市政厅一侧的几间灰色建筑里，目前昆兰就待在这个建筑的一间地下室。他和昆兰最后核实了一下计划的细节。

他从地下室出来以后，穿过一间办公室，屋里有几个人在看那些水道的图纸，格斯、费特都在，见他来了，格斯十分客气地邀他坐下，还倒茶给他。

“哎哟，老人家！这几天这儿还蛮热闹吧？有没有逛逛街，放松放松？”

“上午去听了场演唱会，那个模仿血族的歌手。”

“哦……那个……玻利瓦？最近走红得很，可我真不知道有什么好。”

“叫‘玻利瓦’？我也不知道有什么好。是我的血族要听……”

“你的血族？到现在他都没露面呢。有几个人还问呢，说那个装模作样的血族怎么没来——您别误会，这话是夸他的，一般的血族哪有这么聪明。”

“……我这回不想带他去了。”

“为什么？他不是挺好用？”

“他的身体出了点问题。再说我们的计划可能会误伤他。”

“噢噢噢，”格斯说，“有道理有道理，主人嘛，担心是应该的。那你把他放在什么地方呢？旅店吗？”

“不……我……”老人迟疑一下，“如果我回不来了，我想把他放回血族群山里去。”

“已经安排好了吗？”格斯瞧着他。

“还没有。我打算明天到山里去，找个地方让他待在那里。”

格斯眯起眼睛。

“老人家，如果可以的话……你考虑斯黛阿的墓地吗？”

“墓地？”

“墓地在地下城的东面，地下直通到血族群山内部，你想把他放在哪个角落都可以。”

 

下午，塞特拉基安带着艾霍斯特出城往西北面去。骑了两个小时，渐渐进入了血族群山的地界，地势开始崎岖起来。

通往墓地的道路是用灰黑夹着灰白的碎石铺的，石隙里填着黄土，很好辨认，他们还遇上了一拔办葬礼回来的人。

跟着道路，他们驰入一片林中。这林中有几座小丘，道路斜向下方，伸入地下。

他们通过一道石砌的大门，穿过宽阔的黑漆漆的坑道。

火把的光照见石质的建筑，坑口上有几个裹着脏布的麻风病人，正在分食方才葬礼送给他们的食物。另一面是守墓人住的小屋。

坑口向下延伸。天顶是石板砌起来的，隐约漏出光来。

前方就是斯黛阿的地下墓场。

一条条小道有的通往私人墓地，在这些墓地的入口都有铁锁，还放上刻有日月星的神像保护起来。

更多的通往公共墓场。骨灰、棺材和只包着裹尸布的尸体交杂堆放在石凿的架子上，虽然守墓人不断地往上撒石灰，还是有刺鼻难闻的气味。

也有少数小道通往山内的空洞，那些还没有被死人占据的空间。

塞特拉基安带着艾霍斯特，选择了其中一条。

艾霍斯特可以感觉出哪里有风，他们跟着空气的流动走了一个小时，来到一个顶部很高的空洞，洞顶的缝隙里往下滴水。

沿着洞旁边的斜坡爬到顶上，往下看，足有四五层楼的高度。顶部旁边有一条长长的缝隙，窄而深，里面很潮湿。

“我愿意在这里。”艾霍斯特说，“我等你回来接我。”

他找到一处稍高的地方，在里面铺了一块布。他穿着朴素的黑色衣服，惟有头发是梳得整整齐齐的金色。

就像真的参加葬礼一样，猎人想。

他们拼命接吻。

“我又要死一回了，”艾霍斯特说，“我情愿死在……”

“你不会死的，”猎人截住他的话，“等这边的事办完，我要回狼尾群山一趟，然后就去找海怪拿那只时计。解除诅咒以后，我就带你……你想去哪里就去哪里。”

“解除诅咒以后你会是青年还是老年呢？”

“你想要我是青年还是老年。”

“当然是青年啦。”

“我就知道你还是喜欢年轻人。”

“你怎样我都喜欢，但年轻人以后还可以变老。”

艾霍斯特把休眠的药喝下去。

“对了，”他说，“亚伯拉罕，你要送我件东西。”

“什么？”

“什么都好……陪着我在这里……”猎人身上也没什么能拿下来的，他就去拆猎人辫子上的发绳。

“这个不行……里面有药。”

“你不是还有吗？”

“没有了。”

“……什么？我记得你说过还有一些在……”

艾霍斯特身体发软了，猎人抱住他。他还在跟猎人要东西，抱怨猎人从没送过他任何礼物。

“我会回来的。”猎人贴着他的耳朵说。

37

tbc


	38. Chapter 38

三十八

 

第一城的入口，灯火通明。

猎人把辫子解开，检查着发绳里面的药丸。

药的确是只有这么多了。

还能应付两次到三次发作，如果不严重的话——很难，基本上一次比一次严重了——可能应付四次，最多了。

诅咒如果不解除，他也不过就剩下几年的时间。

猎人决定暂时不想这件事情，他把辫子扎紧，里面有足够一次的药。以防万一，另一部分的药收在别处。

格斯正一个人一个人地拍肩膀，鼓励士气。

“干完这一票，咱就名垂青史了！”

“咱能进入《斯黛阿血族战争史》了。”有人说，这书翻过的人没几个，可斯黛阿没人不知道。

“是吧，了不起吧，”格斯说，“那么大那么厚一本书里头——有你！”

达奇仍然在吃东西，不过这回她不时地往费特嘴里塞。费特傻笑得不像在第一城的入口，倒像在阳光灿烂的斯黛阿中心广场，前面就是图书馆，后面就是唱歌的人，喷水池里开着彩色花。

诺拉还是一样来送好天气，她面朝西方大海的方向，跪下向海神祈祷，好天气一开始告知她海神管不到这里，被反驳“斯黛阿的日月星诸灵也照不到这里”，只好随她去了。她虔诚地念完了一大篇祷词，然后又小声唱歌，唱着唱着竟然哭了。好天气骂咧咧了两句，也跟着她哭了。

“我把儿子找回来，咱们就一道过日子……”好天气承诺说。

“波涛啊，让他的心就像在海底般埋藏吧，别再让别的女人看见了它。”诺拉抽抽搭搭地，也没耽误现填歌词。

银天使坐着，一双像鹰一样的眼睛前后打量着这些人。塞特拉基安扶着剑走到他身边。

“干完这一票我就退休。”老战士声音沙哑地说，“你别瞧我这样，前几年，我还常常在街上唱歌来着。”

“是吗？真想不到。”

“年轻的时候，我就靠这把嗓子，跳着舞把漂亮女人娶到手来着。如今再赚几个零花钱……”他从喉咙咳嗽一下，居然像有点不好意思，“格斯早前混得不像样子，我不让他去找女娃娃，这几年他也像话了，约会还是瞒着我……”

“格斯是个好娃娃。”塞特拉基安拿标准老年人的口吻说。

“可不是。”

有人叫喊，绳索已拉好，可以下去了。火光向前移去，照见昆兰静静地站在入口处。

雨季终结，山中暗河的蓄水面到了最高点。血族在把守着机关，估计训练有素的就有二三百只，还不知黑暗中的预备大军有多少。

格斯向市政厅要了所有能要的人力，也就一百来人。市政厅有一些议员并不太相信血祖要复活这种话，争吵了好几天。

不过他们也并不需要太多人手，地下城不是随便什么人都能适应的，年轻的现役民兵或外来的雇佣军未必合适。

何况他们自有计划。

血族在黑暗中窜跳，但没有来攻击他们。

双方都知道决战的时间还未到。

 

在一个岔路口，两个警员护送着塞特拉基安，和大部分人分道扬镳。塞特拉基安有一分钟来和昆兰告别。

“我的剑，你带回狼尾群山去。”昆兰最后一次叮瞩他。

塞特拉基安忍不住哭了，像个孩子一样地喊了几声师父。警员知道昆兰有一千岁了，所以并没觉得这有什么奇怪。

“我这边是红色的光，你那里，金色的光。”昆兰说。

“放心。”

塞特拉基安没有说任何告别的话。

他目送昆兰和其他人远去，看了一眼时计，现在是上午十点。雨季结束的仪式就要开始了，抬闸放水，落闸闭水，暗河的水面也会受影响。

第一城到处是明明灭灭的折射光，忽然间闪动起来了。巨大的地下空间里到处是嘁嘁嚓嚓的骚动。巨大的阴影在天顶上一晃而过。

血族在向地下湖集结。

 

能够目睹这场最终战斗的人，可谓都有了一辈子吹牛的本钱。

地下湖的水满得流出来了，百来号人离湖还老远就踩在水里。这多出来的一大片不规则的水面反射着光线，每个人的脸都影影绰绰的。

地面震动了一下，水面上的波纹一圈圈一片片地散开去。

外面的河流动闸了。

一分钟以后，天顶发出可怖的轰隆隆的声音。暗河积水已到极限。

在反射的微光中，每个人都看见湖对面那缓缓移动的方形船只。

一些人把带来的小船推到湖边，也向湖中间前进。

 

塞特拉基安刚刚爬到迷宫塔上面。那迷宫的拼图散乱着，和他离开时差不了多少。迷宫塔背后传来沉沉的吱哑声，机关已经发动。这儿还是一股血族的味道，但并没有血族。

一路上也没有一只血族拦他，卡莉夫人不再需要这里，也不再把他放在眼里了。

奇怪的嗡嗡声回荡着，是被海光石扭曲了的呐喊声，战斗已经开始。

塞特拉基安奔到窗边。

虽然已有心理准备，但他还是目瞪口呆。

更不要说湖上的人了。

 

海光石散乱的折射光里，血族像潮水一般地从石缝中涌出来，就像地震发生时城市里的耗子，像大水将临时山坡上的蚂蚁。

很快，湖边就围满了血族，而后续的血族还在源源不绝地向外涌，有的血族被同伴推挤着，掉进了水里，更多的是仆倒在浅水里，它们的同伴就踩踏上去。

留在湖边殿后的那部分军队退后了。通向湖边的通路越来越窄，警士们奋勇厮杀，但还是被不断地挤得向后退去。

格斯的战略是打不过不要硬打，所以看起来没有几个人伤亡。

湖中的方形船离中心越来越近了。人类的数只小船也在不断靠近它。

湖水突然掀起了波浪，这是魔法，卡莉夫人故伎重施。

但那浪头到了小船的旁边，一下子就平静了下去，水面只不过动了几下。

在船头上有一个浅色的人形，刚刚把高举的手按下去，那波浪就随着她的动作平息了。

那就是他们带来的“可可”。

 

石心为了复活可可，殚精竭虑，最终靠着石心城精湛的制作钟表的技艺，造出了和可可一模一样的人偶，又将可可心脏里的血虫放在这种人偶里，使它分享了一点点可可的灵魂。

他又依靠自己的魔法，加上对血族的研究，发明了一种全新的魔法，无论离得多远，都能透过人偶的眼睛看到人偶面前的事情，还能控制人偶使用魔法。

就像血祖对血族做的那样。

而他也付出了一个人所能付出的最高代价……

“爱可以把非人变成人，也可以把人变成非人。”这是石心挂在嘴边的话。

血祖被封印后，血虫无法再繁殖，如果不以魔法维持，就会很快死光。也正因为如此，石心要走了塞特拉基安大部分的药，这种药用活血虫做成，可以帮助维持半死的血虫的活力。

这是猎人能活着走出石心城的代价。

 

卡莉夫人对此也有准备，当小船靠近那只方船时，里面爬出几只血族来。

这几只血族可不是普通的血族，它们每一个动作都很敏捷，有的手里还有武器，像人一样厮杀，速度可比人快。

第一城里回荡着机关轧轧转动的声音。湖面在晃动，银匣书正在重新升起。

卡莉夫人钻出了船，稳稳地站在船顶。战斗在她脚前进行，她丝毫也没有慌乱的样子。即使有箭向她飞来，她也只是用气流将它拔开。

虽然格斯并不希望制造太多伤亡，但战斗还是刀刀见血，有人被血族劈中，掉进了船下。

那船舱里又爬出了一个血族。这血族身上还挂着布片，头顶也有头发。它行动很笨重，一出来就摔了一跤，差点从船顶上掉下去。

不……这不是血族。

塞特拉基安吃惊地张大了嘴。

这是那个“玻利瓦”。

因为他开始唱歌了。

 

不得不说，他唱得比塞特拉基安评价的要好不少，因为隔着这么远，竟然还能隐约听清他那嚎叫般的赞美。

“我的主人！我的主人！

世界拜在你的脚下，地狱向我们张开大口！

我的主人！

我心甘情愿地被你占有！”

这究竟是一个仪式，还是其实是一个武器啊？塞特拉基安想。真的，没有耳塞的活人听了，怕是战斗力要下降了。

“啊，我的主人！我的主人！

万物都向你低头，大陆都归你所有！

我的主人！

你的眼目遍及四海，你的统治直到永远！”

这说不定就是他唱过的那个歌剧，真是个疯子！

 

湖面上又有更多的方形船只开来——塞特拉基安现在才发现这些船的形状就像是一口大棺材。

人类没有后援了，它们像城墙似地挡在渐渐升起的银匣书前面，一只只血族居高临下地跳到人类的小船上去。

昆兰在其中一只小船上，他不是那么怕水，但是在水上的能力打了些折扣，不能很自如地在船之间行动。

有几个血族爬上了可可所在的那条船，有两个人在保护她，她——以及她里面的石心——也驱使魔法，但那几个血族都非同一般，两只血族就让她身边的人应付不过来了。

前面又跳下三个血族，一下就把“可可”推到了湖里。

卡莉夫人一直在观战，看到可可掉进了水里，她就马上掀起一个浪头，把这人偶甩到了湖后边，那里挤满了黑压压的血族，全都扑了上去，人偶顿时就被撕碎了。

她转过头，然后忿怒地叫了出来。

小船移开了一点，方才的几个血族的进攻被打退了。

而那只船上，赫然站着另一个一模一样的“可可”。

 

银匣书在湖中不断地上升。

它表面覆盖着黯淡的反光，方形的木船围绕着它，就像一个祭坛。

还有更多的木船正在靠近——塞特拉基安此时才意识到，那些船不是开来的，是用绳子拖来的。

血族无法自己驾船，卡莉夫人看来也没有什么人类的手下。

但她可以控制绳索，第一艘木船的船底肯定系满了绳索，每一根都连接着其他装满血族的船只。

玻利瓦还在声嘶力竭地歌唱他的主人，扎克还没有现身。

血族突然一齐从木船中涌出，船顶上一下挤得满满当当的，有几个血族掉进湖里去了。

人类这边的小船也在移动，昆兰小心地扶着那些人类的手，从一只船踩到另一只船。

“我的主人！啊，我的主人！

你的力量将要再现，你的伟大永不毁灭！

我的主人！

我们准备好膜拜你的存在！”

 

第一只木船，就是卡莉夫人和玻利瓦所在的那一只，两个血族扶着一个男孩钻了出来。

虽然地下城的光很暗，不知道为什么，这男孩的眼睛还是被蒙上了。

所有的人类都举起了自己的武器。

最后的战斗开始了。

人类的策略很明显，就是为昆兰开一条路。昆兰自己跳过水去有点难，必须有人类在“祭坛”上接应。

但这条路极不好开。血族还在不断地增援，有人把沾了油的火把扔过去，一只船被点着了，但卡莉夫人立刻就掀起水来，扑灭了火。

可可转向人类所在的湖岸边，那里已经被血族围起来了。增援的人类无法过来。

她让湖水掀起浪来，击倒了几只血族。

但后面的血族马上就补上来了。

塞特拉基安举目四望，不寒而栗。

前后左右，光能照见一点的山壁上，挨挨挤挤地爬满了血族。

在黑暗中好像密密麻麻爬在蜂巢上的马蜂。

他已经料到卡莉夫人一定收集了能收集到的血族，但没想到她几乎搞到了一座城市的人口。

有心的话，这不是难事，北方好几座城市都变成了无人城。

但谁能料到斯黛阿第一城的地下，竟然集中了整个斯黛阿的人口那么多的血族呢？

和这些血族相比，与之战斗的那一小撮人类，渺小得就像大铁锅里的一撮盐一样。

卡莉夫人可以比较精确地控制几十个血族，外加驱使几百个血族做些不需要特别细致的动作，譬如一窝蜂地拥向某些地点。

更多的血族她无法同时控制。所以这一百来号人类才能和她的血族军队持续作战。

但血祖就不一样了。

如果血祖复活了，这些血族光吐口水就能把他们淹死。

 

玻利瓦爬向银匣书。

他已经不再唱歌词了，所有的词汇就只剩：

“啊，主人！啊，主人！”

但他的拖腔还是穿云裂石。

“他要做什么？”塞特拉基安想。这时扎克也已到了旁边。

机关转动的轰轰声已经差不多变成了背景声，人们已经不注意它了。

但它突然停下了。

巨大的安静像巨大的声响一样，砸在所有人的耳膜上。

连血族也一时停下了动作。

成千上万的血族像凝固了一样，僵硬地待在原地。

有个人趁这个时间抢到了机会，猛地扒住方船的边沿，翻上了船身。在血族还没来得及扑向他时，他把手伸给了昆兰。

这人是格斯。

昆兰搭着他的手，一跳就跳上了方船。骨柄剑向前一伸，三个血族的脑袋掉到了水里。

刹那间满船的血族向他涌过来。

湖的那一面，木船已经在湖上排成了“桥”，还在继续拓宽，宽到一定程度，血族就可以不需要人带领，而直接过来了。

满船的血族黑压压地向前扑来，格斯被挤得掉落了水里。还好他并不怕水，翻身就爬上了人类的小船。

 

如果说卡莉夫人操控血族的能力还不够，对人类的攻击还没有那么可怕的话，对昆兰可就完全不一样了。

对待非人类的生物，它们只要接到了进攻的指令，就能发挥出自己最大的能力。

昆兰并不退缩，但因为血族实在太多，即使他身后就是格斯带领着的精锐支援，他也很难前进半步。

血族吱吱哇哇地叫着，阻拦它们同一血统的长兄。丝毫不畏惧它们的头颅和残肢不断飞落在青色的骨柄剑下。

船上的可可挥起手来，湖水轰然倾泻浇在血族的头上，把它们的动作浇得一僵。

卡莉夫人像面具一样微笑着，也用抬起的手使用魔法。浪头打向可可，可可不得不守护自己的安全。但她也拖住了卡莉夫人，血族攻击的劲头减弱了。

眼看僵持了一阵子，毫无预兆地，卡莉夫人突然放声大叫起来。

她的声音竟比玻利瓦的还要尖锐高冗得多。

湖水轰然暴起，十几根几层楼高的水柱炸开，人类的小船飞到了空中，把木船上的血族都掀下去不少。

回声在第一城中嗡嗡地回响，彼此加强、削弱，时轻时重，时长时短，宛若鬼魂在空中穿梭一般。

湖水的反光倏倏闪动，照着崖壁上那些张牙舞爪的还魂尸时明时暗。

怪异的声音和恐怖的情景，伴着玻利瓦那还没有断绝的号叫声。

连血族都吱吱喳喳地叫了起来，声音从一处崖壁传递到另一处，恍惚整个世界从天到地全是这些来自地狱的鸣叫。

空中水雾弥漫，阴气沉沉，从塔上什么也看不到了的塞特拉基安，觉得末日已然降临。

他把自己的剑拔了出来。

“艾霍斯特，你做出来的好事，”他心想，“等我再见到你……”

他的胸口突然一窒，眼前一黑。

 

地下的云气终于慢慢消散了。

塞特拉基安从心脏病发作的痛苦中抬起头来。

一阵阵剧烈的疼痛令他的身体不断抽搐。

但是他还能坚持……他必须坚持。此外他什么也想不了。

他奋力向前望去。

 

银匣书已经打开了。

它像两扇银子的大门，中间是一个漆黑的孔洞。

两个血族低着头，敬畏地站在那里，像在迎接什么人。

扎克站在那个孔洞的前面。

卡莉夫人站在他旁边。

昆兰在不远处，但是他被一堆血族挤在那里，几乎要从祭坛上掉下去了。

格斯正在水里挣扎着把小船翻过来，想支援昆兰。

 

突然间，整个第一城的血族都骚动起来。

它们之前只是混乱地吱喳乱叫，一刹那间全都安静了。

这种安静可怖得让塞特拉基安背上一阵冰凉。

祭坛中央，那个孔洞里有什么正在出来……

所有的血族都伸直了脖子。

昆兰拼命挣开其他血族的压制，但却一脚踏空，往后摔了下去。

还好摔到了格斯好不容易刚翻过来的小船里。那船上还有两三个十分狼狈的人。

那些血族又活动起来。又有一些血族从船里钻出来增援。

“糟糕！”塞特拉基安急得喊出声来。

他的眼前一片片昏黑，但是绝不能现在昏过去。不能……昆兰还指望着他，所有人都指望着他。

他一只手挣扎着去拉扯发辫，想取出药来……系得太紧了，他疼痛无力的手怎么扯也扯不开。

他抬起剑，拉紧辫子，让剑刃滑过花白的头发……

而那个孔洞里出来的东西，此时已显露了一部分真面目。

玻利瓦。

 

扎克的眼罩已经拿下，被指挥着跪下了，他的手伸向玻利瓦。

塞特拉基安一瞬间就知道发生了什么，玻利瓦，那个愚蠢的人类，把自己献给了作为一条虫子被封印的血祖，变成了这一世的躯壳。

但这不够，如艾霍斯特所说，血祖必须被一个绝望的人领到这世界上来。

可是扎克为什么符合这个条件呢？难道他会像当年的艾霍斯特一样绝望吗？

这只是一瞬间的念头，他没有时间多想了。

花白的发辫掉在地上。

血族的嚎叫声响彻耳畔。这是数以万计的血族齐声发出的呐喊，欢迎它们的旧主人。

第七血祖复活了。

 

一道红光闪过。

 

昆兰踩着格斯的肩膀跳上了那只祭坛。

刚刚解除封印的血族还没有那么灵活，昆兰从它们头顶上跳过去，直奔血祖。

卡莉夫人狂怒地大喊，一个浪头直冲着昆兰而来。但昆兰一低头，躲过了浪头，扑到了血祖身上，把他牢牢压在地上。

卡莉夫人在尖叫。

船上的第三个“可可”正努力压制她的魔法。

猎人的手疼痛颤抖，却没有去拾起发绳。

而是从口袋里取出了那个更重要的东西：一个小烟花。

他用尽全身气力才扯断了拉弦，把它丢出去。

一道金光，满天满地的海光石把这个信号传递给了所有的人类。

他们捂起眼睛，弯下身体，把脸藏到水下。

只有卡莉夫人还在尖叫。

不，还有另一个人也在尖叫。

好天气。

“扎克！扎克！闭眼！闭——眼——！”

 

塞特拉基安一手捂住自己的眼睛，另一只手抚过剑鞘口。

 

是什么，无论收藏多少，都只能一次取出来？

是什么，无论能力如何，收藏的速度总是一样？

是什么，无论在哪里都有，却不是总是能有？

 

再见了，昆兰。

“阳光。”

 

艾霍斯特，我就来接你回去。

38

tbc


	39. Chapter 39

三十九

 

塞特拉基安错过了庆功宴。

错过了大块的烤肉和小块的薰肉，甜味、辣味和鲜味的酱汁。涂了蜜的鸡腿和切成薄片的火腿，浸在柠檬汁里的烧鱼和大桶里的生蚝。

甜得发腻的蜜酒和烈得呛人的麦酒，刚酿好就来上桌的米酒和葡萄最好年份的红酒。

入口即化的蛋白酥，撒满可可粉的冰淇淋，铺满糖霜的小蛋糕，水果酒味的脆皮点心。

错过了斯黛阿目前最好的歌手（当然，不是玻利瓦），和带着新作品横跨整个大陆，所到之处万人空巷的歌队。

错过了议长慷慨激昂的演讲和首席议员对队伍的表彰。

也错过了太阳在斯黛阿露面的第一天。整筐的嫩绿的水生植物被倾入人工湖中，歌手们围绕着喷向太阳的喷泉，齐声现场为斯黛阿作曲一首。群众们兴奋地把杀死血祖的英雄们抛向空中，吟游诗人们为昆兰作了一首又一首的诗……

 

地下城之战后一周，塞特拉基安终于可以起床了。

在他床边，桌上放着骨柄剑，旁边是一只穿在细链子里的戒指。

他割下来的半截花白的发辫搁在枕边，以及那几乎吃光了的救命的药。

好天气和诺拉来看过了他，带着那个他第一次这么近地看到的男孩：扎克。

好天气把他的手拉得紧紧的，因为他的眼睛上裹着纱布。

“再过三个月就能好了！”好天气不容置疑地说。

“扎克是个好孩子。”诺拉以母亲的慈祥说道。见过她激动起来什么样的塞特拉基安，觉得自己又对女人多了一层认识。

那孩子不情不愿地跟塞特拉基安打招呼，反正他什么也看不见。塞特拉基安也看不见他，纱布把他大半个脸都包住了。

“挺像你的。”老猎人对好天气说。

“亲儿子！好儿子！”好天气说。

“等你眼睛好了，就能看见海了。”诺拉慈爱地说。

“这孩子没见过海吗？”塞特拉基安忍不住问。卡莉夫人不是和他住在岛上么？

“从来没有，他一直被关在屋子里，出门时总是被蒙着眼睛。”诺拉气愤愤地说，“以为这样他就不会爱上世界上的任何东西了！”

“可是他还记得我。”好天气说，把扎克往怀里搂了一把。

扎克不在的时候，塞特拉基安才问起卡莉夫人。

“她死了。”好天气说。

“怎么……”

“她的眼睛瞎了，身上着了火……她和一堆血族一起烧掉了。”

塞特拉基安沉默了一会，诺拉小声念了一段祈祷词。

“这样我们以后就不用担心了，您也报了仇了。”好天气说。虽然他表情严肃，话说得也没错，但还是透着一股欠打的感觉。

“我们一定要把扎克养大，”诺拉充满感情地说，“他能看病，我有船，我们一起过日子。”

 

第二拨来看他的是费特和达奇。达奇的头发变成了更加难看的土绿色。

“那个染发的人太差劲了！上个颜色就那么丑，我让他改一改，结果就这样了。”但她的语调却是高高兴兴的，“不过费特说他不在乎，我想是啊，随它便吧，说不定明年这颜色就流行了！”

“确实丑……”费特说，达奇头都没回就一拳捶到他身上。

“……但是在你头上就特别美。”费特厚脸皮地说。

塞特拉基安觉得他们一定在这几天大大增进了感情。

达奇和费特在战斗时属于湖边上的后援小队，一旦在湖中的战斗失败，他们必须迅速把血祖复活的信息传递到地面上。

“我这辈子再也不想看见血族了。”达奇心有余悸地说，“那么多血族啊，那么多，那么——多！”

“你可能没见过地下的耗子窝。”

“切！耗子能比吗？”

“我好像还欠你一套那什么……口红？”塞特拉基安问。

“彼提福城的限量——抱歉，我说了你也记不住吧，”达奇一笑，“你的血族呢？”

“他还在某处睡着，我得去领他回来。”

“他肯定想你了。”达奇说。

“你得先把这个头发染回去。”费特说。

“……什么？”

“不然你要怎么跟他谈化妆品？”

“他？”达奇反应过来，白了费特一眼，冲着塞特拉基安一咧嘴，那意思是“我回去给他好看，就不当着您的面抽他了”。

阳光从窗户照射进来，天色湛蓝，斯黛阿的春天就要到了。

达奇转头看看桌上的剑和戒指，骨柄剑的剑柄已被薰黑了。

“他是你的师父。”她有几分敬畏地说，“多好啊！……我也想当他的徒弟。”

 

格斯是在一个晚上来看他的。

塞特拉基安第一次以年轻的面貌面对格斯，不知怎么，有种尴尬的感觉，都不知要怎么应对了。

格斯倒一如既往，可能也是做了心理建设。

“塞特拉基安，”他叫猎人的名字，“你身体好点了吗？”

“好多了。是你发现我的吧？还好你及时救了我。”

“还好你把药抓在手里，不然……”

“你什么时候发现我不是老人的？”

“早就知道了。”

猎人决定不问他是怎么知道的。

“但是没想到，你真年轻啊。”格斯打量着他，二十岁的青年猎人，苍白的脸两侧披散着长短不齐的黑发，几乎有点女孩气了。

“我实际上没有这么年轻。”

“真的吗？你多大年纪了？”

“四十岁。”

格斯睁大眼睛，吹了声口哨。

“这……返老还童了，失敬失敬，还是前辈。”

他们相对无言了一会，格斯转向桌上放的骨柄剑。

“你师父……是个英雄。”

“是的。”塞特拉基安说。

“他真是英勇无畏！我没机会和他切磋，可惜！大家都说可惜。斯黛阿市政厅打算在第一城立个塑像，纪念这事。”

“剑和戒指，是你拾回来的吗？”

“是的。他……和血祖一起，只剩下灰烬了。”

“谢谢你。”

“我记得你说过剑的事情。你要带着它吗？”

“我要把它送回狼尾山脉去，那里有我的前辈们。”

“那可是很远的。你什么时候去找你的血族？”

“等我身体再好些，大概一个星期吧。”

“我和你一起去，我要去墓地看我的亲人。你好好休息吧。”

格斯起身告辞，他刚走到门口，塞特拉基安叫住他。

“你的养父……他老人家怎么样了？”

“被火烧了，没大碍，正在休息。”

“唔……”

“还有什么事？”

“……没有了。”

你跟你养父提过艾霍斯特的名字吗？这是塞特拉基安想问的，但他转念一想，又觉得还是不提这茬为好。

 

当夜睡前，他把剑抽出来，让剑鞘口中流淌出烟雾。

那烟雾在地上聚集，逐渐变成四个人形。

四个“可可”。

他们带来的七个“可可”，一个被血族撕碎了，一个被打落水下不知所踪，还有一个和血族一起烧掉了。

她们又大又蓝、毫无表情的眼睛看着他。

“石心。”猎人说。

其中的一个有了动静。

“我看到你们的胜利了。了不起。”平板的女声说。

“也感谢你的帮助。”猎人客气地说，“她们现在可以还给你了。”

这个可可行了个礼，余下的三个也一个接一个地行了个礼。

“你的血族呢？”这个可可问。

“我把他放在别处了，还没有去接他。”

“祝你和你的血族生活愉快。”她们又依次行礼。

“你也一样，祝你和你的可可们……有个问题我特别想知道。”

“是什么呢？”

“你究竟做了多少她们。”

“一百三十六个。除去制作不精损坏的，和在你这里损失的三个，还有一百一十三个。”

“……我觉得这已经超过了你的魔法能控制的极限。”就连卡莉夫人，也只是能控制百来个血族，何况这些血族天生就有受控的本能，不需要她花心力去制造。

“早就超过了。但是只要我的身体允许，我还是会继续增加她的数量……”

“总有一天……”

“总有一天我会死，而我就能永远地活在她们里面。”

“……”

“不要太过惊讶了，塞特拉基安，你的血族不也是这样想的吗？他也希望死在你里面。”

“……我并不想要他这样。”

“血族就是这样的，你不用自欺了。”

“……谢谢你的提醒。”

“不客气。”她们第三次一个接一个地优雅行礼，“我也要感谢你带来的药物。”

她们向他告别，走出门外，马厩那儿传来动静，那里有早为她们备好的四匹马，接着她们就消失在黑夜里了。

39

tbc


	40. Chapter 40

四十

南方的春天来得极快，一个星期后，北方的雪恐怕还尚未化尽，斯黛阿的花已经全都开了。特别是在水面上的那些，变成了一条条一片片的颜色鲜亮的花带。

城外的春天没了建筑物的限制，更是青翠蓬勃，色彩缤纷。墓地周围也绿树葱葱，鸟语花香，连为亲人送葬的那些人脸上，都像多了一点安慰一般，虽然哀伤，但隐隐的也有含泪的微笑了。

塞特拉基安和格斯一起来到墓地。他们先去了那个滴水的地洞，艾霍斯特还在原地，眼睛紧闭，身体蜷在帆布下面，正和他离开时一模一样。

老猎人上前紧紧把血族抱住，有一分钟他都忘了格斯还在了。他回过头，想为自己的忘情道歉，看到格斯脸上一闪而过的复杂表情。

这倒也正常，格斯恐怕不会不受养父影响，而觉得“血族都是肮脏该死的玩意儿”。想来他也委实看不习惯一个大活人会对血族这么动感情吧。

他把解药喂到艾霍斯特嘴里，然后把他放上带来的小车。他可没这个力气抱着他走一两小时的路。

“他不会马上醒吗？”格斯问他。

“还得好一阵子。”

“我还想让你们认识认识我的亲人来着。”

塞特拉基安觉得这话有点怪。

“你的亲人……？”

“你看到就知道了。”

 

现在轮到格斯带着他走过一条又一条的坑道，显然，格斯对这里很熟悉。

出于探险者的习惯，塞特拉基安细心记着路线。

这是家族墓地集中的地方，隔老远才有一个墓门，有些门上挂着锁。

格斯在一个铁栅门前停下了。指头粗的铁栅表面覆着剥落的漆和黄锈。他拿出一条大钥匙，把门打开。

墓室里一团漆黑。格斯进门以后一直往前走，就消失在黑暗里了。

“等一下！”他的声音从墓室那头传来。

片刻，那里亮起了火光。格斯点燃了墙上的火把。这时塞特拉基安才看见里面。

这是一间很长的墓室。里面并排摆着至少七八口棺材，尽里面还有门，通往不知道多深的地方。

火把颤动，说明有通风口。因此室内虽有股古怪的霉味，还不算太难忍受。

格斯向他走过来，随手把墙上的火把一个个都点上。就一个墓室来说，火把排列得太密集了，明亮得像是为了照亮活人而不是死者。

他走到头一口棺材跟前。“母亲，”他说，“亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安和他的血族来了，我跟你提过的。”

塞特拉基安只好拖着艾霍斯特跟过去，棺板是用几块板拼起来的，拼得不严实，那股霉味就是从缝隙里散发出来的。

“这是我母亲。我十二岁时，她被血族咬了。”格斯淡淡地笑着说，手按在棺材板上，轻轻敲打着，就像里面的人还活着似的，“母亲，这是塞特拉基安。”

那么这些棺材里装的应该全是血族了，塞特拉基安想，他知道格斯全家死于血族战争。

格斯一个一个地介绍着他的亲友。

“这是我的表哥，这是我的好哥们儿……他们虽然变成了血族，虽然不再认识我了，但我仍然把他们放在这里。老人家，我相信你一定可以理解我的心情。”

“我明白，”塞特拉基安说，“我的外婆和哥哥也是……”

格斯看他一眼。塞特拉基安觉得格斯见过年轻的他以后，眼神要比以前复杂多了。

“你也是啊……你那时多大呢？”

“十六岁。我的外婆和哥哥死了以后，我就从家里逃走了。”

“我呢，血族战争开始时我只有四岁，”格斯开始讲他的故事，“我们东躲西藏了很久，好几家人藏在一起，每家都有几十个人……可是到后面，人就越来越少了。随着我长大成人，亲人一个一个地变成血族……我们从不杀死或抛弃亲人，即使他变成了血族，我们也尽量把他留在家里。

“我小时候不懂得这些，以为亲人就是会变成血族。我跟妈妈抱怨他们太凶了，还问妈妈什么时候轮到我。

“在我十二岁那年，家里的活人已经所剩无几，整个居住的地方都充满血族的咆哮。有一天妈妈出去找食物，两天没有回来，第三天回来时，已经是血族了，扑向我，要喝我的血。我吓得愣住了，要不是我的好兄弟帮我挡了一下，我已经……然而他也变成了血族，就躺在这边。

“我十四岁的时候，我的表哥也变成了血族。他比我大八岁，但是人又懒，又不负责任，什么事都想让我去挡。但他终于承受不住了，有一天，他疯狂地扑到一个亲人的身上，让对方咬了他，他发了三天的烧，不断地大喊大叫，最后说的话是‘终于不用再害怕了’。

“最终，除我以外所有的人都变成了血族，也没有食物了。我和他们又待了三天，除了喝一点水，什么都没吃过。我最爱的是妈妈，我站在她的舌头刚好够不着的地方，心里想着，我要不要再往前走一步，再走一步，我就可以永远和妈妈在一起了……

“但是我没有，我最终还是拿起仅有的衣服和武器，离开了他们。那时也是冬末春初，山上冷，水洼里还结着冰……我一路上照着亲人们教我的，吃些刚发芽的树芽、有甜味的野菜的根，从树下的洞里挖冬眠未醒的蛇……几天以后，听到树林里传来响动，我想我的末日终于到了，但我还是挥起棒子准备战斗。

“来的却不是血族，正是我的养父。我一棒子敲过去，要不是他躲得快，差点没把他的头打破……他是我长那么大，除了亲友以外见到的第一个活人。我吃光了他带的所有食物，倒头就睡，是他把我一直背到宿营地的。我醒来以后，他说，我可以当一个好战士。我说，我要把我的亲人都带在身边。

“但养父不让我马上去找他们。过了一年左右，我有了一定的力量，才偷偷溜回原来的藏身处。他们可能因为没有吃的，都软弱无力地趴在地上……我和我的几个朋友一起，拼死把几名最重要的亲友带到墓地。从那以后，直到战争结束，他们都一直睡在这里。”

“我没你那么勇敢。”塞特拉基安说，“我当时想的只是保住性命，一直往北方逃。直到遇见我的师父们，学到了许多本领，我才升起了报仇的念头。我曾经以研究的名义虐杀过许多血族，直到我惊觉，再这样下去，我也会变得和它们一样残忍。”

格斯看着他。这眼神让塞特拉基安觉得，他一定知道艾霍斯特是什么人。

“我想再多听听你的故事。”格斯说。

“愿听我说话的人可不多。”艾霍斯特不算人。

“我愿意听。”

塞特拉基安还是觉得哪里不对，不过他仍然应格斯的要求讲下去了。这一讲用了一两个小时，他肚子都饿起来了。

“给你。”格斯热情地说，摸出一个夹肉面包，给他掰了一半，还分给他水喝。

“……我倒没有想到带午饭。”

“墓地离城远，我每一次来会待好久，都会带上吃的喝的，再说，看到他们我难免想起当年吃了上一顿，不知道下一顿在哪里的日子。”

他们咀嚼着面包。格斯不再看他了，好像在寻思什么。

“我去看看我的血族。”塞特拉基安说。

他便走到艾霍斯特身边，发现血族竟然已经醒了。

“主人……”那张苍白的脸向上望着他。

“你什么时候醒的？”

“亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安……”格斯在他背后说，“认识你，我很荣幸。”

“什么？”

血族的身体猛烈地往上一弹。

老猎人被撞得飞了起来，狠狠撞到了一边的墙上，墙上的灰土都掉下来了。

格斯手里拿着一把不知哪里来的刀，一劈劈了个空，划破了血族身上的帆布。

塞特拉基安惊愕地望着他，只觉得后背被撞得一阵阵地痛。

“你……你疯了吗？”

“我没有——但是，”格斯在熊熊火光中向他冲过来，“原谅我吧！只有你们死了，我的亲人才能复活。”

 

40

tbc


	41. Chapter 41

四十一

 

猝不及防，猎人连滚带爬地逃到墓室门口，他本有机会逃出去，但一念间想到艾霍斯特还在里面。

格斯便占据了门口的位置。

他一步一步逼近猎人。猎人把银剑拔了出来。

换在平时，他还能和格斯过上几十招，但他现在的身体状况可不怎么样。对方要他的命的话……

唯一可能的有利因素，就是格斯或许恢复得也不像看上去的那么好。但这可靠不住……

“你为什么……”

“有必要知道吗？”格斯回答。猎人发现，虽然他平时总是笑嘻嘻的，能说会道，但那张端正英俊的脸其实从不透露真实的感情。

“我想知道。我们有哪里得罪你了吗？”

“没有。我还挺喜欢你的，塞特拉基安。”

“为什么说我们死了，你的亲人才能……”

格斯已经一刀向他劈过来，他跳到一口棺材后面，这激怒了格斯。

“离开他们！”他喊道，又一刀削过来。

艾霍斯特刚刚把身上裹着的布扯开。但猎人知道不能指望他，他已经不能攻击人类了。唉，多可惜啊！

但格斯不知道。

艾霍斯特站起来，虽然还站得不怎么稳，但这已经够让格斯忌惮了。他突然把一个火把扔过去，血族被逼得往后一躲。

“你知道了艾霍斯特的身份吗？”塞特拉基安喊道。

格斯一愣，笑了。

“不，不，不是这个原因，”他摇头说，“但你也没完全错，我是听养父说过这个名字，托马斯·艾霍斯特。没错！我知道他活着的时候是谁。”

“那你……”

“但我想的和养父可不一样。不然你们早就死无全尸啦。”

“你……我以为你要杀了他报仇。”

“他已经死啦，如果他还算活着的话，我的亲人也都算活着了！这一点我可是想得通。”

格斯又向他们进攻，猎人格挡了几下，好不容易才没被逼到里面的墓室去。那里也有门，而且不是外面的铁栅门，而是很重的吊门，如果他们逃进去，而格斯从外面把门关了……

“那你为什么……说你的亲人会复活？”

格斯停顿了一下，好像想回答的样子，但这只是声东击西之计，紧接着他就又杀过来了。

一阵刀光剑影。格斯的动作快得惊人，塞特拉其安被逼得再次逃到棺材后头。这时候格斯发现了艾霍斯特一直没有攻击他。

“我算是明白你的血族出了什么毛病了，”格斯说，“怪不得你不带他下第一城。你不听主人的话了吗？‘托米’？”

“我可不叫托米。”艾霍斯特冷冷地说。

“我知道你们要瞒着我的养父，我也帮你们瞒到了现在。”

“为什么？你要我们的命作什么？”

格斯突然跳到了棺材上面。塞特拉基安没想到他会这么做，往后躲开，撞翻了后面一口棺材。塞特拉基安绊了一跤，银剑被放置棺材的木架卡住了。

格斯的刀在空中停了一秒钟。

“奥尔城主。”格斯说。“是他悬赏的你们。”

那刀劈向他的咽喉。

“完了。”塞特拉基安想。

突然间，他眼前影子一晃。

艾霍斯特挡在了他和刀之间。

那刀刺穿了血族的胸膛。

塞特拉基安猛往后倒，就地打了两个滚，狼狈不堪地爬起来。血族牢牢抓住格斯的手臂，把他推到墙上死死压住，那刀插在他身上拔不出来了。

“放开！”格斯大叫。

他身上原来带了不止一把刀，另一只手摸出匕首，往艾霍斯特身上连捅了十几刀，白血飞溅。

“奥尔城主答应你，用翡翠城的时计复活你的亲人吗？”塞特拉基安大喊，“能复活死人的也只有这件宝物了吧！”

格斯还在疯狂捅艾霍斯特。

“别捅他了！他要是能杀你早就杀了！”

格斯又连捅了七八刀方才停下。艾霍斯特身上被白血湿透了，血顺着裤管流到地上，但是他仍然把格斯压在墙上。格斯喘着气，从艾霍斯特的肩膀上瞪着猎人。

“我说对了吗？是翡翠城的时计吗？”

格斯的眼神告诉他，他猜对了。

“你上当了……我不知道时计能不能把血族变回人，但奥尔城主绝对不会把这件宝物给你用的。”

“为……”

“因为它只能用一次——如果我是那么贪婪的城主，我可不会把这次机会给别人。”

“你说谎。”

“我没有。我一直想要找到解除我身上诅咒的方法，不再在青年和老人间变化，不再冒着发病就会死的风险——我发病的时候你看见了，不是吗？我研究翡翠城的时计已经很久了，它顶多能拯救一个人的性命。”

“一个人也好……”

“不，你一个人也救不了。”艾霍斯特微弱地说，嘴里往外滴着白血。

“什么……？你懂什么？”

“就算血族能复活，身体也得是保存完好的吧？但是，你的亲人都得了血族的疫病……”

“……什么？”

“死于……死于疫病的血族，尸体会干枯……不是你以为的休眠……”

格斯看向旁边，他母亲的棺材掉在地上。

塞特拉基安走到跟前，棺盖已经摔裂了，那古怪的霉味正是从里面散发出来的。塞特拉基安用银剑去撬棺材板。

“别碰我妈妈！”格斯大叫。

棺板裂开了。从那个口子冒出了一阵烟雾，一股浓烈得多的霉味弥漫开来。

“不，不，不，不！”格斯喊。

那棺材不是钉上的，是用胶粘上的，胶已经干掉了。塞特拉基安一使劲，把整块棺板都掀下来了。

里面根本没有什么血族。

只有一堆青灰色的砂土似的东西，哗啦一下散到了地上。

“不！不！不！妈妈！妈妈！妈妈！”格斯大叫，“放开我！”

他发疯似地用刀扎艾霍斯特。艾霍斯特的血像小溪一样地沿着地面淌开来。

“走啊……主人……”艾霍斯特呻吟着说。

塞特拉基安站在那里没动，只是用一个口罩捂住了嘴。

格斯猛烈地咳嗽起来，停下了手，往周围一看，墓室里的火把一个个都罩上了黄色的光圈。

猎人仍旧捂着嘴站在那里，剑插在地上，他另一只手扶着剑鞘的口。

“空气……”

这是斯黛阿第二城有毒的空气，猎人放在自己的“门”里面的。

格斯的动作变慢了，身体也瘫软了，眼睛也睁不开了。他慢慢地从墙上滑下去。

艾霍斯特也随着他倒在自己白色的血泊里。

41

tbc


	42. Chapter 42

四十二

艾霍斯特比自己想象的醒来得快，他还以为自己不会醒了呢。

空气中有强烈的人血的甜味。

“主人……”

“别作声。”

“这是哪里……？”

“斯黛阿城外。”

天已经黑了，艾霍斯特看见他们是在一个帐篷里，唯一的光源是几块夜光石。

“……格斯呢？”

“他还在墓地里，等毒气散尽就能醒了。钥匙我拿走了，但他肯定有办法自己出来。我带着你直接来这里的，行李扔在斯黛阿了。”

“我快死了，主人。”

“你不会死的。”

“我复原不了了。要复原非得用旧主人的白血才行……亚伯拉罕，我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“有件事我得告诉你。”

“什么。”猎人连头也没有抬。

“我很早就见过你……我还是人的时候就见过你了。”

“说。”

“……你在波雷斯的时候，躲在矿井里，对不对？你被困了好多天，是我拿吃的给你。我还知道你的名字叫亚伯拉罕。”

“你什么时候认出我来的？”

“你说你在波雷斯矿井里躲过的时候，我就知道了。”

“为什么不早告诉我？”

“……”

猎人转过身来，手里拿着一个小盆子，手腕还在淌血。脸上是冷淡严厉的表情。

“别救我了，小亚伯拉罕，没有用的……”

“你还有什么要说吗？”

“对不起，小亚伯拉罕……对不起，我应该早点承认……”

“早点承认什么？”

“我……”血族轻声说，“我那时候起就……对你……”

“对我什么？”

“我想要你……想要你在我身边，但是……那时候旧主人已经占领了好些地方，你要是知道我是谁，一定会恨我，不会愿意跟从我的，而我也……不可能逃离旧主人……”

“时势的确是这样，艾霍斯特，你是个软弱的人。”

“小亚伯拉罕……谢谢命运……把我交到你手里……”

猎人把他的头托起来，血族的嘴里还往外冒着白色的血沫。他把装着红色血液的小盆子放到血族嘴边。

“喝了。”

“主人……”

“喝下去。”

血族顺从地啜吸着小盆子里猎人刚挤出来的血液。猎人说：

“我也有件事情没有告诉你——石心告诉我，往心脏里扎那一刀时，是哪个主人给你的勇气，让你不愿意再属于别人，那才是你所选的主人。而那个主人的血就可以医治你。

“你还没醒的时候，我就喂了你我的血。看到你的体质好转后，我知道你是在心里认我作主人的。

“只不过因为我是人，所以不可能根治这个咒语的创伤。但是保住你的命应该够了。喝吧。”

血族已经喝完了小盆子里的血，用舌头舔着盆底，脸上的妆和红色的血、白色的血糊成一片，同时他还在哭。

猎人拿起刀子，往手腕上的伤口又扎了一刀，把淌血的伤口送到血族的嘴边。

“喝吧，想喝多少就喝多少。活下来，这是你主人的命令。”

 

饥饿……

他不记得已经过去几天了，只要外面还有血族的嘶叫，他就不敢出去。

万幸，矿井的墙壁上滴滴嗒嗒地淌着水，他不至于渴死。

但饥饿一天比一天更残酷地撕扯着他的肚肠。他看到自己的胳膊逐日变细。

好饿啊，好饿啊，好饿啊……

当时逃跑得太仓促了，他本应该把厨房里剩下的发霉面包带着……也许哪个角落里还有糖块，柜子里面也许有半罐黄油，门背后经常会堆着胡萝卜……

他越想就越饿得厉害。他几乎想要啃自己的手来充饥。

终于饥饿战胜了恐惧。他爬起来，向外面的坑道摇摇晃晃地走去，如果他能弄死个把血族的话，那僵死的肢体说不定可以果腹……他应该早点想到的，在他还没饿得走路打晃之前……

他饿得眼睛也看不清楚了，在一堆石块上绊了一跤，翻滚着跌下坑道，失去了意识。

他醒来时是一片漆黑。奇怪，他的身体应该被移动过，因为他躺在平坦的表面上，四肢也摆得好好的，不像是一跤摔下的样子。

他饿得有气无力，刚爬起来就又跌倒了。

远处有一点响动。可能是老鼠，他屏气凝神听着，又有响声了。

不，不是老鼠，老鼠的动静要琐细得多。那响声只能是体积和胆量都更大的生物弄出来的。

他现在倒不害怕了，来吧，让我和外婆、哥哥团聚吧，我太饿了，结束这一切吧。

脚步声在靠近他。一步，一步，一步。血族也会这么有耐心吗？

很近了，确实有血族的味道，腐烂的气味，但很淡……淡得就像只是沾在衣服上的。

他蹲了下来。

亚伯拉罕闭上了眼睛，一半是因为恐惧，一半是因为他实在太疲倦了。

有东西送到了他嘴边，在他意识到是什么之前，已经张嘴去咬了。

几分钟之后，他才模模糊糊地觉得，他刚才吞下去的那些可能是夹着肉片和奶油的面包。

“别噎着了，孩子。”一个轻柔的男声说。

他张了张嘴，想说什么，却哭了起来。他扑在对方肩上，越哭声音越大。

“嘘……嘘……别让它们听见。”

他抱着对方，感受着人类的温度，哭着。那个人继续把面包和干肉递到他手里，他狼吞虎咽，直到那个人站了起来。

“你要去哪里……你是谁？”他去拽对方。

对方轻微地顿了一下。

“我会再来的，但是你要留在这里，乖乖的。”

那个人走出三步又停了下来。

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“亚伯拉罕。”

 

“你怎么会发现我在那里呢？”

“一个高等血族报告给我的。我仅仅是想知道镇子上还有没有活人，然后……”

“然后？”

“我不知道，生命是好的，亚伯拉罕，我或许只是想最后再体会一下生命的感觉……”

 

那时也是雨季的开始。

虽然被困在矿井里，有时一天也看不到一丝光线，但十六岁的塞特拉基安凭着不断渗进来的水知道，外面开始下雨了。

他一点一点地向高处移动。这附近是一个斜矿面的最高点，所以一时还没有淹没的危险。

那个人隔三岔五出现，给他带来食物。每一次都是在一片漆黑之中。但塞特拉基安渐渐学会分辨他的脚步声，他把耳朵贴在地面上睡觉，在他还离得老远时就听出来。

对方经常用柔和但有些冷的语调问他些问题。多大年纪了，是本地人吗，家里都有谁，亲戚邻居怎么样了……

塞特拉基安全盘托出，他没有任何理由编造或撒谎。他内心对这个人非常依恋。

“你又是什么人呢？”每次回答完，他都要再问一遍对方。

“我也在危险之中。”这个人一直这样回答，声音轻柔，但从不说更多的话，“你好好待着，孩子。”

在黑暗中他们经常依靠和拥抱着，塞特拉基安只能感觉出这个人个子不大，大概比他年长。有一次他故意碰对方的脸，但他太想当然了，一片漆黑中根本不可能凭假装随意的触摸判断什么。

对方并没有因为他明显拖延过久的触碰而不悦。

这个人身上总有血族的气味，但外面到处是血族，所以塞特拉基安也不觉得有什么奇怪。

他觉得奇怪的是，食物总是非常丰盛，有肉，有厚厚的黄油，有新鲜的水果和菜叶，还有他吃不出是什么但非常好吃的东西。现在打哪儿能弄来这么些好东西呢？

他总是把食物又塞回对方手里一些，但对方总微笑着拒绝。虽然看不见，但他听得出那张脸上一定有笑容。

他终于又忍不住摸对方的脸。他们已经很熟了，对方容许他这样做。

他没有摸出什么伤疤之类的东西，不过有很长的睫毛、很深的眼窝和很高的鼻梁。

他没好意思在嘴唇上做什么停留。

“……你不想知道我长什么样吗？”结束了这次触碰，塞特拉基安忍不住问。

对方无声地笑了（是的，呼吸有变化）。接着他感觉到人类的手指在他脸上滑过，温暖，有些粗糙，但没粗糙到做农活那种地步。

“我以后会看见你的，小亚伯拉罕。”

那手指在他的嘴唇上停了一秒，他明显地觉得自己的脸红了。

“你是谁，你为什么在这里……”他第一百零一次问，没指望有回答。

但这一次不太一样。对方停顿了一下。

“明天……”

“明天？”

“明天你到……中庭……不，算了，还是在这里等我吧。”

那个人离开了。

而他记住了“中庭”，这是一个术语，指的是矿面和主坑道交叉的部分。现在那坑道已经垮了一半，那里有一部分暴露在天光下面，血族白天会避开那儿。

但中庭是个四通八达的地方，晚上血族很可能经过，塞特拉基安平时是不会考虑跑到那里去的。

 

“你那时真的想要……对我说些什么吗？”

“也许会，也许不会。无论怎么样，我最后都不会留下你。我希望完完全全只忠于旧主人。”

“……那你是想第二天杀掉我吗？”

“至少我还可以幻想一晚上，小亚伯拉罕。幻想如果你在乎我……”

“我是真的在乎你。”

“我不会相信的，小亚伯拉罕。我如果能相信别人会爱我，我就不会……叫醒旧主人了……”

 

既然那个人提到了中庭，那他或许会路过吧……塞特拉基安这样想。

因此他第二天在矿山交叉崎岖的坑道里半走半爬了好久，终于来到了中庭。他一身的衣服早就已经全是矿渣和泥土，又潮又冷。他用矿山里拾来的麻袋披在身上，既能保暖，又可以隐藏自己。

中庭是个危险的地方，不仅在于晚上会有血族经过，而且在于旁边的木柱不少已倾侧，上面是摇摇欲坠的半坍塌的坑道。

塞特拉基安找到了一个还算安全的地方，两根粗大的木柱支起上面一整块的岩面，大体不会塌掉。从这里可以窥见中庭的大部分。

天空灰蒙蒙的，雨时大时小，上空雷声隐隐。

那人每次给他带来的食物都够好几顿，塞特拉基安把耐放一点儿的食物留到后面吃。也有些特别好吃、他舍不得一下子吃掉的东西。譬如一根肥得滴油的香肠。

他眼下就把这些食物带在身边，用一块布包着，藏在衣服里面。

他躲在那个角落，盯着中庭看有没有人经过。偶尔有血族在对面天光照不到的地方跳跃。

他这儿也不是绝对安全的，血族有可能从下面爬上来。不过他想好了，如果血族出现，他就先逃到中庭里去。

说不定，当他遇上危险的时候，那个人会来救他呢……？

午后，中庭里还没有一点动静，雨变大了，哗哗地下，积水在斜坡上形成了一条条湍流，淌到低处去。

塞特拉基安的面前不远处开始滴水，然后是淌水，然后是一条条的水流，组成了一个破破烂烂的瀑布，遮挡了他的一部分视线。他不得不很吃力盯着外面。

他相当饿了，监视中庭是个费力的事。他从食物里拣出那条油乎乎的香肠，光是闻到肥肉的气味，他的肚子就咕咕地大叫起来。

他把它夹在面包片里，狼吞虎咽地吃光了，又吞下了两块奶酪，这还不够，他的身体正当生长阶段。他又吃了三根小香肠和一块腌肉，还有他珍藏的上面有糖的小饼干。它们已经潮掉了，但糖还是一样的甜。

他认为今天是个特别的日子，所以非常奢侈地吃得过多了，很快就开始强烈犯困。

他把剩下的一点食物包好，塞进怀里，继续从水流的缝隙张望着中庭。他都快把地面上那些不断变大的黄黑色水坑形状背下来了。

现在雨水还在不断地浇进它们里面。单调的、哗哗的雨声。偶尔传来的雷声……

哗……哗……哗……

他的上下眼皮开始打架，他把头支在胳膊上，想歇一会儿，一会儿就好，他不想错过那个人可能路过中庭的时刻……

吃得好饱……好舒服……虽然地面挺潮，但麻袋下面还算温暖……

哗……哗……哗……

一个惊雷震醒了他。

一片黑洞洞的。

“矿山塌了！”这是他的第一个念头。

随即来了一道闪电，照亮他眼前那道瀑布。

不……只是天黑了。

他睡过了整个下午。

“我错过他了。”塞特拉基安想，他有些沮丧，但吃饱的肚皮没让他沮丧很久。他开始收起自己这点可怜的装备，准备回到原来的地点去。

伴着雷声又来了几道闪电。透过水流，他突然看见在他的前下方，一个坑道的出口，站着几个人形。

那里相对周围是个高地，上面又遮挡着半塌的矿顶，所以没有雨，也没有水流。他看见了头发几乎掉光的脑袋，和那噩梦里常常出现的转动脖子的姿势。

“血族！”他一个激灵完全清醒了。

在下一道闪电他发现这几个人形和一般的血族有点不同。它们……仿佛在说话，彼此说话。

他意识到从外婆那里听来的故事还有许多可以补充的地方。

他离它们相当近，大概只有三层楼的高度。他紧张得全身的汗毛都竖起来了。

他希望这么大的雨可以消灭他的气味，他一动不动地趴在原处，观察着它们。

有一个人形向这边转了一下。这一个……生物，正在踱步。

他张大了眼睛。

这生物的动作和周围的血族有明显的区别。

这是一个人类。

而且……这些血族仿佛听命于他。

他在说什么……

“……活人……主人……现在要去……”

那些血族从喉咙里发出吱吱的答应声……

但是塞特拉基安已经听不见别的了。

他认得这声音。

他恐怖得要从藏身处跳起来，他拼尽全力才让自己留在原地。

他不想相信。

“房子……集结……”

他想要掩住耳朵。他想象过那个人，他一直想着那个人……

又是一道闪电。惨白的光落在这个人和那些血族身上。电光闪动不停，在黑暗里照见了这个人的半边脸庞。

塞特拉基安死盯着他看，深深的眼窝，高鼻梁……头发向后梳着……半张端正的、冷酷的脸……他无法评论这张脸好看与否，他关心的早就不是这个了。

背后突然传来一声极大的声响，像什么东西被挤压得发出了声音。

这声响让他猛地回头去看，但却是一片漆黑。

而下面那几个生物也听到了。那几个血族齐刷刷地盯着他。

它们看到他了。

他把恐惧的叫声噎在喉咙里，跳起来往后面跑。刚转过拐角，一条粗大的木柱横在他面前，断面的茬口上呲出一根根尖锐的木刺。

他来的时候木柱还在旁边呢。

这一带要塌了。

他停了下来，背后传来恐怖的嘁嘁嚓嚓的声音，有生物踩在矿渣上的声音。

“救……”

如果他知道那个人的名字就好了……即使在这种时候，即使刚看到那个人如何地和血族沆瀣一气，他还是想喊他……

“救——”

但是血族停下来了。它们并不是得到了什么指令，塞特拉基安知道它们为什么会停下。

山体里吱吱咯咯的声音越来越近了。流水从矿面顶上，沿着支柱，沿着坑道壁，悉悉索索地流下来，水越来越大了……

头顶发出一声可怕的巨响。

塞特拉基安回过身去，冲向另一个方向，前面是断路，他对着中庭跳了下去。身后天崩地裂一般。

上一层矿井的积水压垮了坑面，夹着木柱、石块汹涌澎湃地冲进了中庭。

他丢掉了缠在身上的麻袋，挣扎着抱住一根差点砸死他的木头，听天由命地被水流卷到中庭的那一头。借着电光他爬上了对面的矿道，幸运地找到了一条路，很快攀上了地面。

四下里黑得像地狱一样。借着闪电他才分辨清楚方向。

血族不会在雨这么大的时候出来的，他暂时安全了。

他湿得像完全浸在水里。水从他的头顶一直流到脚跟。

怀里藏着的一包食物也湿透了。但他可不会把它们扔了，哪怕再湿，哪怕是来自那个人的……

他不愿意想了。他宁愿没有看到那个人。啊，日月星啊……为什么……

他蹒跚地向大路走去，他要去北方，越往北，越冷，血族越难过去。外婆告诉他的……

那包湿成烂泥的食物让他撑过了好几天。他吃掉最后一口糊糊时哭了。他闭上眼睛仿佛还能看见那个人的身影，和被闪电照亮的半边脸庞，那身形的轮廓很优美，也许是个很好看的人……他恨自己竟然不怎么恨对方。

 

“亚伯拉罕，你是什么时候想起来的呢？”

“在巨人坟墓那里。”

“你没有因此更恨我吗？”

“你说呢？但是我终于知道为什么在奥尔城，一看到你就……那么想要你。”

 

我将永远以第一次看到你时的心情待你。

 

“你发现了我就是当年的小亚伯拉罕后，就想永远地瞒下去吗？”

“是的，和我的身份一起。还有……”

“还有？”

“你年轻的样子，你现在的样子……和你十六岁时差别不大，对吧？我当时想，我终于见到当年的那个孩子了。我可以向自己承认，我确实是想要他……”

“得，别哭……”

42

tbc


	43. Chapter 43

四十三

 

离开斯黛阿之后，猎人带着他的血族，日夜兼程赶往北方狼尾山脉。

他一路上颇担心格斯会追来，声讨他们戳穿了他不想面对的真相。所以不敢走大路，总是抄一些只有少数游走江湖的人知道的小道。

春天伴着他们一路向北。有时他们走得快一点，路面都被积雪覆盖，有时他们走得慢一点，光秃秃的树枝上滴下融化的雪水，小小的青色花苞即将绽放。

赶到狼尾山脉时是晚上。天气晴朗，又大又亮的星星照亮从西往东排列的尖耸的峰顶。凌厉的雪光割破天际线，和黑黢黢的森林融为一体。

猎人坚持要连夜进山。

“如果格斯追来，他可不会给我们喘息的时间。”

艾霍斯特罩上用宝石做纽扣的黑色披风，沉默地跟在他后面。他们徒步登上一道山梁，在第一缕阳光落到身上之前进入了一条唯有走过的人才晓得的地下暗道。

他们走了很久，在第一个转折处遇上了看守，一位年轻的蒙面女猎人要求塞特拉基安给出暗号。

暗语对上之后，她要他把血族的脖子上系上锁链，牵着他走完接下来的路程。

“这条规矩本来是用于那些带着狗或鹰的人。”在路上，塞特拉基安悄悄告诉艾霍斯特。

山里的路非常远，他们在路上总算歇了一夜。最终走到目的地，那是山中一处外人无可寻觅的空地，四面有泉水围绕，空地中心有建在高台上的宫殿。冬天尚未离开这里，台阶的周围都结了厚厚的坚冰。

猎人把艾霍斯特系在台阶下的雕花栏柱上，自己登上了宫殿去。

几个小时之后他回来了，眼睛红红的，抱住自己的血族，隔着蒙面的黑纱吻了他。血族那敏锐的耳朵听到宫殿里隐约有悲伤的声音。

“昆兰师父托我的事交代完了。那些女师父会处理后面的事的。现在我要带你离开了。”

 

在春天不断张开的羽翼下，他们沿大陆西岸南下，来到海怪所在的日落之海。

日落之海位于大陆西南沿海。古代，这儿有海底火山，喷发形成了一连串的岛屿。随着时间流逝，不少小岛屿被海浪打碎，被大海吞没了。剩下的那些大岛上积累了大陆上吹来的泥土，逐渐变成了绿色，就像一片片陆地的碎片。

塞特拉基安划着一只坚固的船，带着他的血族一起来到了离陆地最远的一个岛上。

从这儿已经几乎看不见陆地了。时值春末夏初，虽然阳光已渐带夏日的温热，但海上刮来的风偶尔却会夹杂着北方的凉气，因此天气时晴时雨，时冷时热。 

这一带因为有海怪活动，连鱼虾都很少，因此渔民也不来这里。

但探险家倒是常来，所以他们跟渔民打听时，别人早就见惯不惊了，告诉了他们详细的岛上情况。

他们在海上划了一天才到达，按当地人提供的情报，攀到岛上的小山顶上，歇在里面的一个岩洞里。这岩洞深入岛内，人待在里面，听着海水拍打小岛的波涛声，感觉十分安全稳固。

但血族可没有这种感觉。艾霍斯特一路上都战战兢兢的，当他们晚上睡下时，他钻到猎人怀里，紧抓着猎人不放。

 

他们做了几天准备，按照翻译完成的海怪记载和翡翠城文献，准备用来引诱海怪和偷取时计的工具。

用蜡密封的铜球，里面放有会发热的药剂。温暖的东西可以吸引海怪，但天太热了就无效了，他们要在夏日来临之前抓紧时间。

或是透明的细丝钩网，连着一根细到在水里看不见的线，海怪会抛掷时计玩耍，用这种钩网可以把时计偷走。

虽说他们不打算与海怪硬碰硬——有不少冒险家这样做，也斩断过它的许多腕足，只是常常赔上了自己的性命——海怪可不会轻易地放过他们。

它会掀起巨浪去追击逃到岛上的他们。所以他们必须尽快回到岛上的最高处，躲在岩洞里，不然就会被海水冲回海里，变成海怪的点心。

“我去吸引它的注意，把时计挂到钩网上，然后你就将它拖出水面并逃走。”猎人告诉艾霍斯特，“我会尽快脱身。”

“太危险了，主人。”

“这是唯一可行的计划。我们没有更多的时间了。”的确，一旦拖到了夏天，海怪不再会上他们的当，就得到秋天再行事。而猎人的身体可能等不到了。

有几天天热了，海怪经常靠近水面，猎人从岛顶透过水面，能看到它那巨大盘曲的腕足。

从这个距离不可能看到时计，不过能看出海怪有时是在玩耍着什么，说明它的心情不错，它没有那么警觉,这对他们是好事。

艾霍斯特不愿意看海面，说看着心慌。

 

天热的这几天他们无事可做，艾霍斯特于是研究起文献最后的部分，关于要如何使用时计实现愿望。这一段儿充满了暗语和古代的咒文，搞得非常复杂。

“你觉得能够很快破译吗？”猎人问他。

“一定可以，”艾霍斯特信心很足，“类似的花招我见过，为了有仪式感，故意写得弯弯绕绕的，实际上的操作一定非常简单。”

猎人把所有的宝物都拿了出来，说是见见太阳。艾霍斯特在不看文献的时候，就躲在岩洞深处把它们一一擦干净。

挺让艾霍斯特失望的是，他很期待猎人的收藏，却发现猎人的宝物都是一些朴实无华的东西。

有珍贵的药材——一截发黄的朽木，有古老的文物——两只交叉在一起的锈迹斑斑的铜连环，有致命的武器——一套连漆也没有上的龙肠弦的竹弩，有魔力强大的药水——也就是一只小水晶瓶里的淡红色液体。

血族把它们在洞穴内部挨着排开，摆满了半个岩洞。不过看他的表情就知道，他有多嫌弃这些东西。

“每一样都可以在大陆最繁华的城市里买一座最漂亮的宫殿。”猎人对他的血族一本正经地夸耀。

“难怪你都不送我礼物，你根本没有什么像样的东西送。”血族挖苦他。

“你都已经有我了。”

“哦，亲爱的亚伯拉罕，你真是个稀罕的东西。”

“我难道不是吗？”

血族扁扁嘴。

猎人过去逗他。血族用牙齿咬他的手指，像一只精明的猫一样咬出一串串无血的齿痕。猎人把他按倒在地面上，从后面插入他的身体。血族唧唧地叫，金色的假发被地面的泥土弄脏了。

“你要是能感到快乐就好了……”猎人办完事后，和血族并排躺在沾满泥土的石地上，喘息着说。

“我已经非常快乐了。”血族舔他的耳朵。

“我都喘不过气了，你还这么平静，这不公平。”

“您可以弄疼我。”

“你说……时计真的可以把血族复活为人吗？”

艾霍斯特愣了一下。

“这个，也许……但最重要的不是解除您的诅咒吗？”

“等诅咒解除了，你想去哪儿？”

“你要带我去哪儿？”

“我想带你去一个可以平静生活的地方。”

“好呀，”艾霍斯特说，“你要找一个好姑娘，多生一些孩子，我来侍候你们。”

“我不会的。我只要你一个。”

“我只是血族，我只能做您的仆人和宠物。”

“也有很多人和猫狗过一辈子。”

“您不应该，您配得上最好的人类。”血族讨好地吻他，嘴里是酸甜的梅子味，“您不打算再见米利亚姆了吗？”

“她好像另有对象了——这不是重点，艾霍斯特，我只想要和你……”

“我不够。”

猎人一阵胸闷，他知道艾霍斯特又要说那些了，什么血族承受不了人类完全的爱情……这话没有错，但是他不想听。

这种感觉多糟糕啊，你做了一桌子的大餐，但你想要招待的人却说他有胃病，只能喝下一小碗无味的稀粥。

猎人想起一句古老的波雷斯谚语。

“大陆上的路总有尽头，人生的烦恼却无穷无尽。”

还有一句：

“人死了，烦恼还没有完。”

所以，反正也没有什么童话式的结局吗。

他把这些话讲给艾霍斯特听，后者一副了然的样子：

“要不我怎么不愿意再当人了呢。”

猎人哭笑不得。

“你现在要把这些宝物收回去吗？”血族问他。

“不了，”猎人抚摸着血族的假发，手指拔弄着尖耳朵，“就放在这里吧。一旦……这是后来人的宝藏。”

血族没有吭声，乖巧地舔了舔猎人裸露的肩膀。

 

两天以后的早上，猎人被冻醒了。

他裹着毯子来到岩洞口。外面北风呼啸，从北面刮来的寒风撕扯着温暖的南方空气团，空气里夹杂着星星点点的冷雨。

他们的机会来了。

血族把他们的装备搬到海边，抱怨着小雨，把木杆深深扎进沙滩里，在上面蒙上帆布，然后待在里面。白天艾霍斯特行动不方便，他们计划晚上行事。

“已经四月了，”猎人和他一起待在帐篷里，“这应该是最后一次降温，过了这两天，就没有机会了。”

“您会成功的。”

“你研究出来应该怎样实现愿望了吗？”

“差不多了吧。”艾霍斯特随便地说，“先拿到时计再说。”

猎人再三到外面查看海怪的动静。海怪是一种很聪明的生物，短期内发生的事情可以记得很牢固。最好一次完成行动，否则它发现他们是针对着它来的，就会主动攻击他们了。

雨落在深色的海面上，什么也看不到，海怪怕冷，沉到水下去了。

下午，猎人换上潜水的衣服，在身体上抹了可以散发热量的油。这可以让他在水里待几个钟头而不会冻僵。

他把操纵那些工具的绳索和细丝都固定到礁石上面。活儿干完，已近傍晚，雨还在时紧时松地下。

他钻到帆布帐篷里吃东西，艾霍斯特不在那儿，天黑后才回来。

“去哪里啦。”猎人随口问。

“再看一眼那些宝物。”

“有你喜欢的？可以送给你。”

血族没说话，帐篷很矮，他就地爬过来，和猎人抱在一起，吻了他好久。猎人嗅到他皮肤上涂抹的香料，和嘴里一种不知是什么却很好闻的香甜味儿。

“你可别引诱我，我要保存一切可能的体力。”直到他这么说了，血族才不怎么情愿地停下。

但他还伏在猎人身上，不断地吻猎人的手，猎人的手被他弄得全是口水。

“你怎么啦？你是不是害怕？”猎人问他，“别担心，不过几个小时的工夫，咱们就大功告成了。”

“您一定会的。”血族把他的手贴在脸上。“我爱你。”

43

tbc


	44. Chapter 44

四十四

天黑以后，他们的行动开始了。

 

猎人抱着一只发热的金属圆球沉入了水底。

他腰上系着一根安全绳，大约六十码长，再深他会回不来的。他身上带着一只小袋子，那是一个临时的“门”，他可以从里面不断呼吸空气。身上挂的夜明石可以照见水下的一点点距离。当然还有他从不离身的银剑。

海怪未必在睡觉，这种怪物没有昼夜的节律，这是死掉很多探险家才总结出来的宝贵经验。

猎人更希望它现在清醒一点，如果它真睡着了，会把所有的宝物都吞到肚里，那他们的计划就行不通了。他又不想像另一些冒险者一样，试图直接剖开它的肚子。它还有五个腕足呢，而他连一个水下的帮手都没有。

他踩着浅海的珊瑚往深处走，不时惊动一些熟睡的鱼群，这些鱼都不过指尖大小，在夜光石的惨白光线下，像一群群的昆虫一样嗖嗖地盘旋。大点儿的鱼都不会留在海怪的周围。

水底并不是全然安静，不时有诡异的嗡嗡声压着他的皮肤，也许是深海鲸鱼的低吟，或是远海海龙的嗥叫。

又或是千千万万死在海底的亡灵的哭号。

这像是地狱的入口，也许血族就是这样感觉流动的水的，所有的流水都来自大海，也都将归于大海。它们也许携带着深不见底的深海的信息，这的确可怕。

不知道过了多久，安全绳都快要放完了。他还是没有发现海怪的踪迹。这下面太黑，他得好好找找。

怀里的金属圆球发烫了，他改为提着它。

“来吧……这儿有你喜欢的温暖。”他在心里对海怪说。

他踩了一个空，身体向前一倾，缓缓地沉下去。他一只手抓住一根粗壮的珊瑚，向下望去。

墨汁一样的漆黑，脚上的夜光石也照不见任何东西。

浅处的岛架结束了。前面是真正的深海。

忽然他的身体感到一阵压力，水推挤着他，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

下面有东西在活动，一个巨大的东西。

他把连着一根细线的金属圆球向一侧丢去。它反射着铜色的光，慢慢消失在黑暗里了，不久，它忽然又在更远处出现了，像白天的月亮一样暗淡，还在上下浮动。

随着它的浮动，水压一波波地传过来。

猎人向那里游去。

 

他看到了海怪的腕足。

确切地说，是腕足上的吸盘。每一只都像一个缸口一样大。

这还只是腕足细的一端。

那只发热的圆球在两只腕足中间跳动，传来传去。海怪一定觉得找到了有趣的东西。

但海怪现在也肯定发现了他，只是不想理会他而已。海怪进食会在海面搅起巨大的漩涡，还要延续好几天。还好它一年不过吃几次，不然几百哩的海岸线上都不会有渔民了。

了解情况的渔民告诉他海怪上个月刚吃过，所以猎人相信它不会突然间好奇他的味道。

又一只腕足凑过来了，海怪看来特别想要利用这只圆球的热量。

猎人在这些腕足的细端仔细寻找着，看到了一些其他的宝物，像是一柄珍珠母的折扇，或是一只硕大的浅色瓷瓶。

这些东西肯定都有魔力，所以海怪才会把它们用吸盘紧紧抓着。

不过这些都不是猎人当下的目标。

他还没有找到，海怪这时又伸来了另一只腕足。一些小东西在吸盘的细端闪烁着可爱的光辉。

确实有一个时计……但不是他要找的，这些东西相对吸盘的尺寸都太小了，他非得花点气力仔细辨认才行。

他得尽快找到它，不然海怪有可能视心情再沉下去，或是干脆留意到了他，那样他的麻烦可就大了。

差不多两个小时过去了，他终于在一根腕足的尖端发现了它。

深蓝色的小球……球面上闪耀着钻石和宝石的光芒，金色、银色和红色的线交织在上面……

在夜明石的微弱光照下，它的光芒显得更加诱人了。

这是他寻找了十数年的希望。

但是它一大半都牢牢地陷在碗口大小的吸盘里——这差不多是海怪最小的吸盘了。

他不可能把它硬挖出来。

不过他的招数还没有用完。

 

他又拿出了好几只金属圆球。

这东西热起来需要时间，所以不能一开始就全拿出来。

他焦急地等着，终于，海怪发现了它们，腕足更活跃地向上抖动起来，想要碰触这些小小的热源。

他把一只圆球向吸着时计的吸盘推过去，祈祷它会放松吸盘，这样的话……

的确如此。

那吸盘向外侧张开了，时计在软乎乎的吸盘表面上松动了……

他踢了一脚那金属圆球，它没有照海怪的意思直接粘到那只吸盘上去，而是向一边滚去。海怪的腕足追随着它。

有一秒钟的时间，时计浮出了吸盘的表面。

猎人一直紧盯着它，这一秒钟，他把那细得看不见的钩网挂到了时计上面。

但是这只是开始，时计是有很强魔力的东西，海怪能觉察到它的移动。要么不下手，要么就一击成功。他要等到时计离开吸盘远一点的时候再动手。

要不然哪用得着这么麻烦呢？他直接“收藏”就好了。时计的魔力太大，要“收藏”得半个小时以上，够海怪把他弄死几回了。

时计又陷回去了，但不是很牢固，因为海怪还在用这只吸盘玩弄那些圆球。

但是它觉察到时计上面挂了东西了，因为吸盘上的肉在不断滚动，想弄掉那钩网。海里各种各样的碎片很多，海草、鱼骨、海绵、鱼网碎片……所以海怪一时也没有起什么疑心。

猎人摸出一支黑色的短棒。这是一支水下的焰火，他要用这个给艾霍斯特发信息。

他掰断它的一头，起初没什么反应，慢慢地，这一头开始鼓起一个气泡，他用力把它向上方推出去。

他仰头看着它，它很快消失在黑暗中，没过一会儿，顶上闪过一片白光，像是在海面上打了一个闪电那样。

他静静地等着。

他腰上的安全绳开始拉紧了。他知道他忠实的仆人已按指示开始了行动。

和安全绳束在一起还有几根非常纤细的细丝，它们是用东方一种巨蚕的蚕丝做成的，在水里细得完全看不见，但弹性非常大，又很牢固。

猎人抽紧其中的两根，在其中一根的末稍挂上一只钩环。

计划只剩下最后的一步，确切说，最后的两步。

第一步是在时计离开吸盘时，把它挂在细丝的钩环上，同时剪断另一根细丝。

同时松弛的两根细丝就是信号，艾霍斯特会迅速收回这两根丝，让时计在一两秒钟内升到海怪不能确切感知到的远处。那时海怪再怎么狂怒，再怎么兴风作浪，都找不回它的宝物了。

而第二步对执行这个计划的人才是至关重要的——他必须在海怪觉察这些就是他做的之前，逃离海怪能触及的范围，也就是，逃离水中。

他的目标比时计可大太多了，海怪在水里能明确感知到一个人的位置。

因此，这个计划虽然不难想到，但这么多年却很少有人真的这么做。

走江湖的冒险家相互间总是不那么信任，没谁会冒着生命的危险，让在岸上的那个人得到宝物。须知，在岸上的那人只要剪断安全绳，就可以坐收渔利了。

的确有人这么做过，然后被背叛了。岸上的伙伴把他扔给了暴怒的海怪，虽然事后发现拉上来的宝物并不是他们以为的翡翠城时计——事先做功课是必要的，这样才不会认错——但这件事在冒险家之间传开后，这个计划就变成了禁忌，没人会再提它。

猎人可以百分之百信任他的血族，这才是他能使用这计划的关键。

不过，虽然艾霍斯特不会背叛他，他也不敢说自己有多少可能，能从海怪的手里逃脱。

但是他没有别的选择。

 

发热的圆球在吸盘和吸盘之间滚动着。

他游过去，紧盯着时计。它动了……晃动了一下，又陷了回去。

他并不心急，要耐心，他是个宝物猎人，他懂得这一点。

细丝像琴弦一样在他腰间颤动着。他的手指按在钩环上。

时计又被水流激动了。它几乎要离开吸盘了……它又陷了回去……它又浮起来了……

时间一分一秒地过去。猎人不经意地抬头，发现海面亮起来了。

太阳已经在路上。

他又快要变成老人了，这没什么关系，艾霍斯特躲在帐篷下面也就行了，只是要费点儿事。

不过没想到真的花了这么久。

就在这时他久等的机会出现了。

也许海怪玩得太开心了，时计被抛离吸盘几乎有一码的距离。猎人眼疾手快地把钩环挂了上去，手心里的刀片割断了细丝。

一眨眼，时计就从视野里消失了。

但是不幸的是，这机会只是一个假象。

有一只腕足高高地伸在他的正上方，那细丝弹上去时缠住了它，把它勒出了血，一缕深蓝色墨水似的血液从腕足表面溢了出来。

时计也被挂在了那里。

猎人游上去，没有丝毫的犹豫，他剪断了连着时计的那根丝，扯紧了另外两根细丝，把它挂上去，再如法炮制。

时计被拉上去了。

但是海怪也发现了他们。

一只腕足紧跟着时计消失的方向追上去，另一只腕足从后面伸来，一弯就把猎人紧紧缠住。吸盘在他的身上刮过，扯掉了许多东西。

包括那只装空气的袋子。

更糟糕的事是，黎明到了。

 

猎人还记得自己第一次照镜子，发现自己变成老人后，是如何陷入了不愿意相信的疯狂。

花白的头发，满脸的皱纹，颤颤巍巍的四肢，不时传来的莫名其妙的疼痛……

“我的一生完了。”他砸碎了镜子。他像一个熬了通宵的赌徒，不相信刚才输掉的是自己最后的筹码。

现在他又隐约有了这种感觉。

他一口气可以憋很久，这让他看清了自己的状况。

他被腕足紧紧缠住，只有一只手伸在外面。他没有任何武器，短刀被吸盘刮掉了，剑柄则被腕足卡住，拔不出来。

他还没有空气。

天已经亮了，阳光把水面下的东西隐约照亮，这地方很浅，海怪是在追逐时计的时候浮上来了。

半透明的海水里，昆虫一样的鱼群倏忽游动。波光投在五彩缤纷的珊瑚上。

“真漂亮。”他想。

这是与他的处境完全无关的想法，他这么想的时候心情异常平静。

他知道自己就要死了。

远处浮着一团白雾，他好奇地张望着，好像在哪里见过这个画面，一团白雾，一团悲伤的白雾……

这不是白雾，是水里逐渐弥散开的白血。

艾霍斯特的身体向他飘过来。这只是一具尸体了，躯干从喉头到小腹被豁开了，长长的深粉色的腔管浮了出来，在水里悠悠地摇动着。

这是猎人第一次看到他在阳光下面。

透过海水的阳光变得温柔了，不再烧掉血族，只为猎人照亮那张他想要看到的脸。金发散开，嘴唇嫣红，睁大的蓝色眼睛反射着亮光，表情非常安静。

“啊，这下我们都一样了。”猎人想。

阳光温柔地洒在他们身上，洒在海怪搁在珊瑚礁上的巨大的灰红色腕足上，它把彩色的珊瑚都压碎了，海草挂在紫色的吸盘上面。

荡漾的海水里，血族的身体从离他不远的地方飘过，左手里还握着那只时计。这令猎人有些不满，你干嘛握着它而不握着我的手呢？

他向艾霍斯特伸出手去，这是他最后记得的事情。

 

44

tbc


	45. Chapter 45

四十五

 

这个早上就像任何一个阳光灿烂的早上一样。

猎人觉得身体很重，头昏昏的，此外并没什么异样。他从床上坐起来，想着自己在哪。作为宝物猎人，他习惯了起床后先给自己定位。

他先想起了自己从狼尾群山出来，沿海岸线一路向南，然后……他确实抵达了目的地，而且驾船……驾船上了海怪岛——当地人都那么叫它。

对，他还做了准备，和他的血族一起做的，各种工具。

后来的事情也发生过了，有一天变冷了，他就在夜里下海去，他拿着那吸引海怪的圆球……血族在陆地上和他配合。

他也见到海怪了，也见到时计了……他一直在找的时计。

那么,他最后得到时计了吗？

他左右看了一下。这是一间木板房，房间很简陋，一张床，一张桌子，以及两把破破烂烂的椅子……阳光倒非常好，窗帘也洗得干干净净。

他的剑就放在床沿边上。桌子上有一些破烂零碎。茶壶茶杯，几只碗，摔破但擦得很干净的瓷娃娃，一只旧花瓶，小筐子里装着剪刀针线和药瓶，桌边上搭着毛巾……

他看到茶盘的边缘有一个灰色的东西。

一个圆球状的东西。

他把它拿起来。

这是一只时计，上面黯淡的弧线标明了行星和时辰的位置，指针微微闪光，做工非常精细。

但是它已经停了。指针指在相互矛盾的位置，看得出里面的齿轮机关已经错乱。

猎人觉得它非常眼熟。

他把它翻来覆去地看，这时他留意到了自己的手。

修长、泛红、指节分明的手指，和饱满结实有力的手掌。

这不是老人的手。

他大叫一声，把时计扔下，跳下床来，慌慌张张地在那堆东西里找镜子，最后翻出一片碎镜片，把它对着脸看。

破碎的镜片映出他脸的一部分，浓黑的头发和眉毛、蓝眼睛，棱角分明的脸，嘴边是乱糟糟的黑色胡茬。

他不是老人，也不是二十岁的年轻人了。

这是他受到诅咒时的样子，他那年二十八岁。

那时血族战争快结束了，他在北方的一个小村子里，和米利亚姆分手没多久，内心还一肚子怨气。脑子里想着发笔大财，衣锦回乡，重建房屋，娶个对他满心崇拜的漂亮姑娘……

他想起了那时的种种，一起战斗的男女战士们，时不时还不死心地去隔空传个话的米利亚姆，北方的小村子里，夜空中那寒冷黄白的月亮……火炉上面的酒，温暖的毛皮褥子，村外血族的嘶叫声，每天都在增长的战争结束的希望……

那时他还在常人的时间之内。人生曲折艰难，但曙光在即。他差不多可以确定战争会在半年内结束，回乡安安稳稳地娶妻生子当木匠，用积蓄和这些年的见识做些生意，或是快快活活地在没有血族的世界上踏遍四方、冒险寻宝……每一个选择都是那么愉快诱人。

然而诅咒把他抛离人生的轨迹，当别人开始欢欢喜喜享受着战后的和平生活，他却只能在不断转换的身体里，奔波在旁人无法触及的道路上，寻求前方不知真假的希望。昼夜交替之间，他时常不知道自己是不是已经死了。

如今他回到人间了。

他摊开手掌，看着自己的身体，二十八岁，结实有力、血气方刚，生命好像从四面八方涌进他的身体。他拿回来了，他活过来了。

“艾霍斯特……”他脱口而出。随后才意识到这个名字指代的是谁。

艾霍斯特拿到时计了，艾霍斯特实现了他的愿望。艾霍斯特在哪里呢？

他左顾右盼，屋子里空空的。

“艾霍斯特！”他喊了一声。

但他接着就记起了在海里向他飘过来的那个忠诚的幽灵。

他那时也即将死去，并不觉得血族已经死了。此时想起来却是阴阳两隔。

从窗子可以看见一些远处的低矮小房子，和丛生在白色砂地上的浓绿植物，天蓝得要从那一角破烂的窗框流进来，远处还有小孩子的嬉戏声，在这么一个平静的美丽的世界上，已经没有艾霍斯特了。

有一瞬间他几乎有点恼火，你怎么可以离开我了呢？

但那清晰的画面给他重重一击。被撕开的身体、扯出来的内脏，从他面前缓缓飘过……那个幽灵睁大的蓝眼睛看着他。

对不起，主人，不能再陪着你了。

艾霍斯特，你并不很痛吧？多希望你并不很痛。

镜片从手里滑下，掉在地上摔成了碎片。

艾霍斯特。艾霍斯特。艾霍斯特。

他起初只是在心里叫，后来说出了口，但反而更难过了。他闭上眼就好像还能看到他的血族安静地在那里化妆，抿一抿嘴，把口红抹匀。那是他不久就要亲吻的嘴唇，蜂蜜薄荷的味道，梅子的酸甜味。

他哭得喘不过气来。昆兰没的时候，他也没这样哭过，他还不太适应现在的身体，情绪也更激烈更难控制。

终于透过一点气来，他察觉到有人进屋来了。

透过朦胧的眼泪，他看到一个穿围裙的黑皮肤女人冲他大步走来，粗糙的手拎着一只坏掉的鱼钩，上面还缠着渔网。

她另一只手把桌边的毛巾摸下来递给他。

他捧着擦脸，听到那女子说：

“你又醒啦。”

她又冲外面喊：

“你快来看他！他又哭了，在想你呢。”

尾音已经带出笑来了，她笑着走了出去，把门推开在那里。

他抬起头来，泪眼模糊，以为自己看到了幻影。

从门口——阳光灿烂的门口——进来了一个人。

这个人的面容他再熟悉也没有了。还有那只露在袖管外面的断腕。

声音也是。

“亚伯拉罕……”

“一定是幻影，”他想，“但有什么关系？”

那个人走近来，他扑在这个人的肩膀上，像他还是十六岁一样。他拼命地抱着对方，薄薄的衣物下面是人类温暖结实的身体。他把脸贴在那淡金色的短发上，反反复复地叫对方的名字。

“小亚伯拉罕……别哭了……”

“艾霍斯特，艾霍斯特，艾霍斯特……日月星啊……”

“别哭了，别哭了，小亚伯拉罕。不然你又要晕过去了……”

他勉强停下了，睁着哭红的眼睛，打量着眼前的人，不太相信地用手去摸。短短的刺手的金银色头发，浅蓝色的眼睛和银色的睫毛，柔软的淡红色嘴唇……手指的触感是温暖的。

他的指尖沿着那熟悉的脸庞向下，领口里露出一道横的伤疤。

他伸手去解扣子，看到喉头以下有一道可怕的伤口，愈合的深粉色创口有两指宽，厚厚的锯齿状的疤痕爬过生着银色茸毛的胸膛，沿着腹部向下延伸，一直伸到裤腰里面。

塞特拉基安的手指顺着那伤疤向下滑，大脑已经不转了，他不知道在什么想法的驱使下，把手伸到了对方的裤子里去，稀疏的毛发里，有一个柔软微凉的东西。

这个人隔着裤子按住他的手，那方才还苍白的脸庞现在已经变得通红。

“好了，亚伯拉罕……我……”

塞特拉基安瞪大眼睛看着他。

“为什么……为什么你……”

他的手指还不敢相信地在摆弄那个凉丝丝的器官。对方脸红得连胸口都泛上粉色来了，但也没有阻止他。那东西就以双方都能察觉的速度变硬了。

“我……我不知道，可能是那个时计……我请求它解除你灵魂的诅咒……”

“……”

“也许我们的灵魂还算是连在一起的……我不知道……”这个人类的呼吸变重了，“我记得我死了，时计一跳到我手里，我就对它说，用我交换你的灵魂。接着海怪的触手就伸上来，劈开了我的肚子……”

“不是，我不是……问你这个……”塞特拉基安终于回过神来，把手从对方的裤子里抽出来，这样他才能两手都用上地摇晃对方，“我不想管时计的事……你还活着，你变成了人……你怎么能这么冷静？我死了吗？我在做梦吗？你现在是人了，你现在是人了呀！你怎么这么冷静！”

“因为这不是你第一次问这些了呀，主人……你反复醒了好几回了……”

（而且每一次都摔掉镜子）

 

当猎人终于恢复了健康（和接受了现实）后，艾霍斯特就病倒了。高烧不退，乱说胡话，拒绝吃流食以外的东西，还总是觉得自己已经死了。

这个地方离海怪岛有上百哩的距离，他们是在海滩上被发现的，他身上挂着剑，艾霍斯特已经是人类了，但手里还紧紧抓着那只坏掉的时计。

“我们以为是什么重要的东西，”那个叫做夏洛特的渔妇告诉他们，“我们把你们救起来，他很快就醒了，他说他是你的仆人。”

“没错，他是我的仆人。”

“但你们一定不是普通的主仆关系吧。”她笑着补上一句，“我就知道他的身体还不如你强壮，但硬是要抢在你前面醒过来，好照顾你。”

“他以前也是这样的。”猎人说。

他们睡在一张床上。猎人经常在半夜里醒来，再用桌上的破镜片照一照自己的脸。他总是特别担心哪天又变回去了。

然后他再看一眼艾霍斯特，睡久了以后那张脸有点儿浮肿。猎人用手摸一摸那人类的额头，看看体温有没有降下来。

他有点不适应变温暖的艾霍斯特，他以前习惯了伸手摸到的是一个凉的躯体，习惯了这个身体只有在自己怀里才会慢慢暖和。

这个结局不是挺好的吗？他问自己，这简直是能想到的最好的结局了，谢谢时计，谢谢翡翠城的魔法师们，谢谢昆兰师父和其他师父，谢谢七百年以来的著名宝物猎人。诅咒解除了，死人复活了，有情人终成眷属，一百个仇人也找不到他们了。

但是……

过了几天，正值春分节时，走街串巷的货郎团来到这里，里面有一个懂得钟表的人。猎人把那损坏的时计拿给他看。

“这东西做工不错，修好了值点儿钱，”这人说，“你要卖吗？”

“卖。”

到手的钱他拿了一点给艾霍斯特，剩下的给了夏洛特。她欢天喜地给她的孩子们各买了一身新衣服。当然，还有两面全新的镜子。

 

又过了几天，艾霍斯特能起床了。奇怪的是他这回一点儿也没有了之前的冷静，变得非常胆小，害怕任何风吹草动，每天缩在床上，非要猎人拖他才愿意出门活动一下。

“你现在是人了，不能像血族那样生活。”猎人反复跟他讲。

“我知道，可是……我害怕。”他每一次都像要哭了，“我从没想到会这样。”

“难道我想到了吗？但你能活着就好。”猎人吻他的额头，从他们恢复以来他只吻过他的额头。

这有一半也是不得己而为之，他不知道这个村子里对这种事什么态度，那些孩子老跑来看他们，悄悄地起哄。

不过有些事情他必须确定。于是这天他借了一匹马，准备出门。但被艾霍斯特发现了，从床上跳下来，赤着脚冲到院子里拦他。

“不要走！主人。”

“你怎么了……”

“不要走……不要抛下我……”他用剩下的左手去拉马缰绳，蓝眼睛惊慌失措。

“我不是要抛下你，你怎么会这样想？”

“我害怕，主人，我害怕。”他真的快要哭了，“我……”

他们对视着。

现在是春天了，温暖的风吹着，阳光明亮，海边的空气里有带着腥气的花粉气息……但是猎人和艾霍斯特都记起了那个雨季的晚上，在电闪雷鸣和血族的惨叫声中，他抛弃了他的那个晚上。

猎人从马上跳下来，伸手去拔剑。艾霍斯特放开了缰绳，往后退了一步。

猎人倒握着剑柄，把剑刃对着自己，将银剑递给前血族。

“你拿着它——我会回来的。”

艾霍斯特握着剑，掉下泪来。猎人安慰了他两句，纵身上马，奔上大路。他要往附近最繁华的镇子上去。

他第二天早上才回来，艾霍斯特抱着剑睡着了，听到他回来，赶忙起身，不当心割破了手，他盯了半天才想起止血，他既不习惯红血，也不习惯那么难愈合的伤口。

猎人好像做了什么特别令人疲劳的事情，睡了一天一夜。

又过了几天，他们动身离开了这个村子。

 

一星期以后他们回到了海怪岛。

时令已届初夏，艾霍斯特戴着一顶帽子，把帽边压得很低，他还在镇子上买了一只假手，戴上薄手套，看起来就像真手一样。

附近的人已经不认得他们了，只是告诉他们，上个月有一个老人带着一个血族，上岛去“观察”海怪，到现在也没有回来，岛上刮过几阵暴风，他们多半已经……

“我们只是去长点见识。”青年人回答，他修过了胡子，穿着半新不旧的旅行装束，腰间佩剑，气宇昂扬，像一个老练的小贵族，这种贵族经常带着仆人，去一些没有实际危险的地方“冒险”，无论是不是真的勇敢，模样倒都威风体面。

他现在扮演这个角色倒是游刃有余。

艾霍斯特则像一个真正老到的仆人那样，对着问路人行了个礼。

他们到岛上时，岩洞里的所有宝物还在那儿，静静地排成几行几列。洞外是强烈的阳光和海风，海鸥呕哑的鸣叫声交叠起落，时近时远。

他们站在那里看了一会。宝物们沉默地迎接着它们的旧主归来。

猎人蹲下身，一样一样地把它们重新收藏回去。轮到一个小木盒的时候，他沉吟了一下，就把它打开。

里面是那颜色不停变换的半透明珍珠。

“艾霍斯特，”他叫他的仆人，“你那天回岩洞回了那么久，是在看这样东西吗？”

“你猜对了，主人。”

“你那天看到的是什么颜色呢？”

“和现在一样，不断变化的。我不明白是为什么……不过我那时知道我应该会死了。”

“你之前说，时计实现愿望的方法是，要付出生命的代价……”

“我不知道我算不算有生命，但是时计跳到我手里时，我就对它说，我愿意用我自己交换……”

“重新变成人类是什么感受呢？艾霍斯特？”

“您问过好几回了。”

“可是你并没有跟我细说。”

前血族沉默着，走到岩洞边上。猎人打量着他。苍白但温暖的皮肤，薄薄的金银色头发，蔚蓝的眼睛不再需要瞳片的装饰。绷紧的衬衫下面，胸膛里面有一颗真实的发烫的心脏在跳动……

猎人还是不能完全习惯，但他已经打算接受了。

“……我不知道，主人，我的生命变化太多了，我已经放弃理解它了……”

“真的完全没有想说的吗？”

“每次变化，我都感到害怕，但只好去适应，适应环境，和我自己的本能……但是自从和你在一起，我只知道一点，就是我是属于你的。”长长的银色睫毛在他脸上投下一个淡的阴影，“只要你不扔下我，别的我都不愿意多想了。”

“可是你的身体变化那么大，”猎人不死心地追问，“我当时适应自己的身体也适应了好久。”

“我看不见你的心跳了。有时候我比以前更害怕，害怕你不要我了。说起来我有什么用呢？少了一只手，能帮助你的也不如以前多，你也不再喜欢我了……”他有点哆嗦，好像担心说错了话，“主人，不管你以后做什么、和谁一起，求你不要赶我走，我……”

“艾霍斯特，”猎人打断他，“我那天去了附近的镇子。你知道我是去做什么的吗？”

“……我不知道。”

“镇子上有妓院，那里也有年轻男孩……”

“……”

“我认真的去感受……我能不能接受男人。”

“……”

“你愿意吗？”

“我……哎呀……”

艾霍斯特的脸明显地红了，他新的身体太过敏感了。

猎人走到他跟前，吻了那发烫的脸颊，对方没有反对的意思，于是他试探着吻上那嫣红的嘴唇，红色不再是胭脂的颜色了。令他意外的是，当他用舌尖轻轻分开对方的嘴唇时，唇齿间仍然有熟悉的蜂蜜薄荷的甜味。

“你的手袋好像丢了吧……？你从哪里弄到糖的？”

“你不是给了我一点钱么……求你别问了，主人，我受不了了……”

猎人知道他说的受不了是什么，他们的下半身紧贴着，艾霍斯特的脸红得要滴出血来。

“那么你也能接受我啦？”他现在比二十岁时更沉得住气些。他禁不住仔细观察艾霍斯特的反应。

“主人，主人……”艾霍斯特喘息着，“我都接受，只要是你……”

他把艾霍斯特的衣服褪掉，那个新长出来的器官挺立着。深粉色，不太大，看着还挺精神的。他仔细打量着它，用指尖轻轻敲了它两下，艾霍斯特羞耻得把头扭到一边。

“天啦……主人，别这样……我都忘记这东西的感觉了……”

“你自己都没有试过好不好用吗？”猎人想笑，但艾霍斯特的下一句让他的血压瞬间升高了。

“我不能……我的身体属于你，主人。”

猎人轻轻地摩挲着他，艾霍斯特咬着嘴唇，把脸放在猎人的肩上，沙哑地呻吟。猎人在他身上抚摸、亲吻，沿着躯体曾被撕开过的伤疤，从脖子一直吻到下面那个精神抖擞的小东西。流淌红血的火热躯体的每一阵颤抖，猎人都能感同身受。

“你现在感觉到快乐了吧……嗯？”他喘着气问。

“日月星啊……小亚伯拉罕……你在做什么……”

“让你重新感到人类的快乐。”猎人说，他正值壮年的兴致被挑得非常高涨，“莫非你觉得我在处罚你吗？”

“你真的不是在惩罚我吗？”身下的人快要哭出来了，“小亚伯拉罕……天啊！啊！啊！”

猎人直起身子，嘴边挂着白色的液体，欣赏着他在对方身上创造的快乐。艾霍斯特人类的身体被欲望染成了粉红色，陷入在风暴一般的高潮里。随着一阵阵渐渐削弱的颤动，猎人仿佛能看到那颗新的心脏把血液泵到肢体的尽头，每一根神经都在传递猎人给予的爱抚和快乐。

“小亚伯拉罕……”前血族的眼睛湿润，蓝得像岩洞外的天空，“我永远是你的……”

猎人扶他起来，吻他，要他伏在石头上。前血族听话地照做了。猎人用准备好的油涂抹在他身后的穴口，艾霍斯特把嘴唇咬得出了血。

“怎么了……不愿意吗？”

“不……只是……”

“什么？”

“我觉得……太羞耻了……血族是没有羞耻心的，所以现在……”

“你会习惯的。”猎人厚颜无耻地回答，血气方刚的他实在无法忍得住了，“你是我的，对不对？我现在想要你。”

他几乎是粗暴地进入对方，在对方疼痛和羞耻的叫喊中射了出来。仍然觉得不过瘾，他把对方拖起来，不断地亲吻、抚摸，直到自己又硬了起来（比二十岁的时候慢一点），然后又强硬地再来了一次。这一次射得比较慢，艾霍斯特被他折腾得哭着求饶。

不过猎人毫不心软。他后来才意识到是因为自己迫切地想要占有这个新的艾霍斯特。

45

tbc


	46. Chapter 46

四十六

尾声

 

人生有时而尽，烦恼无穷无尽  
（不过爱也一样）

 

“真的，”米利亚姆说，“真的没有比现在更好的结局了。让我再怎么想，也想不出来啊。”

现在是七月份，庭克的炎夏。但这间摆放着巨大冰雕的酒屋却清凉无比。屋顶垂下真正挂着葡萄的藤条，装着萤火虫的纱袋在黑绿色的叶片中隐隐放光。

她坐在塞特拉基安的对面，啜着一杯加了百香果酱的甜茶。她有一个奇妙的发型：黑色的卷发一缕一缕地编入银丝和金色的米粒大小的铃铛。这时她摆了摆头，那些头发就发出一阵轻柔的美妙乐声。

“抱歉，让我先关注一下它——这些铃铛可不像看起来的那么轻巧，但是我一定得试试。可以尝试婚礼造型的时间不多了。——亚伯，我们刚才说到哪了？一个顶好的结局，是不是？”

“是的。”塞特拉基安闷闷地说，给自己倒上第三杯香草啤酒，他如今看上去完全是一个年近三十岁的强壮体面的男子，浓密的黑发在脑后束成一个马尾辫，用深色的缎带系住，“谢谢你，为婚礼忙成这样，还能听我说话。”

“可我每一句都听进去了呀。——没有你看上去的那么忙，我只不过希望尽善尽美地迎接第一场雪。要知道，男方家有一百个人和九群狼呢。”

“庭克不会下雪。”

“瞧你说的，可是北方会呀。”她把头偏一偏，于是头发又发出另一阵调子不同的乐声，“亚伯，我也必须得恭喜你。我还挺嫉妒你的呢，十几年过去了，我不是小女孩了，你却一点没变。当年和你分手的时候，我还说……”

“还说我这种孤僻又粗暴的人谁都忍不了……”

“啊呀，你还记得，真抱歉！”

“但我觉得你说得也没错，所以我才特地来找你……我今天给他放假了，但我其实很少这么做。”

“你是说，你老是要求他随叫随到吗？亚伯，你的控制欲很强，所以上次见到他，我心里确实想‘啊呀，亚伯拉罕这种人，也就只有血族才能忍了’。”

“……好……吧……你说的也没错……但他现在是人了。”

“是人就有脾气呀，虽然我并不想见他，但是我敢说那个人多少会有点小性子吧。”

 

他们第一次吵架是因为食物。艾霍斯特挑剔了很久旅店的食物，于是侍应生就连猎人的晚饭也没有送，还把前去询问的猎人挖苦了一顿。猎人不想招来更多看热闹的人，只能忍了，但回房还是压不住火气。

“前不着村后不着店，旅馆的汤起码是热的，你不会想要在后院里生火烤肉吧？”

“我没有取消你的晚饭，亚伯拉罕，是他们的问题。”

“他们明明看到咱们是一起的，你就不会多想想吗？”

“好呀，下回我告诉他们，你们的饭菜就连苍蝇都招不来，但是我的主人却还能屈尊……”

他们吵得差点动了手，猎人从来没想过艾霍斯特有这么大劲头，他肚子都饿得咕咕叫了，无心恋战，挥手说：

“你就饿着吧，我要去买点别的东西吃了。”

“去哪里？”

“来路上的那个村子。你不用等我了，睡觉吧。”这时候已经晚上八点钟了。

艾霍斯特恨恨地瞪着他，笔直走到他面前，猎人一肚子气，毫不退让，艾霍斯特伸手拔他的剑。猎人钳住他的手。

“你干什么？”

“你说呢？”

猎人意识到了原因，心软了一点，艾霍斯特气鼓鼓地把剑抽出来了，为了不让这个动作太挑衅，他用手握剑刃，结果手划破了，流了一手的血。

 

“所以你马上就心疼了。”

“是啊，我就握住他的手，给他包扎，然后就和好了。”

“但不是每一次都那么容易和好的吧。”

“肯定是的……特别是，提到过去的时候……”

 

有一次艾霍斯特生了小病，恍恍惚惚的，把猎人给他的钱丢了，有几十个金币。对他们来说不算多，但却是当时几乎全部的现钱。猎人禁不住抱怨了两句，结果还在病中的艾霍斯特崩溃了。

“我要还是血族就好了，”他哭着说，“那时候不会生病，还能做个好帮手，现在就只是你的累赘。”

“行了，得了吧，现在的你更好。”

“才不呢……”

他絮絮叨叨的，猎人觉得他只是生了病难受。但是后来他康复了，这话头也没有停止，动不动就拿出来说几句。

“如果我还是血族，这么高的山可不是问题。”

“如果我还是血族，这些人都不在话下。”

“如果我还是血族，我今天晚上就不需要睡觉了。”

猎人听得越来越不耐烦，包括他们在床上的时候也是：

“如果我是血族，我可以打扮得比现在漂亮得多……而且还能……”

“得了吧！就这么不想当人？去第一城找你的旧主人哭啊！——只怕你分不清哪堆灰才是他——要不你自个儿再发动一次战争？”

艾霍斯特从床上跳下来，外衣都没披就跑出去了。

 

“你后来道歉了吗？”

“道歉了，还约定以后谁都不再提这一茬。但又难免说到以前的事，所以偶尔还会……”

“然而他本来并不是个简单的人呢，”米利亚姆说，“说实在的，哪怕学者们都认为，血族不过是活死人、行走的僵尸、光天化日下的地狱亡魂……我还是很难就此觉得，他们可以对自己的选择不负责任。所以，你别让我看见他，亚伯，要不然我会做出什么事就很难说了。”

“我也费了很大的劲才原谅他。”

“这是让我觉得最惊讶的，你终于因为对谁的在乎，而有所改变啦。虽然对象是他——我不是说他没有魅力或什么的，他还救过你那么多回，但是，这还是……”

“我知道。”

“他在这世上除了你，也没其他什么人了吧？”

“应该是的。唉，我知道我得对他好，只有一次……”

“什么？”

“有一次我待他不好……只有一次。”

 

他们在一个小镇上稍作停留，猎人储备物资，想要买一些酒，恰巧这个地方颁布了禁酒令，要酒只能去黑市买，不仅要有熟人介绍，价钱还高得离谱。

猎人就一时把这事放下了，但艾霍斯特却想要发挥作用，他在镇子里到处搭讪，忽然有一天，告诉猎人他以比较低的价钱做成了这笔生意。

猎人很高兴，询问他的门路，艾霍斯特讲了个一二三四。但在他们临走的时候，猎人却听到了不太一样的一种说法。

那天清晨猎人的马掌在石头上踢歪了，艾霍斯特便先往城外去了。正当猎人等着修马掌的时候，洗衣服的胖姑娘拖着一只装衣服的大木桶经过，跟他打了个招呼。

“哎呀，你们就走了呀？”

“嗯。”猎人说。

“托米呢？”

“一会儿我就追上他。”

“哎呀呀……”胖姑娘一脸的遗憾。这些天艾霍斯特已经在镇子上混了个脸熟了，好多人都知道“那个金头发的体面侍候人”。

猎人倒反不如他那么能混熟，他已经习惯了别人对一个老头子的态度：一面客客气气，一面又不太在意。现在他恢复了年近而立的状态，身强力壮，眼神凌厉，剑不离身，这样，别人对他岂止客气，而且简直有点忌惮。相比之下，看起来聪明伶俐又和和气气的艾霍斯特显然受欢迎多了。

“我还以为他真的要娶肉铺的寡妇呢……”胖姑娘说，“果然你们只是路过的。”

“……什么？”

“就是那个寡妇啊，肉铺的莉莉娅，她可喜欢他了，要不是她，谁会卖你们酒哇，结果她还是落了个空，”胖姑娘有点幸灾乐祸，“他们打得火热……”她忽然留意到猎人的脸色，赶紧住了嘴，提着衣服走了。

猎人不知道自己是怎么追上艾霍斯特的。他一看到艾霍斯特，就把他叫到林子里去。艾霍斯特不明所以，跟着他进了树林，猎人把他拖下马来，一拳就挥了过去。

“我没有……”艾霍斯特流着血辩解，“我只是为了做成生意……”

“那你为什么不说实话？你还瞒了什么？”

“我没有背叛你，主人，我只是给了她两件首饰……我错了，我以后不用这种方法了……”

“你是我的人，你是我的东西……”猎人说，“你以为可以瞒着我行动吗……”

他久已忘记的暴戾又爆发了，那种让他屠杀血族的暴戾和残忍并没有彻底从身体里面消失——还早着呢！他正是年富力强的时候。

他有几分钟觉得自己理直气壮，觉得自己必须给这个不安分的奴仆一点教训——直到他意识到艾霍斯特一动也不动了。

 

米利亚姆非常震惊。

“你怎么也不能这样对他啊……”

“我知道，”猎人嘶哑地说，“他现在是人了……我当时忘了这一点……”

“他是血族就可以了吗？你不是喜欢他吗？”

“……”还真没有想过这个问题，反正血族不怕皮肉之苦。

“亚伯，你真的想要他，对不对？那你就不能……”

“我那时刚刚想到，他有财产、有能耐，讨人喜欢，随时可以离开我……我后来对他说了。”

“他的回答呢？”

“他说他宁愿做我的奴隶也不愿到其他什么人那里。”

“嗨呀，别管他怎么说，你可不能打他了。”

“不会了。看到他昏了过去，我清醒了，带着他回镇上去找医生。还好伤得不重……我真是太糟糕了，米利亚姆，我真是太冲动了。我对他说，如果我再打他，他就应该离开我。”

“而他拒绝了，对不对？你们这对儿傻瓜。”

“我肯定不会再打他了。但是，米利亚姆，你说得对，我是一个固执又冲动的家伙。”

“岂止呢，”她说，“固执、多疑、冲动、强横、控制欲……”

猎人沮丧地倒满那又喝空了的杯子。

“但是你也有很多优点，亚伯，你真诚、勇敢、能干、懂得照顾和体贴别人，你愿意爱，也愿意学习爱……你的优点曾经让我选择了你，也让我没有后悔选择过你。我不知道他最欣赏你什么，但是你们确实相爱。别灰心，亚伯，你可以做得好，希望这一回你找到的是最适合你的伴侣。”

 

他们暂住在米利亚姆朋友家的一座空房子里。这天艾霍斯特直到天黑透了才回来。这不常见，即使变成了人，他还是不喜欢太阳（难怪这么苍白），很少白天出去闲逛。

等得其实已经很心急的猎人假装淡定地问：“玩得开心吗？”

“还不错。集市上东西挺多的。”艾霍斯特答应说，拿出买来的各色水果，在几根蜡烛的光下忙忙碌碌地做拼盘。

艾霍斯特还是像血族那样，大夏天也穿着两层衣服。半新不旧但却熨得极其平整的深绿色外套，胸前口袋故意露出半截闪光的怀表链，里面是带一点花边的亚麻衬衫。金银色的头发留长了，绑了一条细细的小辫子。脖子上围着一条深红色的纱巾。耳朵上有一对米粒大小的银质耳钉。右腕上装了一只银箍，上面三根形状不同的钩子足以让他应付日常生活。

虽说人类无法打扮得像血族那么夸张，但艾霍斯特总有办法把自己捯饬得又漂亮又得体。

猎人想抱他，他喜欢从背后抱着对方，隔着衬衫揉捏艾霍斯特的乳头，它们会很快变得像浆果一样硬。艾霍斯特会喘息、恳求……之后他就会慢慢把手伸进对方的裤子，听着那柔和清冷的声音渐渐在呻吟中变得沙哑……

但是他今天不能这么做。他有更重要的事情。

“你打扮得这么漂亮去做什么啦？”猎人还是忍不住问。

艾霍斯特没理他。

猎人有点尴尬，他们之前已经约好不追问的。他站起来又坐回去，假装不在乎。

“你这么想知道，那我就告诉你吧。”

“……”

“我去学习取悦你的方法了。”艾霍斯特切着草莓说。

猎人一僵。他知道这话指的是什么。

 

他们之间的床笫之事并不顺利，不是弄疼自己便是弄疼对方。而猎人又不肯轻易放弃某些操作，每到一个城镇，就跑到妓院去问有没有男孩，然后努力学习各种技术。

但是艾霍斯特委实有点难侍弄，猎人“学习”了好几回，艾霍斯特还是很少能真正感觉到猎人想要给他的。

“为什么……明明这里应该有个地方能让你快乐的……”猎人里里外外地摆弄艾霍斯特，每一次都把对方窘到口不择言，要知道艾霍斯特平时是很少反对他的，可见有多不乐意。

“你够了！你怎么不在自己身上试啊！”

“我自己怎么试？要不你来？”

“我没有兴趣，你去跟厨娘借根擀面杖如何？不然就骑窗口那棵树杈？”

妓院的那些人撺掇猎人说：“你带他来，教你们就行了。”

但猎人却从没采纳过这个建议，他一点儿也不想让别人看见艾霍斯特的身体。他发现自己在这件事情上，对艾霍斯特有点儿不公平。

艾霍斯特没有抗议过，但显然也还是吃醋的。

 

“不，你才没有。”猎人说，“你不是很害羞吗？你能让别人看见你吗？”

虽然他假装镇定，但话里的嫉妒怎么都掩盖不住。

“我怎么就不能有。既然你怎么学都学不好？”

镇定，猎人对自己说，这事我也做过，既然这样，我就没有立场责备他。

但是他当然镇定不下来。

“……那你一定很舒服吧？”他说。

艾霍斯特停顿了一下，好象很欣赏猎人的嫉妒。

“其实也没有那么舒服，唔，很痛呢。”

猎人拼命不去想艾霍斯特在别人身下疼痛呻吟的样子，否则他就要把对方立刻按在桌上了。

“……看来你真的对我彻底厌倦了，才会让别人去弄疼你。”

“说什么呢，亚伯拉罕，”艾霍斯特轻描淡写地说，“疼还不都是一样的。”

停了一下，又补道：

“当然，你更加特别一点咯。”

猎人必须承认自己有跳起来打他的冲动，虽然控制得住。

“你在气我。”

“你喜欢橙子还是草莓？”

“你总这样，怪不得你活着的时候都没人待见。”

“哟，我可不这么觉得，跟了你以后才这样的，因为你是个太没劲的家伙。”

“……”好想拍死他。

“骗你的，小亚伯拉罕，别上火了，我只是去了按摩店放松一下。”

“……”按摩店也不是什么好地方。

艾霍斯特仔细地把橙子皮削掉，切成两半，在周围摆上草莓片。在另一个盘子里把猕猴桃和红色的火龙果交错在一起。显然他很有点想法，但猎人觉得他的技巧实在很幼稚，远远比不上他对服装和化妆的品位。

“你又着急了，别生气了，吃水果吧。”

“怎么会想到买这么些水果。”

“……按摩店的人建议我多吃点。”

“什么？为什么？”

“对皮肤有好处。”

猎人怀疑地看着他。艾霍斯特的眼睛有点儿肿。

“你今天哭过？”

“……只是流了点眼泪，按摩很痛。”

“……你真是动不动就哭。”

“真的很痛。”

猎人隔着桌子伸过手去，把他的脸托起来。艾霍斯特的蓝眼睛不太开心地看着他。猎人想从他的眼神里看出一些什么来，但是没有。他注意到艾霍斯特眉稍的一个小伤疤，这是他上次打艾霍斯特时留下的。

他记起米利亚姆的评价——他是一个控制欲很强的人。没错，其实他最开始会和米利亚姆在一起，就是因为他以为她断了腿，会更听话一点。

好吧，是得改。

他把手收回来，艾霍斯特撇了撇嘴，把橙子和草莓推到他面前。

虽然摆盘不怎么样，水果的味道还是很好。

“庭克的冰窖里什么季节的东西都有。”艾霍斯特解说着。

这猎人当然知道，但猎人从来不会花这个力气给自己弄这些。他见的好东西比常人多得多，但论到自己身上，从没想过特地去享受一下。

“谢谢你。”猎人说。

艾霍斯特愣了一下。

“怎么……不用这样说。”

“我今天去见米利亚姆了——她要结婚了，我去请教她一些……感情上的建议。”

“哦，你很听她的话。”

“……她说得对，我还有很多要为你做的。你为我做食物，我应该感谢你。而且你为我做的事还有很多。你为我死过那么多回，你在变回人以后也一直帮助我、容忍我……我对你不够好，我以后会改正的。”

艾霍斯特惊讶地看着他，有一点不好意思。

“没关系，主人，我是心甘情愿的，只要能一直在你身边……”

“不要再叫我主人了……好吧，至少平时不要叫了。我不想再做你的主人了。”

“……什么？”

“别这样看我，我不是要离开你。”猎人说，“我……我有一样东西要给你。”

他下定决心，从口袋里掏出一个绒面的小盒子，从水果盘旁边推到艾霍斯特面前。

“打开看看。是我订做的。”

里面是一只黄金的戒指，戒面是雕琢得非常精美的绿宝石。

“这是……礼物？”

那光洁的刻面反射着烛光。反射得有点太亮了，烛火都摇动起来了。

“里面有海光石，”猎人解释说，“是我们一起拾到的。”

艾霍斯特把它拿起来，仔细地转动着。

“谢谢你，亚伯拉罕，它很漂亮。你第一次送我东西呢……”

他很珍惜地吻了吻这只戒指，样子很美，猎人的心跳得更快了。

宝石在墙上投射出一个光斑，艾霍斯特把它移动了一下，那光斑变成了一个清晰的图案。

两个圆圈套在一起，周围还有火焰一般的花纹。

这是第一斯黛阿的城铭。

 

爱赋予我们一切。

 

“托马斯·艾霍斯特，”猎人说，觉得口干舌燥，“你愿意和我一起去东方吗……”

“当然了。你要……”

“东方……不知道你听说过没有，有一些城市里，男人和男人也可以……结婚……”

艾霍斯特张大眼睛望着他，又看看那只戒指。

“这、这是……你在求婚吗？向我？”

“别这样看我呀，我说的是真的。”猎人从没有这么局促不安过，觉得自己又回到了十六岁，“在那些地方可以和任何人、任何东西结婚，哪怕是血族……我早就在考虑了……现在你是人，那就更……你愿意吗？”

“既然你想要……”艾霍斯特说，握着戒指，有点慌乱，“我当然……”

“咳，真是的！我不想强迫你……你愿意跟着我也好，离开了也好……”

“你怎么现在还能这么说呢？”

“我……我是个脾气暴躁的、糟糕的人……控制欲又很强……”

“那又如何？”

“你对我就没有什么意见吗？”

“你别再打我就好了。其实打也没关系，只是我不是血族了，我会……”

“艾霍斯特！”

“我愿意听你的，亚伯拉罕。如果你真觉得，想要和我结婚的话。”他把“我”字咬得很重，“虽然我不觉得自己有这么……”

猎人差不多要生气了：“你还是要说你配不上、不够格么？你现在是人了。你曾经为我做过那么多，我想把你一直留在身边……”

艾霍斯特咬着嘴唇，猎人才发现自己又暴躁了。

“……对不起。”

“亚伯拉罕……我是很高兴的。对我来说，做人和做血族没有太多区别，我需要一个能够依靠、能够服从的人，把我自己献给他，一直忠实于他。”

“即使不是我吗？”

“我已经选择了你，也很高兴我选择了你。只是，我真的没有想过可以……独占你。”

“我也选择了你。你真的以为我还会要其他人吗？”

“……”

“别这样。我是想一直只要你一个，我也希望你一直只要我一个……我们以后就在一起。”

“嗯。”

猎人站起来，走到他面前，单膝跪下去。艾霍斯特慌得手足无措，说实话，猎人也不习惯，但他决心把这个仪式做完。

“托马斯·艾霍斯特，正式回答我好吗？你愿意……和我结婚吗？”

“天啦，小亚伯拉罕……”艾霍斯特的脸通红了，“当然愿意了，怎么会不愿意……”

他把脖子上缠着的纱巾扯下来。

“这是什么？”猎人说，“你去纹身了吗？”

艾霍斯特的脖子上有一圈折线形的深色图案，压在先前颈圈留下的伤疤上面。图案的周围都红肿着。

“是的。如果你不喜欢的话，我还可以……”

“不，我喜欢。你怎么想到去……”

“这是……给你的礼物。”

“你今天就是去做这个的吗？”

猎人仔细看着那肿起来的皮肤，觉得这些图案有点眼熟。

“这是翡翠城的城文？”

“是的。我写给他们的。”

“是什么意思呢？”

“是你的名字……不过是所有格。”

“所有格？”

“‘属于亚伯拉罕·塞特拉基安的’。”

 

【全文完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always belong to you是艾霍斯特角度的标题，如果从塞特拉基安的角度，题目就应该叫“Love gives us everything”。他孤僻和暴躁的性格在和血族相处时并不明显，双方都是人后才变成了一个问题。艾霍斯特柔顺和依附的个性虽然适合他，但他也要学着把自己作为伴侣而不是主人，好好对待对方。  
> 依艾霍斯特的软弱，原剧人设是不可能HE，这20来万字总的来说就是努力在刷新人设……和原剧一样，他在人世间唯一的执著就是塞特拉基安，最后也是塞特拉基安对他的珍惜使得他能重回人间。他经历的使他能顺从命运，所以对新生活接受得倒不像塞特拉基安那么吃力，再加上作为人的年纪也不是年轻人了，因此除了有时有小别扭，唯一的挑战就是不要过于没有意志，在需要的时候帮助塞特拉基安改变他的脾气吧。  
> 毕竟对他们来说最重要的就是和彼此相爱。
> 
> 谢谢您看到这里！鞠躬！一想到您可能是用翻译器看的就更加感动了！


End file.
